Sun, Stone, log and trail
by Orange Peel 5
Summary: Guess what territory didn't like the cat infestation? Yes, the lake territory, now welcome to the mountains. Through the mountains, we lost OG blood. Or main plot follows Silvermist a fierce warrior and Feathersong a tethered she-cat. The clans have new names and it's time for new beginnings. Meet our warriors that struggle for acceptance. Welcome to the new generation.
1. Wind Claim to land

**Here the new updated chapter with some oc's thrown in.**

Four Cats arose overlooking a stream that fell over rocks and flowed toward flat grounds. An orange tom scurried over an open moor with a pond at the moors center. The moor was empty all except a pond at the center, and a tall tree by the pond. Other then those two landmarks it was wide and hilly, a huge grassland. It wasn't so big it looks intimidating but big enough to support clan life. The tomcats fur ruffled in the wind, he was at peace. The cat's eyes where closed. Under his breath, he mumbled, "we made it Brightstar, we're all here, even though we suffered loose.".

The moor looked healthy and free. The grasses yellow like dry tone matched Risestar's, dull creme pelt. The moor matched the leader as he swayed with the grass. He played on the prairie land looking up towards the sun. The sun-soaked the cats face with a warm feeling of satisfaction. He was peacefully laying in the grassland when a hawks call startle the young tom, and he jumped to his feet. A hawk was watching over the cluster of cats, there was barely a handful left of the cats from when they started their journey.

The cats sat in the field in peace while the leaders discussed territory and other issues. Risestar carefully gazed across the bunch of clan leaders. He was focused on his clan, but a friendly look from the shadowclan leader caught him off gaurd. The shadowclan leader was a good friend of Risestar's. Risestar was a halfclan cat. His mother was in windclan, and his father was of shadowclan. His mother was an eld queen to the clan still kickin around. Her name was spottedear. Although his father, Timidshadow did sadly jopin starclan during the trails rock slide. Risestar still was as strong as ever.

The hawk was getting antsy waiting for the cats so is was beginning to swoop down. Ruth collected a live mouse, though it wasn't live for long. She killed the mouse and placed it by the pond on windclan undecided "territory". The hawk caught glimpse of the prey but ignored it. The hawk was eyeing up the two kits by warriors for the other clan hevaliy gaurded them. Both Bridgekit and Barkkit were important to the clans.

After the huge bird saw the kits gaurded, it went for the mouse instead. The hawk was easily distracted and swooped for the mouse, it had it. It had it but, didn't see Ruththorn behind him. She lunged out and drowned the bird soaking it in the pond. Among her thought, she spoke aloud. "First blood to spill, one of prey, the other is taken to rest far away.". Ruth was drenched in blood. Her lighter cream fur stained beyond.

The clan cats cheered for her, her fur felt hot under all the complements that arose from the clan. Once they settled down a cry ran from a carrying queen. Four medicine cats rush over to her and moments later the kits of shadowedrose and an unknown tom where born. She pointed to a grey kit,

"This is greykit of thunderclan." She meawed proudly but tiredly. She then fixed her gaze over to a grey tuxedo kitten.

"This is sweetkit" Shadowed rose paused the kit before she yowled.

"Starclan why, why must my kit have a face like that. Her teeth and jaw, how gross" Shadowedrose turned away from her kit then mumbled something before she fell asleep due to, the large amount of exhaustion.

Though shadowedrose was doubtful of her kit she still loved her. Although she fell asleep before she saw her third kit, she still was in love with them all.

But starclan saw something in the first and third, a Medicine cat and an ambitious one. The thirds future was out of starclan reach, it had a future of its own to succeed or fail in.

soon as Shadowedrose awoke the following day she was brought a gopher and saw the third kit. She couldn't even find a name for it, maybe she would wait longer to name it.

Scarpaw of Shadow clan was quite spiky around windclan. They could all tell his apprentice angst was beginning to form an unhealthy relationship with cats out of the clans. His father towered behind the small ginger apprentice. His father was almost an exact replica of the ginger toms bone structure. Shadowface through was big and black and very numb to feelings.

Scarpaw was told he was pure to one clan, shadowclan. Deep down he truly knew his mother was not Waspwillow. Instead, it was Mistedsun, a windclan warrior. She had Scrapaws fur, his short like tail, and was the only cat Shadowface would look less like a statue around. He was a furious apprentice, he was a litter of one, and a halfclan cat aswell. This ached in the young tom, and someday he told himself "I will rip mistedsuns face off.".

Scarpaw might have had a sibling if it wasn't for him absorbing the other kitten. This is why he has a black blotch on his chest, it is a constant reminder to mistedsun of Night kit her baby half kit. The black blotch wasn't the only thing that was to belong to Nightkit, Scarpaws soft green eye was Nightkits. The green eye was soft and kind, unlike the Amber eye that was, Sharp, cold and violent. Mistedsun's soft side of her rough and prickly mostly ginger tom-cat was her butiful black kit.

Hatred fumes in the cat's eyes every time he sees the young tom leaders fooling around along the prairie. The two leaders were closer then brothers thought their clan were divided. Scarpaw knew this meant that they would share borders with windclan.

Pebblestar was watched closely by Nightstream, the deputy she took place. His leader left him with no power, and he was growing jealous. Pebblestar felt the heat and embarrassment from the clan. She knew Nightstream should have been the next leader, but somehow the leader left her. She was a just finished training warrior to lead. She came as a kittypet but stayed with the clans and learned their ways.

Then Fernstar left Pebblestar to lead Thunderclan. Her deputy was Slatetuft, she chose him because he was like Nightstream, but was better tempered. He also didn't hold a grudge against her.

The medicine cat Brightpetel truly was there to support her and the clan. Brightpetals temperament wasn't understanding but she was useful for advice. Brightpetal is bitter although Rootberry is the opposite. Rootberry understands calm and a good healer. Not to say Brightpetal isn't a good healer, just actions speak louder than words.

Meetings took place almost every night, and if it wasn't a gathering then it was a large hunting patrol. Almost all the cats agreed that life was better here. Although they liked it the way it had been, the clan would separate back to their origins. Odds and ends of clanmate might try to join the other clans. It's not hard to see lots of cross clan romance but it makes sense.

The leaders who had not yet place deputy's had done so. During the midst of dawn. Pathstar took his new mate Flowertrail as his deputy. FlowerTrail is a lot younger than Pathstar, and yet she seems to be getting bigger. The clan believes she's pregnant but no one is sure.

Sprucestar took in a new deputy, his last one was covered during the rockslide. Stumptail is the new deputy to shadowclan. Sprucestar truly wanted to name Speckledleaf deputy, but she already has the role in the clan to play. She's a medicine cat although, Sprucestar still showed affection towards her, the same affection as he showed to Risestar.

Risestar was debating, he had a hard time thinking who to choose. Taloncall, a seasoned warrior, or Silvermist half clan cat, though now fiercely loyal to Windclan. In the end, Risestar chose Taloncall, only because he has patience. Silvermist is an on edge cat with a sharp tongue and equal claws.

And as for Pebblestar though she already picked a deputy, it was Slatetuft.

Two warriors of Tunderclan caught up recently, it turns out they had managed to unbury themselves from the rock slide. The warriors where Feathersong a silver she-cat with enchanting golden eyes. The other warrior to emerge from the rockslide was Dappleleaf, a calico she-cat with balance issues because of the rockslide that damaged her tail. Her eyes where an enriched amber and a paler amber.

When Dappleleaf and Feathersong rejoined the clans, Ruththorn darted by and shouted something abruptly. "The light and the dark combined one will falter the blue" Ruth yowled before spontaneously shaking. The shaking she brushed it up to, the wind is cold. Ever since then Speckledleafs been quite anxious. Why should she be? Ruth spits prophecies out, right, left, and center.

It's not hard to see that Speckledleaf thinks she's the blue, and she could be bright but the combined, who is the parents? Is there any way to prevent this, or will it just run its course? If she knew the mother maybe she could change their mind or was the combined one already here?

Speckledleaf truly thinks she's the blue. She has blue fur. Although many cats have blue pelts. Speckledleaf is just a very cautious, and now paranoid she-cat.

A beautiful blue pelted she-cat crept up to a lush growing forest. A forest of spruce and pine and other dark coloured trees, soon the medicine cat was followed by their leader, Sprucestar. Sprucestar looked and the medicine cat with a warm smile, before darting to the flat land. Sprucestar rolled in the field alongside Risestar. Sprucestars pelt stuck out from the prairie. Although his lively green eyes matched the forest.

The blue she-cat smile down at the two leaders who were acting like kits. She shook the two cats from her thoughts before going to tell shadowclan they found a nice place to set up camp. Speckledleaf padded away to see shadowclan, her clan.

Stumptail, shrewleap, waterbreeze,fallenwing,waspwillow, mosswhisper, marshsploch and shadowed face were all ready to go. Scarpaw was not, the apprentice had a sharp glare in his eye. A glare was deep and definable from the sun's reflectance. His fur sparkled, and he walked with a bounce over to Mistedsun.

before he left he approached Mistedsun. He touched his paw to her tired face. Once he laid a paw on her, Mistedsuns face lit up like a fireflies butt. Soon as her guard was off, Scarpaw betrayed the she-cat. He drew a claw along her throat. He did so in a single swift moment. Ruththorn of Pathclan was quick to realize and lept to aid her.

Mistedsun began to bleed and her spirit tried to slip away, she held onto life and Ruththorn rushed to Mistedsun and dabbed it with moss before a patch of some spiderweb. She sighed and held her throat with love. Her son was a very bold, and strong apprentice.

Shadowface looked extremely exasperated, he was looking down at his son. Looking at him although his eyes were on the dirt. Scarpaw scoffed at the tom attempt to lecture his son. He didn't care all he needed to know was the she-cat was gone. On the way to the new territory, the clan gazed at usual and bizarre things.

They past trail clan on the way to their territory, trailclan lent them some prey. Scarpaw was picky and wouldn't eat it, so Their deputy Stumptai shoved the prey down his throat. After the prey was gone he publicly embarrassed the apprentice saying...

" Oh I'm sorry we just got this apprentice, his traiing is not yet to a clear point. If you would like him to carry the prey to camp for you, I'm not holding him back" The deputy looked up the lead of the patrol it was a dark blue she-cat. It was Echowhisper, but she died or so they thought.

She wasn't dead she only waited at the rock pile waiting for her mother to resurface. Only a dream of her mother from starclan sent her back to the clans, broken-hearted. Her mother told her…

I'm here in starclan and watch peacefully over you. Now you must return, return to the clans before it's too late… brought up trough a dark face, lied to and hurt wounded and broken help him up. With that, the dream faded and she returned to the clans.

Scarpaw looked up the she-cat, a beautiful she-cat she was in his eyes. He mumbled thank you to her. Moss whisper overhear and began to tease.

"Is scarpaw grateful? At least once before he dies, your father is not happy with you why would he be you are his son. I'd have left you with your mother in Windclan." The she-cat mocked and with a sudden twist of words, the clan was fighting amongst themselves. And Riverclan was dragged into the mix.

Shadowface was the first to fight he leaped at Mosswhisper. Then they all just fought until they stopped, a fox had been watching them. Echowhisper was the first to hear it. The cats couldn't smell, due to the rich scent of blood. Most of the cats darted up the tree but two were left on the ground. Fateclaw and Mosswhisper. Fateclaw noticed the fox and told the she-cat to run. She didn't, but Fateclaw did. The she-cat landed a striking attack on the fox. Another blow came from her and the fox. Mosswhispers's stomach was exposed and the fox bit her lighter brown underbelly her lively green eyes went still.

The fox staggered off and ran over the edge of the mountain plummeting to a rocky peak. The clan cats lost sight of them, all they knew was yet another warrior was dead. With heavy feet, the cats made their way back to camo, Shadow clan to the new one. Windclan was home to river clan for now…

Who was that apprentice why did he keep looking at me, Why did the clan burst into battle? Is it always like this? The small tom seemed to be in so much misery, I can understand that if he calls those cats his clan…

Echowhisper was wondering deep in her thoughts, she looked at her wound. A deep cut gouge, The bite of her father. Fateclaw, this was what he left for her. One nice deep … Scar.

Pathstar the eldest looking cat hobbled towards a lakes beach, the wide lake was massive. All the leaders gazed in awe at the lake. They thought the lake was nice but stayed where they were. Pathstar did agree that the lake could be for community use, but they would have to make their own entrance to the lake.

Ruththorn hurried her kits to Pathstar, Ruth was a medicine cat but an unusual one. She believed in starclan, but not their rules, she knew other terrains medicine and knew sky landmarks. Ruth believes it's time the clans move on. Move on to free and life worthy time, a time where destinies aren't controlled by starclan so much. These were the rules of the past now it's time for new ones to rise.

Within her reasoning, she bore kits of her own, and balance her duties and kits. Everyone was shocked. This made the clan realize the rules are outdated and unfair.

the cats looked at each other over from the lands they sat on it was time for a new generation of cats. A new generation of Warriors, and Medicine cats, and leaders, deputies to. this was the time that the cats would arise. Form forces and be able to fight their own battles. they all would be living on the lands under the watch of starclan, but their lives will change and become independent. the cats now control their own destinies, and starclan can see the future end war and warn the Clans when great Darkness is scheming.

" On the prairies is home on the wide-open land. Under the hot sun, though we will no longer keep the name that was written in the stars, we are no longer Windclan from now on will be known as SunClan. in from this place of the meeting we sit. Now start the future, join me and we all will be able to love and to be loved by our clanmates" after Risestar spoke there was a but there was a ripple of chatter that waved over the group of cats next to speak what's Sprucestar.

" here I stand on this rock it took a while for me to get here, and one nine lives lost along the way. but yet here I stand still strong as ever, same as the spruce tree I was named after. I hope got my dearest Branchstar finds a way up to the stars, for I hope he is at peace with himself, hope he can lay at peace knowing that we made it to our new territory, we're here, this is home" Sprucestar smiled is broad shoulders wide his fur glistening against the sunbeams, he smiled kindly down to the other clans cats after he had said the speech he paused, smiled then continued

" here I stand Here I Beneath The Sky, I'm still not sure why we must leave starclan. For it has guided us along the way, though I'm a believer I still must say, the name of our origin died at the old territory. Now that we live here we are no longer shadowclan, we will not face the Shadows that lurked upon our souls, our new name will be General and hard to judge at first, we're will be known as logClan." Spruce star stepped back from a top where he stood. he backed away signalling that he was done speaking. Pebblestar was the next to speak.

" We're often known as the hero Clan, we've saved other clans when they were in need, but we will need a new name to go by. this is the new generation the old is out end the news in, I know I'm not trusted by most of you and you're unsure why, why FernstarLeft me as deputy instead of your well-trained night stream. if you ask me I believe Nightstream did deserve to lead, but the Stars told me themselves they refused to let anyone else lead. See me here, and I stand to represent you. I hope you're fine with this, and Trust Fernstars judgment. I would never doubt a leader's choice. Beyond that, I believe we need to go on with a newer name. that name being StoneClan, I do not name this after myself, I've named it after the land we stand on for our territory is a pile of rocks." She looked down with a large pause then looked to Pathstar.

"I'm here still go I'm unsure why I was not lead up to the Stars yet all the fellow leaders from the past territory, have left us. I am grateful and I'm glad to see the new territory. I'm proud of this, and I'm proud of my clanmates. I hope for the future and the clan survives through leaf-bare. Since the majority of the Clans have chosen a new name I believe it is time for us to move on. Move to another name as well. Past As Riverclan now we stand together as trailclan, this clan is the end of the trail we took, it brought us closer together though we lost leaders along the way and countless Warriors. We still stand strong, as ever, so in this memory. In memory to remember the trail, we took, from our past to the Future" Pathstar the wise cat stepped down and a ripple of cheers ran through the Gathering. Not soon after that, the cats of the clans went to their new territories. To the new land to start from the bottom and go up.


	2. The great divide

The gathering came to a close, and cats ran frantically to see their friends cross the border. Farewells were said, and chatter of corruption among leaders began to flood the glaring. Sprucestar looked at Risestar and ruffled the ginger toms fur as he was his paw down toward the ground. The other leader soon joined the bunch, they wondered if they made the right decision. they changed the clan titles, but it wasn't their problem, it was of the whisper among chittering stars. It was time for a new era.

Rootberry budged through the crowd, passing the medicine cats. Brightpetal muttered a threat, her scent changed, but slowly faded into, joy? They began to split back to their origins. Why couldn't they live like the tribe? One big clan.

Dappleleaf and Feathersong were walking shoulder to shoulder. Dappleleaf seems to be wanting someone to talk, for she announce her excitement towards the new clan territories. No one really responded a few murmurs of agreement sparked up. Everyone was talking among their clanmates and others. Quiet didn't last long and soon squabbling broke up between the family.

Over in sunclan, Silvermist was feeling jealous though she would never admit it. Wolfshade wandered over to the she-cat, she flexes her claws in the dry soil. He poked at her a bit making her doubt her abilities a bit, but she didn't care enough to rake her claws on him. He was amused but left to join the rest of the clan. Silvermist watched him as he walked over to another she-cat of their clan, Rainshine. Why can't he have one focal point? Why must he wander aimlessly? All thoughts she pondered, lost in thought.

Silvermist looked over her shoulder to see Feathersong glancing over at her. Before Silvermist could make up her mind to go over there, Feathersong turned her head back to whatever she was doing before. Silvermist gave a small sigh and padded to her clanmates. The black she-cat saw her father, Silvergaze turn towards her. Silvermist didn't want to talk to her father and veered away, bumping into Rainshine. The gray and creme calico she-cat whipped her head around.

"Hello, Silvermist! Isn't this place great?" Her eyes gleaming.

"Yeah it's fantastic," Silvermist muttered.

Rainshine wasn't listening, "There are tons of prey here and fewer enemies!"

" Rainshine, if you looked around then you would see that we are surrounded by enemies, " Silvermist huffed.

She looked confused, "we travelled with these cats, surely they wouldn't attack us!"

" who knows what Shadow...I mean Logclan will do to us, " another voice interrupted.

"Hi, Wolfshade!" Rainshine greeted.

"Rainshine," Wolfshade dipped his head.

Rainshine padded out, leaving the two cats alone.

"Here to annoy me again?" Silvermist hissed, she couldn't figure this cat out. One moment he acted as he hates her, and the next he was caring for her and protecting her.

"You know I won't annoy you on purpose."

Silvermist huffed.

"I know you better than that Silver, you aren't upset about living next to the lake are you?" Wolfshade trying to read Silvermist emotions.

Silvermist sighed, "Its just that, Silvergaze keeps trying to approach and I want nothing to do with him!"

"Well, maybe he wants to apologize?"

"Doubt it!"

Wolfshade touched his nose to Silvermist's ear, "Don't think about that," he murmured, "Let's go hunt!"

Silvermist's eyes glowed, "Bet that I will catch a rabbit before you do!"

The two cats raced off. Rainshine huffed out a sigh of frustration. Wolfshade was all friendly the day before, but now Rainshine never existed. She wanted tom to herself, but the toms in her clan where almost all her brothers, Skyfoot, and Taloncall. Silvergaze was almost an elder, and Moorrunner was her mentor. Not that, it's wrong but he just is more foolish than her.

Silvermist was crouched down, eating her rabbit. Even though Wolfshade was a great hunter, Silvermist was faster and succeeded in catching prey first.

"See!" Silvermist said through a mouthful, "I'm a better hunter than you!"

Wolfshade flicked his tail and dug his claws into the ground, "That's the hundredth time you said that!" He complained.

"No, it's only the fifth."

Wolfshade rolled over onto his back, stretching both of his paws as far as he could reach, "The same thing."

Silvermist didn't reply, just gave the tom a playful shove.

"Silvermist? Can I speak with you?" Taloncall the deputy asked. his ear burned with embarrassment because hie eyes were running wild with passion, love, and envy towards Wolfshade. One emotion overpowered the rest, envy.

During a sorting pile, Ruththorn gathered to her feet proud to see her kit outside the den. Just as her paw touched the shade cast by the dens only entrance, she began to her secret that emerged from her soul and out her mouth.

_Envy will love, others will break doves, retreat and watch the flames of Envy fade._

She stood up from the shadow and soon saw a figure. She hurried her kits to the nursery, but for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to Pathstar to say. For she knew it was beyond her clan the dove would break.

Silvermist looked at Wolfshade and rolled her eyes. She turned back to the other tom.

"Yeah of course." she sank away to the toms side, he felt reassured by her presence. when to lay his tail by her, maybe even attempt to entwin, but Wolfshade growl made her tail slip away.

Wolfshade gave a small growl as he watched the two cats padding away. Silvermist flicked her tail gently in his face to reassure him. This was one of the times that Wolfshade was being protective and liking her. Chances were that he was going to start hating her again.

Although, Taloncall was starting to crack open by her even existence.

After leading Silvermist away from the other cats, Taloncall turned around to address the pretty black and silver she-cat. He was caught in a daze an only her nudging his paw brought him out. She then muttered about the similarities of Taloncall's attention span to a squirrel or apprentice.

"Have you noticed anything wrong with Silvergaze?" The tom ask sternly but was taken aback by his own tone. The she-cat seemed to freeze from his icy words, she momentarily froze.

"He just seems so upset about something."

Silvermist shrugged, "He seems fine to me."

"Are you sure?" He pressed. More worried rather them noisy but Silvermist couldn't hint at that.

" Yes! " Silvermist growled, her fur fluffing out.

Taloncall took a step backwards, "okay, okay." He was hurt but due to his dignity to uphold he didn't flinch his ears.

Risestar bounded over, "What's going on?"

Silvermist let her fur smooth, "Nothing, just a cat being nosy."

_I'm only concerned for you and your relations. I'm trying to be closer to you! Why can't she see this, I'm being to obvious! Am I coming off as to clingy? _He ponder on of his positon and if love could intervene. He was lost in the clouds again. He was startled as Risestar nudged the young tom. Taloncall let out a small hiss,

"I'm the deputy! I'm supposed to know what's going on in the clan!"He responded giving the same effect as "sir, yes sir"

"By asking me over and over about a cat I want nothing to do with?" She screeched. He felt guilty, as he had wanted to ask her on patrol but now, why would she even dare. Every cat's head was raised to watch the two arguing cats. Every cat knew that when Risestar was choosing a deputy, he was debating between Silvermist and Taloncall. In the end, he chooses Taloncall.

Both cats were hissing at each other, Talloncall's back was arched and Silvermist's teeth were bared. Wolfshade stalked over and took his place beside Silvermist. The dark tom touched his nose to Silvermist's ear. Hurt spread through Taloncall pulsing in every vein.

"Taloncall, why don't you go make sure that every cat in the clan is being fed and take Wolfshade with you," the Windclan leader whipped his head to his warrior, " and you Silvermist, come with me. "

Wolfshade shared a quick glance with Silvermist before following the fuming deputy.

Silvermist held her head high as she followed her leader, but ears burned, like a kit getting scolded by her mother.

Dappledleaf watched what had happened, though not intervening. She wasn't a coward, just preferring to stay out of the way. Like her sister.

She turned, realizing how long Feathersong had been gone for. Surely she should've returned long ago! She twitched her tail, unsure of whether to go find her or not.

Feathersong didn't want to be found. She looked up at the sky, the sun beginning to set, wondering what to do now. She watched the steady sunset, though she wasn't really looking at it. Her thoughts were wandering. She had found a good place to observe, up in the mountains. She enjoyed watching the peaceful lands below, the trees tinged amber by the sun. It seemed beautiful. Perfect even. So why wasn't she happy?

Feathersong got up, the last of the rays hidden behind the peaks of the mountain. That was something she would never get used to. Where were the moors? The flatlands where she and her siblings raced, betting each other to go down rabbit holes. Here there were just mountains, snow and the occasional sparse woodlands. though there was the more the scene had changed, not an endless moor it end at the foot of the cliff, or feet of the mountain. Towering mountains were what defined the territory as the Mountain territory they enclosed the territories like a ring. Yet it wasn't just the change in the landscape that unsettled her. There was something else. More threats, more possible famine, more battles with Sha-LogClan closer by.

The names also irked her. Why couldn't they still be WindClan? She disliked their new name, SunClan. It didn't feel right.

Silvermist's ears burned. She just got a talking to from her leader. Her friend Rainshine waved her over where she was sitting with other cats. Silvermist ignored her friend and bounded away.

"Why couldn't I've been deputy. I have more experience than Taloncall ever will," SIlvermist hissed to herself.

She was padding through a forest and came across a small field and saw her fellow clanmate Feathersong. The silver-eyed she-cat padded up to Feathersong.

"Hey Feathersong," Silvermist sighed.

Feathersong jumped, "Oh hey."

"Woah," Silvermist took a small step backward, "Jumpy much?"

"Sorry, I was just deep in thought."

"Yeah me too, I just got a talking to from Risestar about Silvergaze."

"What did the Wind...er Sunclan leader say?" she asked.

Silvermist twitched her ears, "I'm guessing that you don't like our new clan too."

Feathersong nodded, "Yeah, I mean whats wrong with the name Windclan?"

"I have no idea."

"So what did Risestar talk to you about?"

"He said that just because Silvergaze lied to me, doesn't mean that I can be rude and bitter towards him. Then he started talking about why he made Taloncall deputy instead of me."

"Why didn't he choose you?" Feathersong cocked her head.

"Because Taloncall has patience and I don't," Silvermist huffed.

Just then, an eerie howl filled the air. Feathersong's fur lifted along her spin, Silvermist lifted her head sharply.

"Maybe we should head back," Feathersong suggested.

"Maybe."

Two sunclan she-cats didn't move, they just sat there watching the field turn silver under the rising moon.

Feathersong glanced over at Silvermist. She didn't feel quite so alone, knowing that she wasn't the only cat that disliked it here

She didn't really talk to Silvermist, her mind wandering slightly as dusk turned into night. The brightest stars of Silverpelt soon emerged and she tilted her head upwards, wondering if she could see her mother somewhere.

She looked back down, ears burning slightly as she noticed Silvermist looking over at her. She averted Silvermist's gaze, looking at the landscape around them. Their 'home'.

Dappledleaf trotted next to Emberblaze, though her mind was on her sister. She looked ahead, half watching the dawn sun making its ascent into the sky.

Feathersong hadn't been herself lately. More withdrawn than usual. Always spending time alone in the mountains instead of with her own sister. Normally she was somewhat clingy, yet now she acted like a loner. What was her problem? This place felt perfect. Dappledleaf did dislike the mountainous terrain a little, though it was nice here. Emberblaze also seemed to like it. Yet for some reason, Feathersong had decided to be the odd one out. As always.

She made a mental note to talk to her sister later in the day

Silvermist stayed where she was. The stars were coming out. Silvermist liked to think that the brightest star was her younger sister Willowcloud who died before Windclan was Sunclan. Silvermist turned her head to study Feathersong, something was wrong and she intended to find out what was really wrong with her clanmate. Feathersong turned her head and caught Silvermist's gaze. The two-cats quickly averted their gazes. Silvermist wanted to suggest that they head back but Silvermist liked it hear. It was nice and quiet, and she knew that it would be like if they went back.

Wolfshade paced. He was waiting for Silvermist to finish talking to Risestar, not knowing that two cats finished awhile ago. Soon Risestar emerged, without Silvermist. Wolfshade ran to his leader.

"Where is Silvermist?"

Risestar looked around, "I don't know, I thought she was with you."

Rainshine stood up, "Feathersong is missing too!" Rainshine wasn't too worried if she was gone, good. Wolfshade could see her in a new light then

The cats started arguing about what they thought had happened.

"A fox got them!"

"They drowned!"

"Stupid furball the water is only shallow and Wind...uh Sunclan territory"

"Twolegs stole them!"

"Is anyone else annoyed by the new names" with that Risestar raised his tail in silence, The two she-cats could just be hunting! Or maybe scouting the land. "

"Scouting the land is a job for the deputy, don't you think?" Taloncall muttered. then looked guiltful for his claim to the position

Wolfshade let out a deep growl and bared his teeth. Though the tom was right Walfshade still had to show some un-necessary aggression. Rainshine lept to comfort the young tom.

"Silvermist and Feathersong are great hunters! It doesn't take half-day to hunt!" Rainshine yelled.

"I trust all of my warriors," Risestar meowed. "They will be back."

Wolfshade slinked off to find the she-cats. He slipped carefully away and left the young lovestruck she-cat.

Feathersong awoke, blinking as the harsh sunlight glared straight at her. She turned her head to look at Silvermist. She was awake, her gaze fixed ahead.

"Did we fall asleep?" She asked, letting out a large yawn.

"You did after a while," Silvermist replied.

"Oh." Feathersong didn't know what to say. "It was nice, having company last night." She said, meaning every word. Silvermist was different from Emberblaze and even Dappledleaf. She understood.

Though she didn't smile, there was a warmth in Silvermist's eyes. "I agree. It's also nice having someone else who dislikes it here."

Feathersong nodded. She wanted to say how alone she felt before meeting Silvermist, yet she decided that silence comfier than speaking.

Although her siblings never saw it that way.

There feelings were interrupted when a cat barged in.

"Where have you been!"

Feathersong recognised that cat as Wolfshade. She opened her jaws to respond but Silvermist beat her to it.

"You don't have to watch me every second of the day!"

"You have been gone all night and part of the day. Even Risestar was worried!" Wolfshade showed true worry, yet Silvermist didn't seem to care.

"Good." She muttered, turning away, "Annoying furball."


	3. Turn around turns out

The sun had just sunk beyond the horizon, and Taloncall was feeling lonely. His day had been embarrassing, and he was regretting that the day had even started. Silvermist could twist him until he broke, and still then by pieces, he would still admire the brave she-cat. If only she was chosen as deputy instead of him, although he thought of stepping down he refused himself and wanted to respect Risestar's decision. Risestar was a very new leader, and Silvermist probably would be the next deputy. She just needs an apprentice. He thought about how Wolfshade had looked at him growling, he was so hostile if he made any other advances, he would definitely not make it and be able to lead. Meanwhile...

"The clan was actually worried about you two!" Wolfshade growled.

"We were gone one day," Silvermist hissed, "It's not like we were plotting with the enemy!"

" I'm sorry, " Feathersong softly meowed, "If I didn't come out here in the first place then Silvermist never would've found me."

"That's not true! I would've run away anyways," Silvermist shrugged.

Wolfshade starting walking away, "Come on, let's head back before we waste any more time."

"Your not the boss," Silvermist muttered, yet she followed him anyways.

"Well, I'm older by two moons making me the boss," he growled, it was meant to be light-hearted yet Silvermist took it the wrong way.

"Why don't you go rest in the shade, searching for me in the sun has made you grumpy."

Instead of Wolfshade being offended, he gave a small laugh. Feathersong also gave a small giggle.

Silvermist smiled, "It wasn't that funny."

"Was too!" Both cats meowed.

"Fine, then I challenge you to a race," Silvermist announced.

"You're on Silver," Wolfshade said.

"Want to race too?" Silvermist asked Feathersong.

" no thanks, " she meowed. "I'd like to walk and clear my head."

"Are you sure?" Silvermist asked, wondering if she said something wrong.

" Positive! And beat Wolfshade for me! " Feathersong smiled.

"Will do!" Silvermist nudged her friend.

"Come on Silver! I can't beat you if you don't run!" Wolfshade called.

"Alright Alright! On your mark! Get set! GO!"

The two cats shot off.

At first, the two warriors were tied, then Silvermist got an idea. When she was still a kit and Wolfshade was apprentice, Silver could make Wolfshade do whatever she wanted by a simple trick that out the tom in a daze. She would use her tail and wrap it around his face then slowly under his neck. It always worked back then.

Alright, let's see if it still works...

Silvermist drew ahead by a little way and took her tail. She rubbed her tail slowly around in his face then drew it under his neck real slow. Then Silvermist took her tail and softly drew it under his chin. It worked! Wolfshade was in a small daze. He was staring at her and not watching where he was putting his paws. He tripped and fell giving Silvermist a huge lead. Silvermist turned her head around and smiled at him. Silvermist kept running, now she could see the camp. Then suddenly something pounced on her. Wolfshade had caught up and leaped on her. The two cats plummeted each other with sheathed paws like kits. Wolfshade and Silvermist rolled into camp and hit Rainshine. The three cats tumbled then came to a stop, Silvermist got up and shook out her grassy pelt.

"I think the victory goes to me!" Silvermist announced.

"No way! I won!" Wolfshade exclaimed, heaving Rainshine off of him.

"Yeah, I watched the whole thing! Wolfshade won!" Rainshine gazed up at Wolfshade.

"Ha! See! What would we do without Rainshine!" Wolfshade meowed.

" Starclan forbid that should happen, " Silvermist muttered.

Taloncall approached the three cats, "Just the cats I was looking for!"

Wolfshade slid closer to Silvermist, laying his tail protectively over her back. Silvermist shook it off and boldly stepped up to deputy.

"What do you need?"

Taloncall waved his tail, "As you can see we are building the camp. Wolfshade and Rainshine, I want you two to go work on the nursery. Silvermist, you and I will be working on the elder's den."

"Okay!" Rainshine bounced, "Let us go Wolfshade!"

Wolfshade glanced between Silvermist and Taloncall and let out a small hiss, but didn't say anything.

Silvermist sighed, "Let's get started."

Taloncall led the way to where the new elder's den was. There were twigs and mud to hold it together.

Silvermist didn't speak to the deputy, she looked around for a small sturdy branch. Taloncall did the same. The two cats turned to each other and their noses touched.

Feathersong dashed off, glancing at the racing cats before going alone. That was one thing she had that Silvermist didn't seem to have: A preference of solitude. In a way, she envied Silvermist. Strong, fast, a few friends and nearly the deputy. Emberblaze, her brother, would gladly throw everything away for even a little of her talent. Suddenly, the silver she-cat froze, noticing a figure racing towards her. She relaxed slightly when she noticed Dappledleaf. Then she took a step back, noticing her almost angry expression.

"Where were you!" Her sister cried out. "I have been worried!"

Feathersong flattened her ears, her tail lashing. "So what!" She spat, a wave of irritation washing over her. She was fed up with Dappledleaf, always worrying about her over the slightest thing.

"You've not been acting like yourself lately. We haven't even all done a group hunt since we got here!"

"What if I want to be alone for once!"

"Just tell me what's up." Dappledleaf's expression softened.

Feathersong longed to tell her, yet she didn't dare. Her sister wouldn't understand. "Nothing."

"There is something wrong, I know it." Dappledleaf pleaded with her sister, obviously desperate to help.

"Leave me alone!" She hissed, resisting the urge to dash off. She had created enough drama between them. Maybe it would be better to tell.

Dappledleaf noticed Feathersong hesitating. "Soo? What is it?"

"Not-"

"Stop lying!" Dappledleaf interrupted. "I know you enough to tell when something's up."

Feathersong couldn't hide it any longer. "I want to leave."

The sun awoke and rise to rosy light, as it came out from its den on the horizon. Taloncall was lost deep in his thoughts, which were mostly about Silvermist. The beautiful silver she-cats had run off the past night and Talon call was unsure if she had returned. Rainshine was gone too so was Wolfshade, it was a wild tail chase, and Silvermist was the prize. Wolfshde chases Silvermist, Sivermist chances freedom, Taloncalls chased by freedom, Wolfshade is chased by Rainshine.

Whatever the order was it didn't matter, all the tom knew was... Silvermistwas a stunning young she-cat. A she-cat that could twist Taloncall until his breaking moment, and even in a pit of the shards on the ground, he would still look up and admire the beautiful and brave she-cat.

Taloncall dashed off to find the she-cat she was already awake and ready for the long days work ahead.

"Hey Silvermist, As you can see we are building the camp. Wolfshade and Rainshine, I want you two to go work on the nursery. Silvermist, you and I will be working on the elder's den." Taloncall lept at the opportunity to have a second chance with the she-cat.

The two cats were digging up a hole, which later would form the den for the elders. Eventually, the Hole led up to a tunnel of burrowing owls, it was long ago abandoned. Taloncall was becoming anxious about the silence. so he was the first to speak.

"This would make a nice nursery, because of its size," Taloncall remarked breaking the silence.

"That's not our job" Silvermist barked, edge laced her tone. She notices Wolfshade and turns to him and sent him away with the flick of her tail.

The silence continued between the cats and eventually, Taloncall couldn't take it, it was at sun high when he began an apology.

"Silvermist, I'm sorry if I came off as nosey to you, I rushed myself as I felt I was falling behind" Talon called and looked at the she-cat who had a confused look on her face.

"rushed?" she asked.

"yes, I felt like Wolfshade would get with you before I'd even talk to you, you see over the journey I could see you differently, feel sympathy for you... and feel pain when I saw Wolfshade as a two-faced tom, but I never spoke to you, I was too shy" The tom felt hot in his ears, embarrassment for keeping it so long, envy for Wolfshade, and the hope of stars and for a brighter future all shone brightly in his eyes. before he could say more his nose already was touching Sivermist's.

Even though she was with him, Taloncall was still at war in his brain, and Silvermist was worth fighting for. That was the only thing Taloncall had decided

Silvermist's and Taloncall's noses stayed together for a few heartbeats. Silvermist was registering what he had just said.

Does he think Wolfshade and I are together? And Taloncall is after me?

Ever since she was a young kit, she was aware of how many toms had fallen for her. When Silvermist was at her first gathering as an apprentice, her sister Willowcloud got jealous that cats cheered louder for Silvermist then herself.

Then Silvermist came back to her senses and quickly pulled away from Taloncall. Taloncall looked hurt, but Silvermist didn't care.

"I don't know what to tell you Taloncall but the fact that I'm not with Wolfshade ."

"Your not?" He pricked his ears with interest.

"No, I'm not. Besides, I'm pretty sure Rainshine has dibs on him."

Both cats turned and watched as Rainshine tried to get Wolfshade's attention. Wolfshade was ignoring her, which is not easy to do.

Silvermist shuffled her paws in embarrassment, "I accept your apology, I guess."

Taloncall broke into an unsteady purr, "Really?"

Silvermist nodded.

"Thanks!"

Taloncall made a move to touch his nose to her ear but Silvermist backed off. The tom gave a small nod and they went back to work. Silvermist kept her distance though, making sure that they didn't come into contact.

"So Wolfshade! I bet you didn't see what Silvermist did to Taloncall!" Rainshine song said.

This time Wolfshade couldn't ignore her if it had something to do with Silvermist he wanted to know.

"What is it?" He snapped.

Rainshine looked pleased that she finally got his attention, "Silvermist and Taloncall touched noses!"

"What?" He lifted his head sharply to look over at the deputy and the she-cat.

They were a few feet apart, but Wolfshade didn't see my harm to ask what was going on. The dark brown muscular tom stalked over there.

"Wolfshade! Where are going?" Rainshine wailed.

Wolfshade whipped his head around, "To talk to them!"

"Why? You have me?"

This time he ignored her.

"Silvermist?" Wolfshade asked.

Silvermist turned around, her bluish silver eyes pierced through him. Wolfshade felt weak in the knees but he stood up tall.

"Yes?"

"Can I speak with you? Over here? "

Silvermist glanced at Taloncall then back at Wolfshade.

"Sure," she meowed.

Taloncall looked like he wanted to object, but he didn't. He just turned back around.

Wolfshade trotted a little ways away from every cat, Silvermist followed.

"What's this I hear about you and Taloncall acting like mates for life?"

Silvermist just stared at him, "What?"

"You and he were touching noses!"

"First of all, it's none of your business what happens to me! Second, we bumped noses! It didn't mean anything!" She hissed.

" I'm sorry, I was just worried that he was making you uncomfortable. "

"You know, you and Taloncall have one thing in common."

Wolfshade likes to think that he and Taloncall had nothing in common, "What?"

"You both can't mind your own business."

And with that Silvermist flicked her tail in his face, and walked off.

Wolfshade sat in a daze, but not like the daze he was used to when Silver flicked his tail. He was lost in memory.

"Oh, Wolfshade!" Rainshine bounded up, "Risestar said that we all can have a break! Let's go hunt!"

"Okay," Wolfshade let Rainshine lead him away


	4. Captured by plans and schemes

Taloncall had felt good after Silvermist had touched his nose, but yet something wasn't right. Wolfshade had gone up to her and they bickered back and forth a bit, but then she compared them both as the same. They both couldn't mind there own business...

I have been minding my own, until now if she wants me to back off I can it's up to her. I'm willing to wait as long as it takes, as long as it's within my time.

Taloncall hadn't even opened up to anyone except his sister Rainshie, but even then it's like talking to an exciting rock. She waits until Taloncall finishes speaking never adds any advice, then just goes on about Wolfshade. Taloncall wanted someone more, he never had a friend and later, even Moorrunner his best friend had been distant. other cats were too old or irrelevant to him. The only cat who Taloncall truly trusted was Risestar, but Risestar never wanted to hear about his problems.

Taloncall felt more was ahead of him, or maybe just a dead end.

"Hey, Silvermist!" Taloncall called.

Silvermist whipped her head around, "What?"

"Risestar said that we can take a break! Would you like to come hunting with me?"

"No thanks," she meowed curtly.

"Oh, I understand," he shot her a rueful smile.

Silvermist narrowed her eyes at him and bounded out of camp.

The black and silver she-cat headed towards the Logclan border, her nose raised searching for prey. Silvermist then spotted a rabbit nibbling on a bush. She lowered her body, wanting to get as close as possible before she had to run. Suddenly the wind shifted and the rabbit shot off. Silvermist gave a small growl and ran after her prey. Soon she was close enough and lashed out an unsheathed paw and hit the rabbit on the leg. The rabbit tripped and Silvermist pounced on it. Giving it a killing bite.

"What are you doing here?" A cat hissed.

Silvermist looked around and spotted Shrewleap, Stumpytail, and Waspwillow.

"Who wants to know?" Silvermist bared her teeth.

"We do! After all, your on our territory and killed prey," Stumpytail growled.

Silvermist looked around and spotted the border two tail-lengths away.

"Maybe if you marked your border, I'd be able to smell it. Besides, this rabbit came from Sunclan territory," Silvermist barked.

Shrewleap came up to the she-cat and gave her a sniff, Silvermist lashed out with her claws and got him in the cheek.

"You stay away from me!"

Shrewleap and Stumpytail shared an amused glance, "Feisty!"

"We better take you to camp and see what Sprucestar has to say about you," Waspwillow meowed.

Silvermist thought about it then gave a small nod and followed the cats.

Taloncall disregarded the previous day and dashed off to find Silvermist, to ask her on a border patrol. he looked around camp for her, but couldn't find her. Taloncall controlled border patrols and hunting patrols, no patrol had been sent out yet... it was still dark. Dawn was creeping up as Tolancall took a whiff of the she-cats sweet scent, it was masked by another sent. The sent wasn't of a clan cat, rather than another tom...

"Is there a third tom shes seeing?" Taloncall exclaimed among his thoughts.

Taloncall was standing one moment and the next he was almost out of clan territory. He had followed the scent but soon picked up on another scent. The scent was a Stoneclan scent, not and cat though the previous deputy to Thunderclan/Stoneclan.

"Nightstream...?" Talon call whispered aloud as the black and silver tom revealed his plan to Silvermist.

"Thank you, Azure" The tom thanked a white she-cat.

"So Silvermist, you're going to have my kits since you are also a silver tabby they all will look like me. I'll keep you hostage until you've provided me at least thirteen healthy kittens. You can do so in one go, or thirteen, I know it's not up to you but if starclans listening they'll do as I say. If you provide me with this I'll release you unharmed, after the kits are all born. "The tom finished talking and before Taloncall could hear her respond they rushed her to a den, the medicine cat's den? The camp looked like an old clan setup.

it's up to starclan, and if they go through with the Ransome I'll love those kits the same. Taloncall promised himself among his thoughts. soon as he revisited himself back in the living, a sudden scent flooded through him. Before he knew it he was on the ground held down by Wolfshade.

" What have you done" the tom yowled it rang through the clearing, but before anyone could do anything, they were back in camp. Wolfshade had dragged Taloncall back. Taloncall didn't know how to defend his actions, he had no proof it wasn't his fault.

"Eat, " Nightstream dropped a large mouse in front of his hostage.

Silvermist hit the mouse away from her and bared her teeth, "No!"

Nightstream wound his body around her purring, "I hope our kits take after you."

The she-cat lashed her claws out and caught him in the nose. "I'm never going to have your kits!" she hissed.

"Then whose kits will you have? Wolfshade's? Taloncall's? Another tom I don't know about?"

"Any cat's but yours!"

He gave another purr, "I can why the toms all fall for you. I bet your leader even likes you."

"If he did like me, he would've made me deputy!"

" So? " Nightstream whispered, "Who do you chase? Wolfshade and Taloncall chase you, Rainshine chases Wolfshade. So who do you chase?"

Her answer can quick and simple, " Freedom. "

"Now that's something you'll never get. Will you?" And with that, Nightstream padded off.

Back in camp, Taloncall was trying to convince the leader it wasn't his fault but Wolfshade said otherwise.

Wolfshade paced and growled. The sun had risen and Silvermist wasn't back. The muscular tom believed with every ounce in his body that it was Taloncall's fault. Wolfshade's fur pricked as he thought about the deputy. Wolfshade had followed Taloncall thinking that he knew where Silvermist was. And he was right. Stoneclan had her and they were going to pay. Even after his fight with Silvermist, Wolfshade was going to do anything it took to get the black and silver she-cat back.

Time had passed since Taloncalls fight for innocents against Wolfshade and Risestar. Risestar wanted to wait it out. Wolfshade and Taloncall both were on the watch by Rainshine, more Wolfshade. Since the she-cat was watching Wolfshade so closely Taloncall slipped away, and off to Silvermist. Soon he was at there camp, he rolled threw some ferns. Nightsteam wasn't at his second camp. the only cat there were miserable she-cats. One guard and Silvermist.

How can I get you guys out? Taloncall thought for a moment.

Maybe... yes

Talon call rushed through the wood looking for a specific scent. He soon found it, he cut himself on a rock and made a trail of blood back to camp. Soon the black and white beast appeared. The guarding tom yowled and ran off, ran off before noticing the badger was right on the guarding toms heels.

"Sivermist!" Taloncall shrieked as he saw the malnourished she-cat on the ground.

"I'm here now... I'm sorry" Taloncall huffed as he gathered the she-cat on his back. The other queens stayed yet some left, it was their choice. Taloncall led the cats to the edge of the Sunclan territory, where a hollowed-out tree was and burrowed out a hole, holes with an ancient smell of cats. It was the clans previous came thousands of moons ago.

"W..What!" Dappledleaf nearly yowled, her voice echoing off of the wasteland that was their 'home'.

"I-"

Dappledleaf cut her off, glaring at her sister with a mixture of hurt and anger. "You'd rather ditch us all than stay here and get used to it!"

"I don't just dislike it. I hate it here." Feathersong pleaded Dappledleaf to understand.

"So what. Many others probably hate it here so stop being such a selfish piece of fox-dung!"

Feathersong stood her ground, though her legs felt weak and were trembling. This wasn't what was meant to happen. They had never fought before! "Please understand!"

"I do understand, Feathersong. I understand that you are a self-caring, lying, thoughtless little hare-brain."

Feathersong looked away, feeling as helpless as prey in a predator's grasp. "I'm so sorry!"

"I'm sorry as well. Forever thinking I loved you." With that, Dappledleaf turned and ran, leaving Feathersong alone and confused.

"Dappledleaf!" She cried, though the calico she-cat never turned around. Choking back a sob, she sat, wondering what to do. She felt as if she couldn't stay any longer, yet Dappledleaf was right. She was selfish and thoughtless. Feathersong hated herself as she walked back to their camp, head low.

In all of the worry about Silvermist, nobody noticed how troubled Feathersong was. Nobody asked her what was wrong and she liked that. Dappledleaf was always acting like she didn't exist, even when she padded up and tried to make amends. It was like Dappledleaf wanted a fight. So Feathersong gradually just ignored her, getting used to being treated like an outcast, the loner, the one that nobody wanted.

She was worried for Silvermist, like every other cat and memories of that glorious night spent together became the only thing she thought about. Except leaving. That worry felt like a giant stone tied to her neck. Getting heavier and heavier until it was hard to breathe.

Emberblaze padded past, on his way to the fresh-kill pile.

"Hi?" She meowed, hoping that Dappledleaf hadn't told him.

She had. Emberblaze glared at her before walking at a faster pace. She watched him go, pick up some prey and sit next to Dappledleaf. It was like they were the siblings. She was, well, nobody. She had no friends and now it seemed she had no family.

Feathersong had always been different, though she withdrew much more after the sudden death of her mother. She had witnessed it. It was a few moons ago now and it was when she and Feathersong were walking together in the forest. It suddenly turned into a thunderstorm, a tree suddenly crashing down. Just in time, her mother had knocked Feathersong out of the way. Sacrificing herself to save her daughter. The shock of it made her not talk for a moon and she had never recovered. Never told Dappledleaf. Never spoke of it again.

She hadn't noticed that she was crying. Small tears in her eyes. Dappledleaf was watching, she noticed, meeting her gaze with a pleading look. Dappledleaf didn't seem to like this any more than she did, though she didn't act like it.

Dappledleaf turned back to Emberblaze. Another ignored apology.

Sighing softly, she made her way out of the camp. Maybe she wouldn't bother coming back. Nobody needed her anyway.

Dappledleaf never wanted to start a fight. All she planned to do was ignore her for a bit, calm down a little, yet she couldn't. Her sister, leaving them due to a territory dislike. She was with Emberblaze, watching Feathersong pad out of the camp, still seething with anger and hurt. Something was up with Feathersong. She knew it. She couldn't hate somewhere so much that she'd leave, right?

"I'm off to explore." Emberblaze meowed suddenly. He was never one to sit still. "Want to come?"

"No thanks." Dappledleaf answered, "I don't want to run into Feathersong or anything."

That was a half-truth. She also couldn't be bothered.

A thought soon crossed her mind, after sitting there almost motionless, for a while. Maybe if she let Risestar know, then she could be talked out of it. But did she care about her sister enough? Deep, deep down, she loved her sister still so making up her mind, she padded over to their leader's den.

"Risestar?" She called. To her relief, the leader came out, looking expectantly at Dappledleaf.

"Yes?"

"Feathersong is leaving us. Forever. I"

Silvermist opened her eyes and tried to sit up. Her head was swimming, making her very dizzy. Her glossy black and silver fur was tattered and filthy. Silvermist tried to lick her fur clean but only succeeded in crashing down.

"Eat," a rabbit was placed in front of her.

The voice didn't sound like Nightstream or any of the guards. She looked up and saw the concerned face of Taloncall. Silvermist tried to stand up.

"I can hunt for myself!" She bared her teeth and hissed.

Taloncall didn't say anything, he just left the rabbit there and went to go check on the other cats. Silvermist kicked the rabbit away, refusing to have someone else feed her. This was her third day without eating if she didn't heal soon. Then she wouldn't be able to hunt for herself and she would die.

Feathersong stayed where she was, though having not moved from there for pretty much a day and a night, she felt pretty hungry. Yet she stayed, watching the occasional animal go past in the small forest below. No cat came to bother her and it felt as if she had been forgotten already. Not that she cared, Feathersong was pretty happy right where she was. Though she did miss Dappledleaf a bit. She tried not to think of her siblings; they didn't miss her yet she missed them already. She loved them and wasn't used to spending time away. Looking in the direction of 'camp', she got up and left.

She wouldn't leave just yet.

Silvermist opened her eyes and tried to sit up. Her head was swimming, making her very dizzy. Her glossy black and silver fur was tattered and filthy. Silvermist tried to lick her fur clean but only succeeded in crashing down.

"Eat," a rabbit was placed in front of her.

The voice didn't sound like Nightstream or any of the guards. She looked up and saw the concerned face of Taloncall. Silvermist tried to stand up.

"I can hunt for myself!" She bared her teeth and hissed.

Taloncall didn't say anything, he just left the rabbit there and went to go check on the other cats. Silvermist kicked the rabbit away, refusing to have someone else feed her. This was her third day without eating if she didn't heal soon. Then she wouldn't be able to hunt for herself and she would die.

Silvermist refused the food Taloncall brought, the tom was increasingly worried. He rushed to camp to gather up the rest of the clan to come and most likely lift the malnourished she-cats. He told Risestar he would tell him what happened on the way back.

" A rouge tom had snatched these she-cats most are rouges but Silvermist was a clan cat..." Then Taloncall continued explaining but in Risestars eyes, it looked as if the tom already knew.

"Please eat Silvermist," The medicine cat asked kindly and quietly.

Feathersong returned, heading into a far corner of the 'camp'. Everyone seemed worried, but why? She was curious, yet it wasn't her business. She noticed Dappledleaf glaring at her and hoping for the best, she padded towards her,

Dappledleaf growled softly and moved back.

"I'm sorry!" She said quickly. "Let's stop this silent treatment. Please?"

Dappledleaf blinked. She didn't expect Feathersong to want to end it. After all, she started it.

Thinking about it, she gave an almost unnoticeable shake of her head and walked away. She didn't want to fight anymore, yet she didn't forgive Feathersong for wanting to abandon them.

Feathersong felt broken, rejected, lost, as she watched her sister who she loved so much, decline her apology. Again.

She turned and raced out of the camp, in time to watch the sun slowly begin its descent. What could she do now?

Feathersong only had one option.

Runaway...


	5. Sick, shock, short, Sunclan shelter

Trailclan was silent, The cats where tucked away in small holes hollowed out by the lake during high water levels. Although the small cubbies may not provide forever protection the gorse tunnel would. There were seven dens, and it had been true, questions were answered. Flowertrail had gone to the medicine den, and then to the nursery, and accompanied by Pathstar.

Fateclaw was swimming in the lake, carrying a large trout. He was on a small hunting patrol with Brokenfall, Lifeleap, and Birdsong. All carrying pieces of prey. Brokenfall had a carp, Lifeleaf was holding a sunfish, and Birdsong managed to snag a pike.

"Hunting here is great!" Lifeleap managed to talk around his fish.

"Yeah!" Fateclaw agreed, "It's better than the old territory!"

The cats soon reached the camp, Fateclaw went to go give his leader his fish. The other cats in his patrol deposited their prey onto the fresh-kill pile.

"Pathstar?" He called.

Fateclaw heard a gentle snore. The tom went into the den silently and softly put his trout by the leader. Fateclaw slipped out of the den, careful not to wake his leader. As Fateclaw padded away to join his clanmates he pondered only one thought.

What could've made his leader so tired?

Ruththorns eyes laid on a young tom over on Sunclan territory, not that she found him attractive. It was something more, something only the selected stars knew, she was a fallen one of stars. she had an ancient living in her, spitting the truth. Truth thorn, Ruth was only a kittypet controlled by an ancient spirit, when she passed the mountain a ghost began to take a resident through her mouth.

It wasn't that she worried of she lived half her life, at least she had half, and she could serve as a medic and somedays warrior. Fulfilling her goals, maybe even bring change to the clans.

Fateclaw had swiftly dropped a fish off to the leader in the nursery. The tom was up all night worried, the kit could come any time now, and they would most likely be health. yet the tom still seemed a bit off-kilter maybe because of the recent death of Mosswhisper? , it wasn't his fault, but the scar on Echowhisper's leg was.

Suddenly Ruththorn began shaking obviously

Soft whispers one killed another scarred

"little too late for that one truth thorn" Ruth spoke among herself

"well hey there is yet more to come, some you can't stop, and can't figure out on time" Wisper growled deep in Ruththorn's chest

Birdsong dropped off her kill, glancing at Ruththorn with a mixture of wariness and worry. She had been like that a few times and normally just ignored her. Although this time the she-cat gave her a fake smile.

Fateclaw didn't feel so good, he was in the medicine cat den receiving treatment for a mysterious illness that Ruththorn had never seen before. She had named it Blackcough after the black spots that appeared on the victim's nose. Fateclaw gave a cough that racked his whole body. Ruththorn hurried over and gave him some wet moss and juniper berries. Fateclaw muttered his thanks and quickly swallowed the herb, wincing at the juices.

"Do you think that I'll live?" Fateclaw rasped.

"You don't have a high fever and your appetite is well. But this illness is making it hard for you to breath," she reported.

"But, will I die?" He asked again.

"No, you won't. But I need you to stay away from everyone else," Ruththorn ordered.

Fateclaw nodded his head, "Will do."

Ruththorn padded out of the den, and Fateclaw fell into an uneasy sleep.

Ruththorn could feel as if she had seen this illness before, but from were? Ruth needed citrus a lemon preferably, lemon help with shortness of breath. Maybe a poultice of lemon and juniper would work. Still, the black cough wasn't common so much anymore how had the tom caught the sickness?

Ruththorn didn't know all she knew was she was a healer. a good healer indeed.

Birdsong padded out of the camp to go hunt a little. She preferred hunting with someone, though she noticed how small the pile was compared to home. Maybe there was a lake or something instead of all of these streams. And the odd river that held a couple of fish.

Though she gave up soon, heading to the nearby stream instead

Ruth, she was trying desperately to save the clan, but it wasn't working... she knew what would heal the illness but none of the herbs were on the territory. she sent most the healthy cats to sunclan, as Risestar was very open, she wanted to send the sick to Stoneclan but they refused since they had their own problems. So from Stoneclan instead she requested a medicine cat, they sent Rootberry to help. The cats that were healthy went to Sunclan they were... Brokenfall, Flowertrail, Bubblesnout, Shallowstep, Icefin, and bridgekit over. The sick stayed with her, Cloudyriver, Fateclaw, Pathstar, Birdsong and Barkkit.

Hopefully, the leader would make it through the sickness but chances were low. The new deputy Bubblesnout would most likely become Bubblestar.

Birdsong coughed harshly in her sleep. She wasn't the worst of them all, though she had a barking cough that made her throat ache.

Birdsong was in the same den on the opposite side, She had attracted the same disease. Birdsong could already feel herself slipping to starclan. Was she in the end stages of the disease?


	6. Hunger, truth, and healing (The note)

Taloncall rushed off to find Dappleleaf or feathersong, maybe Wolfshade. Just someone who could help get Silvermist something to eat if she wouldn't eat now who's to say she wouldn't eat. Taloncall wanted a she-cat, a friend of Silvermist, so she would respect the she-cats time and effort.

Feathersong noticed Taloncall rushing over to her. Feathersong looked wary. She had never really liked the deputy. It wasn't a dislike, she just didn't trust him. She didn't know why though. So naturally, she was cautious.

He looked worried, almost frantic. "Can you help Silvermist?"

"Oh, why?" Feathersong was immediately worried. "What's wrong?"

"Because I can't make her eat. If you see Wolfshade, ask him."

Following behind cautiously, not wanting to return, she was lead into the medicine cat den where she noticed a malnourished she-cat lying there, looking like she was half in StarClan already. That can't be Silvermist! Silvermist was full of life and sarcasm. It was hard to see the same cat in this weak, pitiful creature.

Taloncall thanked her and stepped back. He looked hopeful, Feathersong didn't believe that she could do it.

Feathersong looked unsure of how to do this. She cleared her throat, hoping for the best.

"Um, Silvermist? It's me,"

Silvermist opened her eyes and stared at the cat in front of her.

Feathersong

"What are you doing here? " Silvermist meowed.

Feathersong picked up a large rabbit, "I'm here to make sure that you eat. The clan is worried about you."

Silvermist scoffed, "They just want to see me weak. I am going to prove to them that I can still hunt."

Silvermist tried to stand up, but her hunger made her weak.

"Please eat," Feathersong begged.

" I'd rather die! "

"You will die," a cool voice meowed.

Feathersong stepped back to reveal Wolfshade. Wolfshade stalked up to the black and silver she-cat. He gave a quick sniff.

Wolfshade leaned closed and whispered in her ear, "If you don't eat, then I'm telling the whole clan about the time you and I put mouse bile in the elder's nest."

"You wouldn't!"

Amusement lit the tom's eyes, "I would!"

Silvermist narrowed her eyes.

Wolfshade took a step back, "Hey everyone! When Silvermist was a kit she..."

" I was a perfect little angel! " She cut him off.

"Eat!" The tom nudged the rabbit closer to her.

Silvermist shot him a withering look but bent down to eat. A cheer went up as cats saw their clanmate eating.

Feathersong padded up to Silvermist again.

Silvermist swallowed her mouthful of prey before speaking.

"So what's this about leaving your clan?"

Feathersong looked away, partially embarrassed and partially annoyed. How could she have found out? She hadn't told anyone except...

Dappledleaf told. Feathersong wondered why she told everyone since she didn't care.

"I, uh.."

There was a glimmer of amusement in Silvermist's eyes.

Feathersong sighed, she did not want to do this at all, yet she had to. "My mother came from the mountains. She got lost and came across the forest. Kept on walking for days until some-cat let her into WindClan," She didn't even bother correcting herself. WindClan would always be it's name to her.

"But why would you want to leave because of that?" Silvermist seemed openly curious so reluctantly, Feathersong told her.

"I killed my mother."

"You what?" Silvermist shrieked.

Every cat turned their heads to the two warriors. Silvermist lowered her voice.

"You killed your mother? How?"

Feathersong looked away then looked back, sorrow filling her eyes.

Silvermist also looked around, no cat was paying attention to them.

"I was walking with my mother when a Thunderstorm started. Lightning hit a tree and came crashing down. It would've hit me if mother didn't shove me out of the way..." Her voice broke off into a sob.

"I'm sorry Feathersong."

Feathersong looked up in surprise.

Of course, she was surprised, Silvermist rarely meowed that gentle. Most cats forgot that because she was a fierce and loyal warrior that she could never be gentle. Silvermist was just hiding all her pain and secrets.

Silvermist stared at her friend and did something that no cat would expect her to do.

"Feathersong, come here."

Feathersong obeyed and stumbled over to the black and silver she-cat. Feathersong laid down with a thump and curled up. Silvermist took her tail and ran it gently from Feathersong's head down to her back. Silvermist's mother used to do it to her when she was upset. Silvermist listened as her friend's sobs turned into gentle snoring.

Wolfshade narrowed his eyes at Feathersong, it wasn't that he disliked her or anything. It was just that it seemed like every cat was trying to take Silvermist away from him.

"Oh, Wolfshade!"

Wolfshade suppressed a groan as he turned to Taloncall's annoying sister.

"What?"

"Do you want to go on border patrol with me?"

"No!" He growled.

"Aww, why not?" Rainshine whined.

"Because, I am the ONLY one who can make Silvermist eat, and if I'm gone then she could starve."

"But what if I'm patrolling and get caught like Silvermist?"

"Trust me," he muttered. " No one's going to capture you. "

Rainshine looked down at her paws before replying, "I'm just a pretty as she is."

Wolfshade looked at her in surprise as she continued.

"Every cat acts like she's so great, but she's just a half-clan cat that wants nothing to do with us."

Wolfshade growled and unsheathed his claws, thinking about raking them across her face. Rainshine narrowed her eyes at Silvermist before stalking away, her tail high in the air. Wolfshade turned around and began walking towards Silvermist. Silvermist caught his eyes and slowly got up. Feathersong let out a little wail before curling up and going back to sleep. The black and silver she-cat approached Wolfshade limping. To his amazement, Silvermist sat next to him with her head under his chin. The muscular tom froze for a moment, this was not like Silvermist at all. Then he rested his chin on her head and gave a small purr.

Loads of drama was going down in Wind.. er Sunclan when the Trailclan cats appeared. Bubblesnout first notices two beautiful she-cats, but he would talk to them later. Every clan was struggling and I fight was on the horizon. Sunclan suffering after a rouge camp snatched a warrior, now taking in Trailclan cats. Stoneclan was alright although the leader had cats lashing out before her rule. Trailclan was sick as ever, and logclan. Logclan was frighting off rouges and controlling a fritsy apprentice's wanted revenge on Mistedsun. Other then all those events nothing was going all too well.

Taloncall had witnessed the death of Dawnwhisker, Risestar's mother. She was on a small patrol, just her and Skyfoot. A hawk took advantage of the cats and when Skyfoot went to chase a rabbit, the hawk swooped. Swooped and carried the she-cat away, and trough all the screaming yet another prophecy was sung through the throat of a medicine cat. Ruth of course. Taloncall frozen and his blood chilled as he could see the blurry events that would fallow the prophecy.

_Life, From dawn to the sky, Lift and leap, leaving a bridge to wallow and weep_

Taloncall saw a blurry face of a white cat, then the death of Dawnwisker replay. Skyfoot yowled in horror running and trying to save the frail she-cat but there was no use. A brown kit crossed a path to a lush opening of plant life. Then suddenly in a camp, the faces of clan cats were full of despair and loss.

Due to the power, it took out of Taloncall, the tom collapsed. Un-noticed by Skyfoot, so there the tom laid, under the vast open sky soon filled up by the stars.

**The Big note, I want to thank everyone who has been participating in the creation of this wonderful story.**

**Big thanks to...**

**FreeEcho- owns Fateclaw Silvermist and Wolfshade**

**Dappleleafthebootiful- owns Birdsong, Azure previous Mosswhisper, Dappleleaf, Feathersong and Emberblaze**

**Jhonzwis- owns Brightpetal and Robinkit**

**To all you out there I cannot thank you enough for the help you've been to the Roleplay, it couldn't have come to life without you. I look forward to future events. One last this to add to the plot.**

**Did Ruththorn figure out the prophecies?**


	7. Many run offs

Rainshine stormed off. The she-cat was looking for some eagle/hawk/bird, fox or badger that would take her to starclan. Maybe in starclan, she could see Frozensploch again. She missed her future mate, she had spent her whole life with. Then it had boiled down to the rockslide, he let it take his life rather than hers. She was thankful but turned around to thank him. That when she realized he was truly gone forever. Her soul was never the same after that. She thought she would never love again, but she always wanted a family. She had crushed on every tom in the clan, not to her. They always died, it left her to blame herself.

Don't love too much. She tells herself every night beneath Silverpelt. She thanks Frozensplotch for her life, but now it felt like a curse laid in the casted glimmer of her watery eyes. how had Rainshine's life gone so wrong?

She wept for hours on the prairie, she thought no one could hear. Although she was wrong, behind a hill was Emberblaze. He felt sorrowful for the she-cat. His eyes blue eyes glimpsed at silverpelt, the faded ancestors whispered on the wind and chittered among the clouds. Emberblaze closed his eyes as comfort washed over him, like a sun shower. He was calm for a while and the distant weeps turned to hollow and sombre cries of hurt. Emberblaze had to decide what to do...

Only starclan knew who it was, it could be a rouge for all he knew. It wasn't it was Rainshine, a heartbroken, freshly discarded she-cat. A she-cat who longed for some sort of belonging and peace.

Emberblaze was torn. Hearing the sounds of a bird that just begged to be caught, yet Rainshine seemed upset. Thought about what?

He trotted over the hill, casting a longing glance over at the small bird, singing it's heart out.

"You alright?" He asked, wary as he wasn't used to speaking to anyone but Dappledleaf and Feathersong. Though he never spoke to Feathersong after what Dappledleaf told him. That dirty traitor.

Feathersong awoke, heart pounding. She'd had another nightmare. The tree was falling again and all she heard were screams. She noticed Silvermist and Wolfshade and memories of the previous night flooded her. She had been so stupid, so..open. She regretted it all in an instant. That wasn't like her, yet..it was. And she hated herself for it.

Careful not to alert them, she ran out. Now Silvermist knew, she would tell everyone. She had to run now before they found out. She ran as fast as possible once out of the camp, not caring where she was going. Tears dripped from her fur as she fled. Your fault..your fault... A voice chanted in her head.

Still, she kept running.

Maybe if she ran fast enough, she could escape the truths...

Suddenly, she hissed at pain as her paws stumbled over a partially hidden rock. She landed with a thump, pain igniting in her front paw.

Great, now she couldn't run. Why hadn't she been careful enough! She managed to limp over behind another larger rock, almost a boulder. Then she just lay there, contemplating her options. That was when an almost pure white-furred she-cat appeared.

"Heard you stumble." The cat commented. Feathersong said nothing, simply averting her gaze.

The cat looked down at her paw as Feathersong tried, and failed to hide it. Blood seeped out of a gash and it stung now, replacing the sharp pain.

"You look like you need help." She added, looking at her with almost pity in her eyes. "Why are you out here anyway?"

"It's personal," Feathersong muttered. "And I'm fine. You can leave."

The cat looked curious but didn't bother to push it. "I can't leave a cat in pain. I'm helping whether you like it or not."

A question sparked into her mind. "How did you hear me fall?" Her fur stuck up a little, "Were you following me?"

The cat didn't answer. It hurried off quickly, claiming to be searching for herbs. Feathersong didn't trust the she-cat, since it avoided the question so awkwardly.

Maybe it would've been better to have had her secrets spread around behind her back.

The two-way recruit was failing, Azure ran of awkwardly...

_How dare she ruin this opportunity, it was for her clan._

Cloudyriver watched as Azure rushed behind a bush. Cloudyriver faintly whispered a mew.

"Over here, mouse brain"

The she-cat noticed the whisper and scurried to the toms direction. Azure wanted to bring Marshsplotch instead, but he had lessons planned for the medicine cat apprentices they shared. Azure wanted to pick for herself who she would bring, but before she could... Nightstar selected Cloudyriver.

"You know its difficult out there! I finally get a break from my six apprentices, and all you do is order me around!" The she-cat hissed in alarm.

Feathersong hobbled over to the two cats and was blankly staring at them, no emotion was on her face. The two "rouges" shared a sigh of relief, then they explained their purpose for their presence.

" Ok um I'll try to put this gently..." The Tom began softly

" We have been watching you, but we sense your pain and unhappiness. Nightstar from Skyclan wanted for you to join the originally named clan. Our camp is lively and well put together, our leader had passed to starclan and left Nightstream er... star, as the leader." The tom paused and could see Feathersong looking confused, but they weren't done explaining yet.

Azure then continued on Cloudyriver's explanation "So we gathered up information about you and how you hate the names and territory, were thought maybe you would like a clan more like the old ones better, you could stay a bit and maybe take up our offer. We offer Medicine training, and need help training apprentices and watching kits." The she-cat finished and looked at feathersong who wearily tagged along with the cats, as they headed back to camp. Meanwhile, Rainshine was spilling her heart out...

" Emberbalze if I'm honest, no. I've loved too much and it kills everyone, but now it's killing me. Everyone in the clan is closely tied to family. even then aren't you from another clan?" The she-cat sobbed but looked up asking the question.

" I'm in your clan," Emberblaze said with a tone that would be used around a hallucinating lady.

Everything in Rainshine dropped, he wasn't? Hope sparked up in her and she laid her tail on the tom and whispered...

"Thank you" Her Whisper was like a thankful cry, that was as soft as the wind.

The she-cat then fell into a peaceful sleep, she couldn't make it back to camp, she was exhausted from crying her heart out. Emberblaze watched the she-cat fade to sleep, he stayed by her side. He even hunted the little dove that he saw on his way, and broke the dove's lovely song. For Rainshine he left the dove and for him, he caught a nice big rabbit.

Emberblaze, though not wanting to offend Dappledleaf, curled up next to Rainshine, feeling a large amount of pity for her. Though he was hopeless at socializing with most cats and came across often as loud and annoying, this cat didn't ignore him.

He had always been a little forgotten since it had always been Dappledleaf and Feathersong, but since Feathersong had become a traitor, he was always bossed around by his other sister. Was that how Feathersong always felt?

He didn't want to worry about that, especially when Rainshine needed him. At least he hoped that she needed him. He didn't sleep through, waking often and just resting. Though he was much more energetic than his sisters, he felt obliged to stay, and he kind of liked the company. He had always, not disliked, not been too pleased about her existence and thought of her as a little irritating. Like how cats thought of him. He winced, realizing that he often ignored a cat who acted exactly like him.

Listening to Rainshine's soft snores, he gradually fell back asleep

Morning ran along the moor, and dew crested every blade of grass. Emberblaze was asleep, and Rainshine was awake and noticed the little dove. she ate the bird graciously, then her focus turned to the tom that laid around her. Emberblaze wasn't too social, because Rainshine would have known who he was if so. She felt the warmth through her soul and body, and soon she didn't feel cold and lonely anymore. Emberblaze brought a small bit of peace to Rainshine's untamed soul. Love had been something she gave out frequently, but finally, she realized how it's worth fighting for. Instead of giving in to a greater power, she was stopped and comforted by the presence of a fellow warrior.

"How could I ever thank you enough"Rainshine whispered softly and kindly, for one in her life...

Emberblaze peaked through his eyelids and saw the she-cat looking up at him. He looked down at her and saw a peaceful she-cat with glowing fur against the moors rising sun. How had they both never notice each other? Only starclan knows, but now a lesson was learned, a heart was healed, and a good deed was done. The two cats padded back to the camp shoulder to shoulder, and Rainshines tail laying on Emberblaze back.

A loud purr arose in Rainshine's throat,

_I'm no longer alone, I'll never love too much if it is him they want, let starclan take me in his place. Let one good thing last before I'm gone, I beg to you, my dear starclan_. The she-cat never said anything like that to anyone... even if it was just in her head. These were heartfelt words that could break the way from starclan and the place of no stars. The words that could bring cats from the old territory and the new closer together then the lake and shore. A shore, with no grey area in between.

"Feathersong!" Dappledleaf's mew cracked as there was still no answer. The sun was rising steadily and still, Feathersong hadn't returned. Her worst fears had been confirmed when she noticed a bit of blood beside a rock not too far out of the territory. Feathersong's scent was still fresh, mixed with blood and other cats.

Had she been kidnapped by them?

Had they dragged her away against her will?

Had they killed her!?

Emberblaze was also missing, having been gone longer than normal. For the first time, Dappledleaf was lonely. Her best friend and favourite sibling had left and now Emberblaze had forgotten her.

Now she regretted ignoring him all their kithood and apprenticeship. She cried a little, wondering if she would ever see Feathersong again.

This time she wouldn't push her away

Silvermist blinked her eyes open. Sunlight was streaming through the den. Silvermist opened her mouth for a yawn and turned to the sleeping body beside her.

Wolfshade

Silvermist let out a small purr, a noise that no cat has ever heard from her. The black and silver she-cat turned to where Feathersong was. The she-cat was gone! Silvermist let out a small yelp as she struggled to her paws. Wolfshade woke up and instinctively looked at Silvermist. Silvermist knew that Feathersong wouldn't just leave the den without waking her up. Then Dappledleaf slid into the den.

"Where is Feathersong?" Silvermist hissed menacingly.

Dappledpelt took a step back. The injured she-cat was still a formidable warrior and could take her down.

"S...she left," Dappledleaf bowed her head.

Without thinking, Silvermist raised her claws and struck Dappledleaf on the cheek. Wolfshade shot forward and pulled her back.

"You should leave," he meowed quietly to her.

Dappledleaf nodded and left. Silvermist collapsed on the ground. Wolfshade laid down next to her and pull her close to his body. Instead of pulling away, the she-cat buried her face into his fur.

"I finally had a true friend and now she is gone."

Silvermist made a vow that once she was better she was going to find her friend.


	8. The back and forth between

Emberblaze, though not wanting to offend Dappledleaf, curled up next to Rainshine, feeling a large amount of pity for her. Though he was hopeless at socializing with most cats and came across often as loud and annoying, this cat didn't ignore him.

He had always been a little forgotten since it had always been Dappledleaf and Feathersong, but since Feathersong had become a traitor, he was always bossed around by his other sister. Was that how Feathersong always felt?

He didn't want to worry about that, especially when Rainshine needed him. At least he hoped that she needed him. He didn't sleep through, waking often and just resting. Though he was much more energetic than his sisters, he felt obliged to stay, and he kind of liked the company. He had always, not disliked, not been too pleased about her existence and thought of her as a little irritating. Like how cats thought of him. He winced, realizing that he often ignored a cat who acted exactly like him.

Listening to Rainshine's soft snores, he gradually fell back asleep

"Feathersong!" Dappledleaf's mew cracked as there was still no answer. The sun was rising steadily and still, Feathersong hadn't returned. Her worst fears had been confirmed when she noticed a bit of blood beside a rock not too far out of the territory. Feathersong's scent was still fresh, mixed with blood and other cats.

Morning ran along the moor, and dew crested every blade of grass. Emberblaze was asleep, and Rainshine was awake and noticed the little dove. she ate the bird graciously, then her focus turned to the tom that laid around her. Emberblaze wasn't too social, because Rainshine would have known who he was if so. She felt the warmth through her soul and body, and soon she didn't feel cold and lonely anymore. Emberblaze brought a small bit of peace to Rainshine's untamed soul. Love had been something she gave out frequently, but finally, she realized how it's worth fighting for. Instead of giving in to a greater power, she was stopped and comforted by the presence of a fellow warrior.

"How could I ever thank you enough"Rainshine whispered softly and kindly, for one in her life...

Emberblaze peaked through his eyelids and saw the she-cat looking up at him. He looked down at her and saw a peaceful she-cat with glowing fur against the moors rising sun. How had they both never notice each other? Only starclan knows, but now a lesson was learned, a heart was healed, and a good deed was done. The two cats padded back to the camp shoulder to shoulder, and Rainshines tail laying on Emberblaze back.

A loud purr arose in Rainshine's throat,

Emberblaze noticed Dappledleaf sitting a little way off from the medicine cat den, looking miserable and regretful. There was a small cut on her cheek, crusted with blood. Emberblaze briefly wondered how she'd got it but his attention soon turned to Rainshine.

"It was..nice last night." He meowed, briefly hesitating as he wasn't sure how to explain it. He couldn't say that he enjoyed seeing a cat break down but he didn't mind. It was nice and he would gladly do it all over again. Rainshine was a nice cat and she deserved it.

Rainshine purred quietly, "Thank you again. For just being there with me."

"Thank you for letting me." Emberblaze grinned slightly. He was a sucker for making bad jokes when he felt awkward. Rainshine didn't seem to mind.

"Why did you help me anyway? We don't know each other." Rainshine asked after a moment.

"I don't know really. Maybe I'm just too nice to leave you crying. No cat deserves to cry alone."

Rainshine smiled a little.

Now was a perfect time. Emberblaze, a little nervously, asked: "Want to go for a hunt with me?"

Emberblaze was more in his shell when Dappledleaf was around. He was never normally shy nor was he quiet, yet there was always something about Dappledleaf. He knew that he had always been a third wheel, he knew that Dappledleaf was only with him because there was nobody else, he knew that they had only a small relationship yet still he tagged around with her everywhere and tried to join in with her and Feathersong. Now it was the other way round with Dappledleaf the odd one out.

He had opened his jaws to say a curt 'no' but Rainshine responded kindly. He looked at her in surprise and a little, not disappointment, something that couldn't be described.

Rainshine felt calmer than ever, and the camp she was in soon felt like home. Standing in front of her was Emberblaze, he was the nicest tom she knew living among the clan. She was listening to the tom, and her energy level wasn't off the charts anymore... it was normal.

"Yes, of course, I'll go hunting with you" She smiled over at Emberblaze, who looked relieved. Dappleleaf saw the two cats and was confused by the calm nature Rainshine was showing...

"Hey, may I join?" Dappleleaf asked, overhearing their conversation. Rainshine looked and Emberblaze who glinted embarrassment in his eye, as he ducked his head down. Rainshine quickly noticed his posture change, making him look smaller. To comfort the tom she ran her tail under his chin. His head was up, then Rainshine replied.

"yeah sure, you can join?" Rainshine told the other she-cat, the cats trailed out of camp and off to hunt.

Rainshine chatted a little but she was also a little reserved around Dappledleaf. The calico she-cat was rather surprised since Rainshine was known for her hyper and chatty personality.

Emberblaze found himself lagging as Dappledleaf and Rainshine talked a little. His tail twitched; again, he was the third wheel.

"Can you smell that bird?" Emberblaze interrupted them a little more snappish than he meant to be.

Rainshine looked at him in surprise and mouthed, 'You alright?'. Emberblaze chose to act like he hadn't seen. Truthfully, he was jealous.

He wasn't friendly like Dappledleaf, nor was he kind like Feathersong. He shook his head a little, trying to forget about that traitorous she-cat. He tried to act like Dappledleaf and resent her, yet he missed his sister so much. It didn't feel right without their little silver shadow following them everywhere.

Emberblaze leapt for the bird but missed, too deep in thought to concentrate on hunting. He let Dappledleaf and Rainshine hunt, though they both looked at him in surprise. He regretted asking. It had all been ruined by Dappledleaf. And it was all Rainshine's fault.

Grumpily, he stomped on behind them, wishing he hadn't come.

Rainshine noticed the tom was upset, but she ignored it for the first bit of the hunt. Rainshine whisked her head around at Emberblaze who was sulking. She playfully nudged the tom, he looked up at her glaring. Rainshine asked Dappledleaf to excuse them, the she-cat looked hesitant but went after a small mole anyway.

"Emberblaze, you could join us whenever you like" The calico she-cats mewed silkily to the tom, he looked a little surprised.

"No, I can't"

"Yes, you can. you have a right for some sort of interaction" Rainshine told the tom as she rubbed her head on the toms chin. A purr rose from the tom's throat. yet he stayed silent

"I'm here for you, you asked me on the hunt, and I wanted to meet your sister. I didn't know about your relationship" The She-cat continued, purring. Although Emberblaze was calm by the she-cat Dappledleafs present made the tom slightly nervous.

"Thank you Rainshine" Emberblaze thanked while Rainshine leaned on him lovingly.

"Wanna head back now and go again maybe later?" The she-cat asked looking up at Emberblaze with optimistic eyes.

"Yeah, I'd like that very much" Emberblaze sighed in relief. Rainshine told Dappledleaf they were heading back, and the she-cat nodded, then followed the two back to camp. Dappled leaf could only hear snippets of the two cats conversation, Dappledleaf was lagging so bad.

"I was going to say let's ditch her, but she seems mentally unstable without Feathersong" Rainshine explained to Emberblaze, who looked down at her kindly.

"You did the right thing" Emberblaze admitted, Rainshine smiled at him. Emberblaze's speech was improving, and Rainshine introduced him to her friends in the clan. She noticed his shaky voice was becoming smooth. Love pulsed in every ounce of Rainshine, for the tom and her contentment in the clan.

Emberblaze knew that Rainshine had some sort of feeling for him. He could hear it in her voice, the way she sometimes leaned on him. Emberblaze was new to love and didn't know what to think. He liked Rainshine but struggled to feel anything. He didn't want to friendzone her, though he didn't see her as a mate. It was getting to dusk already and they were chatting in their den. Rainshine had moved her nest beside him and they talked quietly, as a couple of cats were already getting ready to sleep.

"How are you," Emberblaze asked, slightly cautious. Feathersong always acted, well, different when he had ever asked. He thought of it as a harmless question but instead of answering with a 'yes', she had always avoided it or just walked off. Once she nearly burst into tears. Emberblaze had never understood Feathersong and felt even more confused with her disappearance.

"Better, thanks to you." Rainshine responded with a soft purr, "You?"

"Pretty good." He answered honestly.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's up with you and Dappledleaf?"

"She..well.." Emberblaze struggled to phrase it.

"You don't have to tell me," Rainshine meowed quickly.

"No, I just don't know how to describe it. She's always just been..different." Emberblaze thought a little. "She just kind of bosses me around a little or..attacks me."

"Attacks you? You don't look hurt." Rainshine looked extremely shocked.

"Not that kind of attack. She'd say something about how she hates me or how it was my fault that Feathersong ran away. She always apologizes but there's something that isn't right about her. Ever since Feathersong ran away. I'm..worried about her."

Rainshine listened, "Wow."

"Yeah. Sorry about telling you all that." Emberblaze meowed rather awkwardly.

"Don't be. After all, I also told you things." Rainshine purred and Emberblaze grinned.

"True."

Then it all happened out of the blue. "Emberblaze. I like you."

To his surprise, Emberblaze responded with an, "I like you too." Wait, I wasn't meant to-

And just like that, their noses touched.

Emberblaze replied with a ... "I like you to" almost immediately, in reaction to Rainshine. She knew the tom was new to almost every social activity, but he had gotten her through so much. She thanks the tom for it whenever there's silence, if he wasn't there as soon as he was Rainshine might not have returned to the clans... alive. Emberblaze was a nice tom though shy, they had been brought closer together, and in those few moments when the cats were touching noses, Rainshine came to the realization maybe she was going to fast. She truly hopes she didn't, but relief swept over her when he returned with... "I like you to".

She liked this tom, and hopefully, he knew that too.

_His past is unfortunate, but maybe now things could turn around for him._ The she-cat thought wistfully as she looked into his scarred from the past, ghostly eyes

Emberblaze had no idea that he had pretty much saved Rainshine's life that night a few days ago, but even if he knew then everything would continue as normal. Unlike his sisters, Emberblaze always forgave and preferred to think of the present and forget pasts and backstories. They had curled up together, ready to sleep, but both struggled to drift off. Emberblaze was too busy thinking and had no intention of asking why Rainshine wasn't.

The one thing that he struggled to forget was Feathersong. Everything else, he got over, yet every time he closed his eyes, he remembered his troubled sister sitting alone. Drowning in all of her thoughts. He no longer thought of her as a traitor and regretted how he had copied Dappledleaf with her dislike to her. He wondered if Dappledleaf also regretted it.

His other sister hadn't been right lately. Rainshine said that Dappledleaf was 'mentally unstable' yet he didn't see it like that. How could she be missing her sister when it was her fault that Feathersong left. Sighing softly to himself, he wondered how his life had become such a mess. He had always been energetic and chirpy yet Dappledleaf had, not manipulated, just put him back in his shell. Hurt him mentally, caused scars that nobody else saw. It was only earlier when he realized. Having thought it pretty normal, he was rather confused to find out that he had been her punching bag. The thing to beat up when she needed to. Emberblaze couldn't stand it anymore. He sat up, looking at the sleeping frame of Dappledleaf. Feeling..emotionless. No hatred, no pity. He saw her jump and cry out in her sleep, obviously having a nightmare.

Rainshine raised her head, "You sure that you're fine?"

"I just need to take a walk. Clear my head." "Can I come as well? I can't sleep."

Emberblaze nodded and the two of them walked together, Emberblaze admiring the moon as it stood out from the many stars that made up Silverpelt.

They sat together, not many words passing between them, just watching and thinking. Emberblaze assumed that Rainshine was doing the same and he longed to ask her what she was thinking about. Though remembering how Feathersong always acted, he kept silent.

Silvermist growled, she wanted to go out and hunt but the medicine cat told her that she wasn't "fit" enough to be out in the open.

"Your too skinny," Feathereyes had told her.

"I've always been skinny! Lean, Mean, Hunting Machine!" Silvermist had argued back.

Feathereyes had just shaken her head and made had Wolfshade stay in the den to keep watch. So now Silvermist was trapped with the medicine cat, herbs, and Wolfshade.

Feathersong lagged, limping a little as her leg still felt sore. Thoughts whirled around her head and she just felt so tired. All she wanted to do was just fall asleep right there, yet she tagged along, shooting one last glance behind. Here was perfect, though now everyone might be starting to worry about her since she had been gone for a while. Feathersong felt bad since she had run off too abruptly. She had to though, she had to leave her memories behind her. She blinked away the tears, blaming them for exhaustion.

She regretted leaving Silvermist since she had been so kind, though Feathersong expected her to tell. Now tears fell silently though thankfully nobody noticed, or if they did they left her be.

That was all in the past, all of the tears and drama. She was SkyClan, or NightClan as it seemed to be called. She was no longer WindClan

The three cats reached camp Nightstar shot the two cats a glare of approval. Azure looked back at Feathersong, then they both hurried off to the medicine cats den... six apprentices occupied the den. Feathersong was overwhelmed by eager apprentices. Azure shooed them out of the den so she could take a closer look at her leg. Not much later Nightstar asked the question he had to ask.

"Are you joining this clan?" The silver tom asked roughly and calmly.

Feathersong was taken aback. "You...That was quick!" She commented, desperately trying to ward off the question.

Nightstar narrowed his eyes a little. "Yes or no? A simple kit could answer this."

"A simple kit hadn't run from their family." Feathersong retorted, masking how she felt.

Nightstar twitched his tail, getting annoyed. Why couldn't she just answer? "Soooo..?"

"Y..yes," Feathersong mumbled.

Azure poked her head in, "You aren't rushing her are you, Nightstar?"

"No, not at all." He responded. "Anyway, repeat what you just said, Feathersong."

"I'm joining.." She meowed, staring at the ground. She just wanted to be alone, to think about it yet she couldn't. She had to stay because she had no other home.

Though as Nightstar left, she began to slightly regret her choice. She didn't know anyone here and what if they didn't like her?

Had she made a mistake?

Nightstream announced Feathersong's arrival and her new position in the clan. Taloncall was startled by the announcing of her name, he quickly ran to the medicine cats den for some answers. Feathersong was chatting with the medicine cat, Azure. Feathersong saw the "deputies" presence, and she was startled.

"Why are you here, and I'm not going home" Featersong mewed with a slight tone of stubbornness to her voice.

"I'm not either, and I'm here because Silvermist should be the deputy, not me, Why are you here?" The brown tom asked... Feathersong was unsure, at first, but ignored the question.

"No one knows you left!" Feathersong mewed calmly. Taloncall froze, of course, no one noticed. His only job is to send out patrols, but even that the clan does that on their own. He waited a bit before asking again.

"Why are you here?" Taloncall repeated.

Feathersong cursed silently. Why was Taloncall here? She had left to escape the clans but nope! Of course, there must be another nosey cat interested in her business. It wasn't like she was interested or anything, so why did she keep getting asked that over in SunClan and nowhere. If StarClan still helped them, they must love making her life as miserable as possible.

Taloncall was still waiting for an answer, Feathersong noticed. He looked patient enough but his tail twitched, showing his impatience.

"It's a long story.." Feathersong tried to make him change his mind but Taloncall wasn't having it.

"I can wait."

Praying that the outcome wouldn't be as awkward as the last time she had told, Feathersong told him quickly, looking away so she couldn't see his expression to it.

"My mother lived around here a long time ago and I.." She trailed off. She forced the tears away before continuing, her voice shaking a little, "I killed her. So being there, it felt as if she was always watching me there and it just didn't feel right. So I left."

Taloncall seemed rather calm, despite what she had told him, "And how did you kill her?"

"We were walking in a storm and a tree fell on her." Feathersong tried to act casual but her mew broke and there were tears in her eyes, though she tried to blink them away.

"That only sounds like half the story." Taloncall meowed.

"It's none of your business!" Feathersong cried quickly, "Why can't you WindClan cats just leave me alone!?" With that, she stormed out, ignoring the shocked calls from Azure. Why couldn't she just act like it was a bad dream? Why did every single cat want to bring it up?

She sat at the edge of the camp, hoping to be left alone for once.

Taloncall was stunned for a while. He only wanted to know about Silvermist. He also wanted to comfort Feathersong, since it wasn't her fault a tree decided to fall on her mother, yet the she-cat was still blaming herself for starclans mistake.

Azure glared at Taloncall before rushing after Feathersong, hoping that she hadn't runoff. To her relief, the silver tabby was sitting in the edge, crying softly. When she noticed Azure, she narrowed her eyes.

"If you are going to ask me what happened then just go away." She growled, Azure stepped back, stunned since this wasn't the same cat she knew.

"I don't care why you are here, I just want you to be happy." Azure came and sat by Feathersong, the other she-cat not bothering to push her away. Taloncall came out, looking rather confused and surprised. Feathersong looked away, relieved when he just left.

She wanted to tell Azure everything, yet she couldn't. She knew how Azure would act and so she kept her jaws sealed, ignoring Azure's kind words.

She didn't deserve to be comforted. No murderers were treated kindly and Feathersong didn't deserve it.

"Could I just be left alone?" Feathersong tried to keep hostility out of her voice but there was a small barb in her meow.

Azure looked rather hurt, "Oh, if you want." She headed back into the medicine cat den and Feathersong watched, glad to finally have some peace. Since she had told Dappledleaf, things had gotten worse. Now she would hopefully be able to put the past behind her and focus on the present.

That's what she had always said, but every little thing reminded her of her mother. Every storm, every fallen tree brought back memories.

How could she move forward if she couldn't get over the past?


	9. come back

Feathersong hardly slept that night. She just lay there until the early hours of the dawn, listening to Azure's steady breathing. She must've drifted off eventually, however, because she awoke a little later, hearing Azure get up.

She yawned, getting to her paws.

"Oh, good morning Feathersong." Azure obviously didn't mean to wake the she-cat.

"Morning." She responded, padding out into the camp. Most of the cats were talking to each other, though a few seemed to be on dawn patrol. She couldn't see Taloncall so she assumed that he'd gone on the patrol.

She sat alone, not bothering so socialize. Instead, she thought about everyone back in camp. Obviously, none of them cared enough to go find her, or if they did they just hadn't found her yet. Feathersong hoped that they never would. After a little while, the patrol returned and indeed, Taloncall was one of them. He caught her staring at him and Feathersong looked away. She didn't want anything to do with the former deputy. In fact, she didn't want anything to do with this clan. No matter how hard she tried, Feathersong couldn't settle in. Her dreams were still full of nightmares and she just never talked to anyone. She wasn't trying to be a loner, yet that was how it seemed. Sometimes, Feathersong was lonely, though she disliked it whenever cats noticed her. Sighing softly to herself, she padded out for a walk. Trying to clear her head.

Pufffrost began to notice a new face in Skyclan camp. The face looked uncomfortable with its surroundings, but who was he to say. All he could see immediately was a beautiful tabby she-cat with stunning gold eyes. Pufffrost was a mostly white tom but he had a black mask and a very fluffy black tail and mittens. Pufffrost walked over to feathersong and introduced himself to the she-cat. Feathersong was in the medicine cats den with Azure, they were just chatting back and forth when Pufffrost interrupted.

"Hello, I'm Pufffrost" The tom mewed to feathersong as he gave a stretch. he bowed his head to Azure and looked expectantly at feathersong for her name. Although he could most likely guess her name from the new cat that came to the clan recently.

Feathersong was wary. It was different when she was in WindClan; she had been there since she was a kit but here, everything was new and slightly overwhelming.

"I'm Feathersong." She said simply, shooting an anxious glance at Azure. She knew if Pufffrost could be trusted. The medicine cat nodded, encouraging her to open up a little.

Feathersong had always struggled, socially, though she never meant to. She was fine with Dappledleaf and Emberblaze, but anyone else normally made her immediately be quiet. As if her jaws had frozen. Silvermist was the only cat that she wasn't related to, that enabled to make Feathersong talk comfortably.

Azure was alright but Feathersong didn't put her guard down and always seemed more on edge than she was with her siblings.

"Nice name." The tom meowed politely.

Feathersong wasn't sure if he was waiting for her to respond with a compliment, so she did. "I like yours as well.." She tried to mean it but the words sounded bland and as if she was forcing herself to say it. Which, in a way, she was.

"Thanks!" He didn't seem to notice that she was still on guard.

Feathersong could tell that he was wondering something. Wondering why she was here. After all, it probably wasn't every day that a new face turned up. Or maybe it was? Feathersong had no idea. Mercifully, he didn't ask.

Not much was said as they sat under silverpelt. She looked through the sky looking for one star, Frozensplotches. No matter how hard she looked, all the stars were identical. she wanted to pick one star to cherish in his memory but never did in case it was a different cat. She never wanted to disrespect their great ancestors. Although she had loved Frozensplotch, the time had distanced her. Forever she was grateful to the brown and white tom, but now her heart was on another path. A different path she never may have seen if love hadn't been so difficult. All the events of her life led her to here, under the sky beside Emberblaze. He knew the real her, not many cats had after the journey. She had become a different cat, savage and controlling, all because of her despair. Emberblaze became her control, the one thing that kept all her thoughts in order.

After awhile of flooding thoughts, Rainshine grew tired. She curled up into a ball of multicoloured fur. Emberblaze looked down at Rainshine, her fur glistened under the dim glow of silverpelt. Emberblaze sighed and curled up beside her, he rested his head on her flank and soon drifted into a starry dream. Starry mist clouded around him and soon faded. He was on a hilly moor, but it all seemed faded, he could see through the ground, it was slightly transparent. Over a hill, he saw the figure of another cat. He sensed familiarity from the she-cat. Soon he approached the figure, it was his mother...

"I don't have much time" The she-cat meowed frantically. Emberblaze only nodded, although he longed to curl up beneath her and feel her motherly warmth. Once Emberblaze noded the she-cat continued

" I have brought a prophecy for you, it was not yet spoiled by truth thorn, shadows of stone lurk in the night, an uprising of jealousy, prepare for to be overthrown by an untamed stream" And after the last word the dream faded and Emberblaze awoke to dawn, and the return of Rainshine with prey in her jaws.

Emberblaze still felt rather dazed as they shared the plump hare that Rainshine had caught. His mind was whirling and he didn't know what to think. Was it a prophecy? Was it just a dream?

His first thought was to go to Risestar and ask for the leader's opinion, though what if it was a simply, yet vivid, dream? Rainshine noticed that Emberblaze seemed deep in thought and asked if he was alright.

Emberblaze knew that he had to tell some-cat about this and he trusted the she-cat to keep it quiet.

"I have this dream last night." He started. Rainshine seemed politely interested, raising her head, seeming curious enough. So Emberblaze continued. "I saw my mother and she said some weird things. " "What did she say?"

"Uh, something about shadows, stones and something." Emberblaze paused to think. "I think I can remember it. Something like, shadows of stone lurk in the night, an uprising of jealousy, prepare for to be overthrown by an untamed stream."

"That sounds like a prophecy. You should tell Risestar." Rainshine advised.

"I think it's just a dream." Emberblaze didn't believe that he was special in any way. Only leaders or medicine cats got prophecies. Or cats that actually lead interesting lives. Emberblaze normally thought himself to be pretty normal, well normal enough to not have prophecies anyway.

Rainshine didn't pursue it, though it was obvious that she disagreed.

They walked back to the camp in almost silence, wrapped up in their own thoughts.

Rainshine too had experienced a dream, like his, except it was much earlier in the night. A she-cat addressed her, she didn't know the cat, or at least Rainshine didn't know if she did. The She-cat said the same thing Emberblaze said she had, except the she-cat just shouted it at her from a hill beyond her sprinting distance.

"Shadows of stone lurk in the night, an uprising of jealousy, prepare to be overthrown by an untamed river" The words rattled in the starry wind on the starry night of a starry moor.

Had Rainshine and Emberblaze shared the same dream, why would Rainshine ever be told a prophecy? There was nothing more to her, she found peace in life, but now danger lurked on every paw turn. A path was made, but could the two cats dodge the obstacles in time. They could, just as long as they stuck together.

"Welcome to the naming hallow dear apprentices and mentor." Nightstream's voice echoed through the hallow, the apprentices were looking in awe all around the place.

"Are you ready to be warriors?" Nightstream asked the apprentices nodded. The whole thing was serial, it felt like a dream.

The ceremony continued and Nightstream went on a whole speech of you must fight for your clan and all the other good stuff. It was a nice quick refresher of the warrior code, with a little more additions. Most of the additions were about loyalty sacrifice and consequence. Soon as it began it was over, and Taloncalls apprentices were standing vigil. Now, Taloncall was free from his five apprentices.

Daycall, Sheepstorm, Stormlight, Spotfrost and Spottedice

Feathersong was at the very edge of the ceremony, watching as they became warriors. Memories of her own ceremony took over. Dragging her from reality.

"Dappledleaf, Feathersong, Emberblaze! Dappledleaf, Feathersong, Emberblaze!" The cheers of the cats' echoed around the WindClan camp.

Feathersong immediately looked for her mother, feeling a pang in her chest when she wasn't there. When she remembered. Feathersong had murdered her.

Despite all of the joy, she felt the opposite. Dappledleaf and Emberblaze basked in the limelight where as Feathersong wanted to disappear.

She didn't deserve this.

She raced out of camp, not listening to the rest of the ceremony. Not joining in with the cries.

Puff'frost watched her go, the only one who had noticed.

Pufffrost was looking a feathersong for the whole ceremony, how her eyes sparkles and her pelt shimmered under the pale moonlight. Eventually, though the she-cat seemed to go still as she zone to her memories. After a bit, though she dashed off with tears welled up in her eyes. Pufffrost didn't wait for a tail twitch before he chased after her and then called to her up ahead.

"Hey wait up where you going"Pufffrost looked into the she-cats eyes as he chuckled.

"Nowhere " Feathersong replied then looked down at her shuffling paws.

"A cliff on the edge of Sunclan territory isn't nowhere" Pufffrost mewed Iceily, but the voice didn't seem like it belonged to him. His eyes glazed over with the power of stars skimming his eye. Feathesong looked up in shock as a ghost surfaced out of Pufffrost.

The ghost was a she-cat who looked down at Feathersong, love in her eyes she whispered something. Only Feather's song could make out the words of what the cat said before she flew up to the moon and faded back into stars. What had she said? After the she-cat floated away Feathersong collapsed. Confused emotions lined her eyes.

_"Some fall brave, others fall for love wich ever is made it is never the fault of the living, instead it's the fault of the dead." The stardust cat had whispered, but who was it..._

They made their way back to the camp and Emberblaze grabbed a bird of some sort, he never bothered learning their names, from the fresh-kill pile to share with Rainshine.

Neither felt hungry but Emberblaze felt almost obliged to eat since this was one of the few times when, except the dawn-patrol cats, they all got to do absolutely nothing.

Emberblaze stifled a yawn as the bird was quickly finished. He was feeling the effects from staying up most of the night and all he felt like doing was sleeping. Unusual for him, since he was known to be energetic.

"I'm off to take a nap." He informed Rainshine, padding into the den to have a rest.

Emberblaze fell asleep almost instantly, exhausted. Soon, he drifted into a nightmare, the worst one he'd had.

He was at the edge of a cliff where Feathersong always sat. She was there now, standing on the very edge, seeming to be preparing to do something.

"NO!" Emberblaze cried, racing towards his sister. But he couldn't. The more he ran, the further he got. "Feathersong!"

For a brief moment, Feathersong hesitated, locking her amber eyes with his. Then the ground gave way, Feathersong vanishing from sight.

Then Dappledleaf was there, puching him to the very edge.

"Your fault. Your fault." She chanted over and over. Emberblaze felt his paws slipping and he tumbled off the edge.

Your fault. Your fault...

He awoke with a start. Breathing a sigh of relief when he realised that it was just a dream.

Then his heart plummeted, noticing Dappledleaf standing over him.

"Follow me." She meowed, eyes partially narrowed.

Emberblaze prepared himself for what would most likely happen. Dapledleaf would abuse him, hate him and then hopefully, it would end. It sounded like nothing to most cats, but to Emberblaze, it was hell.

They headed into a sparsely wooded area, a little shelter from the biting wind.

Without warning, Dappledleaf's claws raked across his cheek.

Emberblaze recoiled. "What was that for!?"

"Feathersong is missing. I have been searching for ages and what do you do?" She paused, eyes glaring into Emberblaze's own. "You sleep!"

"I was tired." He shot back, a little quieter than he would've liked it to be.

"So was I!" There was something in Dappledleaf's eyes that Emberblaze had never seen before. he was frightened, yet he couldn't move away. Was this still a nightmare?

"I am worried, if that's what your not thinking!" He hissed.

Dappledleaf rolled her eyes. "Then act like it!"

"What should I say then? I'm sorry for-" He broke off, noticing Dappledleaf stagger a little. Her paws seemed to give way. "You alright?" "No, I'm not alright! Feathersong is missing!"

"You're working yourself to exhaustion. And when was the last time that you ate?" His anger and fear became replaced with worry.

"I'm-" Suddenly, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell to the ground.

"Dappledleaf!" Emberblaze cried. "Help!" He shouted when she noticed that she wasn't waking up. He didn't want to leave her, but he needed to get her help. "Help, please!"

He had no idea if SunClan heard him. They couldn't be too far away.

He yowled for help again before racing off. Glancing back at his sister, laying there. How had he not noticed her weakness? He blamed himself immediately as he burst into the camp.

"Guys, please help!"

Silvermist's ears pricked up. She had heard a cat call for help. She stood up, finally back to full health. Wolfshade was sleeping next to her. Silvermist stood up and gave her pelt a shake. Wolfshade groaned then rolled over. She crept quietly out of her nest. Silvermist started running, enjoying the cool night breeze and wind beneath her fur. It made her feel free and helped her relax. Silvermist kept running until her lungs started hurting.

Then something slammed into her. It was Emberblaze. His eyes were wild and crazed.

Was there a threat?

Silvermist's fur fluffed up as she unsheathed her claws.

"What happened?" She demanded.

"It's Dappledleaf!" He gasped. "She needs help! Now!"

"Show me!"

Emberblaze dipped his head to the silver and black she-cat before racing off. Silvermist followed, the cool night breeze and the wind no longer made her feel free. No matter what something was always going on, and Silvermist could never do anything about it.

Rainshine noticed the commotion heading into camp but continued on a familiar smelling path, it was a little stale, but it was still there. The scent was of her brother, Rainshine disregarded the borders. Taloncall had been missing every time she woke up... had he been gone the whole time? Yes, he had. Rainshine was kicking herself for not realizing her missing brother. She kicked the ground almost as hard as she was kicking herself. After many hills of running there was a scent marker, was this a fifth clan. The she-cat continued onward into the territory, and then there she stood at the edge of a fifth camp. So many cats went missing, some presumed dead, some long ago dead, they all were there, but why?

Was this a camp of the dead? One face she spotted, the one without a star in the sky, Frozensplotch.

There was little miss commotion herself, the runner, the missing, the broken, the gloomy, the only Feathersong.

Where was Taloncall?...

Rainshine was watching over the camp like a hawk but soon grew bored and returned home. She was excited to share her findings with the clan, and tell Silvermist how Taloncall left the clan so she could be deputy. Dappledleaf and Emberblaze mostly likely would be happy to hear that their sisters safe. She still felt like something had to be dealt with, Frozensplotch. Rainshine hunted the tom down who was walking on his own, then she corned him and blasted him with questions.

"How dare you come here, instead of back to me" Rainshine yowled louder than thunder.

"I waited endless nights under the moon looking for your star to mourn over" Rainshine yowled with despair on the edge of her tone, which was falling like a waterfall

"You never were there am I dead to you" With that she paused, and the tom replied...

"Yes," That single word stung like sparks crisp on your pelt, like walking on fire. Rainshine looked at him with hateful tears in her eyes, and then she did it...

Rainshine slashed her claw across his face, and it looked like it stung, the cut was deep but not deep enough to kill. A cut deep enough to leave a scar on him, a scar like the one he left on Rainshine's heart. This was it she was over him.

All the time, wasted, wasted on mourning when all she needed was Emberblaze. Frozensplotche sunk to the ground, Rainshine dragged him to the main trail where a later patrol would find him. Rainshine plastered spiderweb to his face and then wished him farewell, and a better life to stumble onto.

"You don't get it!" Frozensplotch rasped. Rainshine raised her claws and prepared for a killing blow, But, she held back and slinked away into the chilling night

Soon she was back in camp and saw Dappleleaf on the ground by Silvermist and Emberblaze. She raced towards Emberblaze because he was safe and familiar his scent consumed her, and she felt like afloat.

The only thing awkward was Rainshine was drenched in blood, and everyone held questions. The calico she-cat truly stood out, and her blood was a mystery waiting to be told. Rainshine dug her head into Emberblazed dark ginger fur and smile and whispered.

your the only...

"Wha-" Emberblaze started, Rainshine rocketing into him. Silvermist was looking at her blood-stained pelt but Emberblaze hardly noticed it. He was overwhelmed with surprise and affection for the she-cat, noticing this was a time when he was desperately needed.

Dappledleaf was awake and struggling to get to her paws. She looked exhausted, despite being out cold for so long. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she noticed Rainshine.

She had, like most cats, not been a fan of her hyper personality and she had always seemed so..dramatic. Somehow, she didn't mind her sister's drama as much as she minded Rainshine's.

Though she disliked the other calico, most of it now was jealousy. Now Dappledleaf was the one alone. Her best friend and sister somewhere, possibly dead. And now Emberblaze and what appeared to be his mate.

Silvermist returned, probably to Wolfshade, Dappledleaf being fine, well as fine as she could be.

Rainshine soon released him from her embrace, though neither wanted it to end.

"I have some stuff I want to tell you." She started. Emberblaze looked at her curiously. "It's about your sister."

The effect those words had on the two was instantaneous. "What!" Dppledleaf cried, scarcely able to believe it.

"Is she alright?" Emberblaze's eyes were full of hope.

"She's in a new clan somewhere."

"Lead us." Dappledleaf got up, swaying a little. Emberblaze rushed to support her.

"It's not very far. Over those hills." She nodded to some distant hills.

Emberblaze and Dappledleaf set off, hoping to see Feathersong at last.

"Feathersong!" Pufffrost looked at the silver tabby as she fell to the ground.

She lay there for a moment, confused and a little fearful of what had happened. It was obviously something rather important but why didn't Pufffrost see it? And why did it come out of him!?

She, clumsily, got to her paws, still looking slightly dazed.

"You alright? What happened?" He gazed at her, worry gleaming clear in his eyes.

"I..I'm fine." She said after a brief hesitation. "Let's go back now." She sounded reluctant, but she couldn't stay here any longer. Anyway, she was pretty much in SunClan and she dreaded to think about what would happen if anyone found her.

Little did she know, Dappledleaf and Emberblaze were on their way.

Pufffrost wasn't a chatty cat, his head was always in another place. Feathersong, she kept the tom grounded she was something for him to focus on. The way back was quite slow, not far off was the muffled cries of another warrior. With caution the pair approached a hunched over figure, a trail of blood led up to the cat. Soon it became obvious who it was, Frozensplotch but he was drenched with blood and the smell of a familiar she-cat.

Rainshine...

The other clans were becoming ruthless. just the other night Logclan cats killed a warrior and his apprentices, Shrewleap Swimpaw and Otterpaw may they rest in starclan. The odd thing was that it was by the cats who Shrewleap used to be apart of. Worry and regret had consumed Feathersong that night, were the clans really tracking down traitors? Would her clan really kill her or was this only a Shadow... er Logclan thing.

"Dad!" Pufffrost screeched running to his Frozensplotch's side. The two cats returned back to camp with Frozensplotch who was heavily wounded. Soon the sun peaked out and onto the new days light.

The cats continued on, Rainshine was shoulder to shoulder to Emberblaze. Dappledleaf though was fruitfully lagging behind. Misery had consumed the sad little she-cat while Feathersong was missing. Rainshine never liked Dappledleaf, mostly because the she-cat always had to be difficult. Rainshine could never blame Feathersong for running away, but hopefully, Dappledleaf could find a lesson to learn from all the drama.

not later on Rainshine grew tired and collapsed on the ground, she was too tired to continue walking. By the time the sun was up Rainshine was already in a deep snooze, the blood around her made her fur all crunchy. Rainshine couldn't find words to explain to EWmberblaze why she was covered in blood.


	10. Oh my Oh my the times behind

**This is gonna be a long chapter...**

Feathersong watched them go, hanging her head with regret. Now that it was over, she longed to call for them. Maybe they could live with her? But she didn't. They couldn't. She was happier alone, without being reminded of, well, that day. Though she couldn't get away from it, the memories clinging to her pelt like burrs.

Pufffrost was still in the medicine cat den beside his father so he didn't come to comfort her. Not that Feathersong needed comforting, she told herself. Though his sweet personality had grown on her a little and he was..alright.

Azure had joined briefly but she couldn't have stayed long, with a cat to care for. She decided to go and see how Frozensplotch was getting on, hoping to distract herself.

The blood had dried on his cheek, a couple of cobwebs stuck to the wound.

"It will scar," Azure was telling Pufffrost and his father, "but he'll survive."

Something about seeing Frozensplotch had made her a little fearful as her siblings came. She knew about how ShadowClan had easily murdered their warrior and his apprentices. WindClan had now hurt a cat from here. Was Feathersong next? She couldn't help being a little afraid, wondering if Dappledleaf and Emberblaze would hurt her. It was crazy, but she was relieved when they didn't.

She wasn't sure if she was allowed to come in, noticing Pufffrost talking to his 'dad', as he called him. Feathersong had never heard a cat call their father 'dad' before. Often, Feathersong wanted to be alone so maybe Pufffrost wanted a quiet moment. She lingered doubtfully until Azure noticed her and nodded to say that she could some in.

"Puffy" Frozensplotch rasped to his son, Pufffrosts ears grew hot with embarrassment.

"Yes," Pufffrost responded before continuing.

"What happened to you"

"Well you see, before I came to skyclan I was apart of windclan. They left me behind in the rockslide, but they didn't know I was alive. Since I was dead they left me. Rainpaw was my perfect mate, we were set right from the get-go, but I was inquired while saving her before a boulder crushed her, and seen as dead. She thought I was dead and looked for me in the sky but never found me. Now I'm here with you as my son, and many more kits and a new mate. She's just jealous she missed out on _our _life." Frozen explained before resting again.

Everything was explained, and Feathersong was out of camp again along with Azure. Night had fallen onto the camp once again but something about it was better than any other night. Maybe it was the clouds wispy like Feathersongs fur, or the moon as full and bright as Feathersongs eyes. The stars, oh yes the stars, stars as quick and lively as Feathersongs legs she used to run from reality. All the thing Pufffrost saw made him think of the mysterious she-cat.

Feathersong hesitated, noticing Pufffrost pause to look at her. He was silently pleading her to join. Finally, she summoned up the courage to respond. "I'll be a warrior."

"Good." With that, he walked off.

"Want to train?" Pufffrost asked, noticing her uncertainty. She didn't really enjoy fighting and WindClan also did it differently to any other clans. So she had no clue what tactics were used and how they fought.

"Not right now." She replied, trying to ignore a speck of hurt in Pufffrost's eyes. "I just need to rest."

"Fair enough." He got back to training and she curled up in the edge of camp. She disliked using the dens, preferring the outdoors.

Dappledleaf glared at Rainshine as she fell asleep almost instantly. Sometimes, it seemed that she was the only one who wanted to see her sister.

Emberblaze lay beside the other calico, shooting a pleading look at his sister.

Dappledleaf barely slept, too full of anticipation to reunite finally.

Emberblaze had began to get a little curious of Rainshine's blood coated pelt though he didn't dare ask. Some things had to be kept secret, though he was usually rather open and honest. Secrets always had been his weakness and he was known for being a tattle-tale through kit-hood and part of their apprenticeship. It drove his sisters crazy sometimes but he couldn't help it. It was a trait that often came with the youngest sibling.

They soon began walking again, Dappledleaf still lagging rather far behind. It wasn't really due to misery, this time; she was just wrapped up in thoughts about seeing her sister again. Feathersong had been a part of her. Without her, Dappledleaf was just a half. Finally, they could be a whole again. It sounded corny but it was true.

The sun was halfway up in the sky when they arrived to the clan. Not wanting to attract attention, yet, Emberblaze and Dappledleaf scanned the camp, searching for a silver tabby with amber eyes.

It didn't take long.

"I see her!" Dappledleaf whispered, delight filling her meow.

Rainshine didn't want to interrupt so she stayed there as the two made their way down, naturally cautious.

Feathersong was at the very edge, alone. It wasn't much of a surprise since she wasn't one for making friends.

Dappledleaf struggled not to bounce up and down with kit-like happiness. Emberblaze was more composed, though he seemed pretty pleased that they were together.

Feathersong noticed them, shocked and almost..afraid.

"Hey." Emberblaze meowed, rather calmly.

Feathersong didn't respond. She was still staring at them. "W..Why are you here?" It didn't sound rude, just wary and unsure.

"We came to find you. Rainshine showed us." Dappledleaf wasn't pleased about bringing her into it but she couldn't say that they magically found their way.

A brief emotion crossed Feathersong's eyes. Emberblaze couldn't make it out but it sure wasn't something positive. Though, come to think of it, Feathersong was never positive.

"Rainshine?" She repeated slowly, glancing around as if she could be here anywhere. "She hurt Pufffrost's father."

Dappledleaf didn't bother asking who Pufffrost was,"Are you sure? That cat couldn't hurt a flea." She snorted at the idea.

Emberblaze glanced at his sister, mildly irritated. "There's a lot you don't know about Rainshine." He told her quietly.

Dappledleaf flattened her ears and rolled her eyes. Then she focused on her sister who as shifting uncomfortably, as if she didn't want to be with them. Dappledleaf felt a flash of hurt but refused to let it show.

"So, how is it here?" She asked, carefully.

"Alright." She answered quickly. It was a little true. Though she still couldn't let go. She still couldn't forget, despite how hard she tried.

Dappledleaf had a million questions but she held them back as she knew how easily she could upset her sister.

Emberblaze had something he wanted to ask, not being as careful as Dappledleaf. "Why do you seem like you don't want to see us?"

_Because I don't._ Feathersong responded silently. "I do, it's just.." She trailed off, noticing Azure coming over. She felt a little relieved, knowing that she wouldn't be able to keep up this act for long without anyone she trusted, well, more than she trusted anyone else.

"Who are you?" Azure eyed Dappledleaf and Emberblaze. "You aren't causing Feathersong any trouble?"

"No, we're her siblings." AEmberblaze answered. Azure looked at the silver tabby.

"Is that true?" Azure was wary, not wanting Feathersong to, well, act dramatically, to put it bluntly. She didn't enjoy seeing Feathersong like that and these 'siblings' didn't seem to know that.

"Yes."

"Oh, alright." She looked at them suspiciously before retreating.

"Who was that nosy she-cat?" Dappledleaf retorted after she had left.

"Azure." Feathersong wanted to stick up for her, sort of, friend but she didn't dare. It would only go downhill from there. Right now, it was fine. She had to just hope that they left before her exterior cracked and fell away. Plus, she didn't want an argument.

Dappledleaf decided to ask the question that was eating her up inside, "Are you coming home with us?"

Feathersong blinked, quickly looking away. No answer came from her jaws as she wished that she could just evaporate into thin air. "How's Silvermist?" She clumsily avoided answering, putting it off until they asked again.

"Fine. Now tell us. We have to go before we attract attention or anything." Dappledleaf replied, a little impatient. "I won't be offended." That was a lie. Dappledleaf would be offended if her sister would rather stay in this clan than live with her kin. The answer broke her more than anything else could've ever done.

"No." Feathersong struggled to show no emotion. She didn't want to show how sorrowful she was at leaving them. Yet, she wasn't full of sorrow. She didn't want to see them again, yet she didn't say it aloud.

Dappledleaf glared at Feathersong and the silver she-cat flinched away, not meeting her gaze. Dappledleaf would be hugely offended and she braced herself for an argument.

"Dappledleaf, we'd best be going." Emberblaze told the calico, quietly but firmly.

Dappledleaf shot one last look at Feathersong before trailing after her brother who was swiftly exiting the camp.

_It was a mistake, _She thought miserably, _Feathersong hates us. _She felt hurt, angry and crushed, all at the same time. Her other half would rather stay with strangers.

Rainshine could tell by the look on her face that it didn't go as well as they had hoped.

"I'll tell you tonight." He muttered to the she-cat. But he couldn't resist adding, "But only if you say why you are _still _covered in crusted blood."

The day slowly darkened into a clear night, stars brighter than Emberblaze could remember ever seeing. The moon was large and luminous, emitting a silver glow on the surroundings. Dappledleaf was beginning to look tired so Emberblaze and Rainshine stopped. It would be the perfect time to talk, he decided, watching his sister fall asleep almost immediately.

Emberblaze wasn't tired in the least and he expected that Rainshine was the same.

"Want to say why you are covered in blood first?" Emberblaze, though he already partially knew, wanted to try and put off telling Rainshine what happened. He didn't think that she would be too bothered and it felt like he was betraying his sisters. Telling Rainshine, a cat they both had disliked, everything that happens.

"You can go first." Rainshine looked equally uncomfortable, maybe not sure how to word it. If Feathersong was correct, Emberblaze didn't blame her for being unsure of how to tell him.

He had been longing to say it for the rest of the day, yet now all of the words he had planned had just vanished from his mind. He decided to just be honest and get straight to the point.

"For starters, Feathersong doesn't want to see us anymore." It hurt him, saying the words, like it was finally getting to him.

"You don't have to tell-" Rainshine started, but Emberblaze cut her off.

"No, I do. I just don't know how to say it." He admitted. After a moment, he was ready to continue, "And she's talking about this new tom. Pufffrost," Emberblaze felt..almost hatred for this 'Pufffrost. He was stealing Feathersong away. Maybe they were mates or best friends. Or maybe Emberblaze was just overthinking. "She also seemed afraid of us when we first came. Like she didn't even know us. I'm honestly not sure if she even thinks of us as siblings to her anymore." His voice broke and he averted his gaze. Forcing himself not to cry.

Rainshine lay her tail over his and looked at the tom sympathetically. But Emberblaze didn't want sympathy. He wasn't the type to want comfort and to feel sorry for himself. It made him feel weak though he didn't say it, not wanting to hurt Rainshine's feelings.

"Anyway, it's your turn now." He said after a while of silence. He, despite everything, still was curious to know what actually happened.

"Growing up in Windclan I barely knew you existed, my first love was Frozensplotch. He so-called died in the rockslide but it seems he survived. He knew I was alive but he never came back for me, instead, he started his own life and had kits with some other she-cat. Pufffrost is one of those kits, that may be why he was not so welcoming to us."She paused before wanting to reveal why the she-cat was covered in blood, but she guessed Emberblaze already could tell the next words that followed.

"I went to find him the day I saw him in camp, I waited till night and corned him. That's when I attacked, I never would kill him. I did injure him to the point he could have bled out on his own, but I dragged him on to the main trail by dawn. I left leaving him plastered with cobwebs soon to be found by his clan." Rainshine finished but saw fear in his eyes. She had to add her belief in her actions.

"I don't know if it was the right thing to do but, I asked if... I was dead to him, and he said yes."Rainshine began to cry and dug her face into Emberblazes flank.

_I missed you..._

_I missed you..._

_I missed you!_

Emberblaze froze, unsure of what to do. He'd never had a she-cat cry with him before. Well, aside from Feathersong. But she didn't really count since he was used to it.

Hesitantly, he gave her a small lick, trying to be at least slightly helpful.

"You'll never be dead to be." He promised, swearing on his own life to be there for Rainshine until he died.

"Thank you." Rainshine whispered, her voice barely audible through her sobs.

Finally, she had gained control of her emotions again and they both sat together, tail entwined as the dawn sun slowly made it's ascent.

Emberblaze comforted Rainshine as they sat silently watching the morning light fade upon the sky. Emberblaze was there for her since to moon he helped her see a new light. Rainshine owed her life to Emberblaze, and now he swore on his own life for her. Under the dimming stars, she made a promise to him...

_I'm never alone in the thought of you, through my dim thought you brought light, may this forever last._

The brilliant ambers of the early sunrise had softened to a pale orange, melting into the pale blue skies, by the time Dappledleaf awoke.

She trailed behind them, often glancing behind at where Feathersong was. In a way, it was worse, knowing that she was somewhere safe that she had gone to, to deliberately leave forever.

At least, before, Dappledleaf had a small shred of hope that maybe she was simply a little lost. Now she felt nothing like that. Emberblaze had Rainshine, Fethersong had whoever Pufffrost was. Dappledleaf had nothing. She _was _nothing. Without Feathersong, Dappledleaf felt incomplete. Like a half-finished puzzle laying discarded on the ground.

They reached the camp at sun-high and the day was spent alone. Gazing longingly at where her sister was.

She tried not to care; she tried not to think of it. But she did and the loss and hurt ate her up inside. She managed to keep a calm exterior, but inside she was the exact opposite.

As the sun set and another night cast its gloomy, cloud-covered skies over the camp, Dappledleaf just wanted to _die_. Irrational yet truthful, all she wanted was to just leave her pitiful existence. Her mother and father would be there and she wouldn't be alone in StarClan. Here, she was just another of many. No cat would miss her. So, making sure that Emberblaze and Rainshine were sleeping, she crept out.

Heading towards Feathersong's cliff by pure instinct, she looked below her. It was a decent fall that would most likely kill her. Quickly and painlessly. Perfect.

"_No_!" A yowl made her jump and she twisted her head back, looking straight into the eyes of Emberblaze. They were full of tears and he was openly pleading. "Please, don't. Think about this!"

Dappledleaf didn't bother responding. It had to be done now, before she ended up regretting it.

So she jumped.

Emberblaze was in fact awake, pretending to sleep as he watched Dappledleaf through almost closed eyes. He was worried about her. All day, she'd had a troubled expression that she had struggled to hide. It reminded him painfully of Feathersong.

So he followed her, glancing quickly at the sleeping frame of Rainshine. She was fast asleep, unless, like him, she was a good pretender.

She headed up to where Feathersong always was. A cliff with a pretty high drop below and a pretty good view of the sunset.

It was only when her legs tensed in a crouched position, Emberblaze realised what she was going to do.

"_No_!" He cried out. Dappledleaf jumped, turning sharply to meet his gaze. It came with no expression. None of the grief or anger than he'd been expecting. "Please, don't. Think about this!" He begged, tears quickly filling his eyes, blurring his vision.

A silent apology flashed across her eyes, gone in an instant. Then she jumped.

Emberblaze yet out a grief-stricken cry and sank to the ground, sobbing.

Few things made him cry but this..

_She's really gone._

A yowl of grief rang throughout the forest, and Rainshine was shaken from her slumber. She looked to were Emberblaze should have been, but he was gone. Worry spread over Rainshine, and before she could even be rational she ran. She ran and followed his scent, and when she saw him curled up and crying. Over the edge was a limp and mangled Dappledleaf. Why her?

"I told you starclan if any hurt was to come to him take me instead, this hurts him."Rainshine kicked a stone silently, her anger was muffled by great grief and despair.

Rainshine ran towards Emerblaze on the ridge where so many had died, Mosswhisper, Brunetpaw, and now Dappledleaf. Amongst all the cries Rainshine had to ask...

"Promise you'll never leave me, I need to hear that."Rainshine voice cracks while awful thoughts engulfed her.

Silvermist stretched and padded from her makeshift nest. She hadn't gone back to camp, she needed some alone time. Silvermist had followed Emberblaze and Dappledleaf without them knowing and found our that Feathersong had abandoned her clan. Silvermist shook out her pelt, determined to talk to Feathersong. She slipped out, her paws leaving prints in the early morning dew. She stalked to where she saw Feathersong last. Silvermist stopped, there she was.

"Feathersong!" Silvermist softly hissed.

Feathersong lifted her head and glanced around with bleary eyes, "Silvermist?"

"No it's a random Logclan cat. Yes it's me!"

Feathersong walked out of den, padding softly towards her.

Silvermist didn't waste any time, "You wanna tell me why you left? And don't you dare tell me its because you _killed_ your mother!"

Feathersong flinched, "I...I can't tell you why."

**Now on the flip Heres Skyclan.**

Pufffrost loved Skyclan they took his tactics his mom knew from the big city and bumped up the skill to an improved level. Every other cat was being trained in the same way just more effective. Pufffrost desperately hoped feathersong would join the clan, the thought of her betrayal pained him. Feathersong was a clan cat, and this is a clan. The other clans deserve this war, especially after they track down their clanmates and murder them during the night. This is war no mercy to show, they messed with Frozensplotch and now Windclan will learn from the mistakes of the warrior. A clan is one, and so is an ambush.

Feathersong hardly saw Pufffrost for the rest of the day. All the time, he trained. Feathersong simply watched, no clue on how to battle like they did. She was used to using the classic WindClan speed. This place used more strength than Feathersong had. She had given up training, frustration and failure driving her to the brink of tears multiple times. She was useless here and part of her just wanted to be back in the open moors. Running with Dappledleaf and sometimes Emberblaze. She wondered how Dappledleaf was. Emberblaze got over things pretty easily but Dappledleaf took things to heart. She missed them both so much.

Here, she felt like a waste of space. Almost all of the cats were training in some form and then there was her. Sitting away and feeling miserable. She was pointless here whereas in WindClan, she had friends. But no! She wouldn't return. This was her home, though still, she had that feeling. That longingness to leave.

She had escaped to flee the memories and nightmares from WindClan but here they were the same and steadily worsening. She scarcely slept due to always seeing the same thing.

Here she still felt trapped and now, there was nobody to confide in. At least there was Dappledleaf and Silvermist back in WindClan. Pufffrost was alright but all he did was train. Azure was busy with other things so she couldn't talk.

She was surrounded by a busy clan, hustle and bustle everywhere, and yet she felt so lonely.

Pufffrost felt guilt deep inside him, but he had to train. Tain to win and then settle down, his apprentice Beachpaw had just become the warrior Beachlight, and now Pufffrost was to train on his own. Now, Puffrosts tactics were almost perfect. Once all his attacks were foolproof then he could wait until the battle with Feathersong. He noticed the she-cat had been down the past few days, was it the death of her sister? Did she even know? Word had gotten around the forest about The traitor's sister's sudden exit from reality. Pufffrost still couldn't believe they still thought of her as a traitor, and then Taloncall still hadn't been replaced, no one even noticed he was gone.

"hey, Feathersong you seem kinda down. I'm really sorry about your loss."Pufffrost gestured kindly, resting his tail on her back. Feathersong seemed kinda surprised

"What?" Feathersong exclaimed Pufffrost noticed she was going to run off soon as the news struck her ear. So he called over Azure to help hold Feathersong down. Then he told her.

"Your sister, Dappledleaf, she lept off a cliff and is now in starclan..."Pufffrost mewed gently, but rather than feathersong running she froze.

Feathersong couldn't believe it. She must've misheard but the look on Azure and Pufffrosts' face showed that it was true. Still, she didn't quite get it. "She..what?"

"Your sister is dead. I'm sorry for your loss." Azure told her, her pity clear for the silver tabby.

Feathersong got the immediate instinct to flee. To escape. Though it felt as if her paws were glued to the ground. It refused to sink in. She didn't understand.

"I'll leave you to grieve." Azure told her, returning to the medicine-cat den.

Pufffrost stayed by her for a little longer before returning to train. Now that she was alone, she gave in to the instinct. Racing off to her cliff. Dappledleaf was dead. All that was left were memories. How was Emberblaze taking it? Why hadn't he told her? So many unanswered questions flew around her mind like caged birds desperate for freedom. At her cliff, it got to her. Dappledleaf, her favourite sibling, her best friend, her lifeline. Now she had gone. She was Feathersong's anchor in SunClan, the main reason why she didn't want to leave.

Then it hit her. She'd killed Dappledleaf.

Tears streaked down her face as she cried. She was gone because of her. If Feathersong hadn't have been so..selfish then she'd still be alive.

Did she feel any pain when she leaped off? Where did she leap off? There weren't many cliffs and Pufffrost hadn't been specific. She tried not to care where she died but she did. She wanted to see her one last time. Say that she was sorry. But it was too late. Feathersong had killed another cat.

Dappledleaf wasn't coming back. There would be no chance to apologize. There would be no chance for amends. No chance to play one last game of mossball.

She was never able to come back because of Feathersong. Because of her stupidity. Like with her mother.

Why did she always ended hurting the ones that she loved most. Was she cursed? Should she just run away and live life as a rogue? It was tempting but she had already promised to be loyal to SkyClan.

It was her own fault and Feathersong had to deal with the consequences. She couldn't run from reality, no matter how fast she ran.

Feathersong had discovered that the hard way.

Pufffrost felt something wasn't right, so after training which would be his last lesson. He ran after Feathersong looking for her, had she gone back to her second nature? Was she going to that same cliff? Pufffrost was out of focus for the whole lesson, he felt in a way it was his fault. He should have told her after his last lesson, which was today, but he didn't. If he did he would've already been by the side of the grieving she-cat. soon he caught up to Feathersong.

"Hey, Feathersong..."Pufffrost trailed off. Feathersong didn't seem to notice he was speaking.

Feathersong didn't even notice Pufffrost, lost in her own thoughts. She felt large amounts of self-hate; Feathersong had killed her own mother and sister and though she didn't mean to, that didn't cover up the pain and grief. She might've wrecked Emberblaze's life without even knowing it.

When Pufffrost spoke, it took a few moments for her to even realise that he was there.

"Why are you here?" Feathersong asked. Not irritated at him for coming but not entirely overjoyed about his presence. "Don't you have training?"

"It finished. I wanted to come see how you were."

Instinctively, she opened her jaws to say 'I'm fine' but closed them. She obviously wasn't fine. Her sister was dead for StarClan's sake! "I've felt better." She replied after a second or two of silence.

"Sorry about having to leave you. I should've told you after it finished."

"It's fine." She gave simple answered, hoping that she didn't sound curt or anything. Which, chances are, she did. Though Pufffrost didn't seem to care about her basic answers. If he noticed them, he didn't seem to care.

If Pufffrost spoke again, Feathersong didn't hear it. She just stared motionlessly at nothing in particular. Her eyes fixed on some non-existent object over the landscape below in front of them.

Feathersong was the type of cat that preferred silence, no matter how awkward it was. This was slightly uncomfortable but she ignored it. As the sun faced them, making it's descent, Feathersong reluctantly broke the silence.

"We'd better head back now."

Pufffrost sighed but returned to camp with Feathersong. Was feathersong ready for the battle? Would she even fight? These questions answer he did not know, where they mattered or not was up to Feathersong. The long moon was passing and soon they would attack. It would finally be time that they repay the clans for the losses they had caused in the clans. Every clan had a very low population, Disease struck Trailclan, two logclan warriors were caught by the foxes Skyclan lead to their borders. Sunclan was doing just dandy other then the many heartbreaks their warriors had suffered, Stoneclan was demolished hungry and broken all they had where some apprentices. Skyclan was strong healthy and thriving.

The battle was coming. Feathersong could sense the other cats' excitement as they all made final preparations. Feathersong seemed to be the only cat who was dreading it. She'd have to see Emberblaze and face the music with SunClan. It would be so hard attacking cats like Silvermist and others who she'd talk to a few times.

She couldn't even imagine fighting Emberblaze. If it came to that then..then she'd have no choice but to betray SkyClan.

If she had to choose between her brother and a clan that she didn't really like, well aside from Pufffrost, then she'd obviously choose her brother. Though Pufffrost was really outspoken about traitors and betrayals. If she didn't attack or if she maybe even helped Emberblaze, then their small friendship would be over. Feathersong felt so torn. Was this how Taloncall was feeling? She'd hardly seen him the past few days and had no idea if he was participating. She'd assumed so because he was a talented fighter. But it would be even harder for him since he had been a respected deputy, loyal and always putting the clan first. In a way, they were similar, the more she thought about it.

As the moon rose, Feathersong curled up in the edge of camp where she normally was. She couldn't sleep, worries, fears, questions filling her mind. She had that feeling to just go to her cliff. She always felt more like herself there, not this miserable shell. When she was there alone, it was like her worries were drifting away on the breeze that gently ruffled her fur.

Here, she felt the opposite. She had forced herself to stay and she would stay. At least until the battle. Maybe she'd be able to slip away without even being noticed? Or maybe she should just try harder to forget and get over everything instead of living in the memories more than she did reality.

She couldn't stay here at all tonight. She was exhausted but she just couldn't sleep in this camp filled with others that she didn't even know. Quietly, she padded out, curling up on her cliff. She heavily preferred to be here alone than with Pufffrost because though he was nice and she did like him, he wouldn't understand.

The cliffs and the lands below would understand. She could cry here, scream her fury, or just be silent. It would just be there. Understand. And that was what Feathersong needed at the moment.

Maybe she was going crazy; cliffs and hills never talk.

But even if she was. Feathersong was fine with it.

Feathersong tried to hide her emotions as she entered the camp, though due to Pufffrost staring at her, she was failing.

Not wanting to arouse questions about where she had been or whatever, she just turned and exited. She wasn't ready to return. She wasn't running away; she just needed more time alone. To think.

She came across the hills below her cliff that were just outside of SunClan. Not on the border like her cliff was. There, she just glared out into the horizon. Wondering why her life was such a mess.

All those moons, trying to keep her secrets from her family and now what? Her life had been plagued by grief, drama and secrets.

The worst thing about it was that she had no cat to blame but herself. She had no choice but to go through the damage that she had caused.

She had killed two cats, she had destroyed the relationship with Emberblaze and Silvermist. And she'd probably end up losing the friendship with Pufffrost during the battle. Whenever she loved or befriended seemed to die or she'd just ruin everything.

Feathersong was slightly afraid with this beast that she'd brought out. She could be dramatic, irritated, upset and many other emotions. But she had never been angry. Not like this.

Soon though, it wore off. Leaving Feathersong feeling smaller and confused. Why had she lost her control like that? It was like a new cat had taken over from her quiet, reserved self.

Though she hadn't been herself lately. And it was only going downward. She needed someone to stabilize her emotions. Keep her anchored, keep her on the ground with reality.

Feathersong decided to re-enter the camp, the emotions before completely gone.

She headed to a corner and sat alone, not even bothering to make eye contact with the other cats milling about. She just sat down, wondering how Emberblaze was feeling. He'd probably shrugged off her outburst as he often did with most things. She hoped so. The battle would be even more awkward now, thanks to her.

Try as she might, Feathersong seemed incapable of not making things go worse than they already were.

**It might not be in order, but I tried.**


	11. It again

"Why?" Silvermist demanded, sounding a little impatient.

Feathersong swallowed. She had known that excuse wouldn't hold for long and the walls had come down. It would be best to tell the truth. But she couldn't. "It's private.." It was a lame response but the best that she could think of.

"I just want to know because I care." Silvermist meowed, a little softer. Feathersong wanted to tell her so much, but she couldn't.

"Then if you cared, then why can't you leave me alone!" Feathersong snapped suddenly. She had come here to try get away from the drama, the worries, the memories. Yet now everyone had decided to just bombard her with awkward questions. Well, just her siblings and Silvermist, but it felt like more.

A flash of hurt danced across Silvermist's eyes before she managed to control it. "I just want to help you!"

"Please..Just leave me alone." She muttered, eyes averted to the ground. Feathersong was aware of this being a clumsy coverup, but she would rather leap off of the cliff than tell Silvermist the _real _reason. Partly, it was her mother, but it was more than that. What Feathersong had told was only half of the story. The rest she had shoved to the back of her mind as she struggled to forget. It never worked.

"Not until you tell me why." Silvermist sat, stubbornly. Feathersong knew that she'd hurt the she-cat and though she hid it well with everything, there was a faint hint of it. Hardly noticeable. She was probably surprised since she silver tabby rarely snapped and she was known to be submissive and quiet. More and more, this new Feathersong had replaced her, filling her with hostility and anger.

Some time went by before Feathersong finally spoke. It was obvious that Silvermist had meant her words and she just wanted the other she-cat to be gone. "I..I don't know how to explain it." She admitted quietly. She had tried to tell her, but the words refused to come out.

"I have all day." Silvermist calmly replied.

Feathersong's tail twitched with a mild irritation. She just wanted to be alone for once, to think about what Nightstar had said and maybe ask Puffrost to help her train. Since she wanted to be a warrior and actually help. "Why do you even care, anyway?" It came out ruder than she'd meant it to be but didn't bother apologising.

"Because we're friends."

That hit Feathersong like a ton of bricks. She'd liked Silvermist but _friends_!? She had never thought that she'd be any good for Silvermist. After all, they were complete opposites. "Can I tell you later?" She asked, a little nervously.

Emberblaze replied instantly, his voice muffled from his quiet sobs, "I'll never leave you."

Rainshine seemed a little comforted by that, "I'm sorry for your loss." She murmered kindly, after a while.

"Why did she have to leave!" He burst out suddenly, anger mixing with his bountiful sorrow. "Why didn't she tell me!? When we were kits, we all made a pact to never keep secrets or tell lies." He let out a sarcastic laugh, "Look what happened. Feathersong te-told more lies than truths, and now Dappledleaf silently suffered without mentioning a thing."

Rainshine's reply was drowned out by the memories, surging through his mind.

_"We'll never tell a single lie or secret!" Dappledkit meowed confidently. "Now you guys must say it or it won't work."_

_"We'll never tell a single lie or secret." Featherkit sounded a little less certain, "But what if it's a good secret?"_

_"Like what?" Dappledkit asked._

_"Like, uh, if we saved a mouse for mother! And she asked us if we were up to something, could we tell a lie?"_

_"Good lies and secrets are allowed!" Dappledkit decided. "Now, Emberkit you must say it!"_

_"We'll never tell a single..secret or lie?" He temporarily forgot the last words but thought of them just in time._

_"Good enough!" Dappledkit praised him._

_Featherpaw burst in, tears dripping from her silver fur._

_Dappledpaw and Emberpaw broke off their conversation about prey and turned to look at her._

_"Featherpaw, what's wrong!?" Dappledpaw raced to comfort her sister._

_Emberpaw realised that Mother wasn't with them. Featherpaw had taken a walk with Mother, so where was she? "Where's Mother?"_

_"She's..dead!" Featherpaw sobbed._

_Both Dappledpaw and Emberpaw blinked, not quite sure if they believed it._

_Then Dappledpaw instantly burst into tears the two of them cried together. Emberpaw slinked out, hardly able to believe it._

_But he believed it soon enough when the body was found._

"Why did they both have to go?" He muttered sorrowfully, not expecting a response.

The two eventually stayed silent, watching the sun rise.

_His first day without Dappledleaf_

_Poor dear Emberblaze, it was now Rainshine's duty to comfort the tom. Emberblaze seems to be a little sorrowful, but he was handling loss really well. Rainshine caught Emberblaze a nice rabbit, but it all seemed to be drowned out of Emberblaze's sight as memories had engulfed him for the last few days. Rainshine was clueless on how to cheer him up, what if it had been him, Rainshine would have drowned in the shallow water of a river. Was this how he felt?_

_Emberblaze hadn't even considered suicide. After a few days, he broke out of his grief-stricken haze. Dappledleaf was gone and feeling sorry for himself wouldn't bring her back. He also had to look after Rainshine since she was battling her own mental demons._

_Gradually, he began to notice something wrong with the calico she-cat. Her belly seemed rounder and she wasn't eating as much. Anxiously, he decided to ask her about it._

_"Are you alright?"_

_Rainshine had walkout from the medicine den to find Emberblaze, who asked before she could talk, But she replied._

_"I'm perfectly fine, in fact, I'm wonderful. I'm expecting kits, your kits!" Rainshine explained and Exclaimed, then was mauled by Emberblazes affectionate embrace, as he leant onto the new queen._

_A purr rose up in Emberblaze's chest as he nuzzled his mate. He couldn't imagine anything better, especially with what was going on._

_"That's great!" He purred. He felt the immense pride at being a father, but that brought on a little worry. Was he ready? He tried to push the fears out of his mind and concentrated on the positive._

_Though something made him abruptly stop purring. A thought entered his mind, bringing in new worries. Didn't queens sometimes die during kit-birth? Emberblaze had never witnessed it but he knew that it was possible._

_"Are you alright?" Rainshine noticed Emberblaze tense suddenly._

_"I'm a bit worried," He admitted, "I don't want you to die during the kit-birth."_

_"I'll be fine." Rainshine promised. Emberblaze felt mildly comforted and started wondering about the kits. How many could there be? Maybe just one or maybe six. He hoped for maybe three or four. That was a perfect number. Three would be the best. Like him, Feathersong and Dappledleaf. His heart ached when he thought about them, but not quite as much right now. The excitement of being a father took over and pushed his sisters out of his mind temporarily._

Rainshine was in the nursery now and Emberblaze missed her. The den felt emptier without his mate. After Dappledleaf died, it hadn't felt that empty because Rainshine was there. Now none of them were there and he realised how much he missed curling up with her.

He got up, deciding to go to where Dappledleaf had leapt. Maybe he would be able to sleep there, imaging that Dappledleaf was with him. It sounded stupid but he needed sleep. The sky was already lightening with early dawn and he was exhausted.

Though the last cat he expected to see there, curled up on the ledge, was Feathersong.

Why was she here? On SunClan's territory. Well, border, but she was still nearer SunClan camp that that other place.

"This is SunClan's territory." He managed to keep all of his surprise out of his voice, making it sound cool and almost annoyed.

Feathersong jumped, aising her head. Her face reflected the surprise that he had felt when he first noticed her. "I'll leave." She muttered, getting up.

She looked worse from when he'd last seen her. There was a shadow of grief hanging over her and she did seem thinner. Not noticeable to many but Emberblaze could tell. Did she know? Who even told her? Rumours and tales spread faster than he'd thought, it seemed. "Did someone tell you about..?" Emberblaze had never been tactful. If he had a question, he'd ask that question.

Feathersong nodded, "I'm sorry." Her voice cracked and Emberblaze felt a little pity for Feathersong. Despite the fact that she'd been self-caring and a drama-queen, Feathersong was still his sister. He still loved her and cared about her, deep down. It was obvious that she was taking this harder than Emberblaze had.

"Why are you apologising?" He asked after a moment of silence. She didn't need to apologise. Did she think that this was all her fault? Her response answered the question.

"I..I killed her."

In a way, Feathersong had killed Dappledleaf, Emberblaze realised. Yet, he felt no anger. She hadn't meant to. She was just..well..Emberblaze never knew what Feathersong was doing. But she obviously hadn't expected this.

He didn't want to say that it wasn't her fault, but he couldn't just agree with her. "You didn't mean to." Emberblaze answered, cautiously.

"I still did though!" Feathersong snapped suddenly, making Emberblaze jump. "I still killed her. Like I did with Mother." Then she stopped, realising that she'd said more than she'd meant to.

"Wait. You killed our mother?" His tone darkened, tinged with anger.

Feathersong didn't even bother defending herself. "Yes." A single tear dripped onto the ground but Emberblaze felt no pity, not anymore.

"You killed our mother _and _our sister?" He narrowed his eyes. All reasoning was gone. Feathersong had killed two cats that he had loved. "Why?"

"We were walking and this..this tree fell. I was right below it and she moved me out of the way." Feathersong sobbed. "She should've let me die."

He opened his jaws to say about how that wasn't true but she was gone. Fading in the early morning mist.

He didn't even bother chasing her. Instead, he just sat there, overlooking the hills. Wondering how Feathersong had coped with all of everything and wishing that she had told him sooner. He probably told Dappledleaf but what use was that? He always found things out later, even when they were kits. Now it was happening all over again.

He stayed there for time time, feeling the sun's rays warming his back. Then, at last, he returned back to check on Rainshine.

Rainshines ears perked as she notices the cautious light steps of Emberblaze. The tom looked over her, and Rainshine looked at her belly, then she reached up and licked his nose. Rainshine was grateful for his visit, the only company she had was Silvermist, but she wasn't much of a talker. Silvermists eyes radiated some sort of disgust, envy may be, whatever it was she couldn't place a paw on it. Rainshine wasn't the cat Silvermist had come to know... The one she knew was dead like the thought she had of Frozensplotch.

"You know your aloud to stay in the nursery right?" Rainshine whispered to Emberblaze who looked like he hadn't slept in moons.

"Really?"Emberblaze exclaimed although he was trying to keep his voice down.

Rainshine nodded, Emberblaze curled around Rainshine realizing how tiny she actually was. Just like old times they had the comfort of each other. On a night like tonight that was just what Emberblaze needed. To be surrounded by those he loved. Silverpelts light was as bright as the morning star, maybe Dappledleaf and his mother were looking down on them. Now, this was what family was like, even on a cold night your internally warm.

He felt slightly annoyed that he had lost so much sleep for nothing. Why hadn't he known that you could sleep with your mate?

Though he struggled to fall asleep, the normal thoughts of kits mixed with Feathersong. He couldn't stop thinking about her outburst, about how she has spent so long blaming and torturing herself over things that weren't her fault. If only he had found out earlier.

He managed to drift off after some time, catching up on his much-needed sleep.

Silvermist's claws dug into her mossy nest. Wolfshade had been bringing her food, but Silvermist wanted to be out hunting for herself. She didn't like laying around doing nothing, she only had Rainshine as company but they never got along that well. Emberbalze was always in the den when there wasn't anything to do. Which was apparently always.

_I give up_

Silvermist got out of her nest, she shook her pelt.

"Your going out?" Emberblaze asked.

"Yes."

"Wait, Queens don't have to stay in the nursery?"

"Nope."

Silvermist slipped out into the fresh air.

"Silvermist!"

SIlvermist suppresed a groan as she heard Wolfshade's commanding bark.

"What are you doing out here? Its freezing!"

To her the cold breeze felt good, it was better than being in the stuffy den watching Rainshine and Emberblaze stare into each others eyes.

"Are we sure that she is having kits?"

"She's so skinny!"

"I hope when I have kits I'll be as skinny as her!"

Silvermist closed her eyes as she heard the whispers of her clanmates. She was lean, and her fur was still glossy. According to their medicine cat, she was going to have kits, at least three if not more. Wolfshade woved his body around her protectively. After a moment, Silvermist shoved her mate away and headed towards the fresh-kill pile. She grabbed a large hare and brought it over to a small grassy patch. SIlvermist began eating and was soon joined by Wolfshade. Just then their medicine cat Feathereyes made her way towards them. Silvermist was impressed that that the blind cat could navigate camp, even neatly skirting by a puddle. Soon she reached them with a bundle of herbs in her mouth. She dropped them in front of Wolfshade.

"Make sure she eats them," She said.

Wolfshade cast a sideways glance at his mate who had narrow eyes. He turned back to the medicine cat, "What are they?"

"Burnet, chamomile, and honey. They burnet and chamomile will keep her strength up and the honey just to make the herbs taste better."

"How long until the kits are do?"

"Four moons at the least but maybe longer. Just make sure that she eats and gets plenty of sleep."

"Is she allowed out of the den?"

Silvermist hissed at Wolfshade, he was acting like she was going to die or something.

Feathereyes had an amused expression on her face, "Of course, Silvermist is a wild and spiritied she-cat, and something tells me that if we keep her in the den, she will not be happy."

Silvermist shot a smug look at her mate, "Told ya so. Now quit worrying."

Wolfshade ducked his head and nosed the herbs towards her. With a sigh, Silvermist licked them up, wincing at the bitter taste. The honey did little to conceal the taste. Feathereyes nodded her approval before picking up the other bundle of herbs and heading into the nursery.

Emberblaze noticed Feathereyes enter the den, some herbs in her mouth.

"Are those for Rainshine?" He asked.

"Yes. They will keep her strength up. The honey is just there to take away some of the bitterness."

Rainshine looked over at Feathereyes. She seemed reluctant but licked them up quickly. She wrinkled her nose at the bitterness, the honey only taking the edge off of the taste.

"Thank you." She dipped her head in approval and left, doing whatever medicine-cats did.

"They don't taste great then?" Emberblaze stifled a grin at the queen's disgusted expression.

"Nope." Rainshine responded, trying to rid the taste from her mouth.

"I'll get some prey to take away the taste." Emberblaze offered.

"Thank you."

"Want to come?" "No, thanks. My belly hurts a little."

Instantly, worry crossed Emberblaze's face. "You aren't giving birth yet, are you?" Rainshine laughed a little. "Not for some time, don't worry."

"Phew." Emberblaze shot one last concerned glance at his mate before picking up the fattest hare that he could see. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Wolfshade and Silvermist sharing a hare. He decided to just leave them alone. Silvermist wasn't the sweetest she-cat ever towards him and Rainshine. Well, her negative emotions were targeted at Rainshine but Emberblaze disliked her the same as he would if she treated him how she treated Rainshine.

He wondered how Feathersong managed to befriend Silvermist. The shyer she-cat rarely spoke or acknowledged anyone but her kin and yet, Silvermist and her had actually formed a friendship.

He shrugged it off, returning to Rainshine.

Silvermist slipped out of the nursery, careful not wake the sleeping cats near her. Emberblaze was curled around Rainshine and Wolfshade was sleeping in the nursery too. Wolfshade groaned then rolled over Silvermist looked at him with love and affection before padding away. The moon was high in the sky, casting pale light and dark shadows onto the ground. She made her way towards the Skyclan border, determined to talk to Feathersong. When she reached the outskirts of camp, Silvermist ducked behind a large bush.

"Feathersong!" she hissed.

There was no answer, she tried again.

"Feathersong!"

A head poked out of a den, Silvermist recognized the fimialr shape of Feathersong. Feathersong silently padded towards Silvermist.

"Silvermist? What are you doing?"

Silvermist glanced down at her stomach, "I wanted to see you. I'm expecting kits so I won't be able to see you anymore, until the kits are grown."

"So its true," Feathersong breathed, "Your expecting kits!"

Tears welled up in Feathersong's eyes, Silvermist's eyes watered too.

"You are my best friend, my real friend," Silvermist whispered.

"B..But all of those other cats. Your so popular! How could I be your only best friend?"

Silvermist scoffed, "All those other cats? You mean the toms who try to be my mate? Yeah they don't count as friends!"

Feathersong laughed.

"Silvermist?"

Sillvermist gasped at the fimialer voice that called her, it was a cat she hadn't seen since she was an apprentice. Silvermist turned around and came face to face to her mother.

"Is it really you?" Darkmist seemed hardly able to believe it. Feathersong looked at them nervously, wondering if she should give them space or what. She decided to watch from a distance.

"Mother?" Silvermist didn't seem quite so joyful. Mainly surprised. Feathersong couldn't tell if she was happy or not.

"You've grown so much!" The warrior exclaimed."

Feathersong looked at them for a bit longer before retreating to where she normally sat, the far corner of camp. She didn't want to watch Silvermist reunite with her mother. Part of her felt envy as the she looked at the two.

Silvermist still had her mother, whether she was pleased about it or not. She looked away from the pair, averting her gaze to the skies overhead. They were clear and she searched in vain for a star shining brighter than the others.

She saw no star that could be her mother. Her search was futile. It always had been since she died. Moons and moons of failure.

Yet she had always looked out upon a clear night, searching and searching desperately. Never giving up despite wanting to.

Maybe she could find Dappledleaf? She scanned the starry skies again, though she knew that it was pointless.

None of them were there. Maybe Mother and Dappledleaf deliberately hid from her view. Feathersong imagined them glaring down at her with clear hatred in their eyes. _You killed us. _They hissed. _We would still be alive if it weren't for you. You killed us._

It took all of her willpower not to head for her cliff. Her sanctuary from the memories, the emotions she was forced to hide when others were near. The cliff wasn't safe anymore. Not since she encountered Emberblaze. Instead, she was forced to sit there, trying to block out the voices in her head. They only grew louder as she tried to block it all out.

_You killed us._

She shook her head quickly, trying to rid her mind from the endless chanting. Though maybe she deserved to just sit there and accept the fact that she wasn't ever able to let go. It was her fault. She had to face up to it sooner or later. She had killed two cats who she loved so much and it was her fault. She deserved what she was given. She had tried to escape it all, flee from reality. She had tried so, _so _hard.

She was never going to be able to forgive herself. Never able to forget. Never able to live her life without the constant reminder.

Just when she thought that she'd finally gotten away from her past, the memories came back, worse than ever.

She glanced at Silvermist who was still with her mother. Maybe it was for the best that she didn't see Silvermist as well. It seemed that whoever she loved either got killed or hurt.

She was probably just meant for a life of solitude. Isolation. Where she didn't have any fears about hurt feelings.

But, no. She had to stay, at least until the battle.

Then, maybe, she'd leave.

Silvermist ran until she couldn't breathe anymore. She staggered the collapsed, having no more energy to run. It was all of Darkmist's fault. If Darkmist told Silvermist face to face that she was half-clan then Willowcloud never would've crossed the thunderpath and die. Silvermist let out a wail from the bottom of her heart. Her sister was dead, her parents were traitors, and her best friend was in a new clan, making new friends. Silvermist let out another howl, knowing that she was forever alone. A musky smell floated through the air, Silvermist's eyes widened as she recognized the stench of badger. Silvermit whirled around and came face to face with a large, ugly, black and white beast. The black and silver warrior felt her kits move. She bared her teeth, _I will not let you harm my kits!_

Wolfshade paced, he had woken up in the nursery and no mate in sight. He knew that he had to give her freedom every once in a while or else she would disappear for good, but this time she had kits she had to think about. Wolfshade was so caught up in his pacing that he didn't notice Risestar approaching.

"Wolfshade."

Wolfshade whipped his head around, "Did you find her?"

The leader shook his head, "No, we tracked her down to Skyclan but then her scent vanished."

"Keep looking!"

Instead of being angered at the younger warrior ordering him around, Risestar called for more cats.

"Shybreeze! Silvergaze, and Dawnwhisker! I want you three to head out and look for Silvermist! Check everywhere!"

"Yes Risestar!"

The three cats ran out of camp.

"I hope they find her soon..." Risestar muttered.

Wolfshade looked up at his leader, _Great Starclan! Don't tell me our leader is in love with Silvermist too!_

Then paws pounded into camp, Wolfshade jerked his head up.

"We found her, she was fighting a badger."

Wolfshade looked through the group of cats, despertaly trying to see Silvermist. Then the cats parted and Silvermist limped out. Her fur was in clumps, she had two claws missing, and her tail was all bent up. Yet she still walked with her head held high. Wolfshade ran to his mates side, smoothing her fur down. Silvermist said nothing just limped into the nursery, Wolfshade followed. Rainshine was laying in Silvermist's nest but got up when she noticed them.

"Here Silvermist," Rainshine's voice was a gentle murmur, "I made your nest all warm."

Silvermist gave a grateful nod, "Thank you." Then she laid down in the nest.

Wolfshade stood by the entrance of the den, "Did you find what you were looking for?"

Silvermist's eyes were little pools of memory as she gazed at him.

"No. and I don't think I ever will."

Emberblaze looked at Silvermist in surprise as she entered, "You should really see a medicine cat." He commented. "Where had you been to get that injured?"

"None of your business." Silvermist growled. Emberblaze just nodded, his gaze going back to Rainshine.

Wolfshade grabbed a fat rabbit and brought it into the nursery, almost running into Emberblaze. Wolfshade quickly stepped to the side, to avoid a collision. He entered the den his eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness. Silvermist looked tiny in the den, the darkness surrounding her and the braken covering her. She had fixed her fur and it was back to its normal glossy and neatness, her silverish blueish eyes glowing. He brought the rabbit over to her, Silvermist let out a pleased purr. After the incident with the badger, she no longer left the den, yet she was still as fierce as the day she was born. Wolfshade looked at her with affection, she had picked him over Taloncall. Wolfshade laid beside his mate and rested his tail protectively over her stomach and her unborn kits.

Their unborn kits...

Rainshine looked over at Silvermist, they had so much in common now; but Silvermist probably still thought of Rainshine as her old overbearing self. That wasn't who she was now... she was now repaired and ready to reclaim her relationship with Silvermist. If they ever really had one... Rainshine hesitated from saying something to Silvermist. Her and Wolfshade were having a moment where he was all territorial over his kits. So Rainshine held off, but eventually, she did walkover soon as Wolfshade walked off. A gasp seemed to echo off the walls as she padded over, Feathereyes knew how ...Fiesty the she-cat could be. Knowing that fact didn't stop Rainshine... Silvermist had been doing nice gestures, after all, maybe she did want to be friends. Now was time for a nice clean slate.

"Hi, Silvermist I know we got off of the wrong foot but... I swear I've changed. I just really didn't want a sour relationship with one of the only other she-cats in the clan."Rainshine said humbly, but near her last word her voice broke off to a sombre tone.

Emberblaze had been out, unaware of his mate's attempt to befriend one of the feistiest she-cats to ever exist.

He was sitting on Feathersong's cliff, thinking about her. He couldn't push her away since that meeting. Her words hung in his head: 'She should've let me die.' All his life, he had grown up oblivious to his sister's pain. He had learnt it too late.

He had nearly told Rainshine about what had happened multiple times but he felt as if this was something that he didn't need to blurt out. So, for once, he kept his jaws shut about it.

He had also been tempted to tell Silvermist since, somehow, the two were pretty close before. Maybe he should? He wanted to tell someone and half his burdens. Though Silvermist didn't seem to like him very much and she probably wouldn't believe him.

He shook his head a little, trying to rid the thoughts. He didn't come to think of anyone but his sister.

All he wanted to do was see her again. Though he knew that was impossible.

Feathersong didn't want to see him so the best thing to do was to forget.

But he couldn't.

Silvermist just stared at Rainshine, slowly processing what she had just said. They did have a lot in common: They were both were expecting kits, both had protective mates, and they both had some connections with Feathersong.

"I guess you're right," Silvermist finally meowed. "After, we are stuck together for six moons. Plus I don't want our kits growing up hating each other."

Rainshine looked surprised, as if she couldn't believe it then broke into a purr.

"Me too, and thanks."

Rainshine started towards her nest when Silvermist called her.

"Hey Rainshine? Can you ask Emberblaze about Feathersong? Feathersong didn't really tell me why she left and what happened to Dappledleaf. Can you ask him for me?"

"Of course" Rainshine chirped, but first she wanted a nap. She would wait until Emberblaze visited her... she wouldn't want to take him away from his duties.

Taloncall felt pain every day breaking his mind. Days would pass and every morning he would see Darkmist, a cat who reminded him so much of Silvermist. Taloncall was severely broken, all of it was becoming so much. Everyday consumed the tom with pain and numbness. Taloncall had never had any interest in any she-cat, but Silvermist was different. Was running away from the situation a mistake. It probably was, since that seemed to be what he was only capable of. Should he return to the clan? No, they need a new deputy, but Silvermist is expecting kits... joy sparked his mind. He _was _happy for her, but still, it pained him. The fact who she chose,

_maybe if I hadn't run away she would... no never shes happy with Wolfshade and that's final. _Tolancall thought

Even if that was so... no one can stop him from treating them like his own. Maybe that would make him feel better, and so he was off and was returning to his birth clan. He might even see his sisters kits, Rainshines

Emberblaze, unaware of his sister's close presence, eventually began heading back to SunClan. Glancing over a last time at the setting sun, he wondered if he would ever see his sister, his remaining family member, again. Probably not but Emberblaze wasn't the type to give up.

"Hey, Emberblaze." Rainshine greeted him when he entered the nursery.

"How are the kits?" He looked pointedly at her rounded belly that seemed to grow in size every day.

"Fine. And so am I, thanks for asking." Emberblaze knew that she was joking; there was a gleam in her eye. Though she sounded like she wanted to ask him something and Emberblaze wondered what.

"Sorry." He purred, settling down beside his mate. "Is there something on your mind?"

Rainshine seemed slightly hesitant but began speaking. "Silvermist told me to ask you if you knew why Feathersong left."

She said it rather quickly and a little bluntly and Emberblaze wasn't sure how to reply. Maybe now would be a good time to mention their brief, confusing meeting. Though Feathersong had probably told Silvermist since the two were closer than Emberblaze had been to Feathersong.

"Should I tell you or Silvermist?" Emberblaze held off the question for a little so he could think

Wolfshade was doing a solo border patrol by the Skyclan border when a slightly familiar scent touched his nose.

_It smells like Taloncall, but that's impossible! He abandoned his clan a while ago!_

Wolfshade lifted his muzzle to check again, Was his nose deceiving him?

He continued towards the border and there sitting by the scent line was Taloncall, he waved his small stubby tail in a greeting.

"Hello."

Wolfshade narrowed his eyes, "What do you want?"

"I need to speak to Risestar."

"About what?"

"Thats for Risestar to know."

Wolfshade growled, "You expect me to lead a traitor to straight into camp?"

"I wish no harm, I just need to speak to Risestar," Taloncall meowed patiently.

_But Silvermist is there! What if he attacks her! Wolfshade worried. Well… I'll watch him the whole time, he won't get near my mate and my kits!_

The muscular brown tom beckoned Taloncall with his tail, "Let's go!"

Taloncall gave a grateful nod and followed him. Wolshade led the tom back to his clan.

"Congrats by the way." Taloncall squeaked, Wolfshade just shrugged.

_why should what he says matter to me _Wolfshade thought.

The camp soon came in to view, along with Silvermist. Silvermist, Taloncalls heart ached at her name. She looked so plump, and Taloncall couldn't help but smile. He had to fight the urge to go over and ask her about the kits, what he missed, and listen to the kits in her belly. None of those things he could do now, he could only watch from afar and hope on of her kits was assigned as his apprentice. Wolfshade flicked his tail to Taloncalls brother, the leader's den, then Wolfshade shoved Taloncall into the den, and he landed on his face.

Taloncall alerted the leader and explain what he had lost, and after an explanation. Risestar called upon the clan to tell them the deputy had returned, and a war was coming.

What Taloncall knew was once Silvermist was out of the nursery, Taloncall would step down from his position. So she could have it.

Silvermist was in the nursery when Risestar announced the news of Taloncall, so she didn't hear. Wolfshade griminced, she wasn't going to be to happy. The muscular tom grabbed a thrush from the top of the fresh-kill pile, it was her favorite type of prey at the moment. Wolfshade pushed through into the nursery, his broad shoulders making the bracken around it tremble. Silvermist lifted her head as her mate entered.

"So? What's the news?"

_Here goes nothing..._

"Risestar welcomed Taloncall back into he clan as deputy. "

"WHat!" Silvermist screeched.

Wolfshade flattened his ears against his skull.

"Taloncall is deputy? He left us! He could of been plotting with Skyclan! Skyclan's leader is the cat who took me hostage!"

Then her breathing turned into short, fast gasp. Wolfshade immediately went to her side and licked her head. Feathereyes had told him not to let Silvermist or any queen get upset. Her breathing slowly started to go back to normal, Wolfshade kept licking her head and ran his tail from her head to her back repeatedly. Silvermist buried her muzzle into her mate's neck. Wolfshade lifted his gaze from Silvermist to the entrance to see Taloncall standing there.

Taloncall nodded, and... he heard everything.

"I came back since I noticed that my absence as the deputy wasn't replaced. Being in skyclan I saw darkmist everyday... she reminded me too much of you. I've been so depressed, and once you're out of the nursery I assure you I will step down. That was your place, not mine. I couldn't live knowing I abandoned you and seeing Feathersong make a new friend sooner than me, it made me realize... I could never move on from the past I share in this clan. I know you didn't hear, but I'm the one who alerted Risestar of the war you knew before us all was coming. A war you chose to ignore. I'm glad you moved on, and I'm fine. I just couldn't live knowing I exited a problem rather than solving it... and I'm sorry. You were my first friend other than my sister and brother, who was I to leave. Now all I want is to watch you and Wolfshades kits grow up. I should have excepted our relationship, but now I know I've lived, I've known what life is and what a pain it can be. As long as I have the thought of knowing you're happy I fine dieing that way. I deserve to die, after all, I've only caused pain to anyone I've met. Even Feathersong hated me, I knew what she lost and stood on common ground. Yet she saw only my cover, not the fire of insanity that grew just beyond my eyes. Wolfshade... I'm sorry, I never should have... been who I am, I blame no one but myself." Taloncalls voice was grim and steady as tears formed and dropped to the nursery floor. Understanding seems to edge Silvermists eyes, but the main emotion was one he couldn't read.

"As you should" Wolfshade grumbled, agreeing with Taloncalls the last point. _No one but myself._

Wolfshade though looked like he was going to lunge at Taloncall. Taloncall though he had fallen to his feet and, was going to accept whatever actions fallowed the next moment. Every head in the nursery was turned looking over at the tension. Rainshine wanted more than ever to comfort her dear brother. Emberblaze had sympathy in his eyes as well...

Silvermist stared at Taloncall as he shifted his paws, waiting for some acknowledgement from her.

_Oh I feel like such a fox-heart!_

Silvermist got up from her nest and slowly approached him. Wolfshade let out a warning growl, Taloncall flattened his ears as if Silvermist was going to claw him. Yet Silvermist did something that he didn't expect, she reached up and pushed her muzzle into his neck fur.

"Thank you," she whispered. " I understand. "

She stepped back, her silverish bluish eyes glowing in the dim light. She glanced down at her swollen stomach.

"After all, Wolfshade and I will be pretty busy when the kits come, I could use another cats help."

Taloncall looked startled, as if he couldn't believe the fiercest warrior, the one she-cat who snapped at him and ignored him was asking him to help with her kits.

"I...I... I don't know what to say..." He stammered.

"You could always say no," Wolfshade muttered .

Silvermist flicked her mate's cheek with her tail tip.

"Please Taloncall, they need to know their mother's friend."

"Well then yes! I would be honored."

Taloncalls lips curled up in a smile, he brushed up against Silvermist in a friendly gesture. Wolfshade wasn't happy about it, but Taloncall couldn't care less. He found a life, maybe it wasn't what he expected, but then again he didn't know what to expect. He left her and yet she forgave him, she was the best thing he could wish for. Now he got to watch her kits grow up, the whole thought made him want to burst out into happiness. That would be a little over the top, even for him. He slouched out on his way feeling Wolfshade's cold glare follow him on his way out the door. He didn't care, Silvermist forgave him, and as he had said. "He could die now knowing she's happy".

"Need anything? food, wet moss maybe?" Taloncall asked with peaks of sunlight in his voice

"I-" Silvermist began but got cut off.

"I can get it for her thank you very much." Wolfshade yowled chasing Taloncall out of the nursery, Wolfshade gained a small glare from Silvermist before she liked his nose.

"Uh, I'll just tell you and you can tell Silvermist?"

"Sure."

"Well, okay then.." Emberblaze paused, wondering what to say. "I saw her some time ago on that cliff that she used to always hang out on and she must've told me more than she'd meant to." He remembered her gaze suddenly turning to an expression that he'd never seen before. A mix between..anger and self-hatred? He honestly couldn't tell. Dappledleaf would've known though. "She said about how she killed her mother and Dappledleaf. Then she just ran off. I feel like there is more to it but that's all I know." He didn't bother reciting her final words that still hung in his mind. "Dappledleaf would know." He muttered after a short pause.

Rainshine nuzzled him a little, noticing the sudden flash of grief that darkened his eyes. "I'll tell Silvermist."

"Is there more you want to ask me?" Emberblaze questioned, hoping there wasn't. He'd had enough about talking about his sisters. The two things that he sometimes struggled to forget.

"..No." Rainshine was obviously lying. "Well, there's one more thing but I'll just question you later."

"Thank you." Emberblaze let out a brief purr. "I'm just going t head off and hunt now. That fresh-kill pile looks rather small." It didn't but Emberblaze wanted to maybe go visit SkyClan ,or whatever it was called, a last time before he'd be stuck being a father. The thought brought nerves, fear and excitement all at the same time.

He bid Rainshine farewell before heading off to maybe go see Fathersong. Or at least see how she was settling in. That would probably make him stop thinking about her, seeing that she was either fine or..not fine.

She was definitely the latter. Emberblaze arrived at nightfall and he noticed a familiar cry. Then a silver-pelted she-cat seemed to run out as fast as she possibly could. Curious, Emberblaze followed. Wondering what was up with Feathersong, he followed her doggedly around the landscape.

Though he was forced to give up when she vanished out of his sight, turning around a tree and then she was gone.

He had a feeling as to where she went but decided not to pursue her. Instead, he made his way back to SunClan. There was something else wrong with Feathersong and Emberblaze was determined to find out what.

He was especially sure when he heard some quiet sobs coming from the cliff.

He didn't try talk to her and instead headed into the camp and went to be with Rainshine.

"Where were you?" Her eyes were full of relief. "You took a while getting prey."

"I got side-tracked." Emberblaze lied.

Rainshine obviously didn't believe him it didn't question it.

Emberblaze soon sank into an uneasy sleep, still worried about Feathersong.

Emberblaze awoke at the crack of dawn, Rainshine still asleep. He wanted to talk to Feathersong and see what was up. She was hiding something. He could tell. He crept out, heading for SkyClan. He arrived to notice Feathersong with another cat. He narrowed his eyes and headed down. The clan was empty as it was still early. "Who are you?" He asked, his tone laced with mistrust.


	12. Almost

_Wolfshade paced as his mother Aspencreek was giving birth to her second little of kits. Then Wolfshade found himself in the nursery, the medicine cat telling him his mother had died giving birth to his siblings, who had also died. Then Aspencreek turned into Silvermist and her kits, but this time Taloncall was there, looking on laughing at Wolfshade's pain. Then Rainshine appeared, also laughing. Wolfshade found himself launching at the two cats. Then Wolfshade started tumbling down into a big black hole._

Wolfshade woke up with a start, it was a dream. He shook his pelt, the sun was slowly rising and the cold air woke him up. He noticed that Taloncall wasn't there, but he could care less.

_I'll go check on Silvermist, seeing her will cheer me up._

Wolfshade entered the nursery, horrified to find our that Silvermist wasn't there. Wolfshade felt a horrible rising suspicion. He left camp and stumbled upon his mate and Taloncall sitting side by side watching the sunrise. Wolfshade let out a growl as he stalked towards them, teeth bared.

"Silvermist!" He barked.

The black and silver she-cat whipped her head around.

"What? I'm not fighting badgers this time!"

"What's he doing here?" Wolfshade growled, glaring at Taloncall.

"We're just catching up! I just wanted to hear what was going on in the other clan, we're just talking, nothing more."

Then Wolfshade had an arousing suspicion.

_Taloncall leaves right after Silvermist is pregnant, then returns when the kits are about to be born... Are these his kits?!_

"Silvermist, " Wolfshade's eyes grew dark. "Are you having my kits?"

Silvermist tilted her head, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, are these Taloncall's kits?"

"Of course not you mouse-brain! I'm mates with you! Not him!" She snapped.

Taloncall intervened, "That would be like me asking Rainshine if she was having your kits or Emberblaze, Silvermist and I aren't in a relationship and we never were."

_I would never be Rainshine's mate! _Wolfshade silently protested. _I mean, she is alot nicer now and she and Silver seem to get along..._

Silvermist stalked up to Wolfshade and pushed her head against his.

"Fur-ball!"

Then she walked off.

Taloncall felt a fatherly feeling toward the kits, even though they weren't his. Taloncall missed the small clan he now so proudly called home. Rainshine and Taloncall took a stroll passing thoughts, exchanging stories, siblingly teasing each other, and expressing concerns about the unstoppable war.

"So... your pregnant, congrats." Taloncall congratulated, looking down shuffling his paws. _She probably blames me for not being there._ Taloncall thought

"And no I don't blame you for not being there, you had your own problems I wasn't considerate about" Rainshine whispered, like she knew what he had thought.

"I'm fine. you're fine. Everything is fine" Taloncall practically sang

"You know mother always used to say she was fine, was she ever... no, not really. Even though she said it her self she who told us fine is another way of saying a fire of emotion is blazing on the inside"

" Ok... If I tell you you can't tell anyone, you can laugh all you want, but its what I've morphed as a belief in my mind." Taloncall mumbled looking down at the dirt.

"Tell me now I'm interested, and I would never laugh at you." Rainshine looked all innocent, she wasn't. She would laugh, and Taloncall knew it.

"... Silvermist has kits right-" Taloncall began soon getting cut off

"Shocking genius, it's not like she's been in the nursery with me well over two moons" Rainshine practically yowled in a sparse of laughter.

"Oh starclan where has the time gone" Taloncall whined

"Go on" Rainshine spoke interest spiking her tone.

"Well I'm getting old and I don't think I'll find another cat like her, so I've figured. Might as well treat and love her kits as if they were my own." Taloncall said looking hopefully

"Aw yes maybe they'll even call you grandpa" Rainshine teased

"Oh be quiet fatty" Taloncall teased,

"says you, I might as well be a reflection of you in the water. And I'm Pregnant." Rainshine exclaimed.

The two cats stumbled back into camp and enjoyed the rest of the day chatting in the nursery, although Taloncall did lead a sun high patrol.

Pufffrost opened his jaws to speak but Feathersong spoke quickly, beating him to it.

"Why are you even here?" She tried to keep her voice devoid of emotion, but her surprise was evident.

"Tell me what's up with you." Emberblaze meowed "And don't lie. I've trekked all the way over here, leaving my mate who could have kits at any moment, to see a sister who abandoned us all." His tone was cold, hostile even. "So don't dare parrot your phrase, 'I'm fine.'"

Feathersong's ears flattened slightly as she stared at her brother in shock. She opened her jaws to speak but nothing came out.

"I'll leave." Pufffrost seemed to sense that Emberblaze wanted to talk in private.

"No, please don't." Feathersong didn't want to face Emberblaze alone. Especially when he was..not acting like normal.

Pufffrost looked surprised but obeyed.

"First though, tell me who is that?" Emberblaze's voice sounded more normal now. His little rant over. If anything, he seemed slightly embarrassed. Not that he was openly showing it.

Pufffrost waited to see if Feathersong would reply to him, she didn't.

"I'm Pufffrost..."Pufffrost said smoothly.

"Relation" Emberblaze almost demanded.

"... I don't know, maybe the annoying clan cat that follows her around" Pufffrost said proudly.

"Or at least that's what our clanmates call me..."Pufffrost mumbled, then turned to Feathersong wondering if she had anything to say about him.

Emberblaze also turned to look at Feathersong who looked mildly uncomfortable. "I don't know..Friend?" That was an understatement but she didn't know how to phrase it. He wasn't like Silvermist. Pufffrost was more like a shoulder to lean on when she needed it. She did think of him as a good friend as well though, but that didn't sum it all up. She just didn't know how to explain it.

"You're her friend?" Emberblaze seemed surprised. He didn't say it but it was clear that he was thinking, _How did you manage to become her friend?_ In a way, he was jealous. He had tried to get past Feathersong's barriers but she never seemed at ease with him. She was never really alone with him. Always with Dappledleaf. And then this..Pufffrost..waltzes in and becomes her best friend for life. Did Silvermist know that?

"Now, tell me what in the name of StarClan is up with you!" Emberblaze never took his eyes off of Feathersong and she just stared down at the ground. Why did he have to come? Why couldn't she be left alone?

She was fed up of hiding it and without her meaning to, it just popped out. "I'm not your sister!"

Several cats who had left their dens had turned their heads, looking at the scene with bewilderment.

"Feathersong, don't just come out with the first thing that you could think of." Emberblaze seemed annoyed by that answer.

Pufffrost said nothing but he seemed uncomfortable, stuck in the family drama. Feathersong shot him a pleading glance, silently begging him to stay.

"It..It's true. I'm not making it up." Feathersong looked at Emberblaze, hoping that he would believe her and just leave. She had said it. It was out in the open. "Happy now?"

"Feathersong, you're serious?"

"I'm sorry." Feathersong battled the tears that welled up in her eyes. "Mother told me before..before she died."

"What do you mean, you're not my sister? How is that even possible?"

It took all of her willpower not to tell him everything. "I told you what's up. I don't need to say more."

"I was expecting it to be something..different. Just tell me and I'll leave."

Feathersong couldn't help it; she had to tell him everything. "Mother said about how when you were younger, you had a third sibling. A silver tabby she-cat, stillborn. She basically abandoned you in her grief, leaving you in the nursery and she left. She found a kit wailing in the bushes that looked exactly like her dead kit so she took it. Not caring about if it had a mother. If _I _had a mother."

Emberblaze blinked. "Why didn't you tell us?" His cool voice evaporated.

"I've told you. Now go away!" Feathrsong snapped. "Go tell your mate and your unborn kits!"

Emberblaze recoiled in shock. "..Okay." He started walking off but turned around, "If it helps, I still love you as if you were my sister."

Feathersong burst into tears the moment Emberblaze had left.

Pufffrost stood in shock ut that information seemed vaguely familiar. It didn't matter though he was there for feathersong, and they walked back to camp, Feathersong leaning on Pufffrost shoulder as he whispered.

"You'll be ok..." He a said nuzzling the she-cats head for comfort.

"Why did it have to be me?" She whispered, her voice thick from crying. "Why couldn't Emberblaze be the odd one out?"

"I don't know." Pufffrost replied, "Although now he has the information, you'll be left alone." The thought slightly soothed Feathersong and she nodded. "Thanks for being with me, by the way." She gave a half-hearted grin, "Must've been awkward, seeing me just lose it."

They returned to camp, no more words being said. Feathersong was caught up in thinking, wondering how Emberblaze was taking it.

She looked up at the sky, though the stars had long gone,

Why did you do that to me, 'Mother'?

The entire day went by with Feathersong sitting by Pufffrost, still in a daze over what happened.

"Want some prey?" Pufffrost offered, "I'm off to get some."

Feathersong nodded. She was a little hungry and she didn't want to wallow in self-pity forever.

Pufffrost came back with a mouse and a bird of some sort. "I thought that you'd just want something small."

"Thank you." She ate the mouse quickly as Pufffrost began eating his bird.

"Do you believe in StarClan?" Feathersong asked randomly as they sat together.

"Of course." Pufffrost replied, instantly. "Why?"

"If they existed, why would they always let our lives screw up. If they are so high and mighty, then why isn't life perfect?"

She stared straight at Pufffrost, her shyness gone temporarily. Searching him for an answer.

"I don't believe in starclan for guidance, I believe in it for comfort. Because I'm scared of death" Puffrost replied grimly but an honest tone.

"Fair enough." Feathersong nodded. "Sometimes, I like to imagine that Dappledleaf is in StarClan. Running the moors, free and happy again." She stopped, not wanting to say more than she had meant to.

"Yeah, I just hope I get to spend more time with you when I'm in starclan" Pufffrost mewed quietly and wrapped his tail around Feathersong. He looked down at her and smiled. Pufffrost wasn't sure what Feathersong expression was but he thought he say her blush.

Feathersong did indeed blush but she tried to hide it. The tips of her ears grew hot and part of her was frightened. She had never felt like this before. Though she had a feeling that she knew what it was.

She pulled away from Pufffrost, trying to ignore his hurt expression. In a way, she felt as if she was betraying Silvermist by befriending a new cat. But that wasn't the main reason.

Really, she was afraid that their friendship would grow into..more.

"I'm off to take a nap." She muttered, ignoring the instinct that told her to go back to him. She had shattered the quiet moment and she deeply regretted it after some time.

"Alright rest well" Pufffrost called after her in a warm tone.

After Feathersong left, Pufffrost ran off and joined a nearby patrol.

Feathersong thought she heard a twinge of hurt in Pufffrost's voice. There wasn't, but she feared that she had just ruined their friendship a little. Why did she have to ruin it. As always, Feathersong started a peaceful, enjoyable moment. And then she went and screwed everything up.

She didn't take a nap, watching Pufffrost join a patrol. She didn't want to join, thinking a little about Silvermist.

Emberblaze had probably told Silvermist literally everything about what had happened. Emberblaze had always been a snitch, right from when he was a kit. Silvermist probably hated her, knowing that she already found a new friend. She wanted to run to Silvermist, say that she was still her best friend. But she knew that was irrational.

Had her kits been born? Feathersong longed to be there and witness the birth, though she couldn't. She wasn't WindClan anymore. Though Taloncall had randomly left and Feathersong had a hunch about where he was now. Would she easily be accepted?

Though she couldn't ever leave. She had Pufffrost and, when she wasn't busy, Azure. Though lying there, she realised how much she actually missed WindClan. Not this new DawnClan or whatever it was called. She missed the old territory.

If only they could go back.

Pufffrost was severely torn, should he continue given her space or not. In the end he chose to go and talk to Feathersong.

"You know little thing you say can't stop me from coming back right?" Pufffrost asked playfully.

"What?" Feathersong mewed clearly she was zoning when Pufffrost had spoken.

"You know little thing you say can't stop me from coming back right?" Pufffrost repeated, Feathersong still looked unfocused. Her eyes were glossy and lifeless like she hadn't gotten any good rest in awhile.


	13. Skyclan

**Heres the Skyclan view next chapter will be the Windclan one, the story should line up :D**

Feathersong watched Silvermist leave, taking the kits with her.

"Wait.." She called out, though even if Silvermist heard, she didn't turn her head.

"Why did you say that!" Anger mixed with her sorrow as she turned to face Pufffrost, her eyes burning.

"Say what?" He seemed genuinely confused.

"Say that you're my best friend. Silvermist was and you never will be!" She didn't mean it and in some time, she would forgive him, but with the lack of sleep mixing with what just happened, she just wanted to lash out. She wanted to hurt like she had been hurt before.

Pufffrost seemed hurt and surprised. "I'm sorry, I-"

"Just leave me alone." She stalked off, tears of anger and sorrow brimming her eyes. She wanted to head to her cliff but with Silvermist nearby, she couldn't risk it. Pufffrost would find her there anyway. And she couldn't face Pufffrost right now.

Instead, she just found a small den in a hill that had been dug out by a fox or something. Thankfully, it smelt abandoned. She wouldn't be found here.

Feathersong couldn't help it any longer and she broke down, sobbing helplessly and uncontrollably. Silvermist, her last thing in WindClan, her best friend, was gone. She would never see Silvermist again. Their friendship was ruined. All because of Pufffrost.

Eventually, her sobs quietened and she curled up in a ball, gazing miserably out of the den and into the twilight sky. She closed her eyes, thinking of that moment she had spent with Silvermist, that wonderful time on the cliff.

Even if they weren't friends anymore, that would forever be Feathersong's favourite memory.

"Urggg should I fallow or stay? Why can Life be so perfect one day and a disaster the next? Why is it all so hard... why is life so hard?" Pufffrost screamed, cursing Starclan. Moments memories everything that led to this moment. What continued to pull him on?

"Well love I guess" Pufffrost whispered fighting his thoughts

And then he ran, he ran so fast to far. Then he was their a broken down Feathersong curled up, but she soon noticed the toms presence.

"Please? Feathersong..."

"NO, GO AWAY!" The she-cat yowled.

"no"

"What did you say" Feathersong nearly growled

"No!" Pufffrost exclaimed

"I'm not going to run away from this as I do... you say you're fine your not, I know your not. I've learned you, I've known you... I can't keep running off if you're unhappy. I can't just give up. What pulls me on though its love. It's love. I swear to starclan it has to be, why else would I have followed after you every moment you were hurt. Why would I be so torn from staying or fallowing? Why would I follow when I knew I should stay. It's love, I can't explain it any other way... and it's fine, I can be turned down." Pufffrost wholeheartedly, mewed, but he somewhat knew what to expect in the next moments. Rejection, a broken heart, the tension was at a climax when Feathersong replied with...

Feathersong stared at him for a few moments. She now knew that feeling that she had when she was with him. She..loved Pufffrost.

Though she didn't want to confess her love right after he had ruined her friendship with Silvermist.

Pufffrost looked at her expectantly. There was something in his eyes. He expected a rejection, preparing himself for the worst.

"So, you ruin my friendship with my last friend and now you want me to love you?" Though Feathersong had feelings for him, she wasn't ready. She needed some time.

"I..I understand. I'm sorry." Feathersong swore that she could see the fainted glimmer of tears in his eyes. Was Pufffrost..crying?

Some of her coolness melted away. "I think that I do love you but it's too soon."

"So..you do love me but you don't want to love me?" Pufffrost asked, in a rather hurt voice.

Feathersong had to force back her tears. "Yes."

"Well..thanks for telling me." Pufffrost turned away and left, his head drooping.

Feathersong considered calling him back, saying that she did want to love him and be his mate. But she didn't. Yes, she loved him, but it was too soon.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. If Pufffrost heard, he didn't react.

The truth was he did react and he had said... "It's not only your fault, but I also share the blame. You're always forgiven" Pufffrost mewed, but Feathersong hadn't heard him.

Feathersong watched him until he was out of sight. Now she was well and truly alone.

Her best trait always seemed to be screwing everything up.

Pufffrost sighed, but his hope never lessened. Feathersong was an honest cat, and Pufffrost was a mental mess. Those words bugged Feathersong best friend, even those words bugged him. That word was too gooey, and sappy for him, maybe if he hadn't. He swore he hadn't, who was that, who said it, it was him but why had he blurted. Maybe she wouldn't hate him if. Did he try to fix something? yes, he would.

And like a storm, Pufffrost thundered off towards Feathersongs home clan.

"AZURE?" Pufffrost shouted.

"Yes?" Azure peeked around the corner.

"I made an oopsie," Pufffrost said shuffling his paws

"Obviously" Azure rolled her eyes and purred

"I went onto Sunclans territory, and a patrol spotted me" Pufffrost shouted.

"YOU what?" Nightstar yowled.

"I finally had a reason for war but not... we're even." Nightstar went on

"May you drown in your guilt and shame" Nightstar hissed as he stalked away to call off the attack.

Pufffrost sighed, and Azure smiled at him.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere" Azure pointed out

"Oh right!" Pufffrost exclaimed. He took off toward where she stood.

"Feathersong?"Pufffrost asked,

"yes, where have you been?" Feathersong grumbled in a monstrous tone.

"Let's see... Ran off talked to Silvermist, who finds me annoying, she also forgives you for creating a new life in this clan. I also stopped a war, Nightstar blamed Silvermist for coming onto our territory. I made the trespassing even though when I ran off to talk to Silvermist. Rainshine had kits as well If you were wondering... And dear starclan I'm exhausted." Pufffrost collapsed into a slumber out of exhaustion.

Soon though time passed and it was morning, Pufffrost awoke to Feathersongs paw abruptly prodding him awake. Then she talked, but Pufffrosts ears also were asleep. Feathersong must have noticed because she repeated what she said again so he could hear.

Feathersong looked rather uncomfortable as she repeated what she had said. "I just wanted to say thank you for what you did. I rejected you and you still tried to make everything right."

"I don't even know why I said that you were my best friend," Pufffrost admitted. "I don't think that sums up our relationship."

"What do you think sums up our relationship?" Pufffrost couldn't still love Feathersong. She seemed to have single-handedly nearly caused the war. Well, Pufffrost caused it, but he was doing it for her. Why did he even care? That was a thought that gnawed away at Feathersong, keeping her awake. Of all the she-cats in the clan, why was it always her? After she broke down, Pufffrost was always there to pick up the pieces.

Feathersong still had feelings for him but was she ready? And would she be rejected?

"What do you think sums up our relationship? Am I just a friend or..something else?" Pufffrost questioned her, searching her gaze for an answer.

"Fine. I..might have a very, very small crush on you." Feathersong couldn't meet his gaze. Would she find rejection? Would he..pity her? All she could do was hope for forgiveness after she broke his heart.

"It's fine, I'm not very good at making sense of love, or even friendship for the matter. I hope you can forgive me, I was the one in the wrong." Pufffrost meowed

"No, I-" Feathersong was interrupted

"No, you weren't, and even if you were I'd always forgive you. Even if you won't forgive me." Pufffrost looked up and Feathersong, and she smiled. Pufffrost grinned.

Maybe I'm not so bad at making things right after all. Pufffrost thought.

Though she didn't say 'I forgive you', it was obvious that she did.

They talked until the sun began to set.

"I'm going to sleep now. You joining?" Puffrost asked.

"Why not." Feathersong followed him, trying not to look like she would rather sleep under the stars than in a stuffy den.

Cats lay, curled up, all around her, some snoring, some wriggling around. She much preferred the outdoors, but she tried to forget about all of her longings and curled up beside Pufffrost.

Only three cats stayed all night, heads bowed in a silent vigil.

Dappledpaw and Emberpaw looked up to the sky, searching for Mother's star, but Featherpaw kept her gaze on the ground. Her head was whirling with what had happened.

"I know it's meant to be silent, but can we speak?" Dappledpaw asked.

"Why not. Everyone else is asleep." Emberpaw decided.

"Alright! Featherpaw, how did Mother end up dying?" Dappledpaw forgot tact, looking at the silver tabby.

"Dappledpaw! Ask tomorrow!" Emberpaw poked her with a paw.

"Sorry, but we also need to know! Remember our 'no secret' rule?"

"Oh, yeah! Tell us!"

Featherpaw shook her head. "I'm off to sleep." She muttered.

"You can't! This is Mother's vigil!" Dappledpaw protested.

"I'm tired, alright!" Featherpaw snapped, hurrying towards the apprentices' den and curling up.

That was the first time Featherpaw had cried herself to sleep.

But it wasn't the last.

Feathersong awoke, noticing that Pufffrost was already gone. Despite all of the running, he still had time to do dawn-patrol/

Without Pufffrost, Feathersong didn't know what to do. Everyone was either asleep, patrolling or sharing tongues. She decided to check up and greet Azure as she hadn't seen her friend for some time.

"Oh, hello, Feathersong." Azure was wrapping some cobwebs around a cat's leg. The leg had a long, jagged gash and the cat's eyes were clouded with pain.

"If you're busy, I can just leave." Feathersong turned to go. She'd come back later.

"That's a good idea. I won't belong." Azure went back to treating the injured cat.

She had one last place she wanted to go to. Sitting on her cliff, which she had missed so much, she gazed over the hills and woodland. Was Silvermist still missing her? Not, as she was willing to let Pufffrost become her best friend. But Feathersong still missed her old friend.

Emberblaze had his kits now, as Pufffrost had said. Maybe she could go visit them someday? She missed Emberblaze, but expected that he wasn't. He got over things easily. Feathersong would be nothing more than a memory.

She didn't want to leave, watching the sun slowly ascend into the blue sky. It was a beautiful day, not a cloud in sight.

Eventually, she turned back, knowing that Pufffrost would've returned from the patrol by now.

Feathersong walked into came, and Pufffrost face lit up.

"Hi Feathersong, how are you?" Pufffrost asked trying not to sound tired

"Alright," Feathersong replied. "I didn't sleep too great." She missed out on the part about her memories haunting her and keeping her up. She wasn't too tired though as sleeping badly was something she did most of the time.

Pufffrost still looked tired though. "Nightmares?"

"Kind of."

"I don't even know... I just can't seem to fall asleep." Pufffrost mewed.

"You need to relax" Feathersong mewed.

"I know, and I'm trying, but The snores are so much louder now... It's all I can hear." Pufffrost Explained.

"I've been hunting on most of the nights I can't sleep" Pufffrost added.

"Why don't you sleep outside? Away from the cats." Feathersong advised. It felt weird to help; usually, it was the other way round. Though she didn't want Pufffrost to be permanently sleep-deprived.

"Yeah, that might help" Pufffrost admitted. He was so tired, but I was day, and he couldn't just sleep all day.

"Why don't you go and take a nap." Feathersong suggested, "You look exhausted."

"Alright." Pufffrost made his way towards the empty warriors' den, leaving Feathersong alone for the second time. She didn't mind right now though. Azure would've hopefully finished so she could go talk to her.

"I'm back." Feathersong came in to see that the cat was still there, but it was asleep and Azure was sorting herbs.

"I wondered if I'd be seeing you at all," Azure admitted, coming over. "Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to talk." Feathersong had so much on her mind that she wanted to ask her.

"Go ahead. They won't be awake for some time." She gestured towards the sleeping cat.

"Well, do you have anything to... help me sleep at night?" Feathersong was hesitant to ask but she wondered if herbs would stop the memories, "I've been having these flashbacks when I've been sleeping."

"I have poppy seeds that help cats to sleep but I don't like giving them out unless the cat is injured."

"Oh, okay. Thanks." Feathersong sounded disappointed but she couldn't help it. The memories were always tormenting her at night and she had hoped that something would help.

"I'm sorry, I wish I had something to help." Azure seemed genuinely apologetic.

"It's fine." Feathersong swallowed her disappointment and left, wondering what she would do whilst Pufffrost was regaining much-needed sleep.

Pufffrost was sleeping, sleeping a dreamless sleep. Maybe no dreams were better than bad ones...

Pufffrost was still fast asleep. Unsure of what to do, Feathersong decided to head out of camp for a bit. Maybe do hunting or whatever.

Though Feathersong wasn't a talented hunter and caught nothing but a single, scrawny mouse that wouldn't fill a newborn kit up.

Why do I have to be so useless at everything? Feathersong glared down at the carcass, deciding to leave it for foxes or something. The mouse wasn't enough for the clan and she had to find something else to contribute.

She eventually found herself at the cliff and decided to stay there. Though it ended up just reminding her of Silvermist and their time together. She couldn't scent Silvermist so she was either too busy with the kits..or simply forgotten about her old best friend.

That was all Feathersong was now. Their friendship was gone and she only had herself to blame. Had she stayed with WindClan for a little longer then she might've convinced Silvermist to come with her.

But she didn't and now there was nothing. She stared out over the horizon, wondering what Silvermist was up to. Did she ever miss Feathersong anymore?

She blinked back the tears that she hadn't even noticed coming, before turning back and going into the camp.

Pufffrost was still sleeping when she came back in. The stars were out and instinctively, Feathersong scanned the sky for a certain star- a certain two stars- but none of them shone brighter.

Feathersong knew that they still didn't forgive her. And for good reason. She had killed them, for StarClan's sake.

All she seemed to be good at was rip away friendships and hurt or kill the ones who she loved most.

That brought her back to thinking about Silvermist. Did she still want to be friends? She desperately wanted to visit and try to make amends, maybe start up their friendship once more. But fear stopped her. She imagined Silvermist with a new best friend, sharing all of her secrets with the new cat. Sitting at the cliff with the new cat.

Was Feathersong being hypocritical? She was the one that ruined it with Pufffrost as her new friend. But he would never, ever be Silvermist.

She missed her so much and looking up at the dark sky, she just wanted her back.

Finally, the tears came. Slow and silent as she turned and left the camp. She wanted to see Silvermist, even if Silvermist didn't notice her.

Feathersong had a plan. She'd head into Wind...SunClan and just look for Silvermist. When she'd find her, then she'd leave. Simple.

She made her way, hoping that Pufffrost would still be asleep. Or would it be a cruel irony that he'd awake when she had left?

Nightstar overlooked his clan, the clan of traitors and cats taking refuge. Time and time again his thought would wander back to the begining of the clan. Nightstar, or rather Nightstream had built the clan from the bottom up, most of the cats were his children, but some were brought from twoleg place. He had one cat he thought would have for sure brought war had been taken away, Slivermist. Although he desperately wanted to catnap her again as a hostage it wouldn't have been as easy as the time before. Maybe another cat or kit may be good leverage for a war...

Nightstar was waiting, Waiting for the best time to strike, preferably once there weren't any kits or queens in the nursery.

Darkmist put her squirrel on the fresh-kill pile when her leader approached her.

"Darkmist!"

She raised her head, terrified of Nightstar.

"Yes?"

"I want to know where Feathersong is, I've nice so far buts it time that she starts making a commitment towards our clan. She doesn't go on patrols and she rarely hunts."

"I don't know anything about Feathersong," she paused. "Why would ask me?"

"Because we all know that Feathersong and Silvermist were best friends."

Darkmist looked at Nightstar in the eyes, "Check with Pufffrost, he and Feathersong are close."

Nightstar thanked her then left.

Azure was watching Nightstar question the she-cat.

She was worried about Feathersong now. She hadn't been the most valuable asset to the clan at all and now this seemed to be the last straw. What would happen if she returned? Exile? Punishment? Azure feared for the silver tabby, wondering where she was and what would happen if she returned.

If she returned.

Pufffrost has been in a large slumber for a good few days. He finally woke up and ran off looking for feathersong, he looked everywhere. When he couldn't find her he went over to Azure. The medicine cat was dazing, he passed some other cat on the way, Darkmist. The she-cat opened her mouth to talk, but Pufffrost didn't stick around to listen when he burst with questions.

"Weres Feathersong, did she leave? Does she think I'm dead, I was only out for a little while. Is there any scent traces?" Pufffrost was stopped, although he still had so many questions and concerns.

"The truth is I don't know. She doesn't think your dead you fur-ball, You were out for a quarter moon. Scent traces I didn't look, you can though" Azure commented, she poked fun at Pufffrosts existence of worries.

"Hey can I-" Darkmist tried to talk, but yet again Pufffrost ignored her. Pufffrost was on a mission.

Pufffrost ran down to the border, Darkmist hot on his tail, but she couldn't catch him. He ran until his pads bled, even then, he ran. Over the border, he stormed, and into camp he went, then he saw Feathersong. Lucky guess...

Azure watched the tom run out of camp, trying to find Feathersong. It was sweet really, how much that tom cared for the she-cat.

She wondered what it was like for both of them. Pufffrost openly loved Feathersong but did she feel the same. Some parts of the she-cat were unpredictable whereas others could be read easily.

Whatever happened, Azure hoped for a happy ending.

**I should make sense in the next chapter. :)**


	14. Trailclan

Trailclan was silent, The cats where tucked away in small holes hollowed out by the lake during high water levels. Although the small cubbies may not provide forever protection the gorse tunnel would. There were seven dens, and it had been true, questions were answered. Flowertrail had gone to the medicine den, and then to the nursery, and accompanied by Pathstar.

Fateclaw was swimming in the lake, carrying a large trout. He was on a small hunting patrol with Brokenfall, Lifeleap, and Birdsong. All carrying pieces of prey. Brokenfall had a carp, Lifeleaf was holding a sunfish, and Birdsong managed to snag a pike.

"Hunting here is great!" Lifeleap managed to talk around his fish.

"Yeah!" Fateclaw agreed, "It's better than the old territory!"

The cats soon reached camp, Fateclaw went to go give his leader his fish. The other cats in his patrol deposited their prey onto the fresh-kill pile.

"Pathstar?" He called.

Fateclaw heard a gentle snore. The tom went into the den silently and softly put his trout by the leader. Fateclaw slipped out of them den, careful not to wake his leader. As Fateclaw padded away to join his clanmates he pondered only one thought.

What could've made his leader so tired?

Ruththorns eyes laid on a young tom over on Sunclan territory, not that she found him attractive. It was something more, something only the selected stars knew, she was a fallen one of stars. she had an ancient living in her, spitting the truth. Truth thorn, Ruth was only a kittypet controlled by an ancient spirit, when she passed the mountain a ghost began to take a resident through her mouth.

It wasn't that she worried of she lived half her life, at least she had half, and she could serve as a medic, and somedays warrior. Fulfilling her goals, maybe even bring change to the clans.

Fateclaw had swiftly dropped a fish off to the leader in the nursery. The tom was up all night worried, the kit could come any time now, and they would most likely be health. yet the tom still seemed a bit off-kilter maybe because of the recent death of Mosswhisper? , it wasn't his fault, but the scar on Echowhisper's leg was.

Suddenly Ruththorn began shaking obviously

Soft whispers one killed another scarred

"little too late for that one truth thorn" Ruth spoke among herself

"well hey there is yet more to come, some you can't stop, and can't figure out on time" Wisper growled deep in Ruththorn's chest

Fateclaw didn't feel so good, he was in the medicine cat den receiving treatment for a mysterious illness that Ruththorn had never seen before. She had named it Blackcough after the black spots that appeared on the victim's nose. Fateclaw gave a cough that racked his whole body. Ruththorn hurried over and gave him some wet moss and an juniper berries. Fateclaw muttered his thanks and quickly swallowed the herb, wincing at the juices.

"Do you think that I'll live?" Fateclaw rasped.

"You don't have a high fever and your appetite is well. But this illness is making it hard for you to breath," she reported.

"But, will I die?" He asked again.

"No, you won't. But I need you to stay away from everyone else," Ruththorn ordered.

Fateclaw nodded his head, "Will do."

Ruththorn padded out of the den, and Fateclaw fell into an uneasy sleep.

Ruththorn could feel as if she had seen this illness before, but from were? Ruth needed citrus a lemon preferably, lemon help with shortness of breath. Maybe a poultice of lemon and juniper would work. Still, the black cough wasn't common so much anymore how had the tom caught the sickness?

Ruththorn didn't know all she knew was she was a healer. a good healer indeed.

Birdsong padded out of the camp to go hunt a little. She preferred hunting with someone, though she noticed how small the pile was compared to home. Maybe there was a lake or something instead of all of these streams. And the odd river that held a couple of fish.

Though she gave up soon, heading to the nearby stream instead

Ruth, she was trying desperately to save the clan, but it wasn't working... she knew what would heal the illness but none of the herbs were on the territory. she sent most the healthy cats to sunclan, as Risestar was very open, she wanted to send the sick to Stoneclan but they refused since they had their own problems. So from Stoneclan instead she requested a medicine cat, they sent Rootberry to help. The cats that were healthy went to Sunclan they were... Brokenfall, Flowertrail, Bubblesnout, Shallowstep, and bridgekit over. The sick stayed with her, Cloudyriver, Fateclaw, Pathstar, Icefin, Birdsong and Barkkit.

Hopefully, the leader would make it through the sickness but chances were low. The new deputy Bubblesnout would most likely become Bubblestar.

Birdsong coughed harshly in her sleep. She wasn't the worst of them all, though she had a barking cough that made her throat ache.

Every cat of the clan that was sick had passed on, but before the disease spread to Ruththorn she escaped to Sunclan. Fateclaw miraculously healed, but barkkit was long lost... now Trail clan was left as a weak clan, that returned to camp after fleeing. Bubblesnout was now Bubblestar. Flowertrail was out of the nursery and the new deputy. Frostfin was nearing for his time in the elder's den to come and begin, Flowertrails kits were, Trailkit, Riverbedkit and Snailkit. This was a newer peaceful life for Trailclan. This was the life, the time to succeed.

I told you the mountains where an unforgiving place. A voice in Ruththorns head scolded her, as she mourned over her kits grave.

NO! She yowled, lost in the insanity of her haunted spirit.

We will push on we are not broken we still can succeed, we just need more warriors. Ruththorn retorted against Truththorn.

Ruththorn had an Idea spark deep in her mind and rushed off to tell Bubblestar.

"We need to move-" Ruththorn began but was soon cut off by Bubblestar.

"Why?" Bubblestar asked.

"Look at this mess, we only have a few kits, and by the time they're older... they won't have a clean bloodline to latch onto for their kits. We need more warriors" Ruththorn Explained, but she was almost screaming, insanity was taking a toll on her. Bubblestar nodded and announced to the clan...

"Every warrior in this clan we will be heading to two-leg place, All the kits will stay here, and under the guidance of Frostfin you will be trained and be warriors on our return..." Bubblestar glanced at all his clanmate's expressions.

Then at the crack of dawn, the clan headed out of there camp and wandered towards the two-leg place.

The cats weave through the mazes of the two-leg place, it was as if every animal was gone, but soon they came across two cats short on luck. The two scrawny cats looked like they were on deaths doorstep.

"Hello" Ruththorn greeted, she somewhat recognized the pair.

"Is that Ruth I see here?" The skinny white tom asked

"Indeed, Hello Blizzard, you too Icicle." Ruththorn smiled to her old neighbouring street cats.

Icicle looked warily at the the-cat before she recognised her a little. "Ruth? Where have you been?"

"I have been living with a group of cats that were kind enough to let me become their.." She paused, probably thinking of how she could put it into words that they would understand. Icicle and Blizzard had never heard of Clan cats or their ranks. "They allowed me to become their Healer."

"I always thought those herb talents of yours would get you further than being a rogue." Blizzard gave a small grin. He couldn't help adding, "And as always, I was right."

Ruththorn nodded, "You were correct. Are you both still living off of scraps?"

"Yes. The up-walker that always fed us has moved so life's a little tough but we're surviving." He admitted, honestly.

"Hopefully we'll come across a different up-walker." Icicle meowed, doubtfully.

Fateclaw picked up his trout and put it on the makeshift fresh-kill pile when Bubblestar approached him.

"Glad to see that you are feeling better," she meowed, "I want you to go see if Ruththorn needs anymore help with this sickness. Since you've had it before and recovered you might know how to help."

Fateclaw dipped his head the new leader, and padded towards Ruththorn.

_I am so honored that Bubblestar trust me, but what if I can't help?_

Soon, Ruth left and Blizzard decided to give it another shot at finding food. They hadn't eaten for days and both he and Icicle were noticeably malnourished and weak. Icicle was no more than skin and bones and he didn't want her getting ill again.

Since they had no family except each other, it was up to Blizzard to make sure that both of them survived. Life was unimaginably tough, keeping both himself and his sister through times of near-starvation, but he had always pulled through. Maybe he'd find a new Feeder? Though he doubted it.

"Please, don't go." Icicle begged.

Blizzard hated leaving. But he couldn't stay and let Icicle slowly fade away. "If I don't return by moon-rise, look for me." He touched noses with his sister and exited the cardboard box that was their home. He trotted down the alleyway that was their home, gazing longingly at the fish shop. He had tried there, multiple times, gaining a kick in the belly as the up-walker kicked him out, literally.

He gazed at it for a few moments before heading out and into the town. The familiar sounds of shouting, cars and dogs barking greeted him. Here, many scents overlapped each other, drowning out the scent of fish.

He could always look in the metal pots that were always full of something slightly edible, but they were a last resort. Foxes owned them and he didn't want to take their food. He had gained a, sort of, relationship with the foxes. They tolerated him as long as he respected their food, and he stayed out of their way.

He soon lost track of time, searching fruitlessly, and before he knew it, the moon was steadily climbing up into the darkening sky.

Fateclaw mixed the herbs into a poultice. The scent of herbs made his head swim. He spit out the stick that he was using to mix them together.

"Ruththorn! I'm done!"

The medicine cats shuffled into the den and look at his work, "Nice work, now can you please mix another poultice? I want to have another batch ready in case someone else falls to this sickness."

"Okay, I can do it."

But Fateclaw didn't want to do it anymore, his paws were sore and cracked and he felt that he had already spent enough time in the den when he was sick. But he went to the herb store anyways. He picked up Borage, Catmint, Bright-eyes, and Feverfew. Fateclaw picked them up carefully, making sure not to tear the delicate leaves. The Borage leaves bring down fever, sooths stomach aches, and relieves tight chest. The catmint was there to help fight off any sickness that might come to the weak cats, Bright-eye helped cure coughs, and Feverfew Reduces body temperature for cats with fever or chills. Also heals aches and pains, especially good for headaches.

I trained to be a warrior not a medicine cat! Fateclaw grumbled as he started mixing them.

"Thats good Fateclaw, you may go." Ruththorn had meowed when he finished.

Fateclaw let out a relieved sigh and left the den to wash his paws. He smelled like herbs and sickness, Ruththorn had told him that he couldn't get sick because he already had it once.

I hope she knows what she's talking about...

Ruththorn sighed as Fateclaw waltzed out of the makeshift den, Traveling was becoming a pain. Fateclaw hadn't passed on by the sickness that seemed to live in his chest, so Ruththorn was finding the cure to fix the sickness if it was to return. Other than Traveling all was quiet in Trailclan. All was going as normal, Ruththorn missed her kit... and poor Barkkit had left the clans for a more peaceful starry life in the sky. Ruththorn was struggling with her son's sudden death. It was too painful to watch her kit slowly die along with her other clanmates... they all died to a disease Ruth could not cure on time. Now the clan suffered in result of her mistake.

"What are you up to" Blizard mewed peaking around the corner.

"Your back?" Ruththorn ask.

"Indeed I am, word got around about feral mountain cats with piles of food." Blizard nodded.

"So I'm guessing you're hearing for some prey" Ruththorn stated looking up into Blizzard's deep wild eyes. Blizard nodded.

"So can you?"Blizard mewed in a mutual tone.

"I suppose, I really could use a walk" Ruththorn replied shaking her head at Blizzard's way of asking for things.

But after all, they were old friends, and he helped her when she was kicked to the curb by her upwalker. Now it was her turn to return the favour.

The sun was steadily rising and Blizzard struggled to push away the worries about his sister. He hadn't spent much time with her during the night and immediately at sunrise, he was immediately off to find food. Though he couldn't help it. He'd rather scarcely see her than watch her slowly starve to death because of him.

"Have you found anything?" He asked, impatience clear in his voice.

Ruth sighed in a mild annoyance. "No. And I won't if you keep asking."

Blizzard nodded reluctantly. "Can you hurry up though? I have to see Icicle." He tried not tom sound rude but he was worried about her. Icicle was skinnier and sicklier than he was. He had seen kittens her age and size lying dead, having starved or been gotten by a fox. Cats like Icicle rarely made it past kithood. But he was determined to keep her alive.

"I'm doing my best at searching." Ruth responded, a little cooler than she normally sounded.

Blizzard huffed but didn't complain further.

Ruththorn dashed around an ally and cornered a had little to no chance, so she lunged for the throat and killed it immediately. Ruth had seen icicle before, how skinny she was, the clan would be a good place for her. There probably would be herbs ruth could use to fatten her up a bit. There was no way Blizard would agree to that though... so Ruth continued hunting, offering pointer on how to track and hunt. Ruth had caught four scrawny mice and two plump rabbits when she caught the scent of a third rabbits scent. Almost immediately she tracked it down when... she realized it wasn't a rabbit. It was a rather scrawny she-cat, with rabbit-like fur and features.

"Who are you?" Ruth asked in a confused tone.

"Rabbit, rather funny ain't it. I bet you thought I was a rabbit." The she-cat spoke with a whistle. Ruththorn felt her fur hot in embarrassment.

"Yes... your rather skinny would you like to come to our camp. It might provide you with a better life." Ruththorn looked down at Rabbit who looks weary but nodded and fallowed Ruth and blizzard back to camp.

"So, you offer this cat a spot in your group of fugitives, but not Icicle. How nice to see you think of us so highly" Blizard scoffed.

" Even if I did you wouldn't have let her, now would you." Ruththorn retorted but then speed-walked back to camp with Rabbit hot on her tail.

Ruththorn knew Blizard always meant well, but sometimes he was a bit much. She didn't mind, it was nice being around things she grew up around. A bonus was Truththorn couldn't shake her in the city. It was nice, finally a break. Ruth had become closer friends with Rabbit, and she was really nice. Rabbit reminded ruth of her sibling Dash, who she often just wanted to forget, but Rabbit was like the nice side of Dash. The Siamese cat shook her head from her brother's thought. Instead, she thought about Blizzard, She probably should apologize, since he obviously wouldn't be the first one. Ruth gathered up some supplies and brought some cats along, they were going to hunt on there way after all. The city was filthy with rabbits, Ruth caught two on the way, but in the whole time they've stayed she caught almost twelve rabbits. Ruth, Rabbit and Orangy all made their way to Blizard's usual scavenging spots, not too long later they found him.

"Hey, Bliz we brought a few rabbits and mice, along with bundles of herbs that should help Icicle gain some weight..." Ruth gestured toward the rabbits, mice and bundles. Blizard shrugged.

"Since when have you gone back to calling me Bliz." Blizzard gave Ruth a smug smirk.

"Since you called me Ruth. It's Ruththorn." Ruth added.

"Yeah yeah I know you a fugitive of some type." Blizzard rolled his eyes. Ruth did the same mocking him.

"Well you welcome, and you can join us any time" Ruth mewed

"Join you?" Blizzard scoffed, "What? You think I can't handle living on the streets? You think I'm not good enough to survive alone?" His tail twitched but he managed to, kind of, keep his annoyance under control.

"It was an offer." Ruth, or Ruththorn as she was meant to be called, responded rather calmly.

Blizzard narrowed his eyes, staring suspiciously at the other two cats slightly behind Ruth. "Who are they?" Instantly, with cats he'd not seen before, he considered them as a threat to Icicle. And nothing could harm Icicle. Though Blizzard was younger than most on the street, he could defend himself pretty well. Especially if it was to protect his sister.

"Orangy and Rabbit. I think you've met Rabbit before."

Blizzard did recognise the strange, rabbit-like features that Rabbit had. However, that 'Orangy' wasn't familiar. They must've had a different spot where they hunted and scavenged.

"They aren't a threat." Ruth added, probably sensing his wariness.

Rabbit didn't look like a threat, being nearly as small and scrawny as Icicle. Nearly. She looked slightly more well fed since Ruth gave her the offer to join the clans. Maybe Icicle could actually gain weight from being in their group. He briefly considered it but still, he didn't see anything else positive about the groups.

Maybe he was being selfish but he knew what was best for Icicle.

"were is Icicle anyway?" Ruth asked politely

"I left her.." He shot a glance at the new cats, choosing his words carefully, "at home." "You really should take her with you someday." Ruth advised. Blizzard's neck fur bristled "I know what's good for my sister." His voice was low and cool, anger hidden inside.

"Fine" Ruth level mewed.

"I'll be back tomorrow without these cats that hunted for you a help me carry herbs for Icicle." Ruth turned and left for came, Blizard was such a stubborn cat. Ruth slouched and made her way backto came, chatting with her clanmates.

"Is he always like that?"Orangy the tabby tom asked.

"Yeah pretty much, he only likes people when he chooses to. Oh, but he can be so stubborn sometimes."Annoyance crept into Ruth's voice.

"You've talked about icicle, you compared me to her. How skinny I am, does he starve her."Rabbit asked curiously

"Oh starclan no, he wouldn't ever. He just... is a bit controlling. A little too cocky to with his skills." Ruth replied.

"Oh, also your naming ceremonies are tonight. Orange you'll become a warrior, Rabbit you'll most likely get some extra training and become an apprentice" Ruth smiled at the two former rouges and all three dash back to camp.

Camp came into view, and Bubblestar looked at the two expectantly.

"May all old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath this... trash can" Bubblestar announced and giggled at the word trash can.

"Orangy step forward, you've had many days living as a rouge. You know the basics in battle and prey hunt. Ruth has guided you through our ancestral ways, and now you may have your warrior name." Bubblestar paused then continued.

"Now may Starclan approve of this name, Orangy you are now referred to as Orangemoth. Moth because of your fluttery personality, and your delicate body structure." Orangemoth nodded and dipped his head, then the tom resumed back into the crowd.

"Rabbit, until you earn your warrior name you shall be known as Rabbitpaw and your mentorship, will be shared with Ruththorn and Fateclaw. Fateclaw will teach you strategy and Ruththorn shall teach you the mind and spirit of a warrior." Bubblestar finished, Fateclaw touched noses with Rabbitpaw, and Ruth did the same. Then they rejoined the crowd.

"Poppy may you rise." The unusual eyed calico she-cat joined the leader on the trash can. Poppy's eyes glimmered in the dim light, one was bright yellow, and the other was a darker yellow.

"You were raised as a kitty-pet with no training. For now, until your apprenticeship has passed your name will be Poppypaw. Your mentor will be Brokenfall." Poppypaw nodded and touched noses with the slacker clan cat, her mentor...

"Finn your name while in training will be Finpaw, your assigned mentor is Corneredstream." Finpaw nodded and touched noses with Corneredstream, the she-cat giggled and they returned to the crowd.

"Frumpy... you'll be known as...Barkpaw" Ruth looked horrified, and Bubblestar must have noticed since he corrected with another name. Bubblestar could not name an apprentice after her kit.

"... Maybe, Mudpaw instead. I'll take the responsibility as your mentor." They touched noses, and Bubblestar took responsibility for the fat kitty-pet. The meeting was called to a close and all the cats returned to their "dens", but the new members stood vigil.

Blizzard watched them go, tail lashing with annoyance. When they left his vision, he retreated into their alleyway. Icicle was waiting for him.

"I thought that foxes got you." Icicle purred with relief.

"I'm too smart for those foxes." Blizzard boasted, nuzzling his sister affectionately.

The day dragged on and though Blizzard didn't want to leave on his dusk search for food, he could see that Icicle was steadily weakening. She seemed to sleep a lot more often and he couldn't remember the last time she had chased her own tail. Which was something she did a lot when the up-walker fed them. She was steadily going towards starvation. The commonest death, even with foxes and cars, was sheer hunger. So many cats in a rather small place would never end well. It was survival of the fittest and though Icicle certainly wasn't fit, Blizzard would gladly give up his chance of living to adulthood and give it to Icicle instead.

Many cats saw him as arrogant or rude, but really, he just cared too much. Sure, he only cared about one cat. But that cat was the purpose of his existence. The reason he tried so hard to defend and find food.

Icicle had wolfed down most of the food that had been given before from Ruth and then she had just vomited it all back up. Which was not a good sign. There was only a bit of food left and he wasn't sure if he should find something less fatty and rich.

"I'll be back before moon-high." He promised, though his words fell on deaf ears. Icicle was in a deep slumber, the only sign of life coming from her rising and falling chest.

Dusk had come again and Ruth brought Five mice, a bat and medicine bundles with burnet, chamomile flowers, comfrey root and honey to tie it in a sweet flavour. Rabit tagged along, and along the way to Blizzard's ally Rabbit and Ruth reviewed the code of the warrior. Soon the ally came into view. Ruth immediately noticed a burnet plant growing through the sidewalk, why hadn't blizzard used this for Icicle. camomile flowers also grew on a small dirt patch. Stalks of comfrey root also seemed to be tossed through the ally. The smell of honey was potent. Had Blizzardrefuse to use the herbs? Of course, he had...

"Blizzard?" Ruth mewed, no answer.

"Icicle?" Ruth mewed again

"yes," A small mew croaked from inside the ally.

"May we enter, it's ruth I think you'll remember me. I taught your brother hunting tips, we also brought over those rabbit the past few days." Ruth explained.

"I see your brother hasn't been giving you my herbs, they would have helped you gain weight," Ruth added

"..."Icicle went silent for a moment. Ruth waited for an answer

"We also brought some Mice, a bat, and again some medicine bundles if you want to take it before your brother gets back" Ruth sope dropping the prey at the foot of the ally, she smiled. Though she wasn't sure Icicle could see her smile.

The moon was not even up in the sky, mostly because it was a new moon... It was moon high but you couldn't tell

I thought we could have a friendship between Icicle, Rabbit and Ruth? If not that's fine. Also, I thought maybe it could be a new moon and Blizzard would lose track of time, and Ruth could see Icicle and treat her, and make sure the food stays in her belly.

Blizzard was starting to panic. The up-walkers had either ignored his pitiful wails or just flat out yelled at him. One had even kicked him away with it's large paw. He limped slightly from his uncomfortable landing but otherwise, he was fine.

He had accidentally ventured away from his small patch of ground, freezing when the fresh marker of another cat was in the air. This was Large's territory. As long as Blizzard stayed away, he would be fine. However, he didn't remember Large living so close to his alley. Now two things were going wrong.

He had no clue where he was, no clue if it was moonhigh, as the moon decided to turn invisible for some strange reasons, and now he was near a well-known, aggressive tom. Blizzard sighed, Life's going great.

He wasn't too fussed about his predicament. It was Icicle. She was growing weaker by the day and Blizzard feared that one day she'd fall asleep and never wake up.

He imagined returning and finding Icicle curled in a ball, not moving, dead.

Part of him wanted to cry but he refused to sit there and wallow. He'd find home soon enough; Blizzard had been lost before.

Just not this lost..

Icicle yawned, looking at Ruth as she came in with some leaves and food. Food. That was something Icicle desperately wanted. Yet after throwing up, she didn't feel quite so hungry. That worried her. Was she going to die?

"What's that?" Icicle asked, looking at the leaves. Her voice was nothing more than a quiet rasp, yet Ruth seemed to hear it fine.

"Herbs. They'll help you gain weight."

"I know that. You've already said. What are they called?" Icicle persisted. She liked looking at the small, half-dead weeds and such that grew in the alleyway. She'd give them names sometimes. Like, 'Fuzzy Yellow Flower' or 'Big Brown Leaf'.

She didn't know that they helped to heal. That was cool.

Ruth set them down, "This one is chamomile." She gestured to a flower, "That is comfrey root. There is some burnet and here is also honey to make it taste nicer."

"You eat them?" Icicle exclaimed.

Ruth smiled "Yes. How else would they make you gain weight?"

Icicle nodded, "Good point."

Rabbit stood antsy watching the to she-cats share knowledge about plants. Eventually, though she blurted.

"Can I go hunt I'll bring more food." Rabbit blurted impatiently

"Oh yes great Idea we could teach you about the prey pile, even prey etiquette so you don't throw up," Ruth said excitedly and nodded for Rabbit to go.

"What do you mean by prey etiquette?"Icicle asked. A gimmer of interest lined her eyes.

"How you should eat prey slower, it fills you more, If you gobble it down, the food doesn't have enough time to settle, so it roars back up and you vomit." Ruth smiled, she knew Icicle was a very curious cat. At that fact, she couldn't help but simile.

"I'll bring some willow leaves tomorrow, you can stash it somewhere, and eat it whenever you feel vomit." Ruth mewed.

"Well Rabbit and I will stop by with some herbs, I won't bring Brunet or Chamomile since theirs some that planted itself along the wall of your ally. I'll bring comfrey root and some uprooted heather, you can use the heather nectar as a replacement for honey. If your brothers not back by tomorrow I'll go look for him if so Rabbitpaw and Orangemoth will stop by."Ruth said comfortably.

"What kinda name is that?" Icicle asked.

"I'll tell you about it later or you can ask them tomorrow." Ruth winked and left. Rabbit dropped off a couple of rabits and a fish.

Like that they were gone leaving Icicle to ponder the things they said.

The sun rose and Blizzard still hadn't found home. Icicle would probably be dead or at least nearly dead. It was all his fault as well. Maybe he should've given her the stupid plants.

He wandered around, yawning as he hadn't slept at all and dawn was breaking.

However, a sudden snarl broke him from his sleepy search. It wasn't a fox or a dog.

He turned around slowly, seeing the muscular pelt of Large. What was he doing? Blizzard wasn't even on his patch.

"What do you want?" He asked, simply, hiding his fear.

"To rip your pelt off. This is my area." Large hissed. He came closer, almost touching noses with the younger tom.

Large really was a perfect name for the brown tabby who stood, growling at him. The only problem was that it was all muscle. He ran a rogue group and as Blizzard expected, two cats stood behind. One, he recognised. A black she-cat called Jet. However, the grey tom was new to him.

"This is actually unclaimed." Blizzard pointed out. A cat used to live there but it got hit by a car, the territory vacant. The cats around decided to just leave it as a place for all but obviously, Large wanted it.

"Not any more. Now scram, you cocky fleabag."

It was wiser to run, but Blizzard didn't want them thinking him as a weakling. What if they followed him when he ran and by sheer luck and irony, he found his alley?

"No." He stood his groundd, knowing that he was a pretty good fighter. Not good enough to defeat Large but he would try.

Blizzard summoned up all of his courage and reached up, his claws slashing down his nose.

Large hissed, stepping back. "Jet, Stone, beat this little rat up."

Blizzard desperately wanted to flee but he knew that they would follow.

He had gained a good few scratches and his ear was torn but he was doing alright.

Then a familiar voice made him jump, causing Jet to pin him, her sharp, bloodstained claws prepared to attack. It was Ruth, standing there and watching as he got clawed by Jet.

"Blizzard?"

" Hey you, tom-cat" A wandering cat greeted Blizzard.

"Want a scrap? I hit up the dumpster and it was like a cornered mouse, ease pickings" The cat chuckled, Blizzard stepped back a little his fur bristling a little.

"Woah easy pal" That cat meowed jumping back.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Blizzard bared through his teeth

"I'm Hobo the basket cat" Hobo replied smirking

"Why the basket cat?" Blizzard asked beginning to settle down.

" Do you not see my basket, anyway want some food you look like a wanderer to" Hobo asked

"No, thank you" Blizzard began to snarl, but then he walked past him.

"You look lost, do you know Ruth, I saw her walk by looking for a cat named Blizzard. Ruths my daughter." Hobo Hollered after him, Blizzard turned his head seeing the comparison.

"How long ago?" Blizzard asked.

" Like noon two days ago. She told me her camp was like four blocks down this road and two to the right, then one block to the left, and in the left ally." Hobo smiled giving directions.

"Now that I think about it I should probably visit, maybe she'll want some food." The tom Siamese cat smiled, and he began his way towards Ruth camp.

Should I follow? Blizzard thought

No he desided

Ruth could tell Blizzard apart from any cat, even in bright red blood. Ruth watched a moment pass as the cats all looked up at her. Before she knew it she was ontop a black she-cat, and a cat they seemed to call large. The Third cat, stone coward away from the ease it took Ruth to pin the cats. Her claws were at their throats, right on the oxygen gland.

"Now, Blizard should I hurt or kill," Ruth asked staring at the cat she held beneath her killing grasp. Her tongue was to the side of her mouth, something she did in frustration.

Chilling minutes passed, the thump of the cat's hearts formed a desperate pattern. They gulped down air, not pushing their throats enough for her claw to pierce their glands. Ruth waited on Blizzard's command.

One minute

Two minute

Three minutes, 5

Ruth raised her paw, claw unsheathed. Then Blizzard replied.

Ruth is Slim and through a fight, she practically slips through claws

"Just hurt them enough so they know not to bother me." Blizzard didn't see the point in killing. They had no choice on what to do, living a meaningless life, ruled by Large.

If anything, he pitied them. At least he had freedom.

"Very well." Ruth continued to attack and the two soon fled for their lives, Large shooting a hostile, yet wary, glare at Ruth.

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?" He asked nonchalantly, obviously curious.

"None of your business." Ruth calmly replied.

"I'll get my revenge." Large turned his gaze to Blizzard. "Both of you will wish you had never been born."

Ruth didn't seem to care.

The two walked off, until Ruth had to go her own ways. She offered to take him back but he recognised this area and insisted that he would be fine.

"I should have killed that one" Ruth muttered

"Anyway now that their gone, I learned to fight like that in warriors training. I can tell you now that those cats are gone" Ruth smiled.

"Well, training and my dad Hobo" Ruth added.

I'm heading out for the city so I probably won't reply quickly

Blizzard closed his eyes and hoped that Icicle was alright. He had arrived at their little alleyway and he just prayed for her to be alive.

"Icicle?" He called, a tone of hopefulness hanging in his meow.

"Is that you, Blizzard?" A voice asked.

Blizzard rushed in, relief and joy filling his heart. How was Icicle still alive?

He knew when he saw the herbs that Ruth had left.

"Was Ruth here?" He questioned Icicle, confirming his thoughts.

"Yes. She came and brought me food and herbs."

"And you took the herbs?" Blizzard couldn't believe it.

"Yes. They tasted bitter." Icicle made a face. "Still can't get the taste off of my tongue."

"You ate herbs? But why? We're cats. We eat prey and up-walker food! Not leaves."

"The herbs would make me less hungry." Icicle persisted, "Ruth was helping!"

That nosy she-cat. Doesn't she know that I can care for Icicle alone? I don't need help! Though deep down, he knew that Icicle probably would've starved to death if it weren't for Ruth and her healing flowers.

Ruth was quite happy, knowing Icicle was doing better. That and knowing that Blizzard was safe. It really was nice to see her old friends again. See0ing them reminded her how much she missed them, but she had life good for her kit in the clans and that was all she needed.

"Hey Ruth" Orangemoth greeted

"Hi, how was Icicle?" Ruth asked

"Icicle was doing well, she's been improving with the herbs Rabbit and I brought over,"Orangemoth replied a small spark of admiration slipped into the orange toms voice as he mentioned Icicle's name.

"Do you think they'll join the clans?" Orangemoth asked.

"Probably not, at least Blizzard wouldn't make a decision until after we're gone. I just hope Icicle remember those herbs, they could save her some time. It unfortunate though, I think she would have made a great apprentice"Ruththorn sighed.

"Oh," Orangemoth said in disappointment.

"You totally do, don't you?"Ruth asked

"Yes," Orangemoth blurted.

"I mean now, what are you talking about" Orangemoth redeemed trying to sound convincing

Ruth flashed Orangemoth an unconvinced smile.

"So what if I do... I won't matter anyway" Orangemoth meowed looking at his paws

"I wouldn't be so sure" Ruth teased

Ruth playfully shoved the lovestruck tom, then Orangemoth chased Ruth back to camp. Orangemoth muttered threats, though not meaning it. Ruth did really enjoy seeing Orangemoth pretend to be angry.

Soon the pair where in camp and split ways, Orangemoth went to find Rabbitpaw, and Ruth saw her father. Hobo was right in front of her.

"Dad" Ruth Exclaimed.

"Ruth my child how are you?" Hobo asked Ruth, felt her pelt grow hot in embarrassment.

"I'm well, you look well to, city life treating you well?" Ruththorn asked

"Yup, your brother Neil got ran over a moon ago, and your two sisters Lillian and Porpus got lost. your third sister, Kane is doing well though" Hobo mewed

"Yikes, well I'm glad you made it" Ruth Smiled.

"You should join our clan, I know you would be a great warrior" Ruth stated sweetly

"Eh worth a shot" Hobo announced

"Then on that note, may all cats old enough to catch prey gather before the can" Bubblestar barked

" We have a new clan member, kin of our medicine. He taught Ruth her profound abilities on the battlefield." Bubblestar announced, a ripple of gasps fluttered over the clowder.

"Ruth's father steps forward... From this moment and forward you will be known as..." Bubblestar paused, and ruth whispered into the tom's ear.

"Cornermouse, after comparison or something er rather." Bubblestar continued mumbling.

"I call this to a close"

Icicle sat, impatiently, as Blizzard headed out to practise his hunting skills. He had stopped finding food at night, preferring to catch live animals. Icicle disliked eating the rich, fatty meats and she longed for the up-walker food. Though the food was food and she tried to force it down.

Blizzard was improving, gradually. He came back with more and he didn't take as long.

To pass the time, she thought about her herbs. Recapping what their uses were. Ruth knew lots about plants and Icicle wanted to learn as much as she could. Sometimes, she thought about the group, or 'clan', that Ruth lived in. It sounded fun, surrounded by friendly cats and never going hungry. She didn't like the life she lived, never leaving the alleyway. She wasn't even allowed to leave their box when Blizzard was gone. He wanted her to stay hidden in-case of an attack. She knew that her brother meant well but she wanted freedom.

She wanted to learn to hunt and see life beyond the dark confinements of her home. She was bored. She wanted to play in the grass that she could see from the alley.

Sure, she could escape whilst Blizzard was gone, leave the box and look around. But she was afraid. Blizzard had told tales of ruthless foxes and other cats. He told her quite a bit about a big tabby called Large. She didn't want to be out and noticeable when they came past.

So, reluctantly, she stayed curled up in the box, trying to sleep. Maybe when she awoke, Blizzard would be back.

Orangemoth had enjoyed talking to Icicle, he was shocked he hadn't met her when he was called Orangy. Ruth was out on a walk, she said she would probably join Blizzard, so that meant that Blizzard was out. When Orangy and Rabbit were taking herbs to Icicle, Ruth always said to watch out for blizzard. Orangemoth had become almost scared of Blizard, and yet he barely knew the tom. Orangemoth though did enjoy talking to Icicle. He didn't know what it was, but every time they talked he couldn't help but smile at the things she said. Soon Orangy decided to visit Icicle, and bring her the herbs ruth always listed... he double-checked with Rabbit before he left though. soon Orangy approached the ally, he was happy as an apprentice catching their first catch.

"Icicle, you there," Orangy asked meekly.

"Yeah" Icicle mewed in a springy peppy voice.

"I brought the herb and honey to cover the flavour better. Prey though, I was unsuccessful catching anything..." Orangemoth paused

"So don't tell Ruth, but I dug through the trash, I found a perfectly good meat slider." Orangy finished. He looked down the ally, one looking for permission, and looking for an answer from Icicle.

"Okay then. I prefer stuff from the metal containers anyway." Icicle responded. "Don't tell Ruth though."

"I won't." When Orangemoth came down the alley, Icicle noticed how..happy he looked. Considering he was only there to give herbs, he seemed pleased to see her. Icicle was pretty happy to see him as well. Orangemoth was nice and anything was better than being alone.

Blizzard was making his way back, a squirrel in his jaws, when he saw a familiar Siamese making its way towards him.

"Fancy seeing you here, Ruth." He greeted her, a hint of sarcasm in his meow. He dropped the squirrel, though he made sure to stay right with it. Though he trusted Ruth, he didn't want to risk her taking it. The food was for Icicle and Icicle only.

"Greetings, Blizzard." Either Ruth hadn't noticed the sarcasm or she had simply ignored it. "Good catch." She gestured towards the squirrel.

"Thank you." Blizzard dipped his head in a brief thanks.

"How's Icicle doing?"

"You should know. You're with her more than I am." Blizzard tried to keep the grumpiness out of his voice but it was clear as the moon. "I can always smell traces of you, that Orangemoth or Rabbit. You might lead Large towards our alley if you keep going there."

"I'm sorry but Icicle needs her herbs."

"I know what Icicle needs. I'm her brother!"

Ruth decided to give up on the argument. "Okay. I'm sorry."

"You should be," Blizzard muttered, though he was half-joking. He wouldn't class Ruth as a friend, but she was alright. It wasn't worth his time, or Ruth's, keeping up the argument.

Ruth stood by Blizzard and walked with him back to the ally, she caught a rabbit and a scrawny mouse. Ruth scented the air and caught a faint scent of Orangemoth, but it was stale. The smell over fern had hidden Orangemoths scent. Ruth sighed in relief. Ruth couldn't smell Icicle either, when... she jumped out from a box behind them.

"You couldn't smell me could you" Icicle playfully teased.

" Orangemoth taught me ferns mask a scent" Icicle went on Ruth blushed in the fact they had been caught.

"You did what?" Blizzard practically screamed, but before he could say more Ruth Hightailed it out of the Ally.

Blizzard glared back at where Ruth had quickly left.

Orangemoth, a stranger, had come in and forced Icicle to have herbs! What if he poisoned Icicle? What if he took her out and they walked around outside of the alleyway?

"It's fine, Blizzard." Icicle noticed his expression, a mixture of anger and fear for his sister.

"Did he hurt you? Did he poison you?"

Icicle let out a laugh, "No. I allowed him to enter. He's nice, really."

"You let a stranger into our alley? What if he knew Large?" Blizzard glanced behind in-case Large and his cronies were behind. They weren't. He made a mental note to never let Icicle out of his sight.

"He didn't. He's part of the feral group nearby. Like Ruth."

Blizzard didn't bother expressing more of his worry. There was no point. Maybe that Orangemoth was alright. But he couldn't shake away the worries.

If he had taken Icicle then Blizzard would have no purpose. No reason to continue his life. He would never resort to suicide but he would definitely lower his guard a lot more. There would be no reason to protect this place without Icicle. Without Icicle, Blizzard would be nothing.

"Let's have some sleep. I'm tired."

"But-" Icicle tried to protest but Blizzard was already curled up around her. Icicle sighed and gradually also fell asleep, though she would rather have played or recited her herbs again.

The sun shone down and Orangemoth slipped out of camp with some fern leaves. He wandered to Icicles ally. The sun had just risen, Orangy wasn't even sure that Blizzard would be out of the ally especially since he knew of Ruth's plan to get Icicle health. It was working but then the cover had blown, if Blizzard was there then, Orangemoth wouldn't know what to say.

"Icicle?" The tom whispered down the ally, he waited until...

You can do what happens next to Orangemoth.

Blizzard pricked his ears, hearing an unfamiliar voice. Icicle was still asleep, so, carefully, he got up.

"Who are you?" His tone was laced with suspicion as he stared at the ginger tabby. He recognised it from somewhere, but he had seen most cats round here at least once.

"..." The ginger cat said nothing and Blizzard felt slightly amused. Was this cat, probably double his age, afraid of him? "Orangemoth." The tom said after a while.

Blizzard could remember Orangemoth now. The cat with the weird name. "Why are you here and how did you find us?" He bombed the tom with questions, his eyes narrowed as he waited for an answer.

"I came to..give these to..Icicle." The tom stammered a little.

"She doesn't need any more herbs." Blizzard resisted the urge to snap at Orangemoth. Though his neck fur was bristling, a clear sign of annoyance. "She's a cat. She eats meat and not your leaves."

"I..I'm sorry." The tom still made no sign of leaving.

Blizzard decided to play with this tom since he obviously feared Blizzard for some reason. "And you will be sorrier if you don't get your pelt out of my alley." He growled, though he was struggling not to smirk. It was fun to play around.

Orangemoth was out in an instant, thankfully taking the leaves with him. Satisfied, Blizzard curled back around Icicle and watched the entrance in-case the tom returned.

Orangemoth tried too talk to Icicle again later in the day, but the same thing continued to happen.

would he ever get past blizzard...

Blizzard was ready to tear every hair off of Orangemoth's pelt. He kept coming. Every. Single. Day.

"Just go away, already!" He snapped.

"Blizzard, he's my friend."

Orangemoth couldn't help but look pleased at that.

"I don't care. He's a stranger to me and I don't trust him.

"I just want to give Icicle herbs."

Blizzard let out a soft hiss. "I'm fed up of explaining this to you. Icicle eats meat and not stupid leaves."

"They help me gain weight." Icicle persisted.

"I was fine with you having them when you were starving, but you're getting a more healthy look now." She was still very underweight, but to the street-cats, she was as well-fed as she could be.

"Fine." Orangemoth turned and left.

Blizzard was afraid to leave now. What if that Orangemoth hurt Icicle?

He was sticking right with his sister until that ginger tom never returned.

He would die before Orangemoth got anywhere near Icicle.

And that was a promise he would follow until he finally passed.

Oh, dear Icicle looks like our paths have come to a crossroad. Orangemoth thought silently.

could you maybe do I bit on Icicle's thoughts since I'm not sure what to write about Icicle?

"Just let him come!" Icicle begged. "You can stay as well!"

Blizzard shook his head. "What if he hurts you?"

"Let him in, you stay and see if he tries to kill me."

"Fine, but you aren't eating those leaves." Blizzard sighed. Icicle looked pleased. Though she felt slightly worried.

What if Orangemoth had already decided never to return?

Orangemoth return to the ally on his twentieth trip around the block. He found the ally once again and Blizzard was their, Orange moth ignored the tom.

"Icicle?" Orangemoth mewed

"Yes?" Icicle replied poking out from behind Blizzard.

"He said you can come in" Icicle chimed in a peppy voice

"Nice, I brought you some ferns" Orangemoth offered

" How many times d-" Orangemoth cut Blizzard off.

"Not to eat to roll in, it masks her scent. I knew it would help since Icicle told me you're always so worried about her scent travelling" Orangemoth interrupted. Blizzard looked at the orange to warily but agreed to one herb... Icicle laid her ears back and hissed.

"Why are you hissing at me?" Orangemoth asked as Blizzard hissed,

"Behind you, its' a... a dog!" Blizzard hissed.

Orangemoth turn around veered up on his back legs let and out a hiss like a roar. He rose his paw and struck down on the small dog's nose. It whimpered and ran off.

"How do yo-" Blizzard went on but yet again got interrupted.

"Like Ruth said Warrior training." Orangemoth retold. Blizzard rolled his eyes but Icicle looked intrigued.

"Blizzard that dog seemed to have followed your scent trail, it's very potent. you might want to try rolling in the ferns as well" Orangemoth suggested, but increasing worry spread across his face.

"You!" Blizzard squealed

"And before you even start to blame me Rabbit or Ruth, we are ordered to roll in fern before we visit any cats. You street cats are quite worried about scent trails. I get it I to once was a street cat." Orangemoth butted Blizzard though sighed, these clan cats knew him too well now.

"Now you know I'm safe why don't you see if you can find ruth while I and Orangy catch up." Icicle scooted her brother, Blizzard seems a little surprised at the she-cats strength.

"We come to talk about what warrior name your bother and you might get, maybe Furyeyes" Orangy whispered as Blizzard looked at the two with a Hot gaze. Icicle laughed at Orangemoths light joke.

I dunno maybe we could have Blizzard yell at someone or something... I really don't know

"I'm not joining your clans!" Blizzard spat. "And neither is Icicle." He wasn't that irritated by the comment. It was the hurt that he masked by anger. He had tried so hard to save Icicle and then these cats roll up and Icicle wants him to leave so that they could talk. Did Icicle want him?

"I was just making a joke." Orangemoth looked surprised.

"It wasn't very funny." Blizzard responded icily.

Icicle looked at Orangemoth and mouthed, 'It was.'

"Are you going or not?" Orangemoth asked, changing the subject.

Blizzard nodded, shooting a hurt look at Icicle that he didn't even bother to hide.

How dare Orangemoth make Icicle like him more! Blizzard had saved Icicle once before and their relationship hadn't changed much. Now, he felt like a third wheel and he was her brother for crying out loud!

He felt alone and forgotten, imagining them all having fun.

He managed to find Ruth, not too far from her clan. He quickly masked how he was feeling and went over to greet her.

"Oh hello Blizzard, your just in time, I caught a city dove" Ruth looked up at Blizzard with a smile, his face was a cover-up and ruth could tell. Blizzard was so tense, but she ignored it not wanting to tell him she can feel emotions and also has a spirit resided in her body.

"Oh um thanks" Blizzard mumbled, he started to eat the dove.

"That the first time, you actually ate something I caught" Ruth exclaimed

"I thought you never ate" Ruth added

"Well, I do." Blizzard mewed facing Ruth.

"Hey, want to go fish in the park pond?" Ruth asked

"What's a fish?" Blizzard asked.

"You'll see maybe waters you hunting element, you not very good at land hunting." Ruth smiled warmly. Blizzard wanted to argue, but he held his tongue.

Soon the park came into view, a pond was at the epicentre of the park. Ruth rushed over and looked into the water.

Just like a cornered mouse Ruth thought

Ruth dunked her paws in the water and swept a fish out of the water. It was dawn and no two-leg was to be seen on the streets.

"See? like that," Ruth pointed out, and then she sliced the fish.

"Hey, Icicle what would you want your name. Icyfall maybe." Orangemoth chuckled as Icicle trip as she walked over. She laughed along.

"Um... maybe..." Icicle paused.

Blizzard was a little curious but he wanted to learn so that he could still help Icicle. Even if Icicle didn't want him around, he would never stop caring for her.

"How do I do it?" Ruth looked almost surprised at his willingness to learn. "First, move yourself so that your shadow isn't casting over the water. Come closer."

Blizzard obeyed, "Now what?"

"Now you have to wait until a fish comes up to the surface, or near enough to reach."

It wasn't long before a small fish came within reach.

"Now you must dart your paw into the water and flick it onto the land. You have to be quick though."

"No pressure." Blizzard muttered, wondering when was the perfect time to strike.

When he thought it was time, he brought his paw down, slamming it into the water and spraying it everywhere. Inevitably, the fish got away.

"Another thing I suck at." Blizzard tried to sound as if he didn't care but it was true. There seemed to be nothing he was capable of. He used to be good at caring for Icicle but she had gotten fed up of him now.

"You did well for a first try. Give it another go." Ruth persuaded him. "You'll become a natural in no time."

Blizzard gave a fake laugh." Sure." But he was willing to try again. He had nearly caught it.

Ruth smiled at him as he attempted for the second time, he landed on his face. On the third time though, he caught one.

"Wow nice," Ruth said encouragingly.

"I actually caught one" Blizzard stated proudly.

"Yeah, it took me ten tries until I gave up, but mentor kept me there all night until I caught one" Ruth mewed embarrassed. Blizzard rested his tail on Ruth's shoulder.

"We can't be good at everything" Blizzard chirped.

"Says you" Ruth chuckled.

"Hey, Ruth, mind if I told you something..private?" Blizzard asked after some time had passed. "You're my..only friend and I needed to get it off of my chest."

"Sure. What is it?" Ruth asked. She didn't seem too surprised, maybe sensing that something was up.

"I think that Icicle doesn't want me anymore. She asked me to leave so that she could talk to Orangemoth..I hate that tom so much." His eyes narrowed, "Orangemoth seems to be trying to throw me out of the loop and I fel like the third wheel. Icicle was the only thing in my life that mattered and now she doesn't want me."

"Orangemoth.." Ruth grinned, "He has a crush on Icicle and Icicle probably has a crush on him."

"She doesn't." Blizzard resisted growling at her. "She never told me."

"There's probably a lot that she doesn't tell you." Ruth pointed out.

"But why? I mean, I'm her brother! And she just throws me out like unwanted trash." Blizzard felt tears in his eyes put he stubbornly pushed them away.

"Yeah you are but girl likes to keep somethings to themselves" Ruth comforted.

"Were not an open book, and sometimes... we just want some time alone." Ruth went on.

"But..." Blizzard was looking for some material to argue with.

"You don't want to be around me all the time" Ruth added

"Ugh, hate it so much when your right" Blizzard grumbled

"I know" Ruth replied in a cocky tone

Blizzard pretended to cuff Ruth around her ear but she dodged and flicked her tail tip at Blizzard's nose.

He sneezed, looking at her with a mock-grumpy expression.

"I'd better head back now." Blizzard decided, "Bite that Orangemoth on the neck if he won't leave."

"I'll see you soon then." Ruth meowed, "Keep practising your fishing."

Blizzard nodded, turning back into the city and out of sight.

Icicle watched as Blizzard returned. To her surprise, she felt a prick of disappointment. She wanted to talk to Orangemoth more. He was nice and she classed him as her first friend.

"Hi." Blizzard shot a glare at Orangemoth, "Leave."

Orangemoth looked surprised at his bluntness. "Why? I'm not harming her at all."

"Just go. I need to talk to Icicle."

"I'll be back tomorrow."

Blizzard hissed at him before turning back to his sister.

"Ruth thinks that Orangemoth has a crush on you." Blizzard told her. Icicle looked pleased, though she managed to hide it. "And she says that you have a crush on him."

"I don't!" Icicle spluttered. "He's a friend!"

Blizzard grinned," Sure."

"You love Ruth, then!" Icicle counteracted, looking smug.

"Cheeky thing. She's my friend."

"Orangemoth is also my friend."

"Alright." Blizzard didn't believe her.

Orangemoth had a huge grin on his face as he left, Ruth couldn't help but laugh.

"You're hopeless you know." Ruth mewed laughing.

"Ha nothing you say can get me down on a day like today"

"Your rhyming now too, dear starclan" Ruth mewed in a sarcastic tone. Orange moth laughed along, then the two clan cats made their way into camp.

"Do you ever miss Mother?" Icicle asked as he got ready to go out hunting. He knew that Orangemoth would be back and he decided to give him some peace. It was a new day, bright and sunny, and Blizzard fancied maybe fishing or something. Fish tasted quite nice and he wanted Icicle to try some.

"What do you mean?" Blizzard asked, looking at his sister in surprise. They had never spoken about their mother before and Blizzard thought that Icicle didn't remember her.

"Do you wish that she was here?"

"Well, not really."

"I had a dream about her, last night. She was teaching us to hunt."

"Sounds nice." Blizzard prepared to go.

"It was." Icicle sounded wistful.

"Anyway, see you later. Your mate will be here soon."

Icicle glared at him. "You going fishing with your mate today, then?"

Blizzard rolled his eyes.

"Last time, you came back stinking of fish."

"I don't stink as bad as you." Blizzard teased, walking out.

"Nasty, he smells nasty" Orangmoth mewed as he came in, he clearly passed his on the way.

"Yeah I know, but weren't you Riverclan once?" Icicle recalled.

"Ruth was, I wasn't. I much prefer land food." Orangemoth replied.

"I've not tried fish yet but I don't like land food. I prefer stuff from the metal containers." Icicle said. "What's your favourite type of land-prey?"

"Rabbits, their easy enough to take down, and they provide quite a lot of flesh. It's helpful to feed a clan" Orangemoth said

Blizzard found Ruth by the lake again, concentrating on the fish.

"Boo." Blizzard couldn't help it.

Ruth jumped, "Hello, Blizzard. Come to fish?"

"Nah, just wanted to come all this way to the lake and scare you." Blizzard rolled his eyes. "Of course I'm going to fish."

Ruth rolled her eyes back, she pretty much set herself up for that one. She shrugged it off though.

"Do you know what these fish are called?" Ruth asked

"No, but maybe that a gold...fish" Blizzard suggested pointing to a goldish koi.

"Close, The orange ones a goldfish, The one you pointed to is a koi." Ruth Explained. Blizzard looked up with a grin.

"How smart of a name is that? Oh, its orange, why not call it a Goldfish." Blizzard mocked

" Hey, I never said I named them" Ruth defended.

"Oh, Ok..." Blizzard mewed, looking at ruth with this, I don't believe you look. Ruth smiled and splashed him with water, the water wipe the smug look off his face. Blizzard laughed at her and ran at her, he was trying to tackle her. Ruth dodged him and dived into the water with a splash.

"Come on, the waters warm" Ruth mewed

"May I ask why?" Blizzard asked smirking.

"Nope denied" Ruth replied with a smile.

Blizzard gave a roll of his eyes. "I'll come in. But just so that I can splash you. Not because I like water."

He took a running leap and hit the water, spraying it everywhere. To his annoyance, Ruth was out of the splash-zone.

"Missed me." She grinned.

"Next time I won't," Blizzard promised, trying his best to swim across. Ruth was far faster, however.

"Who are you?" His tone was laced with suspicion as he stared at the ginger tabby. He recognised it from somewhere, but he had seen most cats round here at least once.

"..." The ginger cat said nothing and Blizzard felt slightly amused. Was this cat, probably double his age, afraid of him? "Orangemoth." The tom said after a while.

Blizzard could remember Orangemoth now. The cat with the weird name. "Why are you here and how did you find us?" He bombed the tom with questions, his eyes narrowed as he waited for an answer.

"I came to..give these to..Icicle." The tom stammered a little.

"She doesn't need any more herbs." Blizzard resisted the urge to snap at Orangemoth. Though his neck fur was bristling, a clear sign of annoyance. "She's a cat. She eats meat and not your leaves."

"I..I'm sorry." The tom still made no sign of leaving.

Blizzard decided to play with this tom since he obviously feared Blizzard for some reason. "And you will be sorrier if you don't get your pelt out of my alley." He growled, though he was struggling not to smirk. It was fun to play around.

Orangemoth was out in an instant, thankfully taking the leaves with him. Satisfied, Blizzard curled back around Icicle and watched the entrance in-case the tom returned.

Orangemoth tried too talk to Icicle again later in the day, but the same thing continued to happen.

would he ever get past blizzard...

Blizzard was ready to tear every hair off of Orangemoth's pelt. He kept coming. Every. Single. Day.

"Just go away, already!" He snapped.

"Blizzard, he's my friend."

Orangemoth couldn't help but look pleased at that.

"I don't care. He's a stranger to me and I don't trust him.

"I just want to give Icicle herbs."

Blizzard let out a soft hiss. "I'm fed up of explaining this to you. Icicle eats meat and not stupid leaves."

"They help me gain weight." Icicle persisted.

"I was fine with you having them when you were starving, but you're getting a more healthy look now." She was still very underweight, but to the street-cats, she was as well-fed as she could be.

"Fine." ORangemoth turned and left.

Blizzard was afraid to leave now. What if that Orangemoth hurt Icicle?

He was sticking right with his sister until that ginger tom never returned.

He would die before Orangemoth got anywhere near Icicle.

And that was a promise he would follow until he finally passed.

Oh, dear Icicle looks like our paths have come to a crossroad. Orangemoth thought silently.

could you maybe do I bit on Icicle's thoughts since I'm not sure what to write about Icicle?

"Just let him come!" Icicle begged. "You can stay as well!"

Blizzard shook his head. "What if he hurts you?"

"Let him in, you stay and see if he tries to kill me."

"Fine, but you aren't eating those leaves." Blizzard sighed. Icicle looked pleased. Though she felt slightly worried.

What if Orangemoth had already decided never to return?

Orangemoth return to the ally on his twentieth trip around the block. He found the ally once again and Blizzard was their, Orange moth ignored the tom.

"Icicle?" Orangemoth mewed

"Yes?" Icicle replied poking out from behind Blizzard.

gotten fed up of him now.

"I can teach you to swim if you want?" She offered.

"Trying to turn me into a clan cat? First fishing and now swimming." He was half-joking though. "But fine, you can teach me. I have nothing better to do."

"Alrighty" Ruth mewed with an innocently evil smirk on her face

"Come on up on to this bridge, and come to were the deepest part is" Ruth mewed and relaxed as she explained some tips.

"But how do I actually swim?" Blizzard asked impatiently

"Ready/? Now!" Ruth said pushing Blizzard over the edge.

"See it comes naturally" Ruth called at him

"Still doesn't mean I like water" Blizzard grumbled and then shake the water from his fur, it landed on Ruth, the she-cat smiled

Blizzard disliked swimming almost as much as he thought that he would.

"Why does your clan even swim?" He questioned Ruth, his voice still slightly grumpy from getting so wet. "I mean, cats aren't made to swim."

"You proved that." Ruth muttered, though she was smiling. "Everyone's just born to do it. It just comes easy to the clan."

"Your clan must be a bunch of weirdos." How can cats enjoy swimming? Blizzard thought, silently.

"They're a pretty good bunch."

"Bet they're not as fun as me." Blizzard replied, cockily.

"Oh yes your a pleasure to be around" Ruth joked

"Well better then some smelly, wet fugitives" Blizzard mewed

"Their not that bad, trust me" Ruth smiled

"Uh-huh, well you not catching me hanging around with them" Blizzard mumbled

"I can't catch you, well are you telling me something?" Ruth asked jokingly Blizzard only rolled his eyes at Ruth. The she-cat smiled.

Blizzard was aware of the passing time and he grew slightly agitated. Would Orangemoth still be with Icicle or would he have left. He really didn't want to leave, but it was nearly dark.

"I have to go back to Icicle." He meowed reluctantly.

"Orangemoth will still be with her." She gave a grin, "Trust me, that tom would stay with your sister forever if he could."

"Well, he can't. " Blizzard responded. "I need to get back, soon."

"Soon. So you could stay a little longer?" Ruth looked at him, hopefully.

"Fine." Blizzard pretended to be annoyed, but really, he was pleased to stay longer. Ruth was good fun and he'd never had an actual friend before. You didn't make friends in the city. Everyone only had one task: Staying Alive, and nobody had time for friendship and stuff like that unless they were in a group.

"You know... you'll hate this, I pretty much know the answer, but you should join us," Ruth said with a smile, she knew the answer, but the worry he had would be easily ignored if he did join the clan.

"Your right no," Blizzard said, but Ruth thought he was hesitant, but a glimpse of consideration was quickly clouded by stubbornness.

"I don't want to argue, but I really liked hanging around with you the past few days. I'll be gone soon though, and I don't know when I'll see you next." Ruth said gloomily. Blizzard nodded.

"Yes, and all good things come to an end." Blizzard mewed, he knew what he meant, and he used it as a way to leave.

They said their goodbyes, and then walked back to the alleyway, Ruth picked Orangemoth back up, then they said farewell again. Ruth must have looked sad when she left since Icicle called after her.

"Don't worry ruth whatever he said he didn't mean. It will turn around eventually" Icicle called.

"No, it won't," Blizzard said sternly.

"If only," Ruth muttered.

"Tell me about it" Orangemoth mewed trying to be useful.

"We should join." Icicle meowed as Blizzard began to head out to try find food.

Though she didn't specify what they should join, Blizzard knew. "No."

"Why? It will be like living with a large family!" Icicle persisted.

"We can fend for ourselves." Blizzard refused to back down.

"Fine. But I'm joining Orangemoth and there's nothing that you can do about it." Icicle glared at him. "I'm not a kit anymore. I can decide what I want to do."

"You want..to join a clan? Why? What has that tom said to you?" Blizzard spluttered, shocked at her decision.

"Nothing. I made the choice on my own. And I want to join because I'm fed up of being on my own for most of the day. You're always with Ruth and I'm either alone or with Orangemoth. I like him, but I want more to life than that alley. You know, I've never left it before!" Icicle looked almost desperate, "I want a life, Blizzard."

"You can't just leave me!" Blizzard pleaded her, "I'll let you hunt with me if that's what you want! Just don't join them!"

"What do you have against the clans?" Icicle sounded suspicious.

"Nothing! I just disagree with their ways of life." Blizzard came closer. "You can leave if you want but I'm staying right here."

"Stop being so stubborn!" Icicle spat, making Blizzard jump. "Stop caring about yourself! I want to join and I don't care what you're doing!"

Blizzard blinked at her, obviously hurt and surprised by her outburst. "Fine. Go and join your new mate and live your happy little life. I'll be fine here!"

"Fine!" Icicle got up and stormed past him.

"Stop being so mouse-brained! You don't know the way!" Blizzard couldn't believe how his sister was acting. He blamed Orangemoth for all of this.

"I'll find my way." Icicle hissed. Then she vanished, turning a corner and going out of sight.

Orangemoth forgot to tell Icicle one herb, he was on his way back when he ran into her.

"What are you doing here?" Orangmoth mewed, he tried to hide the shock, but he failed.

"My stubborn brother won't listen for a minute," Icicle muttered bitterly, Orangemoth shot her an understanding look.

"Yeah he's stubborn, but you can just leave you, sibling, on such a bitter event..." Orangmoth trailed off, his eyes were watery but he stayed strong

"All I'm saying is, don't make my mistake..." Orangemoth mewed solemnly.

"You mistake?" Icicle asked gently, Orangy looked down at his paws.

"Yeah... I had two younger siblings... Blue and Red, I got mad and they stormed off, we were very close. Once they left it was something I could never apologize for... It's like they died, and now their no way they could forgive me. Don't do what I did, it stays with you your entire life." Orangemoth explained in a regret-filled voice.

"I'm sorry" Icicle mewed

"It's fine, it's in the past, and you're in the present learn from my mistake. Even if you are leaving, leave on good terms" Orangy smiled. Icicle nodded and turned around heading toward the ally, Orangy followed behind her. He couldn't let anything happen to her.

Icicle was gone. For the first time since their mother died, Blizzard cried. Small tears dripping off of his fur and onto the stone floor. He was alone now and being a lone cat in such a big place was never good.

"Blizzard?" A voice cut through his thoughts. It couldn't be!

"Icicle?" Blizzard called back, his voice a little thick from crying.

"I'm so, sorry!" Icicle rushed in and weaved herself around him, her own eyes full with tears. "I don't know what I was thinking. I don't want to leave you!"

Blizzard knew that Icicle did know what she was thinking. She was just saying that to make everything better. Icicle had a point. Blizzard couldn't keep her with him in the alley forever. All birds have to leave the nest eventually.

His eyes fixed on the ginger tabby, cautiously lingering at the entrance. "Orangemoth." His eyes narrowed, "You made her leave."

"I didn't." He responded, honestly.

"He made me return." Icicle looked up at Blizzard, "I promise, none of the leaving was his idea."

Blizzard had no choice but to believe his sister. "Very well. Orangemoth, thank you." He disliked thanking the tom, but he had to. He could've saved Icicle's life. Far too many dangers awaited her beyond the alley.

"It was nothing." The tom mewed, modestly.

**Near everything that's happened in Trailclan, the divide to almost now.**


	15. Kits

Emberblaze returned to SunClan, still in a daze over what happened. He noticed Taloncall with Rainshine and decided to let them be with each other, He needed to think.

How could Feathersong not be related? She had lived most of her life, knowing it was a lie and still never told anyone.

He felt a huge amount of pity for her. Feathersong had her own mother somewhere but she had no clue where she was, what she looked like, if she had any siblings or what.

He had to tell Silvermist. She deserved to know as she was once Feathersong's best friend before that tom. He disliked Pufffrost and he didn't even know him.

Though he didn't want to tell Silvermist. She deserved to hear it from Feathersong. Though since Feathersong wasn't there, Emberblaze headed in to tell her.

"Hey, Silvermist?" He meowed, sticking his head inside of the nursery. She was currently with Wolfshade who wasn't pleased about the interruption.

"Yeah?"

"I have something to tell you. About Feathersong."

"Do you think the kits will come today? " Wolfshade asked his mate for the hundredth time that day.

"Maybe, Feathereyes said that the kits will come really soon, maybe today maybe tomorrow."

Then the braken around the nursery trembled as Emberblaze poked his head in.

"Hey Silvermist?" He meowed.

Wolfshade let out a small hiss of annoyance.

Silvermist silenced him with a flick of ear, "Yes Emberblaze?

"I have something to tell you. About Feathersong."

The black and Silver she-cat let out a gasp as she scrambled to her paws, eagerly waiting to hear what was going on with her friend.

"What is it?"

"Feathersong told me that when Dappledleaf and I were born, there was a third kit that looked exactly like Feathersong. But it was stillborn. Mad with grief, she disowned her kits, running into the forest and basically leaving them to die. Then she noticed a small kit, crying for it's mother. It was still young eyes not yet open, so she just took it and claimed it to be her own."

"What does that have to do with Feathersong?" Silvermist asked; then she understood. "That can't be true!" Her voice grew loud in shock, a few cats turning their heads in surprised curiosity.

"Feathersong told me it." Emberblaze purposely left out Pufffrost as he didn't want to bring too much onto a pregnant queen.

"Why didn't she tell me! I asked her what was wrong and she didn't tell."

Wolfshade rushed out to Silvermist's side as he heard her raised voice.

"Are you alright?" He asked, shooting a look at Emberblaze that clearly read: What did you tell Silvermist?

Silvermist nodded, her gaze still fixed on Emberblaze.

You did just fine with her, and Wolfshade. I hope I get Emberblaze right with this...

"Is that all? " Silvermist asked Emberblaze, watching one of whiskers.

"Yes that's all."

Silvermist narrowed her eyes as the whiskers twitched, "Emberblaze your lying. What else is there? There's more."

Emberblaze looked back and forth, not wanting to worry the queen.

"Well, Feathersong made another friend, his name is," he broke off as Silvermist let out a gasp and her legs buckled.

Feathereyes hurried over and felt the black and silver she-cats stomach.

"Her kits are coming."

Wolfshade panicked, he grabbed his mate's scuff and pulled her into the nursery. Silvermist let out a hiss.

"What do I do? Can I help?"

Silvermist lifted her head, "Go get Taloncall, I want him to be one of the first cats to meet our kits."

" Taloncall? But...but...why?"

She gave him a glare before her head fell back, gasping. Wolfshade shook his head then reluctantly agreed and ran off.

Taloncall came into camp, pleased with the plump thrush he had caught for Silvermist. He was so glad to be... almost an adoptive uncle. Taloncall waltzed into camp, but he dropped the thrush as a cry rang from the nursery. Taloncall knew that cry, and he ran, he ran as if he were only a blur. Taloncall on heard a small complain, just as he darted in front of Wolfshade.

"That was quick don't you think," Wolfshade mumbled

"Never quick enough" Taloncall winked charmingly. Wolfshade looked like he wanted to smash the other toms face into the dirt.

"Is she ok?" Taloncall asked Feathereyes, but he said in a tone that mostly meant are you ok Silvermist.

Rainshine gave Silvermist of uncertainty, either Rainshines kit were late, or Silvermist's where early...

Emberblaze paced outside of the nursery. Listening to Silvermist's pained cries. He left, assuming that Silvermist only wanted Taloncall and Wolfshade to be in the den with her.

Rainshine rushed out of the nursery, she didn't know what to do, and Silvermist didn't answer when she asked whether she should stay or go. Rainshine was torn, but she joined her mate outside in the end.

"Are our kits late, or are hers early?" Rainshine asked half-heartedly, her brain was wandering through awful thoughts

Wolfshade's claws picked at Silvermist's mossy nest. His mate was in agony and he was useless. Taloncall seemed calm, he was a little ways from Silvermist meowing small words of encouragement. Silvermist was listeneing to anything anyone was saying. Wolfshade was by her head, Feathereyes by her stomach, feeling the ripples with her paws.

"Wolfshade!"

Wolfshade stopped picking at the nest, "What?"

"The kits are almost here, I need you to get a stick for Silvermist to bite down on!" Feathereyes demanded.

"Couldn't I use my tail?" Taloncall asked, wanting to be helpful.

Wolfshade looked at Taloncall as he was stupid, "Do you want a broken tail? She could probably bite your tail off! Have you seen her jaws?"

Taloncall whisked his tail away, looking a little crestfallen. Wolfshade didn't care, he hurried out of the nursery.

"How is Silvermist?"

"Is she okay?"

"Why is Taloncall in there?"

"Wolfshade! What are you doing out here? Your mate is in there!"

The broad shouldered tom ignored the clan, he search the ground for a sturdy branch, looking for a thick one.

There!

There was a newlyfallen branch, Wolfshade picked it up in his jaws and rushed to the nursery. He shoved the stick in his mate's jaws.

"Thanks," she whispered, her eyes glazed with pain.

Wolfshade settled behind her head and pateintly waited, he closed his eyes and flattened his ears to block out Silvermist's wails. Then all of a sudden a ripple past and there was suddenly there was kit at Wolfshade's paws.

"Lick her," Feathereyes ordered.

Wolfshade bent down and started licking the she-kit. She was black and glossy just like Silvermist, and even had tiny silver stripes. It was a little Silvermist.

My daughter!

The kit let out a wail as soon as it was touched and swiped her tiny paw at her father's nose, he jerked back in surprise.

Feisty! Just like her mother!

Then the stick in Silvermist's mouth splintered as a second kit was born, Feathereyes picked the kit up and dropped it in front of Taloncall.

"Lick her, get her breathing."

Taloncall started licking the kit, the kit was light gray. Wolfshade picked up his daughter and put her at Silvermist's belly, the tiny kit started suckling immediately. Taloncall placed the kit he was licking by the other kit.

Soon two more kits were born, another she-kit and a tom. The other she-kit was light brown and had Wolfshade's broad shoulders. The last kit was tom with a white pelt. Silvermist was exhausted, Taloncall had gone to fetch some wet moss for the queen to drink. Feathereyes had left after a careful check-up with Silvermist. Taloncall was back and placed the moss by her head, Silvermist reached out and took a long sip.

Wolfshade ran his tail down the back of each of their kits.

"They need names," he mummered.

Silvermist studied her kits, then touched the black and silver kit, "Spiritkit," then she put her tail on the light-gray she-kit, "Freekit."

"They're perfect names," he agreed.

Wolfshade glanced at the tiny kit that inhearted his pelt and his broad shoulders, "Violetkit."

Silvermist nodded in agreement then turned to the last kit. Tears brimmed at the edge of her eyes.

"He looks exactly like Willowcloud..." she trailed off.

Taloncall made a move to leave when Silvermist called him back, "Taloncall? Would you like to name him?"

He hesitated, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, it wasn't an option."

Taloncall made his way back to her, "Clearkit?"

"Perfect! Spiritkit, Freekit, Violetkit, and Clearkit!"

Taloncall looked proudly at Silvermists kit, and then at Clearkit. He smiled, maybe I'll have him as my apprentice. Then Taloncall looked over all the kits.

_I'd be proud to mentor any one of Silvermists kits._

Taloncall looked over at Wolfshade who looked almost as exhausted as Silvermist. Taloncall pounced out of the nursery, went back and grabbed the thrush he had caught and on the way back he caught a rabbit. Taloncall brought it back to the couple and their kits, Taloncall dropped the prey at their feet, he smiled warmly.

"Can I see them?" Emberblaze called after some time. Taloncall and Wolfshade were still there and Rainshine had re-entered since she also lived in the den.

"Silvermist can't be crowded." Wolfshade responded in his cool tone.

"Don't be a mouse-brain, Wolfshade." Silvermist said to her mate. "This is Emberblaze's den as well."

Though he couldn't help wondering something. Did Silvermist wish that Feathersong was there to see the kits? He wondered how she was taking the news of Feathersong and her new best friend.

He kind of blamed himself for Silvermist giving birth to her kits early. He caused Silvermist too much stress and thus, kits were born. Though he didn't dwell on it much.

When he went in, he saw four kittens all curled up beside Silvermist.

"What are their names." Emberblaze asked.

"Freekit, Spiritkit, Clearkit and Violetkit." Silvermist told him, nodding to the kits in turn.

"They're beautiful." "Thank you."

Emberblaze headed to where Rainshine was, in their nest. He couldn't wait for Rainshine's kits and the excitement dwarfed the fear by a lot.

I can't wait to be a father!

So I'm going to skip by a few days so that Silver's kits eyes can be opened and can be introduced to the clan, if you don't want me to skip ahead a couple of days then just ignore this.

Silvermist nudged her kits to their paws.

"Come on kits, the clan wants to meet you!"

Spiritkit bounced to her paws, Clearkit's eyes twinkled mysteriously, Freekit smoothed her fur down, and Violetkit's tiny claws tapped on the den floor. After checking her kit's out, Silvermist led them out of the nursery. The sun was shining, there was no clouds in the sky, and the clan was well fed.

"Aww! Look at the kits!"

"That one looks exactly like Silvermist!"

"I hope I get to mentor one!"

"Silvermist is the first cat to give birth in our new nursery!"

Silvermist gave a pleased purr at the complements the clan was giving. Yet, someone was missing. Silvermist desperately wanted to leave and find Feathersong and tell her about the kits, but she couldn't leave. Silvermist wanted Feathersong to be the first cat outside of Sunclan to know. Then Silvermist felt a nudge by her paw that jolted her out of her thoughts she looked down and saw Freekit staring up at her.

"Mother!"

"Yes Freekit?"

"Look at what I came up with!"

Freekit stood on her back paws and tried swiping, she became unbalanced and fell in a heap of fur. The clan let out amused purrs, Freekit shook out her pelt.

Silvermist gave her daughter an amused look, "That was a nice try."

"Did you know that your mother used to be the fiercest warrior and one of the best hunters?" a cool voice asked the kits.

The kits turned out and let out a squeak, "Taloncall!"

They rushed and climbed up on the deputy.

"I'm going a fierce warrior too!" Spiritkit declared.

"I'm going to be the best hunter ever!" Clearkit meowed, then pounced on Taloncall's tail.

Violetkit climbed off of Taloncall's back, "I'm going to be both!"

"Well I'm going to be better than all three of you combined!" Freekit meowed.

Spiritkit then grabbed the deputy's tail and bit down as hard as she could.

"Ouch! Spiritkit!"

Wolfshade stalked over and picked his daughter up by the scruff and set her down.

"Spiritkit! No chewing on tails."

"Well I have to practice being the fiercest warrior just like mom is!"

Silvermist padded over to her mate and sat down next to him, "Mind your father Spiritkit."

The she-kit crouched down and bared her teeth in submission, "Yes mom."

"Well go on, go play," Silvermist nudged her daughter away.

What should we play?" Violetkit asked as the four of them went to a quieter part of camp to go play.

"Clans!" Clearkit decided. "Dibs SunClan!"

"But I'm SunClan!" Protested Freekit.

"So am I!" Violetkit put in.

"I'm the best so I should be!" Spiritkit mock-growled.

"No, I am!" Freekit argued.

"Why don't we all be SunClan?" Clearkit mewed.

Violetkit looked over and noticed Silvermist watching them.

"Hey, I know what we can play!" She meowed, excitedly. "We're SunClan and we have to attack the evil rogue!"

"Who's the rogue?" Clearkit asked.

"Mother, mousebrain!" Spiritkit mewed.

"Let's go!" Freekit was already silently stalking towards Silvermist. Violetkit quickly followed, trying to be stealthy. She was a SunClan leader, Violetstar, stalking towards the baddest rogue ever.

When they got close enough, Spiritkit lept up, trying to claw at Silvermist's back. The other three started their own attack, Silvermist looking at them in amusement.

"Oh no, I'm being beaten by brave SunClan warriors."

"We've killed you, Mother." Freekit announced, getting off. "You're dead."

"We did it! We saved the clans!" Violetkit mewed triumphantly.

One day I will save the clans, for real!

"Our kits will be like that." Emberblaze watched the four kits playing with Silvermist.

"If they're half the trouble that they are, StarClan help us!" Rainshine joked.

"I'm sure that they will be very well behaved." Emberblaze meowed. He couldn't wait for them. It wasn't long now until the kits were born. Silvermist and Rainshine had been pregnant around the same time so any moment now, pretty much, Rainshine could go into labour. The thought made Emberblaze get hardly any sleep at night. What if Rainshine started giving birth whilst he was asleep? What if she died whilst he was asleep? He couldn't wait for them to be born so that he could stop worrying about Rainshine.

Rainshine noticed Emberblazes worry, she really didn't know how to comfort him. Mostly because she didn't know what it was about, but she could feel the kits were due any day now.

Silvermist's eyes pop opened, it was the middle of the night. It had been a moon since her kits had been born, and it was almost time for Rainshine to have her kits. Silvermist looked down at her sleeping kits and nudged them awake.

"Come on, wake up."

"Mother! It's the middle of the night!" Spiritkit protested.

"I know, but I have a friend that I'd like you to meet. We have to leave now so we'll get back in time."

"A friend?" Clearkit woke immediately. "I want to meet your friend!"

"Okay then, follow me and be very quiet, we don't want to wake the clan."

Silvermist lead her sleepy kits outside and into the center of camp where Taloncall and Wolfshade were waiting.

"Father and Taloncall are coming too?" Violetkit meowed.

"Mother's friend must be very important then!" Freekit squeaked.

Wolfshade looked down at his kits, "Ready?"

"Yes!"

"Well then let's go," Wolfshade led the way out of camp, The kits following behind with Silvermist and Taloncall bringing up the rear.

Silvermist peaked through some bushes looking for Feathersong. She desperately wanted Feathersong to be the first cat outside of the clans to meet her kits. She soon spotted the she-cat sitting on the edge of a cliff talking to some cat that Silvermist didn't recognize. Silvermist stepped out the brush and made her way to her friend, Feathersong lifted her muzzle and sniffed the air.

"Silvermist? Is it really you?"

"Hi Feathersong, There are some kits I'd like you to meet."

Silvermist waved her tail and her four kits stepped out. Spiritkit bounded out, Clearkit ran after his sister, Freekit looked around nervously, and Violetkit stayed by her mother's leg.

"This is Spiritkit, Clearkit, Freekit, and Violetkit," Silvermist meowed pointing to each kit. "Kits this my old friend Feathersong."

"Hi!"

"Hello!"

"Why do you smell so weird?"

"Did you know that we were coming?"

Feathersong tore her gaze from the kits and looked at Silvermist, "I can't believe that you had kits!"

"Strange isn't? I..."

The black and silver queen broke off as the cat Feathersong was talking to early came over.

"Who are you?" Silvermist growled, she shoved her kits under her stomach.

"I'm Pufffrost! I'm Feathersong's best friend!"

"Really? Cause I thought I was her best friend," Silvermist's words were for Pufffrost but her gaze bore into Feathersong's.

Feathersong shuffled her paws, "I didn't replace you if thats what you think, I just made a new friend. That's all."

"You had friends in Sunclan you know, It was hard just you leaving, but at least I could still see you. Now you replaced me, knowing that you were my only best friend."

"Please!" Feathersong pleaded. "It's not like that! I just didn't want to spend the rest of my life all alone! So I made a new friend!"

Silvermist narrowed her eyes, "You two seem really close to being just friends."

Feathersong shifted her paws and Pufffrost just met Silvermist's gaze calmly.

"Silvermist, you are not in charge of Feathersong, her and I can be friends. After all you two are from different clans now. Feathersong can't have friends from other clans, it just makes life harder. I think it would be best if you and your kits went home. Feathersong's in a new clan now."

Silvermist clawed the ground before whipping her head around.

"Kits!" she commanded. "Let's go home."

Clearkit, Violetkit, and Freekit scrambled from underneath their mother's belly and ran away, casting glances at the cats behind them. Spiritkit ran up to Pufffrost, claws unsheathed.

"Don't be rude to my mother!"

Silvermist stalked up and picked up her daughter by the scuff and carried her away, not looking back. Wolfshade and Taloncall were waiting. Wolfshade had Violetkit in his jaws and Freekit on his back, Taloncall had picked up Clearkit. Silvermist flicked her tail and the seven cats headed back home.

Silvermist hadn't even returned when Rainshine suddenly gave a cry of pain. Emberblaze was instantly out, going to get Feathereyes. He shot a look at Rainshine as he left, hoping that she would be okay.

He heard cats' mutter amongst themselves, coming out of their dens and yawning. Their eyes were on Emberblaze as he dashed to get the medicine-cat.

Feathereyes looked surprisingly calm. Emberblaze was the opposite.

"Rainshine! She's giving birth! It sounds painful, will she be alright?"

"In a lot of pain but she is healthy enough to bear kits without complications." Feathereyes told him as they headed back to Rainshine.

"Should I get a stick?" Emberblaze asked after a long minute had passed. He couldn't stand still and he was openly worried for his mate.

"That would be a good idea."

Emberblaze was out in a shot, searching desperately for the perfect stick. All of them seemed flimsy or thick. Even when he found a good one, he panicked. What if it's too thick? What if it spinters in her mouth and cuts it? What if she chokes on it? What if I kill her? The thoughts got more extreme and Emberblaze just wanted it to be over.

Eventually, Rainshine bore four kits. The first was a gorgous brown-almost black- she-cat. The second was a silver tabby that reminded Emberblaze so much of Feathersong. The third was a pale brown kit and the final was an exact lookalike to Rainshine.

Two of them instantly started crying and Rainshine nudged them all to her stomach and Emberblaze felt a little choked up, watching them all get their first taste of milk. He felt a little worried when the youngest made no cries, but it was drinking and seemed healthy. The silver tabby didn't seem to be making any attempt to get to one of Rainshine's teats and Emberblaze willed it to get up.

"Feathereyes..The silver tabby. She feels cold." Rainshine's eyes filled with tears.

Emberblaze carefully picked up the tabby, who hung there limply in his jaws, and gave it to Feathereyes.

"She's gone."

No! No, it can't be! Emberblaze remembered what Feathersong had told him. Were they cursed to always have one dead silver tabby?

He thought it strange that his mother abandoned him and Dappledleaf when her kit died. But looking at one of his own kits, dead, he was so overcome with sorrow. It was different to the pain he felt with Dappledleaf. His own kit..dead before it entered the world.

"The three others are healthy and strong." Feathereyes noticed his expression. "The last seems a little quiet but they are all alive."

Rainshine was crying silently, inconsolable, her head in Emberblaze's fur.

"At least we have three others." He told her, gently.

Rainshine looked over all of them. "They're beautiful."

"Should I bury the stillborn?" Feathereyes offered, the kit still in her jaws.

"I want to do it." Emberblaze stood. Feathereyes looked surprised by his determination and nodded.

He wanted to bury this kit who reminded him of Feathersong and his lost sibling.

"I hope you are safe in StarClan." He whispered, blinking away the tears.

"Emberblaze, what happened?" Silvermist's voice cut through the moment and Emberblaze looked up, covering the kit with a little more soil.

"Rainshine had her kits. Four of them." He broke off, ducking his head. "One was stillborn."

"Sorry for your loss." Taloncall meowed, his voice slightly muffled from holding a kit. "Can we see them?"

"Yes. Rainshine wants Silvermist to name one." Emberblaze took them in.

Rainshine looked proudly down at her surviving kits, sure she was sad about her lost kit, but life must go on. Rainshine first wanted to name the blackish-brown kit.

"Ebonykit" Rainshine whispered just enough so everyone could hear.

"Emberblaze do you want to name my lookalike?"Rainshine asked in a soft voice.

"Name one of our kits, funny you should ask I just so happen to have a name I like" Emberblaze looked down at his mate with a grin.

"Silentkit, and hopefully she'll stay a little silent in the nursery, for her names sake" Emberbaze mew softly looking down at their kits.

"And Silvermist, won't you name one of my kits," Rainshine asked gently.

"I'd love to, how about... Elkkit" The fierce warrior suggested.

"Perfect" Rainshine said in a proud tone.

Emberblaze would never admit it but he had a soft spot for the silent little kit. She looked like Rainshine and hopefully she would have all of the good qualities of his mate.

Spiritkit barreled Freekit over, grabbing her littermate's fur with sheathed claws. It was the day after Silvermist had taken them to meet Feathersong. Freekit broke free and scrambled to her paws. Spiritkit crouched down ready to attack again, when Violetkit ran in between them.

"How can you two be fighting right now?" Violetkit demanded. "Look how sad mother is!

Spiritkit turned to see her mother lying on the ground, her head was up watching them but her ears were pulled back and her tail was flicking around lazely. Clearkit was by her side talking. Spiritkit still didn't understand why mother's eyes seemed to tear up when he looked at her.

"I have an idea!" Freekit meowed. "Let's go cheer mother up!"

Spiritkit and her littermates bounded over to the silver and black queen.

"Mother, what's wrong?" Violetkit asked, gazing at Silvermist's eyes. They seemed to have lost their sparkle, her eyes dull and lifeless.

"Nothing, sweetie, go and play."

"You're lying!" Spiritkit stared at Silvermist in shock. "You've told us never to lie."

"Naughty Mother!" Freekit added.

Silvermist gave a small smile but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Mother won't say what happened." Clearkit told them. "But she's sad about something."

Violetkit remembered what had happened the night before. Silvermist had been upset over a cat..Violetkit had forgotten his name.

"Is it about..." She paused, trying to remember the silver tabby who was with the tom. "Feathersong?" She looked pleased to have remembered it.

Silvermist's eyes filled with tears but she blinked them back almost instantly. Too late to have gone unnoticed by all of the kits.

"It is!" Freekit declared.

"Of course it's not." Silvermist's voice didn't have much conviction though.

"Let's cheer her up and make her happy and then she might tell us!" Clearkit piped up.

"Okay." Violetkit racked her brain for ways on how to cheer up Silvermist.

Spiritkit had already thought of a way. "Attack!" She screeched, launching herself at Silvermist's tail and trying to chew it.

Violetkit's hopes lifted when the briefest of smiles crossed Silvermist's face, a small hint of amusement in her eyes. It was gone in an instant but Violetkit knew what she had seen.

"Come on, Violetkit!" Freekit called her and Violetkit joined in, pretending to attack. She would cheer Silvermist up if it was the last thing that she would do. She wasn't allowed to be sad!

Emberblaze watched the kits fondly as they stumbled around, clumsily, their eyes having only recently opened. Silentkit hadn't yet moved, however. She was just curled up beside Rainshine and watching her siblings play.

"Gotcha!" Ebonykit pounced on Rainshine's tail as she flicked it.

Both Ebonykit and Elkkit were noisy already but Silentkit hadn't uttered a single word. She purred, a soundless vibration, but that was all. He wanted to consult Feathereyes but it was still early days. She was probably just quiet. Though the voice in the back of his mind kept telling him that she was mute. He told himself not to be pessimistic but the worry for the youngest kit showed in his eyes.

"Can we go out yet?" Elkkit asked, looking up at Emberblaze and nearly falling as he raised his head.

"Tomorrow." Emberblaze promised.

"But that's ages away!" Whined Ebonykit. "Pleeease!"

Rainshine gave a small laugh. "You can soon, tomorrow isn't far away."

"But Silvermist's kits are outside!" Ebony pointed out.

"They're a moon older." Rainshine looked briefly at the playing kits. They were attacking Silvermist and he noticed that she looked slightly more like herself since when she had returned from wherever she was.

Emberblaze had a feeling that he knew where she had been. Obviously, she had gone to show Feathersong her kits. Who else would Silvermist take her kits to see? He didn't bother asking about it, half-afraid that the she-cat would claw his nose off. Obviously, things hadn't gone well between them.

Ebonykit and Elkkit looked at Rainshine, their faces so desperate that Emberblaze couldn't help grinning. He remembered how he was at that age, wanting to be out the moment his eyes opened.

Wolfshade felt a purr bubbling up as he watched his kits climb on Silvermist's back. She stomped around as if she was a badger and trying to throw the kits off. Wolfshade set a rabbit that he had caught on patrol and padded up to his mate. She stopped the game long enough to nuzzle him before going back to stomping. He had noticed that her eyes were a little brighter and on her face she wore a small smile. Then Freekit scrambled off of her mother's back.

"Wolfshade!"

He bent down to nuzzle his daughter, then gently pushed her until she fell over.

"Have you seen Rainshine's kits yet?"

"Nope, are they cute?"

"yes, but not as cute as me! And they just opened their eyes!"

"We're going to be the first ones to play with them ever!" Clearkit added.

Then Spiritkit and Violetkit ran to them.

"It worked!" Violetkit meowed excitedly. "We cheered mother up!"

"She's all happy now!" Spiritkit squealed and then pounced on her brother.

Wolfshade looked up at Silvermist, the kits were right. She was happy now, the haunted look of being replaced was no longer there. The only things that glimmered in her silver eyes were the love for her kits and the fierce determination that always burned there.

"Now that I'm happy now, why don't you go and ask Silvergaze for some stories? He can tell you what I was like as a kit," Silvermist mewed.

Her father had retired a half moon ago, Silvermist didn't want anything to do with him, but the kits loved him.

"Yes!" Violetkit bounced. "We get to hear about how naughty mother was!"

Spiritkit led the way, "Naughty mommy! Naughty mommy!"

The other kits followed her lead and also chanted.

Silvermist buried her face into Wolfshade's neck to stifle her giggles.

"I don't know how we are going to five more moons with this!" Silvermist laughed

Wolfshade shot her a side glance, "You can fight off a badger single-pawed but then you have four kits and you get tired?"

"You're not stuck in the nursery all day."

"True," Wolfshade paused, "Are you sure you're okay? I mean with Feathersong and everything?"

Silvermist glared at him, "Of course I am!" she snapped.

Yep! She's better all right!

Then Taloncall beckoned Wolfshade, it was time for the sun-high patrol. Wolfshade started walking over there when he paused and turned back.

"What are you going to do while the kits are busy pestering your father?"

"Clean out the nursery, you would not believe how filthy your kits get!"

"My kits? Since when?"

"When they are sleeping and not making any noises they are my kits, any other time, they are yours!"

Wolfshade purred, then quickly touched noses with her before leaving her. He was happy and had a hard time controlling his energy.

His mate was happy. He had four beautiful and adventurous kits. And he was going on patrol to make sure that nothing came to harm his kits or Silvermist.

"Silvermist?" a new voice asked.

"Who is it?" Silvermist hummed. Her kits were outside and she was finally alone.

"Pufffrost and before you call the clan on me-" Pufffrost was cut off.

"Oh, Pufffrost the great best friend of feathersong." Silvermist mocked with an edge of hurt in her voice.

"Please just listen, I've ruined everything with her and I need to make it right. I know I said wait I said, may I make it clear I said. Please don't let it affect Feathersong, I thought we were friends, I knew not best friends, but she is my only friend and my best friend, even if I'm not hers. Please she's sorry, but doesn't she too deserve a life, especially after how hard her life has been, don't you feel the slightest bit guilty after she'as had to break the connection with her family, lose her sister. Feel like she didn't belong in her own clan... don't you feel sorry?" Pufffrost pleads in a desperate tone.

Silvermist tried to interrupt, three times but Pufffrost ignore and went on his whole Feathersong rampage. He felt sorry for bombarding Silvermist with so many questions but he held his ground, and at the slightest hint of an attack he was going to bolt for the hills and return the following day.

"Mother!" Elkkit whined. "Please let us go out and explore! I want to see what's beyond the nursery walls!"

Rainshine and Emberblaze shared an amused glance.

"Not today, but tomorrow I promise we will go out." Rainshine meowed.

"Aww!"

Elkkit padded to the nursery entrance.

One look won't hurt...

Elkkit stuck her head outside the nursery wall, Wow! Camp is so big!

"Elkkit!" Emberblaze called.

Oops...

Elkkit pulled her head back in and looked at her father. He picked her up by her scurf carefully between his teeth. Then set her down beside Rainshine.

"Elkkit, if you don't listen to us then tomarrow you can stay in the nursery while your littermates go out," Rainshine meowed, shifting her body.

Elkkit look horrified, "You wouldn't! Would you?"

"Only if you don't listen," Emberblaze warned.

"Okay," she sighed.

Emberblaze nudged her, "Why don't you go play with Ebonykit?"

"Okay!" Elkkit squeaked, then pounced on Ebonykit.

Silvermist was barley listening to Pufffrost go on and on about how sorry he was and about Feathersong. Finally she snapped.

"Great Starclan! Would you shut up?!"

Puffrost abruptly stopped talking, for once.

"Look! You were right!" Silvermist began. "Feathersong and I belong different clans! I don't need to be visiting her all the time! She has obviously made some friends and I can't stand in the way of her getting a social life!"

Pufffrost just stared at her as she ranted on.

"I get that now! Besides, she obviously really cares about you. And you care about her."

Pufffrost looked at her shock, "H..how would you know?"

"Because, I have had more toms follow me and fall in love with me more times then you have eaten mice! Other than me, I don't think any cat knows. But please go back to her. Feathersong needs a friend and you seem to be her choice."

"Are you sure?"

"Never more sure in my life! Now go!"

Puffrost never had the chance to leave as paws pounded into camp.

Spiritkit ran out the elder's den. She could sense that something was wrong and she wanted to help. It was a cat named Shybreeze. Risestar immedentaly went to her.

"Shybreeze? Whats going on?"

"Skyclan!" she gasped. "We saw a patrol, they accused us of crossing the scent line. We never did, they didn't believe us and attacked us! Nightstar was there!"

"Nightstar!" Risestar growled.

Just then, Silvermist appeared from behind the nursery and went to her kits. Spiritkit and her siblings took shelter under her stomach.

"Skyfoot! Dawnwhisker! Moorrunner! Come with me!" Risestar ordered.

"I'm coming too!" a voice rang out.

Spiritkit looked up at her mother in horror, "Mother you can't!"

"But what...what if you..." Rainshine began.

"Wolfshade takes that risk, Why can't I?"

"but...but your kits?"

Silvermist cut her off, "Will you look after them for me? Until I return?"

"Of course!"

Silvermist nudged her kits towards Rainshine. Spiritkit stayed.

Spiritkit stood up on her hind paws and put her front paws on her mother's face and put her forehead against her mother's.

"You promise that you'll come back?" Spiritkit whispered.

"Starclan willing," Silvermist meowed.

Then she gently shook her daughter off and went to join Risestar. Spiritkit stumbled after them.

"But what if Starclan wants her?"

Rainshine came and swept Spiritkit away with her tail

"It's begun, I thought they were waiting for another six moons, I was wrong..." Taloncall mumbled as most of Sunclan ran out of camp

"Since when are we the peacekeeping clan?" Mistedsun complained.

"It's probably because Stoneclan's got rocks for brains." Skyfoot huffed

"And... Trialclan, Their gone. not a soul is marking their borders" Mistedsun continued to complain.

"Well, that's not our fault. It Sunclan and Stoneclan against a single clan. It should be more than enough" Skyfoot meowed sincerely

"And logclan," Mistedsun said blushing.

"Yeah oh starclan they've been quiet, but Skyclans outnumbered," Skyfoot said puffing his chest out.

"Nah, slow down. Their she-cats came from twoleg place, Its a mass production kit cave" Taloncall warned.

"If anything were outnumbered, Peace is our best option," Taloncall added

The warrior rushed off and towards Skyclan, Pufffrost was running with the clan and would break for his territory once it was in sight. Next, he would Find azure and tell her everything, then they would be even, Pufffrost on their territory and Silvermist on a small bit off their territory. If Sunclans peacekeeping then they shouldn't want to start a fight. Nightstar however still works in the code he would wait until Sunclan's next wrong move.

Pufffrost Bolted like lightning, he ran for the treeline, Taloncall noticed Pufffrost and smiled.

"Looks like we're even" Taloncall pointed to Pufffrost, Risestar nodded

"Don't worry he's a good cat" Taloncall whispered.

"I know, why else would I have let him into camp" Risestar looked down at his brother. Taloncall smirked.

Soon the patrol reached the border, soon Nightstar barreled out of a bush alone...

"Now what?" Risestar asked

"You know very well I obey the code," Nightstar stated strictly. Risestar nodded

"Its been appointed to my attention that one of our warriors crossed over the border and onto your territory." Nightstar sighed.

"And?" Risestar pressed.

"Were even, for now!" Nightstar snarled.

The Sunclan patrol ran back to camp, Dusk had come and they ran towards the falling of the night sky. Risestar made an announcement once they were in camp.

"I want every cat training, Nightstar is on the verge of wanting war. Were not perfect, and eventually one within us will slip up. Hopefully, by then we'll be ready" Risestar announced, a ripple of cheers ran over the clan, but others rose in an argument. Was fighting the only answer?

"It's the next day!" Elkkit cried, excitedly.

Silentkit tried to cling on to the remnants of her dream but it was slipping out of her grasp. She didn't want to forget it. All that she could remember now was the face of a silver tabby. She had said something but Silentkit couldn't remember. It was only a kit and something about it was familiar.

"Mother! Pleeease!" Ebonykit gave Rainshine the cutest face that she could manage.

"I guess that this is the only way to get them to shut up." Emberblaze grinned.

Silentkit shot him an indignant look. She wasn't speaking! She had tried to but the words would never come out. It frightened her a little but she had gotten used to it. Though she sometimes felt as if Ebonykit and Elkkit were teasing her, talking all of the time.

"Yay!" Elkkit and Ebonykit chorused. "Now?"

"Yes." Rainshine looked a little anxious, Silentkit couldn't help noticing. "Stay with me."

"Yes, Mother!"

Silentkit gave a small shake of her head. She didn't want to go out. Ebonykit and Elkkit dragged Emberblaze and Rainshine out but Silentkit was happy watching. She felt no envy, seeing them meet the older kits.

"Silentkit, are you coming?" Emberblaze called her.

Silentkit shook her head.

"You can stay with us." Emberblaze looked like he was almost pleading her.

Silentkit still did not want to, but she didn't want to offend her father. Slowly, she poked her head out and, trembling slightly, came to sit by Emberblaze and Rainshine.

Elkkit and Ebonykit were already getting acquainted to Silvermist's kits but Silentkit didn't want to join. She felt a little afraid, seeing how big they were compared to herself.

"Don't you want to play with them?" Rainshine asked.

Silentkit shook her head.

Rainshine sighed. "Go play for a few minutes and then come back."

Did they not want her? Mildly offended, she cautiously made her way to the others.

"You have to do this!" One of the kits, one who Silentkit thought was Spiritkit, was showing Elkkit and Ebonykit how to fight or something.

Silentkit was happy watching, reluctant and almost afraid to join in.

"Hey, look, there's the other kit!" Violetkit noticed a smaller she-kit watching from some distance. "You can play, you know."

The kit nodded but stayed put.

"Please, Silentkit!" Elkkit looked over. So that's what the kit is called. She certainly lives up to her name!

Silentkit came a little closer but otherwise seemed reluctant to play.

Violetkit decided to maybe make friends with the kit. She didn't want it to be lonely.

"I'm Violetkit!" She told her.

The kit just gazed at her, completely silent.

"Can't you say something? What's your name?"

The kit inched back slightly.

"Hey, Elkkit and Ebonykit, does Silentkit ever speak?" Violetkit asked them.

"Nope." Elkkit responded.

"She hasn't said a single word to us." Ebonykit added.

Violetkit had heard of deaf and blind cats but it had never crossed her mind that some cats couldn't speak. Why? Could she speak but she didn't want to?

"Violetkit, come back and play!" Freekit called. Violetkit looked back at the kit, hoping for her to say something. But she just looked at Violetkit with piercing blue eyes.

"See you!" She turned and joined in the games, though she kept looking at Silentkit, wondering why she didn't want to join.

"Do you think that they're getting along?" Emberblaze asked, watching Ebonykit get tackled by Spiritkit. "Or are they fighting?"

"I'm sure that they are making friends." Rainshine responded.

There were a few moments of silence before Emberblaze spoke again.

"Silentkit reminds me of Feathersong." He admitted. "She never joined in with the other kits." There was a hint of sadness in his eyes that he instantly managed to push away. Ebonykit's ear picked up Emberblaze's comment. She had grown to learn tales of his sister and his other sister. Ebonykit vowed never to let the same happen to her family.

"Come on Silentkit. you'll never become a warrior if you hide all day" Ebonykit chimed.

"She's right you know" Rainshine added softly.

"Ok..." Silentkit meekly replied. Rainshine, however, caught a glimpse of a look of determination in the tiny kit's eyes. Silentkit shyly stalked towards the other kittens.

Silentkit stayed with Ebonykit, trying her best to join in. She could feel the gazes of her mother and father burning into her back. She did want to play a little, but it was too hard. Silvermist's kits were bigger and stronger and she didn't like to fight much.

"Come on, Silentkit!" You have to play properly." Elkkit looked a little annoyed.

Silentkit kept ducking the attacks and never bothered to counteract their claws.

She tried for a bit longer before sitting back and watching again. She was ruining the game by not playing and though she kind of wanted to, being a warrior wasn't the path that she wanted to follow.

Silentkit had seen Feathereyes with the herbs and wondered if she could become a medicine-cat. She didn't want to fight all day and patrol and hunt. Though try as she might, the words of truth never came out.

"Why don't we play a different game if Silentkit doesn't want to play?" Ebonykit noticed Silentkit not joining in.

Violetkit looked over, "What do you want to play?"

Silentkit didn't know. She looked over at Feathereyes, carrying some herbs into the medicine-cat den.

"You want to play with herbs?" Freekit sounded surprised.

Silentkit shook her head. She didn't want to play with them. She wanted to learn them and help Feathereyes. Though she didn't say anything.

"She doesn't know." Ebonykit declared.

"Then let's get back to playing!" Spiritkit seemed to enjoy fighting, the exact opposite of Silentkit.

Emberblaze watched the kit while Rainshine walks outside of camp. Finally some quite. Rainshine laid down. The breeze is the only noise that rustled. but it hadn't lasted. The distance cry rang clear. Rainshine rose her head in alert. The scent was strong, she fallowed it, and then... Their another kit. It looked so much like The one they Buried. Behind the kit was a mangled she-cat. below she was three dead kits.

"We were attacked." The kit mewed through a sob.

"She's dead right?" The kit sobbed again. she rushed towards Rainshine.

"Don't worry, you're going to be ok" Rainshine purred

"But my mom not..." The kit sighed.

"No, but memories fade and so does the pain that follows." Rainshine mewed softly.

"what was her name?" Rainshine pressed gently.

"Rain, and my brothers were Puddle, Night and Shadow, "The kit said fondly at her family's names.

"well, may they forever be remembered by those they loved," Rainshine said proudly.

"That means you" Rainshine added.

"I-..." The black kit trailed off.

"Shadow, you alive." The kit exclaimed.

"Not for long. he needs help" Rainshine mewed, Rainshine picked up the two kits. She ran.

She ran into camp. Feathereyes looked horrified at the black mangled kit, she took him to the medicine den, and then they waited, they waited for him to come back. And around dusk Feathereyes returned.

"He'll live" Feathereyes mewed through a wall of relief.

"May I see him?" The kit asked in a small scared voice.

"Of course," Feathereyes chirped

"But first what's your name?" Rainshine asked.

"Clover" Clover mewed.

Then Clover waddled off and into the medicine cats den.

"What happened?" Emberblaze asked, his eyes wide.

"It's a long story." Rainshine giggled, Well I've got the time he replied, and so Rainshine told him how she saved Clover and Shadow.

Clover approached her brother, a tear escaped her eye.

"He'll be fine, he just won't have his right eye, his back right leg and the fur on his throat will be forever missing," Feathereyes said as lightly as possible.

"I'll be fine Clover" Shadow mewed meekly to his sad sister.

Violetkit decided to try talking to Silentkit again. Spiritkit and Freekit were playing with Silvermist and Clearkit with Elkkit and Ebonykit. She could join in but she didn't want the other kit to be lonely.

"Hi, Silentkit." She approached the calico who was just sitting alone, staring at the ground. "You lonely?"

Silentkit jumped, obviously thinking about something. She looked up at Violetkit, wondering what she wanted.

"Are you lonely?"

Silentkit shook her head.

"What are you thinking about?"

Silentkit shook her head again. Obviously, it was none of her business.

"Do you want to play or something?"

To her surprise, the kit nodded.

"What do you want to play? Warriors is a fun game."

Silentkit looked around, unsure of what to play.

"Want to play Warriors? We have to fight and see who wins. I'm rubbish at it so I'm sure that you'll win." She gave a grin that was returned by Silentkit's blue-eyed stare. Did she have no sense of humour? Violetkit didn't dislike Silentkit, but wondered why she couldn't be like the other kits. She had heard Emberblaze talking about how she was like Feathersong.

Feathersong was the cat that Silvermist took them to see. Why was she like Feathersong?

"Do you know a cat called Feathersong?" Violetkit wondered if Silentkit had been told about her.

Silentkit nodded.

"I'm guessing that Emberblaze and Rainshine told you then."

Silentkit shook her head.

Surprised, Violetkit asked even more questions. "Who told you?"

Silentkit simply looked at the sky.

"The sky told you?" Violetkit scrunched up her nose. "That's weird."

Silentkit nodded, obviously not noticing that it was meant to be more of a joke.

Violetkit decided to go back and play with Silvermist. It seemed like Silentkit and her weren't really meant to be friends. Silentkit was..strange, to put it bluntly. She seemed interested in herbs, never spoke, didn't want to play, had no sense of humour and also got spoken to by the sky, apparently.

Silvermist watched her kits fondly as they seemed to be the little ring leader, whatever she said or did the other kits seemed to follow her. There had been no battle, Nightstar had called it off. The kits were so happy when she came back unharmed and demanded that she never went to battle until they were apprentices. Wolfshade had thought that was a great idea so Silvermist reluctantly agreed. As Silvermist watched her kits, something pricked the back of her mind.

_Why had she told Pufffrost to go back to Feathersong? Why had she argued with her best friend?_

Silvermist let out a soft growl and shook those thoughts away.

Clearkit shoved Violetkit away from Silentkit. Violetkit let out a small hiss of annoyance before going to see how Spiritkit and Ebonykit were getting along. Clearkit stared at Silentkit.

"What's the matter? Why can't you talk?"

Silvermist went over there and hissed at her son, "Clearkit! Be nice!"

"Its fine Silvermist," Rainshine meowed wearily.

"Do you not know how?" Clearkit continued. "It's easy! Open your mouth! I'll teach you!"

Silentkit opened her mouth and waited.

"Okay, so I'll teach you how to say, mother! It's easy! At the beginning you put your mouth together then you take your lips apart. When you get to the middle of the word your tongue will stick out! See? Watch!"

Clearkit demonstrated. Silentkit tried but no noise came out.

"Hmmm, you're a puzzle! Someday I'll get you to talk!"

Then he bounded away and Violetkit came back.

The day was coming to a close and Shadow couldn't help but feel a little jealous as he watched the other kits play. Clover was on the sidelines and the other kits barely seemed to notice the she-kits White silhouette. Shadow sighed, Feathereyes was looking over at the kits aswell.

"Don't worry you'll be out there soon" Feathereyes smiled warmly.

"How soon?" Shadow asked

"Maybe a moon, the herbs have been working fast on your body." Feathereyes mewed. Shadow met the Medicine cat's eyes.

"Whats a moon?" Shadow obviously knew what the moon was, just he never heard it as a term to measure time.

"How old are you" Feathereyes trail off-topic,

"Half a season." Shadow mewed as he attempted to stand.

"So your around one and a half moons," Feathereyes said making sense of the way they used time.

Shadow wasn't sure about the way he felt, something was missing. He heaved himself to a stand, he stumbles. There was the problem, his right leg, it was missing... Feather eyes returned and yelped as she saw Shadow on his feet, already. He looked at her in surprise.

"I'm shocked you can stand already" Feathereyes exclaimed.

"Your wound from the amputation is nearly healed. Your throat has scabbed, and your eye..." Feathereyes trailed off.

"It's gone, I know. But I'm alive and that matters." Shadow purred, Feathereye looked down as the small kit.

"The way you talk, it makes it hard to believe your only a moon and a half." Feathereyes chimed, a tear of joy slid down her cheek.

Silentkit decided to go and see the kit that was watching. Unlike Silentkit, the kit seemed lonely when watching the others, its eyes always going towards the medicine-cat den.

She sat down and looked at the she-kit. It was a little larger than herself, though it seemed a little underweight.

Emberblaze watched Silentkit attempt to befriend Clover, the kit that Rainshine had rescued. The kit seemed lonely and lost without her brother and he was pleased that, finally, a kit was going to attempt to make friends. Every time he saw Silentkit beside Ebonykit or sitting alone, it reminded him painfully of his sisters. He saw so much of Dappledleaf in Ebonykit, her compassion and love to her siblings, and he wondered who Elkkit took after. Maybe himself? He didn't know.

"What are you playing?" Violetkit asked Ebonykit and Elkkit as they stalked towards a stick, laying there, discarded, on the floor.

"Shh, we need to catch our prey!" Elkkit whispered, "You'll scare it off."

In the few moments that Elkkit was talking, Ebonykit pounced on the stick, holding it in her jaws.

"Got it." She exclaimed, her voice muffled by the stick.

"Can I show you a better way?" Violetkit offered.

"Sure." Ebonykit and Elkkit stepped back, allowing the older kit to demonstrate.

Violetkit slowly got into a crouch, remembering what she had seen other warriors do, and slowly stalked towards it. She copied what she had seen the apprentices do, just in a sloppier method, waiting until the right time.

Then, she pounced, landing right onto the stick.

"Wow!" Ebonykit exclaimed.

"I can do that!" Elkkit went to try

"I'll teach you?" Violetkit offered.

"Okay!" Ebonykit seemed happy with that idea

Another kit came into the nursery, she kinda just stared at Shadow. He could almost feel something was missing on her too.

"Hello," Shadow mewed. Silentkit jumped back a little.

"Hmm, what's your name?" Shadow asked. The kit didn't answer.

"You don't have a voice do you?" Shadow mewed in an understanding tone. Silentkit looked down at her paws.

"My family never talked at all. we communicated with tail signals, Purrs, ear flicks, ear position. And the dog we lived with all the famous lift of his paw to signal he found an animal." Shadow explained. The tom-kit tried mimicking the dog's paw lift, but he lost balance due to his missing back leg.

"I had a brother named lark, I could never see what was missing on him, maybe he didn't have a voice either." Shadow looked over at Silentkit. Shadow had piles of regret that sat just beyond his understanding eyes. His brother Lark, he to had no voice, and yet, all the same, he was gone...

"I could teach you how to signal kitten. you could do your own action to show your prefix." Shadow shifted his head so it looked like he was asleep.

Silentkit, looked puzzled for a minute, but then she stayed silent for a moment and then twisted her head. Shadow looked puzzled. After three more tries, he got it, and he knew he had, because of the excitement that burst onto Silentkits face.

A nex kit came up to Clover, she stayed silent, she twisted her head. Clover winked her left eye and smiled, then she flicked her tail up straight, and then twisted her head. Clover's body then relaxed back to her usual posture. Silentkit looked at the she-kit her expression confused.

"I just signed, Greetings Silentkit." Clover explained with a warm smile.

"My brother told me about you, do you want to learn more?" Clover added.

She could do it! She could - kind of - speak!

She did it again before dashing off to show Emberblaze and Rainshine.

"What is it, Silentkit?" Emberblaze asked, noticing the excitement in her eyes.

Silentkit did what Shadow told her, shifting her head.

Emberblaze clearly had no clue what was being shown to him but praised his daughter, all the same. "Well done!"

When she left, Emberblaze turned to Rainshine. "What was she doing?" He whispered, making sure that Silentkit couldn't hear.

Shadow limped into the nursery, he stood behind Silentkit. Shadow leaned on Clover for support, but he looked proudly at Silentkit. He smiled before explaining.

"She just said her name." Shadow mewed.

Clover flicked winked her left eye then smiled, she clicked her jaw then looked up. Then Clover paused, she looked over a Silent kit who mimicked her. Clover Padded the floor then blew onto the ground. Silentkit mimicked them.

"Now she just signed, Greetings Rainshine and Emberblaze." Clover chirped. Rainshine looked to Emberblaze, Rainshines face started to rain, she pulled all the kits in and thanked them.

"How do I say thank you?" Rainshine asked.

"Silentkit?" Shadow asked.

Silentkit dipped her nose the floor the nuzzled her mother.

"That how we thank a family member, strangers are different, since you probably don't want to nuzzle then" Clover laughed.

Violetkit had been watching a little as the silent kit learnt how to 'talk'. She wondered what it was like for Silentkit. Words came out so easily for Violetkit and she couldn't imagine ever not speaking.

She went back to play with her siblings, noticing them stalking towards Silvermist who was currently having a conversation with Taloncall.

Violetkit joined the game, creeping up on her mother and her friend.

"Hello, little one" Taloncall mewed looking down on the kit.

"Hi!" Violetshine replied.

"Violetkit! You blew our cover!" Spiritkit complained.

"Sorry! He noticed us first." Violetkit defended herself.

"Let's try Elkkit and Ebonykit!" Clearkit decided.

"Alright!" Spiritkit seemed happy with that idea.

"Let's go!" Freekit was making her way towards the siblings.

Violetkit followed, keeping low to the ground as they stalked the pair of kits.

Clearkit bounced with joy as he heard Silentkit speak.

"I can't believe it!" He squeaked. "I taught Silentkit how to speak!"

"No you didn't! Shadow did! He showed her how!" Elkkit meowed crushingly.

"No! I did!"

"No Shadow did!"

"No I did!"

Then Rainshine intervened, "Whats going on?"

"Clearkit thinks that he taught Silentkit how to speak when it was really Shadow!" Elkkit explained.

"I don't think it! I know! I showed her how to move her lips up and down! So I did!"

"Well," Rainshine looked like she wasn't sure how to address them. "Shadow helped her find her voice and Clearkit taught her how to say mother."

Clearkit growled, he like'd to think that he was the one who taught her, not some random kit that they found. Elkkit looked at Clearkit smugly.

"Told ya!"

Cloverkit noticed the two bickering kits, she was debating whether to go over and check it out, but she decided it wasn't worth it. Who really wants the parentless kit anyway... Clover really missed her mom and her other brother, but she was glad Shadow survived, at least she had one other kit to talk to. Silentkit however, that kit felt special, it was like a sixth sense or something, but she could feel a bright future. Silentkit offered Clover and shadow a way to escape back to their home traditions. Clover went to visit her brother.

"Hey, Shadow?" Clover asked.

"Hey, yeah?" Shadow replied.

"Do you think Lark, Meadow, Haybale, Prowl and Flannel are still looking for us..." Clover asked

"Lark probably is..." Shadow said in a hollow tone.

"Did you sense the same missing feeling on him?" Clover asked

"Yeah, what if he's like Silentkit? He doesn't have a voice... if he stumbles across a rouge..." Shadow trailed off, miserable thought infected his mind.

"Don't worry, Haybale and lark were inseparable, I'm sure their together, as for the others... I really don't know." Clover comforted honestly. Clover had got up and began to leave when...

"I really don't want to blame anyone...but I can't help but think Prowl worked for the rouges... he always came back smelling of other cats, yet he always blamed it on a tresspasser he kept finding..." Shadow said grimly.

"I know..." Clover mewed, her eyes were watery, but she left. Then again Shadow was alone

He wasn't alone for long though, Silentkit came in not long after.

"Hello Silentkit" Shadow chirped if a friendly tone

"Since your here I'd like you to try purring. Purring is a vibration, not a voice" Shadow added.

"It like this, it might give you more of a voice... But it will be very limited" Shadow explained

"Like this, I enjoy teaching you" Shadow purred as an example.

Silentkit was with Emberblaze, trying her best to purr. She had done it when she was born, but it was difficult to do on command. She had found that once, when she was really pleased about something, she had felt a vibration coming from her throat, but was that purring?

"Why don't you go and play with the kits, now." Emberblaze asked. "Maybe you could learn more from Shadow."

Silentkit shook her head. She wanted to stay with them and watch her siblings play and interact with the other kits. Part of her also wanted to think about the silver tabby that she had seen in her dreams.

Last night, she'd had a nightmare. She could feel anger and hurt pulsating in every part of her body and saw the silver tabby, smaller than before, hissing at another tabby. Saying insults and hurtful words, trying to upset the other tabby. Then there was a loud crack and the larger cat shoved the silver tabby out of the way, sacrificing herself.

Were those the kind of dreams that kits were meant to have? She felt a strange connection to the silver tabby who she had began to think was called Feathersong. Her father's sister, the one that left.

That was the first time she had seen into the cat's past, but she felt that it wouldn't be the last.

Maybe, one day, she could meet this infamous Feathersong for herself and try figure out the rest of her story.

Spiritkit crept silently towards Wolfshade. She was Spiritclaws, the fiercest and best cat out there, and her father was the world's meanest rouge. Wolfshade was sitting next to Emberblaze, having some sort of conversation about patrols. Spiritkit shared a glance with her hunting partner, Ebonykit. They looked at each other and nodded then launched themselves at their unsuspecting fathers. Emberblaze let out a yowl as he tumbled, trying not to smash Silentkit beneath him. Spiritkit tackled her father, clawing at him with sheathed claws. Wolfshade stood up and tried to shake her off, but she dug her claws into his fur. Then Wolfshade gave a large jump and Spiritkit fell off. She shook the dust off then attacked his tail and bit it. Wolfshade flicked his tail out of harm's way and looked down at her, disapproval in his green eyes.

"Spiritkit! You need to give a cat a warning before you launch yourself at them!"

"But you were an evil rogue!, you're not supposed to give your enemy time to think!"

"I'm not an evil rogue! I am your father who just got back from a hunting patrol!"

Spiritkit looked at her shuffling paws, crestfallen. Silvermist heard the commotion and stalked over to investigate.

"What is going on?"

"Spiritkit launched herself at me and didn't give me any type of warning!"

Spiritkit interrupted, "I was pretending that he was an evil rogue! And you're not supposed to give your enemy's a warning that you are going to attack!"

"She has a very good point! And she will make an excellent fighter when she's older."

"What?" Wolfshade growled.

Silvermist looked at her mate, protective rage in her eyes. Spiritkit crouched down, when her mother was angry everyone better watch out. Silvermist never got angry enough at her kits, but Wolfshade looked like he was going to get it.

"Grow up Wolfshade! She's a kit! Kits attack and have fun! Get over it!" Then the silver and black queen stalked off with Spiritkit in tow.

Wolfshade stared at his mate in shock after she left. Emberblaze gave him a sympathetic glance.

"She is worse than usual! I'm surprised she didn't bite your head off!"

"I wonder why she is so upset!"

"Maybe it's the kits?" Emberblaze observed. "With Rainshine raising three kits she can lose her temper, not as bad as Silvermist."

Wolfshade shook his head, "No it's not the kits, it's deeper than that. She would never get that angry."

"Well why don't you go talk to her?"

"And risk getting my eyes clawed out?!"

Wolfshade thought about it, then decided to take Emberblaze's suggestion. He tentively went to his mate who was in the shadow of the leader's den. Wolfshade slowly approached her, then she surprised him. Silvermist went and placed her head under his chin and twined her tail with his. Her fur pressed against him made him more confindent.

"Silver? What's wrong? I know it's not the kits," then he went on hestitanly. "Is it Feathersong?"

Silvermist broke down and sobbed in his neck, "I miss her so much! I want to go see her but I can't! If Nightstar catches me who knows what he will do to me! Or our kits! I mean, Spiritkit looks just like me! Do you know how many toms she is going to attract? Besides, Feathersong has found a new friend now, but I miss her so much! I'm losing all of my friends! I lost Feathersong then before that Willowcloud!"

"Clearkit looks just like Willowcloud," Wolfshade said.

"I know! I can't even look at our son without tearing up! Kits aren't supposed to see their mothers cry! Especially not me, If any cat saw me cry..."

Wolfshade nuzzled her, "Calm down, we will figure everything out! I promise! Right after you go and relax. I'll watch the kits."

Silvermist lifted her head, "Really?"

"Of course! Go relax! Go calm down."

"Well, I guess I can. Just this once."

Wolfshade nudged her, "Off you go."

"Alright," she looked over her shoulder. "Also, Spirikit just learned how too sharpen here claws, watch out!"

Silentkit was watching, unseen in a bush that she had been playing in. She had heard the name 'Feathersong' and she was instantly listening. She wasn't aware of Silvermist knowing the cat she had seen in her dreams!

Maybe they were best friends or something? Silentkit watched for some time, before going to be with her siblings. She'd had her time of solitude and she wanted to see what they were up to.

All of the kits were playing together, Spiritkit obviously the ringleader of them all. Maybe they were playing 'Warriors'? She came closer to watch, noticing that they were indeed playing Warriors, oblivious to their mother's pain.

She wondered even more who Feathersong was. Trying to piece together her story from what she had seen and heard. Maybe she was once part of SunClan but..died? No, that wasn't possible. Silentkit knew that she was alive. She didn't know how she knew, but it was more than instinct. Maybe she'd find out more in her dreams?

Clearkit padded towards the game his sisters were playing. They were playing warriors, Spiritkit was leader, Ebonykit was deputy. Violetkit was a medicine cat against her choice, Elkkit was a warrior, and Clearkit was a hunter. He had brought back a large ball of moss that the kits had deemed, prey. Clearkit set it down in front of his sister's...er leader's feet.

"I caught this huge rabbit with one paw!" He boasted.

Spiritkit sniffed the ball of moss than hit it away.

"Hey!" he protested.

"I asked for a eagle! Not some measly rabbit! For disobeying me, you will now be exiled!"

"Exiled! Spirikit! Its a game!"

"Yeah? Whats the big deal?"

"Its just moss!"

"Well!" Spiritkit fluffed her fur out. "I am the leader! I am in charge!"

Ebonykit wrinkled her nose, "You know Spiritkit! You're too bossy! I don't want to play with you anymore!"

"yeah! Me too! You don't even let me do anything besides sit in the corner!"

"I quit too! Lets go play somewhere else! Without Spiritkit!"

All the kits shot her dirty looks then scurried away from the little warrior. Clearkit touched his muzzle to his sister's cheek.

"Its alright. They just need time to cool down."

Then he too left his littlemate all alone.

Spiritkit looked lonely, watching the kits run off and play their own game. Silentkit couldn't help but feel pity for the she-kit who looked on the edge of tears.

Yes, Spiritkit was bossy, Silentkit wasn't going to deny it, but maybe the way that they reacted was a little over the top. She didn't really hear what was happening, thinking about Silvermist and Feathersong, but she had heard enough to know the basics of what happened.

She came out, slightly cautious as she was a little afraid of the older kit. She looked up, her gaze clearly stating: Are you okay?

Wolfshade came in, surprising Emberblaze when he noticed that Silvermist wasn't with him.

He didn't want to ask what was wrong, but he was immensely curious. Emberblaze hoped that it didn't show as he settled down in his nests, watching the kits play.

Emberblaze had noticed the kits all running off and leaving Spiritkit. He was about to comfort her but then Silentkit arrived. Hopefully, Spiritkit would accept her company and not be her normal, bossy self. He had been watching for a few moments when Wolfshade had come in.

Eventually, he gave in to his curiosity and asked:

"What was wrong with Silvermist and where is she?"

Wolfshade seemed a little irritated by the questions but responded.

"She's gone to clear her head and watch the kits." He didn't say why she was clearing her head, but it was perfectly obvious that he didn't wish to talk about it.

Feathersong arrived at the camp as the moon was rising. Just a sliver of silver, standing out from the black of night. There weren't many stars out yet, making Feathersong feel that she was alone.

She scanned the camp, hoping that she wasn't out or anything. Then she saw the cat she was searching for. Silvermist was outside, though why wasn't she in the den with her kits?

Then she stepped on a twig, the crack echoing around. Feathersong jumped, cursing silently. She hoped that she was hidden in the dark of the night and she froze, trembling slightly.

Had Silvermist heard? And more importantly, had she seen?

Silvermist was star gazing. The stars glittered and blinked, as cold and hard as ice. Pretty to look at, but useless, utterly utterly useless. The stars reminded the black and silver warrior about Feathersong. The time when she and the sad she-cat spent the night together in the field, each searching for their family members. Then a twig cracked, echoing throughout the camp. Silvermist bared her teeth, unsheated her claws, and narrowed her eyes. She hunted towards the sound, ready to defend her clan. She wouldn't let anything go to harm her kits, she would fight to the death. Then she spotted a familiar cat, the cat was trembling.

"Feathersong," Silvermist hissed.

Her hiss was hollow, Silvermist really just wanted to confront her old friend about her troubles. But Feathersong didn't have any kits, she didn't even have a mate.

"H..hi Silvermist. There is something that I need to tell you..." she broke off as a kit bounced to her mother.

"Mother! Who are you talking t..." then the kit noticed Feathersong. "I know you! You are the cat that made mother cry!"

The tiny kit unsheathed her claws.

"Spiritkit!" Silvermist softly commanded.

Spiritkit jumped and looked at her mother guilty, "Yes mother?"

"What are you doing up? I put you to bed!"

"I heard a twig crack and I decided to investigate it!"

"Spiritkit!" Silvermist let out a warning growl.

"Yes mother," Spiritkit crouched down into submission.

Silvermist picked her daughter up by the scruff and carried her into the nursery, waving her tail to signal to Feathersong that they weren't finished.

You are the cat that made my mother cry! The words hurt Feathersong, reminding her that she was no longer Silvermist's best friend. In her kit's eyes, she was nothing but a cat who upset her mother.

The wait seemed like forever and Feathersong was beginning to wonder if Silvermist would ever return. Soon, she did, this time not accompanied by a kit.

"What is it that you want to tell me?" Silvermist asked.

She couldn't hold it in any longer. "I miss you." Her mew cracked slightly but she continued, forcing herself not to cry. "Ever since you came with your kits, I've always been thinking of you. I don't want our friendship to end. I don't want to lose the one true friend I had..have." The words came out in a rush and she was staring at the ground. There was no mask, nothing hiding how she really felt. Feathersong was exposed, vulnerable, and she disliked it.

"You have Pufffrost." Silvermist's tone wasn't hostile, when she mentioned his name, but Feathersong knew that Silvermist probably wasn't a fan of the black and white tom. Maybe blaming him for the end of their friendship. But Feathersong didn't want it to be the end and she was trying so hard to be the one who brought it back together.

"I think that we're becoming mates or something." Feathersong responded. She still wasn't sure of their relationship status, as both had feelings for each other but hadn't asked the other to be mates. Maybe they were a mix. "Anyway, he could never replace you." The words sounded gushy and pathetic, but she couldn't help them.

She finally looked up, searching Silvermist for an answer. Did Silvermist already have a new friend? Was Feathersong no longer welcome to be her friend anymore?

Silvermist narrowed her eyes at Feathersong. She wasn't surprised about the relationship between Feathersong and Pufffrost. Both cats were too shy to admit their feelings towards each other. Feathersong was waiting awkwardly, waiting for any type of reaction. Silvermist despertaly wanted to believe Feathersong and she really did want to be friends but how did she know that Feathersong was telling the truth. Silvermist had always had trust issues, after she found out that she was half-clan.

"I want to believe you, I really do. And I do miss you too, but how do I know that you aren't lying to me?"

"I guess you don't know. But I promise that I am telling the truth. I may end up being close with Pufffrost but it's just like you and Wolfshade!"

"Here's the thing! Wolfshade and I may be mates and have kits together, and be busy! But I still take time to visit you! I risk my life everytime that I go to visit you! Do you have any idea what Nightstar would do to me or my kits if I am found. Still I go and visit you. And the only reason that you are visiting me is because you're so lonely."

Feathersong flinched as if Silvermist had raked her claws across her muzzle.

Then Silvermist went on more calmly, "Feathersong, I miss you. Please come back home. I want my kits to grow up knowing you. You could be Aunt Feathersong or something. You can come with Pufffrost, I'll be deputy soon. Plus I'm sure that I could convince Risestar."

Her eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Oh no!" Feathersong meowed. "Don't even think about trying to seduce Risestar!"

"I was thinking more of Taloncall but I can try Risestar!" Silvermist purred.

Feathersong relaxed and Silvermist continued on more seriously.

"Come on, please come home. Besides Pufffrost, there is nothing there for you. This is your home, come back please."

Feathersong hesitated.

Silentkit awoke suddenly, her dreams drawing to a close. It was another about that Feathersong cat. She got them almost every night.

The whispering of voices from outside made her realise that Silvermist was missing. Quietly, she got up and headed out to see what was going on.

She headed to where the voices grew louder, a little ways out of camp. Her eyes grew round when she saw who was there.

There was Silvermist talking with a silver tabby with amber eyes. It had to be Feathersong! But it couldn't be. Feathersong had left to be somewhere else. Why was she here? She positioned herself in a bush and listened, curiously.

"I..I can't. I promised myself that I would stay."

"But there is no point to you being there!" Silvermist sounded a little exasperated. "All you have is Pufffrost. Here, you have friends and family."

Silvermist wouldn't understand the reason. Feathersong was almost certain that she wouldn't.

She couldn't live here, with the clan-mates who were unaware that she had killed her own mother and sister. Unaware that she was not actually clan born. Every day, it got harder and harder to breath. She felt trapped amongst her memories and guilt here. Yes, it didn't improve in SkyClan, but she didn't have to see the same faces there every day.

But there was no point saying all of that. "I just can't." She blinked back the tears, staring at the ground and not meeting her gaze. Almost fearing what she would find in it.

Silvermist was almost pleading. "Just come home. I miss you and Emberblaze misses you. If it matters that much, just bring Pufffrost along."

She didn't want to say 'You won't understand.' as it sounded patronising and rude, though how could she get Silvermist to understand? She couldn't.

Maybe she could stay for a little. See how it went. Maybe the pain would've lessened and she would be fine.

"Fine. Only for a day or two." Feathersong looked reluctant, but she was willing to give it a bit of a go.

Feathersong was staying here! Silentkit stared at them in surprise. She could get to know the cat she had seen in her dreams. Partly excited and partly nervous, she carefully returned to her den and curled up again beside Rainshine.

Silvermist was pleased that she managed Feathersong to stay, even if it was a day or two. She still didn't forgive Feathersong, or knew if she was really telling the truth.

Keep your friends close and keep your enemies closer. Was Feathersong an enemy or a friend? Silvermist wondered. She gave a big yawn, showing her needle sharp teeth. Silvermist realized that she was so tired she couldn't even keep her head up.

"We need to find a place for you to rest until we can everything figured out," she meowed.

Feathersong nodded, her own head drooping. Silvermist waved her tail.

"Come, lets go speak to Risestar."

The two she-cats made their way towards the leader's den. Silvermist stopped at the entrance and called softly.

"Yes?"

"Its Silvermist, I have something we need to talk about."

"Come on in!"

Silvermist walked beside Feathersong, pressing her own fur against hers to calm her down.

"Feathersong?" Risestar asked. "What are you doing here? Silvermist? Whats going on?"

Silvermist sat don calmly, "Feathersong needs a break from Skyclan for a while, she is uh having some issues."

"Is this about the war?"

Feathersong shot Silvermist a glance, unsure how to reply. "Um no, its just that I never got the chance to meet Emberblaze's family. And I need to talk to Taloncall, he was in Skyclan with me after all."

Silvermist flicked her ears, Feathersong was good at lying and coming up with excuses.

"She needs a place to rest, we can figure everything out in the morning," Silvermist meowed, then gave a fake yawn.

"Of course, take Feathersong to the apprentice's den, she can rest there." Risestar ordered.

Silvermist and Feathersong both dipped their heads with respect then left. Silvermist led her to the apprentice's den, there was already an aviable nest. Feathersong settled into the moss with a sigh. Silvermist meowed a good night, then left.

Silvermist had gotten back from talking with Feathersong a while ago and was now sound asleep, her gentle snores echoing in the nursery. Spiritkit popped out her nest and quietly prodded her siblings.

"Wake up!"

Freekit was the first one to wake, "Spiritkit! Its moon-high! What are you doing?"

"The evil cat who made mother sad is here! I saw them talking! We must go teach Feathersong a lesson!"

Then Clearkit and Violetkit were wide awake too.

"No one is allowed to make mother sad!" Clearkit hissed.

"Yeah!" Violetkit added, "Mother isn't supposed to be sad!"

"Then follow me!" Spiritkit led the way out of the cozy nursery.

They all scented the air, looking for the evil cat. Violetkit smelled it first. She had one of the best tracking skills in the clan.

"She's in the apprentice den!" Violetkit growled.

"Lets go get her!" Spiritkit took the lead again.

They entered the apprentice's den, Spiritkit spotted Feathersong and pointed her out to her littermates. The four kits stalked up to her, Spiritkit unsheathed her claws and clawed Feathersong on the nose. Feathersong woke with a startled yowl and leaped backwards.

"K...kits? What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" Spiritkit growled. "You're the evil cat who made mother cry! Now you have to pay!"

"I didn't mean to make her sad. It was an accident!"

Spiritkit could tell that the she-cat was frightened by her fear scent. Spiritkit and her siblings had grown, they all inhearted their father's broad, muscular shoulders. They all had Silvermist's fierce attitude when they needed it.

Freekit fluffed her fur out, Clearkit was growling, and Violetkit had her back arch hissing. They all wanted to attack but instead waited for Spiritkit. Spiritkit felt a thrill running through her body, her siblings look to her for leadership. Spiritkit decided to take it one step farther.

"Attack!"

Silentkit raced towards them, hoping that they wouldn't harm Feathersong. She hadn't slept at all and hearing their plans, she felt obliged to help Feathersong. Even if she was nothing but a small, mute kit, she knew that the kits were stronger than they looked. And they looked strong.

She got there to see the cat staring at the kits with a mixture of fear and surprise. It was almost comical how four kits managed to overpower a warrior.

She stood in front of Feathersong, glaring at them. She felt a connection to the silver tabby and even if she was younger and smaller, she would defend Feathersong.

"Silentkit, get out of the way!" Spiritkit sounded annoyed. "We're teaching the evil cat a lesson!"

Feathersong had already been through enough. Silentkit had seen it in her dreams. The last thing the she-cat needed was this.

She shook her head, her claws unsheathed. Feathersong stared at the kit in surprise.

"She made Mother cry! She needs to pay!" Violetkit glared at Feathersong.

She seemed surprisingly near tears. "I didn't mean to! You wouldn't understand." Feathersong looked at them, hoping for them to see reason. They didn't.

"We understand enough, you evil cat!" Spiritkit hissed.

"I knew that coming here was a mistake." Feathersong muttered to herself. Silentkit managed to hear, but only just. She must've been persuaded to come by Silvermist or something. One way or another, Silentkit would piece everything together.

Feathersong wondered why another kit was there beside her. It seemed to want to defend her. But why? Honestly, Feathersong felt some sort of connection to the kit, but how? Nothing made sense. All she wanted was to talk to Silvermist or Pufffrost.

She suddenly had an overwhelming urge to talk to Dappledleaf. She'd show the kits not to mess with them. But Dappledleaf was dead. Because of her.

"Let's attack!" One yowled.

"But what about Silentkit?" The tom-kit obviously felt more compassion than his sisters, though he was still ready to attack her.

"Just attack. Aim for the evil cat and try just ignore Silentkit." The kit narrowed her eyes before leaping. The others followed behind.

Their claws were pretty sharp. But they were nothing compared to the pain Feathersong felt inside. The kits were right. Whatever friendship she and Silvermist shared was gone. The she-cat obviously didn't really trust her. And the kits thought of Feathersong as some kind of monster. Which she was.

Noticing that the entrance was no longer blocked, she bolted out , leaving the kits in her wake.

"Catch her!"

Feathersong wasn't good at much. Fighting and hunting weren't her talents. But she could run. She had been the fastest of the kits in the nursery and she used her skill to good use. Sprinting until she had left the clan behind. The kits had stopped following, but still, Feathersong ran. She only stopped when her cliff loomed up ahead.

She regained her breath, staring out into the horizon. It was still dark but sun-rise would come soon.

She allowed herself to break down. Shed all of the tears that she had been hiding.

She would return to Wi-SunClan. Just not now.

"Silvermist!"

Silvermist jolted awake, hearing Risestar's commanding call. Silvermist stood up, her whole body aching. Then she noticed her kits, well the lack of them. She felt panic rising and quickly searched the nursery, not finding anything.

They must be out there.

The black and silver queen left the nursery and went outside, Silvermist's heart plummeted. Risestar was standing over her four kits and Silentkit was there. Silvermist noticed that her kits were scared yet triumph shined in their eyes.

"Whats going on?

"Your kits thought it would be a good idea to attack Feathersong. They said that she was an evil cat who made you sad, so they decided to teach her a lesson."

"Where is Feathersong now?" Silvermist asked.

"She left, your kits drove them off."

"And Silentkit was apart of this?" Silvermist meowed in surprise.

"No, she came and woke me up and led me to the den where I caught your kits."

By now all of the clan was awake and was out in the clearing. Silvermist groaned as Wolfshade joined her.

"Since they are kits, I am leaving the punishment to you Silvermist. But I don't want this to ever EVER happen again! Are we clear?" He narrowed his eyes

"Crystal clear."

With a disdaining sniff, Risestar walked away. The kits bounced forwards, ready for praise when their mother exploded.

"What in the name of Starclan were you thinking? You drove my friend off, You attacked her, and Now I am in trouble with our leader!"

The kits instinctively crouched down into submission, each looking at up their mother with scared eyes.

"What you were thinking?" Silvermist's growl was dangerously low. The clan cats backed up, ready for Silvermist to attack something.

Spiritkit started to explain, "Feathersong made you cry, so we wanted to make her pay for hurting you."

"Yeah," Clearkit meowed bleakly. "Mother isn't supposed to be sad. You're only allowed to be the fiercest warrior ever, you're supposed to be our mother."

"Yes I'm fierce and can be sharp, but that doesn't mean I don't have any other feelings."

Wolfshade let out an exasperated sigh, "Yeah and right now we are feeling angry! Very angry!"

Silvermist let out a growl and picked up Spiritkit by the scruff and tossed her into the nursery, hard but not hard enough to hurt her. She did the same with the rest. Then she climbed into the nursery.

"Your punishment is no food today and no milk. And you will stay in the nursery for three days unless I say otherwise," Silvermist growled.

Spiritkit looked like she wanted to object, but then Silvermist shot her daughter a look so fierce that even the most powerful warriors would tremble. Spiritkit dipped her head and went to her nest, wrapping her tail over her nose.

Eventually, the flow of tears died down before finally stopping. Feathersong assumed that she would look a mess so she decided to stay a little longer. Just so that her crying for the rest of the night wasn't noticeable.

After some time, she was ready to return back, though fear pounded in her heart. The clan was probably awake by now-Emberblaze included. What would happen?

Not to mention the fact that Silvermist probably thought that she was never returning.

She ducked her head in hope that they'd think her as just a silver warrior and not the cat that ran away and left her clan.

"Is that Feathersong?" She heard a voice meow.

"I think so."

"What's she doing here?"

"Didn't she abandon her clan?"

"So did Taloncall but he's back now."

Feathersong tried to ignore the whispers that erupted from all around her. There was one cat who she wanted to see. And he was by the nursery, watching what must've been his kits.

"Emberblaze." A cat, who Feathersong recognized as Rainshine, nudged the dark ginger tabby. He looked over, following her gaze.

"Feathersong?" He stared at her before a relieved grin spread across his face. "I thought that I'd never see you again!"

"I'm not here for long." Feathersong made that clear. "I can't stay for longer than a few days."

Emberblaze knew what Feathersong was on about and nodded. "I understand. Why are you here?"

"Silvermist persuaded me. I don't know why though as we're not friends anymore."

"How come?" Emberblaze got up and muttered something to Rainshine. They went to a quieter part of camp and talked there.

"She doesn't trust me. She has said nothing but I've seen it in her eyes. She's..not like the cat I used to know." A single tear dampened the ground and Feathersong didn't even bother hiding her feelings. "She says that she misses me but I don't believe her. Then her kits tried to assault me and this kit came over."

Emberblaze failed to hide his amusement. "Silvermist's kits tried to attack?"

"It isn't funny!" Feathersong snapped. "Anyway, there was this kit there that stood beside me. I think it is called Silentkit. For some reason, I kind of got the feeling that I've seen her before. I don't know why."

"That's weird." Emberblaze remarked. "Anyway, let me introduce you to my kits. Silentkit, Elkkit and Ebonykit."

Elkkit sniffed the newcomer, "Who's this?"

Silentkit poked her with her nose then pointed at the new cat then pointed at Emberblaze then at a feather.

"Feathersong? Emberblaze's sister?"

Silentkit nodded.

"How'd you get all of that from her pointing at a bunch of random things?" Rainshine asked.

"Siblings have that special connections. We can read each other's minds." Ebonykit explained.

Emberblaze cleared his thought, "Kits, this is Feathersong my littermate."

Then Ebonykit gave a shrill shriek at Silentkit, "You have already met? When? And why didn't you tell us?"

Silentkit just shrugged. Then Emberblaze, Rainshine, Feathersong, and Silentkit all had a conversation. Elkkit tuned out and went back to the nusery where she knew Silvermist's kits were waiting.

"It's just not fair!" Spiritkit complained. "We were helping her and-Oh hello, Elkkit." She stopped mid-rant, noticing the younger kit come in.

"Hi, Elkkit." Violetkit greeted the other she-cat. "Why are you here?"

"To save you from dying of boredom." Elkkit seemed to be only half-joking.

"You've come just in time. Spiritkit was about to drop dead." Freekit mewed, looking over at Spiritkit

"What should we do then?" Violetkit asked.

"I don't mind." Clearkit replied. Freekit and Elkkit just shrugged.

"Maybe War-"

Violetkit interrupted, "Not Warriors. Unless someone other than you is leader."

"Fine." Spiritkit didn't look happy about being bossed about. "Let's sneak out!"

"Sneak out?" Elkkit repeated. "Silvermist's watching."

"Yeah, but when she goes to the dirt-place, we can go out. Maybe even catch a mouse to make Mother forgive us!"

Violetkit wasn't sure if she agreed or not. But she didn't like being in trouble. "Sounds good to me." She decided.

The others seemed fine with it, if a little nervous.

"How's Pufffrost?" Emberblaze attempted to make small talk.

"Been passed out for ages." Feathersong replied. She didn't say why, but to her relief, Emberblaze didn't ask.

She kept looking down at the kit who was sitting with them. She wasn't playing with the others or by herself. She acted like a mini-warrior already. Emberblaze had told her that Silentkit was mute and that was why she was so..silent. Feathersong wondered what it was like, being mute.

"Is your new clan nice?" Emberblaze asked, subtle emphasis on 'new clan'.

If Rainshine and Silentkit weren't there, she would've said how nothing had changed with her nightmares, memories and everything that she had tried to leave behind still clung to her. But she had to just give a simple answer. "It's alright."

"Feathersong" Pufffrost shouted as he ran into camp.

"You here?" Feathersong mewed surprise in her voice.

"Of course, I gotta keep my title in check" Pufffrost mew jokingly, Feathersong turned her head.

"You know, the random cat that follows you around, nevermind..." Pufffrost had never been good at jokes, so he decarded the "joke".

"If you wanted to stay here, I would have come anyway. I don't leave friends..." Pufffrost said softly.

"Isn't that wonderful..." Silvermist grumbled.

"Isn't it!" Wolfshade said cheerfully, he clearly hadn't picked up the bitter joy in Silvermist's voice.

I thought it would be a fun dynamic of like Pufffrost and Wolfshade becoming best buds lol, the pipsqueak and the buff :P

Spiritkit bounced up and down, Silvermist wasn't in the den anymore and neither was Rainshine or Emberblaze.

"Are you sure about this?" Clearkit asked. "I don't want to go without food or milk for two days."

"Of course I'm sure! Now would you be quiet?"

Clearkit snapped his mouth shut and waited for Spiritkit to lead the way. Spiritkit sniffed the air then led Elkkit, Clearkit, Violetkit, and Freekit outside the den. They went behind the nursery where there was a hole in the camp wall. Then Violetkit stepped on a twig and it cracked.

"Shh!"

"Be quiet!"

"Violetkit! Do you want to be caught?"

Violetkit didn't say anything back. The kits soon broke free and ran as fast they could, Spiritkit in the lead. Then they stopped.

"I smell something! It smells like a rabbit but bigger!" Violetkit had her nose in the air.

Then Spiritkit spotted a reddish browinsh tail whisking away, she pointed, "Look! Its huge! Mother will be so proud!"

The kits ran over to the red creature, Spiritkit bared her teeth at it. The animal turned around and growled at the kits, Spiritkit tremebled.

Then Elkkit shrieked,"Run! Into that rabbit hole!"

The kits followed Elkkit to the rabbit hole, just barley managing to fin inside. The animal started digging and snapping its jaws at them. Spiritkit was so close to the animal that she could smell its meaty breath.

"I want mother!" Spiritkit wailed. "I wanna go home!"

Then Silvermist appeared, as if she had heard Spiritkit's cry. Spiritkit watched her mother fight the animal. Her mother was fierce, just like everyone had told her. Silvermist delivered a couple of blows then jumped back to avoid the snapping teeth. The red animal connected a blow on Silvermist's stomach but she never wavered. Spiritkit covered her face in the dirt and waited for the fight to die down.

Soon Silvermist poked her head into he hole, "Kits, the fox is gone."

Spiritkit hesitantly went out first, followed by the others. Silvermist gave them all sniffs.

"Everyone alright?"

The kits nodded, too tired to speak.

"Good, let's go back to camp." Silvermist led the way back home, limping.

"How'd you know that we left? And that we were in trouble?" Clearkit asked.

Silvermist glanced at him, "I'm your mother, I always have one eye on you. I knew that you were leaving camp, I followed you."

"And this is the apprentice den," Wolfshade wrapped up his tour.

He was showing Pufffrost around the camp against Silvermist's judgement.

Where is Silvermist anyways? He wondered.

"Wolfshade!" He heard Feathersong calling him.

Wolfshade whipped his head around to see Silvermist and his kits and Elkkit limp into camp. He rushed to his mate's side.

"What happened?"

"Kits found a fox, I drove it off." She tried to raise her head proudly but it dropped.

Then she fainted, Wolfshade turned her over to see blood pouring our a wound on her stomach.

Feathersong was instantly running towards Feathereyes, Wolfshade staying by Silvermist.

"Is she alright?" She asked, her eyes full of worry. Even if Silvermist disliked her, Feathersong would never stop caring for her once-best-friend.

"She'll live. It's a deep bite but it probably won't get infected."

"But there is a chance of it getting infected?" Wolfshade seemed equally worried about the injured she-cat

"A chance, yes, but it's a very slim one."

They managed to get Silvermist into the medicine-cat den and Feathereyes was able to begin treating Silvermist.

Silentkit was in the nursery, mentally reminding herself of what the herbs were called when Wolfshade, Feathersong and Feathereyes came in with an unconscious Silvermist.

Could she help? She rushed forward, wondering if there was anything that she could do.

"Not now, Silentkit." Feathereyes told her, wrapping cobwebs around Silvermist's wounds. "Go play with the other kits."

A little hurt, she trailed out of the den, going to listen to Spiritkit's exaggerated version of what happened.

Pufffrost though originally he was going to fear Wolfshade, but they seemed to have the same relationship problems. Or at least Pufffrost newfound relationship, both the she-cats were friends, both were feisty, both were snappy. Pufffrost never knew he could find a new friend.

"That's Taloncall over there" Wolfshade pointed out, Pufffrost asked about the tom earlier on.

"And he became deputy again just like that?" Pufffrost exclaimed.

"Unfortunately" Wolfshade muttered

"Tell me about it," Pufffrost agreed.

"He taunts me seeing him all happy around Silvermist, I just want to claw that grin off his face" Wolfshade growled half-heartedly

"You should have seen him before though, he was a mess" Pufffrost admitted. The two cats fell silent.

"Yeah" Wolfshade reluctantly agreed.

Feathersong wasn't sure what to do. Pufffrost seemed to have forgotten his reason as to why he came, trying to befriend Wolfshade. Not that she minded. Maybe she could just visit her cliff. It was closer to the WindClan camp than the SkyClan one, so she could go for longer.

She decided to go, unaware of the small kit following in her wake.

Silentkit noticed Feathersong leaving and decided to go and maybe follow. It was boring in SunClan and she wanted to find out more about the cat she had seen in her dreams. Maybe Feathersong recognised her? That was an exciting thought.

She trailed behind the silver tabby as she headed through the moors. Silentkit noticed how she seemed a little sad, looking at a cliff that overlooked yet more hills and woodland. Why was she sad?

Silentkit looked up, feeling amused as surprise passed the she-cat's gaze.

"Silentkit, were you following me?"

Silentkit nodded. She turned away, following Feathersong's gaze as she looked over the landscape. Why was she here? It seemed quiet and peaceful, but there had to be more reason for her coming here. Maybe she had gone there before? But why? Maybe to escape her clan? Silentkit had no idea.

Feathersong was a mystery and Silentkit was determined to figure her out.

Pufffrost felt bad giving Feathersong space, but he had also made a new friend. Hopefully, Feathersong also was having a good time catching up with Silvermist and what not.

Feathersong wasn't having a good time. She was planning on leaving the next day as the trip had resulted in nothing but misery for herself and Silvermist. Sure, she would miss Emberblaze, but she didn't want to be here for much longer.

She watched the sky as the sun slowly set and Silentkit stared at it, transfixed by its beauty.

"Silvermist and I used to come here sometimes." Feathersong told the kit, quietly. It was as if anything too loud would break the moment.

Silentkit didn't answer, her piercing blue gaze fixed on the silver tabby.

Feathersong could tell this kit all of her secrets and none would be spilled. Not that she was going to. The kit wouldn't understand anything about her past which was anything but a good one.

"We'd sit here and gaze up at the stars, each of us searching for a loved one amongst the sky." Her voice cracked and tears welled up in her eyes at the memories and she looked away, watching the sun slowly turn red as it sank below the horizon. Within minutes, it was gone, dusk hanging over them like a darkening blanket.

"I miss being friends with Silvermist." Her voice was barely audible, lost in the breeze, but Silentkit seemed to have heard. "But I don't think that she misses me. For good reason." Her voice hardened and she tried to ignore the tears on her face. "I screwed up her whole life. That is why I'm leaving tomorrow when the sun rises."

Silentkit shook her head, staring at Feathersong with a look of pleading. She seemed to have grown attached to Feathersong in the brief time they had spent together.

"I'm sorry but I belong here as much as a hare belongs in a tree." She stood, preparing to go back. Silentkit copied her, standing up and preparing to go back to camp. "Let's go. Hopefully, the clan will be asleep now."

They walked back together, Feathersong managing to compose herself and get rid of her tears before they arrived.

"Silentkit! Oh, thank StarClan you're here!" The voice of Emberblaze cut through the quietness of camp. Rainshine was beside him and Feathersong noticed Ebonykit and Elkkit run out.

"I'm sorry. She followed me." Feathersong's voice was still a bit husky but no-cat seemed to notice. They were too pleased to have their kit.

"Why didn't you take her back?" Rainshine asked. Her voice wasn't hostile, but there was a small sharpness to it. Feathersong could understand. Their kit had been missing and maybe presumed dead, and it turns out that she was simply with another cat.

"I.." Feathersong didn't know how to answer. Instead, she began making her way to the apprentices' den. Curling up in the same, lonely, spot as last night. There were no apprentices and Feathersong felt alone and cold, a chilly breeze coming through the gaps in the den. Obviously, it hadn't been used for some time and needed a little repairing done to it.

When she was cold, as a kit, Mother wrapped herself around Feathersong, purring softly until she fell asleep. Dappledleaf also used to curl up with her on cold leaf-bare nights. It wasn't leaf-bare yet, but it was still cold. But Dappledleaf and Mother couldn't do much now. Thanks to Feathersong, they were dead.

Crying came easily and Feathersong curled up tighter, sobbing silently into her pelt. Last night wasn't so bad as she fell asleep instantly. Now she couldn't sleep, stuck in an empty den with no-cat there.

It was different in SkyClan when she slept alone. Here, she couldn't really sleep outdoors and she was covered in darkness, magnifying her solitude. Eventually, she decided to just go to the one place that offered her comfort.

She exited the den after some time, the sky black and filled with stars. The camp was empty and she soundlessly crept out. She headed to her cliff, checking to make sure that Silentkit wasn't there, and sat there.

Feathersong scanned the sky, though there was nothing of her Mother or Dappledleaf. She longed for them right now. She had pushed Dappledleaf away in SkyClan and now, all she wanted, was to see her one last time. To apologize to both her and Mother.

She recalled the last words she had hissed at her mother. If she could, then Feathersong would take those words back.

Here, she eventually managed to sleep. Alone, but...

Night had fallen and Pufffrost found Feathersong, he joined her in the apprentice's den. The howling wind whistled as it blew threw the den. Pufffrost crawled up beside the she-cat. He watched her looking for signs of a nightmare, none. With the knowledge that Feathersong was dreaming made him relax. Soon the tom drifted asleep, hopefully he would be able to sleep in. Or maybe awake at the same time as Feathersong, he missed her company. No one knew but he truly missed when he and feathersong would spend the long days together.

As the sun rose higher, Feathersong awoke with Pufffrost by her side. For the first time, here, she hadn't had any nightmares. That was pleasing but worrying. What if that meant that she was meant to stay here? Yes, the memories and whatnot had gradually began improving, but she still didn't feel like a SunClan. Or a SkyClan cat. Her mother had probably been a loner and that was what Feathersong wanted to be. Maybe leave with Pufffrost before the battle and just never return. She felt like a dog tied to a post; always able to be outdoors, but never able to enjoy it.

Pufffrost awoke as she was getting ready to leave. He gave a large yawn and they both came out together. She had missed spending time with Pufffrost. She hadn't realised that until she awoke with him by her side. She still was unsure of her relationship with the tom, but, honestly, she didn't care. She didn't need a stereotypical relationship with him and was perfectly content with how they were currently.

Feathersong hadn't seen Silvermist for a while, though. She was always in the nursery or with Wolfshade. Maybe she was doing it deliberately so that she could avoid her old friend? Though that seemed unlikely as it was Silvermist who had invited her to stay. Today was the day that she was leaving, going back to SkyClan for a bit before leaving all of the clans before the battle. Feathersong didn't know if Pufffrost was planning to return after the battle but she definitely wasn't. She didn't belong in the clans and longed for solitude- more or less. Frequently though, she was lonely, but that was only when she was missing Dappledleaf or Mother.

She didn't feel that hungry and just sat there, chatting to Pufffrost as he ate. The kits were still sleeping, as were many of the warriors, and Feathersong expected to instantly be met with Silentkit when she awoke. Surprisingly, she was looking forward to it.

Pufffrost didn't even want to return to Skyclan, they were dead to him. They were traitors to their clans, maybe Feathersong felt the same. Somehow Pufffrost wasn't satisfied, clan life wasn't suiting him as it had before feathersong. Feathersong brought a new perspective on life. Pufffrost often found himself dreaming about the days when all he and his family did was roam. Roam and roam, he yearned for the feeling of no need for responsibility. The way the only thing you had to worry of was water, food and shelter. No clan duties, just free, or as free as free gets.

Silvermist was back in the nursery after spending a couple of nights in the medicine cat den. Her stomach was still patched up with cobwebs, making her unable to feed her kits. Rainshine had been feeding her kits as well as her own, making her exhausted. Seven kits was too much for Rainshine ad it showed. Silvermist hadn't seen Feathersong after the fox attack, Silvermist wanted to go see her but was told not to leave the nursery. Silvermist cursed softly under her breath, Feathersong would probably be leaving soon to go back to Skyclan.

"When do you want to leave?" Feathersong asked Pufffrost, her eyes still fixed on the opening in the nursery. Silentkit wasn't out yet and neither was Silvermist.

"Whenever you want to." Pufffrost replied.

"I thought that you might've wanted to stay. You and Wolfshade seem to be pretty good friends." Feathersong doubted that he wanted to stay, but there was a part of her that expected it.

"No." Pufffrost gave a small sigh. "Clan life just isn't for me, anymore."

"Oh." Feathersong didn't know what to say. She agreed, but she hadn't expected him to say it first. Her entire speech that she had been mentally planning about becoming loners had gone to waste. "I agree," She said, simply.

Pufffrost looked pleased that she also wanted to leave. "I hoped that you would."

Suddenly, a calico kit burst out of the den, racing towards Feathersong at top speed. Her eyes shone as she only just managed to stop in front of her. In Silentkit's jaws was a soft, pale grey feather that almost matched the lighter shade of fur on her pelt. Obviously, the kit had been searching for a perfect feather for a while.

"Thank you." Feathersong, slightly bemused, took the feather and set it beside her.

Silentkit's gaze ventured to Pufffrost, wondering who he was.

Clearkit had started coughting. Silvermist looked on with disguesed worry, her son had started coughing a day ago but she took thought he swallowed a feather or something. Black spots had also appeared on Clearkit's nose. Silvermist licked her son's head, trying to cool him down. He wouldn't feed, he wouldn't play, and he had a hard trouble breathing.

I give up, its time to see Feathereyes.

Silvermist had been avoiding going out of the nursery, remembering that Pufffrost was there with her best friend. Silvermist picked her son up by the scruff and carried him outside, it was lightly raining. Cats were huddled in their dens watching the rain fall. Silvermist skirted by a puddle and noticed Feathersong out of the corner of her eye. She kept going until she reached the den, she set her son down.

"Feathereyes?"

"Silvermist? What brings you here?"

"Its Clearkit," Silvermist fretted. "He's sick."

Feathereyes put her ear to his chest and listened, then checked his eyes.

"I'll give him some Jupiter berry, but he should stay here until he is better."

"But he's my kit. I'm just going to leave him here!"

Feathereyes looked at her with her blind eyes, "Do you want your other kits to get sick too?"

"No," Silvermist said reluctanty.

"Good, now leave."

Feathersong watched Silvermist hurry out of the nursery, Clearkit in her jaws. He looked smaller, scrawnier and she could just about make out some black dots on his nose. Though Silvermist rushed to Feathereyes so fats that Feathersong wasn't sure if she had seen the black dots or not.

That was the first time that Silvermist had ever ventured out really since she got injured by the fox. Obviously, she had been allowed out for some time, as she had come to get prey a few times, but why wouldn't she come to see Feathersong? She didn't want to be clingy or anything, but Silvermist was the only reason she was staying for a bit longer. Well, that and letting Pufffrost stay with Wolfshade. The two seemed to be good friends and Feathersong felt a stab of envy every time she saw them.

Silvermist hadn't come to see her. Feathersong was staying for a little longer, trying to grab at an opportunity to speak to her about something. Get to the bottom of why she seemed..different. As if she didn't quite trust her old best-friend. But why? Silvermist knew almost everything about Feathersong, yet she knew nothing of Silvermist's past. There had to be more reason to her lack of trust for Feathersong.

Feathersong would stay long enough to talk, and then go. She wasn't leaving without knowing what was up with Silvermist.

"Mother! Where's Clearkit?" Silentkit heard Violetkit ask. Clearkit had caught a cold or something and the kits didn't really play with him. Silentkit was worried for the tom, but tried not to show it as openly as the others. Silvermist probably didn't need all of the worry and tactless questions. But that didn't prevent the fear, increasing every day. He hadn't been healing so as a last resort, Silvermist had taken him to Feathereyes. Silentkit wanted to go and watch, but she didn't want to interrupt Feathereyes treating him.

Silentkit slipped out of the nursery, going to visit Feathersong. She was talking to that tom, Pufffrost, again. That didn't deter her, however, as she searched for another silver feather. She had been giving Feathersong one every day, sometimes two if she found some good ones.

It always made the silver tabby's eyes light up slightly, changing her often miserable look. She kept eyeing the nursery where Silvermist was, her tail twitching with noticeable impatience. But why? Feathersong wouldn't understand her silent talk, and Shadow wasn't around to help her explain it if she messed up.

Slentkit picked up a large grey feather in her jaws. It was darker and bigger than she wanted, but was the best that she could find. She stumbled a little, making her way towards Feathersong.

She proudly displayed her feather, looking up with bright eyes.

Feathersong looked down, though to Silentkit's surprise, she showed little gratitude and resumed talking to Pufffrost. Her eyes didn't light up like they were meant to and the feather lay, discarded by her feet.

Hurt, Silentkit turned away and stalked off, taking the feather with her. Small tears pricked her eyes but she forced them away.

Why didn't Feathersong like the feather? It wasn't good enough! Silentkit felt happier when she knew why. Next time she would find the bestest feather ever!

Though looking over at the downcast she-cat, Silentkit wondered if it would ever cheer Feathersong up. She seemed to be waiting for something, looking for Silvermist. Maybe instead of a feather, Silentkit could bring Silvermist out to talk!

Feeling more joyful, she headed back into the nursery to try and get Silvermist out. Feeling little jolts of excitement, she thought about Feathersong and her eyes lighting up. Silentkit would finally make her happy again!

Spiritkit rolled a moss ball in between her paws bored. Mother said she couldn't go outside because it was too wet and too cold. Violetkit was talking to Ebonykit, her tail tip twitching excitedly. Freekit was napping after a long night of tossing and turning, Elkkit was giving herself a bath, Rainshine was talking to Emberblaze, Wolfshade was outside of camp probably with Pufffrost, and mother was staring at the nursery entrance. Spiritkit let out a long sigh and rolled onto her back, stretching. Then Silentkit ran into the nursery, grabbing Silvermist by the tail and trying to pull her outside. Spirikit perked up.

Tug-O-War!

Spiritkit bounded over to join the fun. Silvermist turned around and tried pulling her tail free.

"What are you two doing?"

Spiritkit dropped the tail, "Playing."

Silentkit shook her head and ran from Silvermist to the entrance and back again. Silvermist tilted her head in confusion.

"What?"

Spiritkit was equally confused with the mute kit. Silentkit ran to Silvermist to the entrance and pointed at Feathersong.

"You want me to go outside?" Silvermist asked.

Silentkit gave a nod and pointed at Feathersong again.

"You want me to go outside in the rain and talk to Feathersong?"

Silentkit nodded, happy that she managed to get the message acrossed. A cloud of doubt passed through Silvermist face so fast that Spiritkit wondered if she imagined it. Silvermist seemed to be debating then gave a slow nod.

"Okay." She turned to Spirikit, "Stay here."

"But I want... okay." she meowed sulky when Silvermist narrowed her eyes in disapproval.

Silentkit led the way outside when Wolfshade and Pufffrost returned, they walked over to Feathersong. Spiritkit noticed her mother's hesitation.

"Maybe I should stay here so I can watch my kits," Silvermist explained.

Silentkit shook her head and tried to nudge the black and silver queen to the group. Silvermist gave a sigh, but strong determination sparked her gaze and she followed the little kit.

Feathersong was out in the rain, a little lonely as Pufffrost had gone. She was pretty much the only one in the camp; others were either in dens or out of camp as most disliked the rain. Yes, Feathersong didn't love it, but she didn't really mind.

"Feathersong?" A voice made the tabby jump. She turned around and was surprised to see Silvermist, her pelt already soaking with the heavy rainfall.

"Silvermist, why are you here?" Despite the fact that she had been waiting for this moment, she didn't feel at all comfortable about it. What was she going to say? What if Silvermist got offended? What if Silvermist truly hated her?

"Silentkit dragged me over here." She shot a glance at the kit, who was sitting beside Silvermist with an innocent expression. "Apparently, she wants me to talk to you."

"..There is something I have been meaning to ask you about." Her voice was hesitant and quiet. One thing stood out in her mind, drowning out the what-ifs: How did Silentkit know that I wanted to talk?

"What is it?" There was a slight note of impatience in Silvermist's voice and Feathersong suppressed a small smile. Silvermist obviously hated rain.

"Do you..not like me anymore?" She cringed at the words, as soon as she spoke. That sounded so kittish. Like an upset kit who overreacted over the slightest thing.

"Of course I like you." Was Feathersong imagining it or was there a slight hesitance to her voice?

"You've been acting like you don't trust me and I..I thought that I had done something wrong. Have I?" She sounded silly and pathetic, but she was unable to help it. "Or have you been hiding something from me. Is that why you don't trust me? You know almost everything about me and yet I know nothing about you."

She didn't look up from the ground, afraid of what she'd find in Silvermist's eyes.

**Here we go kits, almost caught up to current time two more chaps then the story is up to date**


	16. Sisters and sister

Rainshines ear picked up on the harsh elements in the kits conversation, was her kits doing that? Rainshine herded her kits together, Ebonykit, Silentkit, and Elkkit. They all complained but the queen insisted it was extremely important to the fate of the clan after that, they shut up. The fate of the clan, It was in a way true if a battle was coming the clan had to work as one head. Soon the kits bickering faded and the new apprentices seemed to be watching closely, but Rainshine didn't care the Had to hear this too. Rainshine signalled for them to come in, Clearpaw did, Violetkit stumbled in with slight caution, Spiritpaw and Freepaw watched from the doorway.

"You all know Feathersong, the answers yes," Rainshine began, Silentkit turned away and Clearpaw looked a little guilty. Spiritpaw shot the queen a scowl

"No! you should be ashamed of the way you treat her" Rainshine yowled not much that a whisper, a nasty glare fallowed.

"But- she m-" Spiritpaw retorted, Silentkit gave an awful signal that Rainshine didn't want to know what it meant.

"I'm not taking none of the... she made mother cry, that's awful to treat someone like that. All because they were going through a massive break down, she lost her family, she had to share and awful truth no kit should have been kept from." Rainshines look hardened and Silentkit slumped but Spiritpaw held her scowl.

" Your mother may be holding off on telling you this but I won't, she's family and a clanmate that's being blamed for when her emotions took control." Rainshine voice cracked with sympathy and Ebonykit took over.

" Yeah, guys what in starclan do you think you are the great defenders of the mom? No, more like bullies of the hurt" Ebonykit yowl truth and honesty honoured her tone.

"I used to look up to you, but now I see I put my faith in the wrong place, I'll make sure never to make that mistake again..." Ebonykit cracked as she shoved past Silvermists kits, Elkkit fallowed his sister and Silentkit remained in a daze.

Rainshine had finished her lecture and the kits or rather apprentices left, Silentkit was slouched and pouting while Ebonykit ran off all while Elkkit sat scuffling his paws and repetitively apologized. In a way, Rainshine really wanted to know what Silvermists kits were thinking, but no way she could read their minds. If Silvermist caught hold of her talk, how would she react, Rainshine didn't want to find out. Around sun high unexpected news struck camp...

"Pebblestar has passed, her deputy too, her mate as well, and the clans eldest medicine cat Brightpetal" A slightly familiar voice rang out, Limpthistle of Stoneclan was entering camp with so newer faces behind them.

"they were attacked by foxes and famine has struck the land they live on" A new voice mewed, and big blue tom with a swift and fluent accent.

"We have nowhere left to go and rather them going to Nightclan..." Rootberry growled, although a medicine cat he seemed to favour the four clans rather hen Nightstar's unfortunate group of traitors. Not all the cats were bad of course, just misguided. "We rather join sunclan and fight alongside you"Rootberry studdered on the last word, his nervous emotions seemed to darken his voice.

"I'm not one to turn away cats in need... you may join, and your apprentices are more than welcome to share mentors in the clan" Risestar announced.

Sure enough, the Apprentice den was crowded, the surviving apprentices were... Sweetpaw, Juniperpaw, Robinpaw, Ashpaw and Mintpaw. Some of the apprentices didn't seem to enjoy the company, Clearpaw, however, seemed to really enjoy it he talked with the newcomers and even showed off the skills he was learning in the time he was apprenticed. The Stoneclan apprentices were 8/9 moons in age while Silvermists kits were 7 moons old.

It soon became clear though one was a bit of a bully, Robinkit, however, he seemed nicer to the sunclan cats. Silentkit might have it harder with him around. However, the tom seemed to be apologizing exactly to Sweetpaw who barred a banged up jaw, her words where always slurred and slow in a way. Apparently there had been another cat who was rude as well, Greypaw, however, she seemed to have died or gotten misplaced when the coyotes attacked. All that was left was a huger lump of fur a chunk of flank, possible what was an eye and her ear. However, the cat herself wasn't found...

After Graypaw and Petalpaw's death, Robinpaw understood the means of bravery and what was plan cold...

New warrior also crowded the den, Windcatcher, and Dreamleap. Silvergaze, however, was now in the elder's den, Limpthistle stayed there too, Limpthistle however still was a young and regal cat. More space was in the elder's den that's the only reason he stayed there while also mentoring Juniperpaw.

Later that night more apprentices switched around, they stood on vigil. Shybreeze took on Sweetpaw and Windcatcher insisted on keeping both his apprentices, Mintpaw and Ashpaw. Dreamleap kept Robinpaw, and Limpthistle kept Juniperpaw.

Spiritpaw carried a large ball of moss dripping with water. She noticed Rainshine up ahead, Spiritpaw raised her head and stalked past the she-cat. She still didn't believe that Rainshine had the permission to give her and her siblings a talking to about Feathersong. It wasn't any of her bussiness. Suddenly Spiritpaw ran into something and looked up to see her mother staring down at her, the new deputy. Taloncall had kept his word and retired to a warrior and let Silvermist take second in command of the clan. Spiritpaw dropped the moss and looked down at her paws, she had gotten the water on her mother. But instead of scolding her kit, Silvermist spoke calmly.

"Whats wrong?"

Spiritpaw jerked her head back up, "Huh?"

"Whats wrong? You have been grumbling since battle training and that's your faviorte. What's the problem?"

"Its just...just..."

Silvermist leaned forward, ears perked.

"Rainshine can't mind her own flea-ridden business!" Spiritpaw exploded. "All of us were talking about Feathersong and then Rainshine comes over and tells us to knock it off. She starts telling us how we should respect Feathersong because she has a hard life. And she doesn't have any friends and she is just so desperate for everything! Even you don't want to be friends with her!"

Then Spiritpaw remembered who she was and who she was talking to. She glanced up at her mother. Silvermist's eyes hardened and her ears flattened against her head.

"Rainshine said all that?"

Spiritpaw gave a short nod, still crouched down. Silvermist growled and stalked over to Rainshine. Spiritpaw watched then talk, only catching snippets of their conversation.

"You told my kits WHAT?"

"No, No, No," Rainshine tried to explain, "What I said was."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Feathersong?"

"No."

Spiritpaw wanted to hear more but didn't want to risk creeping closer. Then Silvermist whirled around, anger sparked her gaze. Spiritpaw quickly ran away finding her brother and sisters who were by the fresh-kill pile. She ran up to them.

"Spiritpaw?"

"Whats wrong?"

"What did you do this time? And will I have to lie to Risestar about it?"

"Mother is on a rampage! She is so angry!" Spiritpaw gasped.

The apprentices immeditly stood up.

"W...what? Why?" Freepaw asked.

"Because I may have lied about what Rainshine told us!"

"Spiritpaw!" they called in unsion.

"We need to escape until mother cools off! Lets go!" Spiritpaw started running away when she ran smack into Silvermist.

Spiritpaw backed up, "Oops..."

Then the situation got worse as Wolfshade joined them, disapproval glinted in his eyes. Spiritpaw and the rest of the apprentices crouched down, waiting for what was about to come next.

Silvermist was passing and yelling and screaming and thrashing until Rainshine finally reached her limits.

"You know I can be angry too!" Rainshine shouted it was a heart lurching angry that seemed to growl up from a bottle off pooled emotions.

"Why do you! You said I didn't want to be Feathersongs friend! You also can't seem to let me do my job as a mother If I cared I would intervene!" Silvermist hissed.

"Then why didn't you?" Rainshine added calmly, Silvermist seemed taken aback by how Rainshine had swung her mood level down so low.

"That's not my fault", Silvermist shrieked "Actually it is, there your kits" Rainshine mewed, "Well if there my kits then let me lecture them!"

"I've tried and I watched as Feathersong covered her eyes from all the harsh names and their idea of portraying her... It's just cruel." Rainshine added

"Plus not that I want them in more trouble I never said you didn't want to be Feathersongs friend, I just wanted some respect for a clearly lost she-cat" Rainshine spoke her works not louder than her breath.

"The-They l-lied to me?" Silvermist mewed a voice that quivered with a slight wave of anger, and maybe even fear was tangled in that ball of emotion. Rainshine hesitated but she nodded.

"Don't punish them too harshly... I can't say for certain who was being ruder, but what I do know if Clearpaw was understanding, Violetkit didn't act out either though, Freepaw Bystanded and umm... spir- nevermind I'd rather not say, I've yet to deal with Silentkit but she's my problem." Rainshine mewed her voice more steady.

"Oh, there going to get it..." Silvermist hissed her eye were hungry with anger.

"Do me a favour, try to breath" Rainshine mewed in a sweet and comforting way.

Silvermist stalked out of the den. Rainshine sighed as she watched Silvermist scour camp looking for her kits. Rainshine went off to look for Silentkit to make sure she wasn't still feudally mad. Then Elkkit, she didn't know what to do about him. In a separate piece of mind, she was still proud of her kittens and Silvermist's in fact, they stood for what they believed in whether it was for better or worse. The she-cat was also hoping that the new apprentices would give Feathersong an easier time.

Elkkit rolled on her back and tossed her moss ball inbetween her claws trying not sigh. She was bored, after Silvermist's kits became apprentices she didn't have anyone to play with. Ebonykit was always talking to another cat or being goody-two shoes, Silentkit was well silent. Elkkit loved her sister and all but it was hard to play with a mute kit. Emberblaze was always doing something else preparing for upcoming battles and stuff, and Rainshine was too busy cleaning and getting fit to be a warrior again. A shadow fell of Elkkit.

Speak of the clans

It was Rainshine. Elkkit bounced up.

Maybe mother wants to play with me!

"Have you seen Silentkit?"

Elkkit lowered her ears, "Yeah, she is over by Feathereyes."

Rainshine nodded her thanks and padded over to her mute daughter. Elkkit gave a sigh. Maybe Clearpaw, Violetpaw, Freepaw, or Spiritpaw could play! She bounced to her paws and searched for them then found them with Silvermist. She was about to go over there when she noticed the apprentices croauched down in submission and Wolfshade and Silvermist softly growling to them. Elkkit quickly turned around.

Cloverpaw walked alongside her mentor, Lifeleap, she watched as he broke off and went to chat with Feathereyes and Rootberry. Cloverpaw looked around, her brother seemed busy with Skyfoots teachings, Wolfshade hadn't contributed much to the training, he didn't seem to want to teach a traumatized tom.

"Hi I'm Cloverpaw" Cloverpaw introduced herself to the new apprenticed

"I'm Robinpaw and over there's my brother Juniperpaw," The tom said with a charming smile.

"And I'm Ashpaw there's Mintkit, my brother, then somewhere around here is Sweetpaw..." Ashpaw mew pushing himself in front of Robinpaw

"GET YOUR LAZY BOTTOM OVER HERE ASHPAW!" Windcatcher yelled in a Kind yet teasing tone, Ashpaw shrugged but then scurried to his mentor

"Yeah, we're definitely crazy hey?" Robinpaw mewed

"A little bit..." Cloverpaw admitted honestly.

"Yeah, were clearly loud to, you camp is so... quiet" Robinpaw mewed

"Yeah I guess, but where I came from none of my family talked, they only signed," Clover told the newcomer.

"Huh, I don't know how you survived that..." Robinpaw sighed as he stretched himself out.

"Well I probably should be catching up on what Dreamleap has planned to teach" Robinpaw added, he said farewell then padded off to find his mentor.

Then yet again Cloverpaw was alone, she walked off looking for someone, and soon she found a rather board Elkkit.

"Hey Elkkit, what you doing," Cloverpaw asked as she saw the little She-kit hanging upside down on a flat stone rising from the ground.

"Nothing and that's the problem, and who are you anyway..." Elkkit asked in a harshly honest way

"I was a kit rescued by your mother, my brother taught Slilentkit to sign, and I've always watched you guys play when I was in the nursey." Cloverpaw answered.

"I'm sorry but I don't remember you too well, Ebonykit might" Elkkit mewed.

"That's alright, after all where the shadowed pair" Cloverpaw mumbled.

"Sorry if I was to blunt" Elkkit apologized

"No, it's fine, now how about we do a bit of play since I'm on a break," Cloverpaw assured

"Alright what should we play?" Elkkit asked,

"How about who can get the most points hunting"Colverpaw replied

"How do I do that?"

"Don't worry I'll show you, and Rabbits are ten points while mice and other are worth five... and a hawk well that'll be game over if you catch it" Cloverpaw explained

"And borders?" Elkkit added

"Within the camp," Cloverpaw assured, then the two played for a while, and Cloverpaw snuck in some constructive tips and lessons.

Rainshine had gone to Silentkit who had refused to sign and she was having trouble getting her disappointed daughter to say (sign) anything. She waited a long time, her patience never grew thin.

Violetpaw watched the arguing with wide eyes.

Spiritkit acted like she couldn't care less but there was a hint of something in her eyes. Hurt? Offence? Pity?

She was going to apologise to Feathersong, but if the others weren't, Violetpaw didn't intend on doing so. Who cared about Feathersong and her 'tragic' past? She could go and chew a rock for all she cared. Feathersong still frequently upset her mother and always had such a self-pitying act.

Violetpaw did feel mean but she would not go up to her and say sorry.

Silentkit raised her head, noticing Rainshine still sitting there. It was a waiting game but eventually, Silentkit had to give up and sign. Though it was only to make her mother go away.

'What is it?" She managed to sign. She felt a bit of triumph as she did it with no mistakes. Then she remembered who she was talking to and the triumph left instantly.

"Why do you dislike Feathersong" Rainshine got straight to the point.

Silentkit didn't need words to explain her feelings. Her averted gaze said it all. She didn't want to talk about it.

Yes, she wanted to forgive the tabby, but she had hurt her. She had been so pleased to see her, and again, she got pushed away.

Rainshine was looking at her, waiting for an answer.

'I don't.' Silentkit lied.

Rainshine gave a small eye roll. "Yes, you do. I have seen the way you look at her."

It wasn't any of her business! 'I do!' She hastily signed and walked off. She wasn't going to say anything about it. She sat somewhere else, still trying to avoid Feathersong but not make it painfully obvious.

Feathersong had heard everything going on with the apprentices. She had no clue how to feel about it all. Embarrassed? Annoyed? Upset? Maybe a mix of all three.

She was aware of the glances shot at her from Violetpaw and the others. They didn't seem particularly apologetic, yet they weren't seething with hatred.

She looked over at Silentkit, who sat at the opposite end of the cave, not meeting her gaze. Why didn't Silentkit like her? She decided to ask later.

Rainshine sighed, she didn't want to cause any drama but she had. She felt so bad the past few days, she was a whole other point of drama, that was the problem with keeping feelings bottled up, eventually on a little thing, they break loose and then you look emotionally incapable. The calico she-cat kinda had lost the relation of her and Silentkit, she never wanted that to happen she just wanted her kits to play fair. But this world isn't fair. Rainshine wallowed but as other cats apprentices walked by she would force a very believable smile or force a weak smile of forgiveness and for Silvermist a thankyou shot through the She-cats sorrowful eyes.

By the time Feathersong walked by, there was nothing she could force, she didn't have the strength. She hoped that the she-cat says the sorry in her watery eye. The she-cat turned away and Rainshine's pelt grew hot with shame. Emberblaze curled up by his mate.

"It'll be okay" He whispered

"Thankyou" Rainshine replied her voice crackling from a sob. If she had said more she knew she you cry. When on emotion was pushed is was hard to put that cap on the bottle.

Feathersong was watching Rainshine. She knew a mask and could sense the cracks forming. Rainshine somehow kept it together, something Feathersong admired in the calico. What Rainshine had been through, the tabby was clueless, but she was curious. She watched her brother curl up around her tighter, tears in her eyes as she thought of how she and Dappledleaf used to do that.

She got up and headed out of the cave. It was a cloudy night, only the brightest stars shining through the clouds. A strong wind buffeted her fur, yet the tabby didn't care. She just sat there, alone, deep in thought.

The bond between Mother and Daughter always seems unbreakable. Holding firm through whatever, keeping strong together.

Silentkit didn't believe that. Her mother and herself had drifted apart and without meaning to, Silentkit built up a wall. She didn't intend to let it down any time soon.

Her Father. Their bond was..not strong but they liked each other and Silentkit loved him.

Watching them curl up together, something in her heart broke. They trusted each other and loved each other forever. Silentkit had never curled up like that with anyone and she probably wouldn't.

Mother had tried to make everything better but they just continued to drift apart. Silentkit was stuck on a raft, floating out into the sea, fading into the mist. Fading out of their lives.

Sometimes, Silentkit almost understood how Feathersong felt. She sometimes felt like the odd one out. The mute one who couldn't play. The one who was losing her Mother.

She watched Feathersong. She was watching them as well, stiffened and rigid. She seemed to not be moving, lost in some sort of daydream. Then, without a warning, she headed out and into the windy night. Silentkit resisted the urge to follow her and just stared at the floor. Trying to push down the sorrows rising up in her chest.

She was fighting a battle with her tears-and losing.

The moon had risen and Risestar Lunged up at a big rock to address the clan. The toms ginger fur swished with the impact of his feet hitting the rock. The tom tripped slightly and regained his balance before he fell off. Taloncall stood by his brother as deputy though he held his head low under the glare of his clanmate. Risestar thrust his bothers head up with his tail and then he went to speak.

" Hello my dear clan, as you should probably already heard, Taloncall is stepping down from his position as deputy... but one problem with that is my next choice hasn't had one apprentice already trained. As this is one rule of the code we kept I will wait until that apprentice is a warrior, and then that warrior will take there position as deputy." A slight cheer rippled from the crowd of cats as Taloncall dropped his head. This announcement turned more into public shaming.

"I don't know why your cheering, and I don't know why my brother has chosen to step down he has been an excellent deputy to me, but if he must..." Risestar called out on the gathering, he turned his head at the brown deputy tom who had suffered more loss than gain. He turned his head to Silvermist who looked almost embarrassed. Taloncall had gone to great lengths for this she-cat, and each day grew with more weight as he saw his fate. he would be lonely forever...

"Now that I've embarrassed my deputy, let get on with the bigger announcement." Risestar chirped.

"Ebonykit steps forward, I will quite enjoy seeing your training progress, you have a small burning fire that once kindled could probably take the forest on like wildfire. I hope you came a control that fire of ambitions, you have strong power in you, I wish you well on your training" Risestar announced, he stepped forward and touched Ebonykit. Then the little kit asked meekly.

"Who will be my mentor?" Some cats in the clearing giggled, they knew something Ebony didn't

"From this moment forward your name will be Ebonypaw until you take your warrior name, your mentor will be..." Risestar looked down at the kit, excitement glazed his eyes and then...

"Your mentor will be Risestar" Taloncall announced, Risestar looked down at Ebonypaw who looked just as excited as the young leader. The two looked at each other, then Ebonypaw cleared off the rock, her face blushed from her silly question that gained a laugh from the clan.

" Elkkit step forward, you have a playful personality and I hope you understand that not all the time is playtime, I also hope your mentor will show you discipline and keep you in control" Risestar paused and signalled at the kits new mentor to step up.

" From now until your final name is given, you will be called Elkpaw, and your mentor will be Wolfshade, may he pass all his knowledge down to you" Risestar announced. The two bowed and then cleared off. Next was Silentkit, Shadowpaw followed behind her.

"Silentkit." Risestar addressed, the kit nodded.

" I hear you want to follow the path of a medic" Risestar chimed. The she-cat nodded.

"Very well, from now until you receive your name as a medicine cat you'll be referred to as Silentpaw your mentor will be Rootberry. Shadowpaw has taken his spare time to teach Rootberry the sign you use, you'll pursue the language along with medicine cat duties." Risestar called. Silentpaw and Shadowpaw nodded. the two apprentices walked off and Shadowpaw congratulated Silentpaw.

"I'm so glad Rootberry was able to take you in, Feathereyes was stressing, she wanted to mentor you but she couldn't see the signs," Shadowpaw explained, he spoke sweetly of the she-cat, most of the clan knew he thought of her as a motherly figure even is she hadn't even nursed him. The time they spent in the medicine den they had bonded.

"I know I'm glad too Rutberry was a good fixed" Silentpaw signed.

"Sorry, I never learned the sings for some word. there close enough though..." Shadowpaw apologized.

"It ok and thankyou" Silentpaw signed, she uses the family way of signing thankyou.

"You thanked me in the family way" Shadowpaw smiled.

"I am comfort-ed in do so" Silentpaw seemed to fumble on the signs but Shadowpaw only smiled, his face felt hot, was he blushing? If he was his face was probably redder then a Cardinal feather... Silentpaw smiled back kindly. The three new apprentices stood on the vigil, Shadowpaw did as well, he stayed to keep them company.

The Night was warmer, Summer was getting close. Soon food would become easier to come by.

Cleaning the elder's den for quarter moon!

Spiritpaw threw the moss outside of the den. After Silvermist had given them all a stern talking to, it was clear that it was Spiritpaw's fault.

I'd do it again in a heartbeat! Spiritpaw growled. No one understood, not even her own litter mates that she had done it for her mother. Spiritpaw was just trying to save her mother from being friends with a cat that only cared about herself and others. Spiritpaw gave a other growl and tossed another stinking piece of bedding out.

"Woah!"

Spiritpaw looked up and saw her father jump aside, narrowly getting hit.

"Oh, have you come to yell at me too?" Spiritpaw snapped.

Wolfshade shook his broad head, "No, I came to help you."

He joined her, clawing at the nest.

"Why?" Spiritpaw asked. "Don't you have an apprentice to train?"

"I'm letting him take a quick break."

"Oh."

They worked in silence before Wolfshade spoke.

"You're your mother's daughter alright."

Spiritpaw looked up at him in surprise, "What do you mean?"

"She was always rude and fierce. One time she was told by Breezestar, the leader before Risestar, to clean out the elder's den. She refused, she said that the elders could do it themselves. Breezestar made her do it, but Silvermist put mousebile in the moss. She got caught and was stuck in camp for a whole moon," Wolfshade chuckled at the memory.

Spiritpaw shifted her paws, she got in trouble but only for a quarter moon, her mother was in trouble for a whole moon. Now she felt selfish. Wolfshade bent down and lick his daughter on the head. Then left. Spiritpaw sighed and went back to cleaning.

I can't believe it! Silentkit-Silentpaw!- was just about to run straight to Feathersong, when she remembered. Feathersong wouldn't care! She didn't even watch the ceremony, claiming to be going out to hunt.

That dampened her joy, but not too much.

She trailed after Rootberry, quickly losing her shyness. She was going to be a medicine cat!

Feathersong couldn't watch the ceremony. It hurt too much to be reminded even more. So she just left, alone, sitting in a meadow not far from the cave. Tall grass, higher than herself, rose into the air as flowers blossomed on the ground.

It was beautiful, but she longed to return home to her cliff. Was this cave their home? She just had to see her cliff again. She set off at a brisk pace, breaking into a gallop.

She allowed herself to feel the simple pleasure of running. The wind in her face, brushing back her sleek silver pelt. The speed as she raced through different biomes: woodland, meadows, lakes. They were rather far, but Feathersong found her way.

Yes, she would stay for the sunset, but she would go back.

Rootberry looked down as his new apprentice... he wasn't sure how to act, was he even ready for an apprentice? He had to be. For his clan and his mentor who lost her life during the battle with a pack of coyotes. The tom looked down at the she-cat, his sudden burst of nerves had melted away like morning dew. Rootberry spent most of the time sorting herbs and teaching Silentkit every name. They re-organized the herbs and wrapped them in Ivy leaves.

"What's the name of this herb?" Rootberry held up a thin spiky plant.

"Is it, Horsetail..." Silentpaw aked then "no it's Fennel, It helps with hip pains" Silentpaw corrected herself

"Correct" Rootberry mewed reaching for two Items, a herb and a stick.

"When combined what does this make, take your best guess since I haven't told you yet" Rootberry stretched himself out

" Um... a stick that more powerful for a queen to bite on?" Silentpaw guessed.

"It helps brace a broken limb when the bindweed wraps around the stick. Binds the wound hence its name" Rootberry smiled and got another herb.

"What's this?" Rootberry asked holding up a bunch of Parsley.

"I believe it's parsley, it's soothing belly achs and stops a queens milk production. I enjoy the smell quite a bit, it's a difficult scent to enjoy by some cats but I enjoy the rather sharp scent" Shadowpaw explained as he limped into the den.

"Why you here?" Silentpaw signed.

"Dropping what I caught off to you guys" Shadowpaw announced with a charming smile. The scarred black tom dropped a Large rabbit and two groundhogs at the entrance, Shadowpaw picked the rabbit back up and carried it to Feathereyes who smiled but rushed him away.

"Enjoying training so far?" Shadowpaw asked his eyes glimmered with interest. Silentpaw nodded.

"Thank you" She signed.

'How is your training going?" Silentpaw asked as Rootberry sorted out a herb that she hadn't yet learnt.

"Good." Shadowpaw replies.

The two conversed in small talk until Rootberry wished to continue training.

"I had better leave anyway." Shadowpaw bade them both farewell and returned to his own mentor.

Silentpaw worked for some time, the sun slowly setting as she worked and learnt for the whole day. Eventually, Rootberry let her go and she left the den for a bit.

What was she to do? Silvermist's kittens were showing the others how to do something and the new apprentices were also there and teaching them StoneClan moves.

They were already like a big bunch of friends. And Silentpaw wasn't part of their bunch.

Shadowpaw worked alongside his mentor as he watched Silentpaw on the sidelines. Skyfoot had clearly been holding back some of the training. Shadowpaw hated looking the way he did, just because he had a disability didn't mean he wasn't strong as everyone else. He was strong if not stronger. The training continued a little bit more until Skyfoot made Shadowpaw take a break, he would always stop at the killing points, it was so anti-climactic.

Shadowpaw made his way over to Silentpaw who was excused from training a few moments previously. He limped his way over and Slentpaw seemed to snap out of a daze.

"Hey you, how it going," Shadowpaw asked in his shaky deep voice. The tom had some damage to his windpipes and his voice was shaky because of it.

"I'm alright, how 'bout you, how's training" Silentpaw signed kinda lazily.

"Ehhh, training could be better, he always makes me take little breaks and I never get pushed past my limits" Shadowpaw explained to the calico she-cat

"That's with every apprentice Is not it?" Silentpaw asked messing a few of the signs up.

"I don't think so, at least not my sister's training she closes every night" Shadowpaw signed as his mentor walked past.

"I wonder what she's doing?" Shadowpaw asked in a warm tone for the lovely she-cat

Clover laid out a mouse quick and stealthily, soon her new prey arrived. The eagle swooped down once and then twice, Clover swiped at the preditor two times. The eagle backed off for only a few minutes. Then it returned, Clover was startled by its sudden reappearance, The bird attacked the little She-cat, the bird's talons gouged into her body. The Apprentice laid on her side as the eagle collected the mouse, it clearly though the cat was dead.

The eagle was wrong, The she-cat lept at the opportunity as the birds back was turned. She dived forward and pinned the eagle. Cloverpaw slashed the bird's belly, one of the moves her mentor had taught her. Once she laid the attack blood splattered all over her, and in moments the bird was still. The killer was killed.

" Very well, clover, you'll make a great ... warrior someday" her mentor Lifeleap looked at her prey with admiration in his eyes, the tom limped over to the apprentice prey.

"Thank's Lfeleap" Clover bowed to her mentor.

"Your a very relentless cat, even though you were covered in deep claw marks you still fought, I admire that," Lifeleap told the she-cat.

"Now let work on some more lethal move to use in battle," Lifeleap told Cloverpaw, she nodded.

"And remember, Your mentor knows best, even if it isn't the quote "good" side" Lifeleap mewed, Cloverpaw murmured and agreement.

Clovertrainied long long hours, then finally when the sun had set, Clover was able to rest, for a few hours. Sometime later Lifeleap woke her up and brought her out for Night vision training, and night hunting. They met up with some Nightclan cats and they all hunted and were rather friendly, how where the ever portrayed as the "evil" clan? Cloverpaw bonded with one of there apprentices, they were somewhat older. But age didn't seem to matter, Rublepaw treated her like an equal. Even Nightstar was friendly, was her clan the unfair one? The had to be! No way evil cats were this nice...

Feathersong returned as the stars came out, thounsands of them in clusters as they were rather far from the twolegs. She had to get back, however.

She had placed down sticks a few times along the way there, in case she got lost, so she found her way back easily.

Silentpaw and Shadowpaw were conversing, the other apprentices were playing, but Cloverpaw wasn't yet with them. She couldn't find her mentor either and assumed that she was hunting.

She glanced around at the others, not surprised at their disinterest at her returning. It had become the norm: leaving and not coming back until dark. Pufffrost was with Wolfshade, though he grinned at her when their eyes met. Feathersong returned his grin with a smaller smile.

Emberblaze was alone as Rainshine was sitting a few ways off with Taloncall. She, hesitantly, made her way towards him. They had grown apart and she wasn't sure why she had chosen to go to him/ Though it wasn't like she could find just about anyone and strike up a conversation. Silvermist was sitting alone, but were they friends? Feathersong was still confused over what she had said. Couldn't she have two friends?

It had to just be an excuse. She must've gotten fed up of her pitiful nature. Feathersong managed to mask her emotions, leaving them looking wary and unsure about talking to her kin. Well, even if he wasn't blood, she loved him more than she loved her real mother, even if they didn't have much of a relationship anymore.

"Hey." Feathersong took a deep breath and spoke, her gaze not quite meeting his eyes.

"Oh, hello." Emberblaze seemed surprised to see her, but gave a grin, "Why are you here?"

You only come and see me because you're lonely. Silvermist's words echoed in her head. It was true. She only came to others because she needed someone to talk to her and distract herself from thinking. But still, she couldn't rely on others to cure her loneliness. She couldn't use others to cure her loneliness.

"It's..nothing. I'll go." Feathersong hastily made to leave but he called her back. "I'm sure that it's not nothing. You never come over to me." There was a hint of sorrow in his voice, but it was well hidden. "I've missed talking to you."

Feathersong stopped, turning back around. He was obviously waiting for her to return the words, say how she also missed him. But she didn't. She missed Dappledleaf.

"Soo..What's it like, being a father?" She tried not to notice the hurt in his eyes as she changed the subject.

He allowed the switch, following this new topic. "Good. All three are the best kits a father could have."

The talk petered, out after a while, into uncomfortable silence.

"Bye. Nice talking." Feathersong lied, turning away. Everything was awkward and she disliked talking to him. She felt bad, as he was her last, sort of, relative.

Did this all mean that they were no longer kin? Had Feathersong drifted apart from her last family member?

Rainshine watched as Feathersong turned and left, towards her cliff of course. Deep in the calico she-cats thoughts, she wondered if the cliff had a name. Rainshine knew Feathersong had her life tough but didn't she realize there were more cats then she thought were there to help. Rainshine looked over as some apprentices came into camp, Robinpaw, Juniperpaw, Mintpaw, Ashpaw and Sweetpaw trailed after them, her fur was drenched in water.

Robinpaw looked about the camp, it was feeling more like camp. The tom missed his friend Graypaw but she was gone... and what she had done to Sweetpaw was cruel. Robinpaw didn't even want to know how the horrible she-cat would have treated Silentpaw, she was a bully. Robinpaw was to, but he was lead to an understanding through the apprenticeship under Windcatchers wing. Robinpaw glanced around, his paws were a little heavy from training.

The cat made their way to the apprentice's den and soon soft snores arose from the trainee's den.

Colverpaws was enjoying the hard training, Power wasn't ever something the she-cat wanted but once she had power and respect it was hard to let it go. Rublepaw and Clover battled each other for quite some time, and before Cloverpaw even realized it she was fighting on Skyclan territory. Lifeleap cheered and Nightstar encouraged the battle. It was a blood bath. Blood was thrown and was flying everywhere, Clover was covered in deep wounds but she still held up the fight. So did Rublepaw. Tumblepaw had joined in, as did Toothepaw and Puddlepaw, Puddlepaw fought alongside Cloverpaw. But soon even Cloverpaw turned against her allies. Claws were always unsheathed.

Lifeleap and Nightstar praised the young cat, soon the other apprentices limped off to be treated by the medicine cats, Hivecloud and Marsh splotch. Cloverpaw pinned Rublepaw down, he thrashed and twisted, Clover dived for the killing bite and then... Licked the tom on the nose and helped him to his feet. Both the cats were stained red.

"Very good you to" Nightstar purred indeed.

"I'm very proud of your progress," Lifeleap told Cloverpaw

"As am I, " Sheepstorm told Rublepaw.

The Sunclan cats left Nightclan, both were covered in blood.

"Wash off in the water then roll in the mud, after that rub yourself in the ferns, it Sunclan knew what we did Nightclan would have a storm of cats at there border" Lifeleap explained to Cloverpaw, Clover nodded and went and did just as Lifeleap said.

"Wash off the mud" Lifeleap instructed, Cloverpaw did so.

"Ok, our story is we got caught by a hawk during an attack, alright"

"Yup," Cloverpaw replied to her mentor

"If they ask that is, if they don't keep quiet" Lifeleap reminded. Cloverpaw nodded and the two, headed back for camp at dawn, Cloverpaw was lucky and slept in. She had so much fun in her training session.

The cliff had no name. It was normally 'The Cliff' or sometimes 'Feathersong's Cliff'. It didn't seem right to name something that had lived longer than she had. It was the only thing she truly trusted now and she didn't want to name it anything apart from what it was.

She stayed here for the night, leaving the cats in the cliff. It was funny how the times when she felt the most lonely were in a crowd. Out here, alone with only stars for company, she could be herself and break free from her pitiful, pathetic little shell.

She could cry freely, let it all out, or just listen to the rustling of the grass, the occasional owl swooping past the moon.

Emberblaze watched Feathersong go. Something was bothering her. He padded over to Pufffrost, who had paused his conversation with Wolfshade, who headed over to Silvermist.

"Do you know what is wrong with Feathersong?" He asked the tom curiously. Pufffrost knew Feathersong far better than anyone else in this clan, even more than Silvermist and himself. If he didn't know, nobody would.

Feathersong was just arriving up her cliff when she noticed a cat coming up. She froze, watching, crouched behind a bush.

It looked to be a she-cat, pregnant as well. She couldn't really see what it looked like, but the belly was obvious.

It seemed to hesitate, before taking a flying leap off of the cliff.

Feathersong watched, surprised. Was this cat trying to kill herself, and the unborn kits?

Surprisingly, she somehow got inside of a cave in the cliff. Then the world returned to normal, like that had never happened.

Still confused, Feathersong stayed there, her heart pounding. Who was it? Why did she do that? Did she live in that cave?

After a while, the tabby got up, plucking branches from her fur, before sitting at her usual spot. She scanned the stars again, ever hopeful. Her 'mother' was not there, nor was her 'sister'. Right now, all she wanted was Dappledleaf. To see her calico pelt, the oddly bent tail tip, the amber eyes that was brighter than hers and Emberblaze's.

Only one thought passed through her mind that night:

If only Dappledleaf was still alive...

More and more training continued between Cloverpaw, Rublepaw, and other Nightclan apprentices. Clover had taken them all down, her training was paying off. In seconds she could pin a full-grown warrior. Clover had even at one point taken life from Nightstar, the battle got too intense and she ended it. Hivecloud jumped in to treat the semi-dead leader, Clover repetitively apologized. When Nightstar was better, Cloverpaw expected punishment but Nightstar only praised the apprentice. Cloverpaw was a little confused but accepted the compliment nonetheless.

"You become very good" Lifeleap sounded pleased.

"Yeah, thanks" Clover mewed.

" I believe you're becoming the best out of all five clans, and by far your the best in Sunclan" Lifeleap purred

"You're in sunclan too!" Cloverpaw argued. The tom nodded solemnly before adding

"I'm becoming old and frail my body isn't as flexible as it used to be" Her mentor sighed, Cloverpaw nodded in understanding

The training was going on, more and more. Cloverpaw was beginning to realize all the scars she had caused, Every apprentice in Nightclan had scars from her, they had marked her victory. Even Rublepaw had a fair share of scars caused by the Sunclan apprentice. Clover herself had scars as well, but they were minimal and more like skin imperfection and nicks. Her biggest scar was from the Egle she fought on her first lesson, large gouges were left on her back. It looked as if she was melting from her back down like a candle.

Cloverpaw had been given many compliments from the Nightclan apprentices about her apperance, Sunclan, however, looked at her was sympathetic eyes. The clan thought it was an accident and a large weigh of trauma, but really it had marked the struggle of her victory. Clover cherished her scars, everyone held a memory of her progress, how she had gone from a parentless kit to a respected apprentice. Even the cats of Sunclan seemed to cower in her presence.

In a way, she disliked her bulky apperance, and the muscles she barred. Even Wolfshade was small against Clover.

Silentpaw worked hard with her mentor, sorting herbs, naming herbs, even watching and helping to heal basic wounds. It was fun but she was pleased when she could finally leave.

Her sisters were showing each other what they learnt and Silentpaw came over to watch, trying to shake off her loneliness.

"I can do this!" Elkpaw reared up, slashing an invisible enemy with her forepaws.

Ebonypaw looked mildly impressed. She glanced over, aware of the calico's sudden appearance.

"Hi, Silentpaw." She greeted her kin, warmly.

Silentpaw dipped her head, waiting for them to continue. She enjoyed watching what they learnt.


	17. The broken pieces

Grotto decided the next time she would take the tunnel rather than the hasty leap. The she-cat wanted desperately to separate and live away from her family, but her mother raised her into the role of a sister. Sisters where a girls-only group, toms were abandoned, even as kits, around the age of an apprentice they were ditched. Grotto didn't want to abandon her kits, or her mate. But her family allowed no other option.

The next time she visited her mate Risestar she told him all the reasons she had and why she wanted to leave. Rise told her he would follow her example, even if it meant resigning from being a leader, then living as a rouge. Grotto was ecstatic from the news, then she returned home. she when to the main entrance which was between the Sunclan camp and the Nightclan camp. The entrance was closer to the Nightclan border. Grotto made her way down the tunnel, her scent was masked by the fern leaves that were plastered on the walls.

Soon Grotto was in the main camp, she saw her mother first, Grotto bowed to show respect to her mother position. Laural nodded to her daughter then continued on her way. Grotto had the same slightly pale orange fur as her mother. Grotto was more white toned than orange, her eyes were different. Laural had pale green eyes, Grotto, however, had striking turquoise eyes, they were the same colour as the water that pooled at the bottom of the cliff. Grotto then began to wonder how her kits would look.

The she-cat wandered around passing Dapple who had just recovered from a great fall of the cliff. She was dead but soon she awoke, no one was sure of the weird occurrence. She said she saw Starclan, but no one knew what she was saying, she also spoke of a prophecy.

Only when blood spills will it all become clear.

And again no one knew what she meant.

She knew about her kin in the clan but she wanted to remain hidden for a little bit. No one knew why. But they treated her like a sister none the less. Grotto was soon joined by her sister named Golden and another named River. Golden was from her mothers second litter, a rouge tom named Lava was the father. Golden had orange fur despite her name being of the colour gold, her eyes were amber and where only a little lighter than her fur. River was younger by quite a bit, she was from the last litter previous to the newer one on the way. Rivers' father was a clan cat named Marshsplotch. River had brown fur and pale green eyes.

Soon the she-cats were at the bottom of the cliff, they drank from a small pool of water that gathered at the bottom. a small little trickle of water was what filled the small pool. Grotto and the other chatted down by the lake, Golden talked about her kits that she was now nursing, she had a litter of two, their names were Basil and Aspen, they both were toms much to Goldens disappointment. She had hoped for kits that she could keep rather than abandon when they came of age, the father was a rouge named Nash. River discussed her training, she was learning herbs, Current who was also from that litter learned nursery song and such, Stream and Flow also learned that skill. Nursery song was learned to entertain kits when they had some of there own.

Soon dapple joined the discussion, she sat and listened to the other she-cats day, then she shared her own. Her day mostly consisted of rangling kits and telling stories.

"Yeah, you know Viper and Jade are way to smart for me, they wanted to play a game and I went along, however they ran off and I couldn't find them" Dapple explained.

"Did you find them?"River asked in a curious voice

"No... but their mother did, I'll spare you the details" Dapple mew shuffling her paws, the details were most likely a harsh punishment, Vine was not to light when it came to bad behaviours.

Dappledleaf, or Dappled as she seemed to be called by the others, liked it in the cave. It was calm, peaceful, and what Emberblaze would call boring.

She thought of Feathersong all of the time. How was she doing? Was she still with NightClan?

Dappledleaf wanted to see her so much, but she couldn't. Yes, she was a coward. Yes, she was purposely avoiding meeting them. Yes, she was afraid.

Feathersong had made it plain that she didn't want Dappledleaf around any longer. The mental wound she caused still hurt, but she couldn't just go there and make amends. To the clans, Dappledleaf was dead. And for as long as possible, she wanted to keep it that way.

She at least had found a place in the camp, and a pretty good friend. Sora, the brown and white tabby with sky blue eyes. She could never replace Feathersong, but it was good to not be lonely. She, unlike Feathersong, disliked solitude.

"You good?" Speaking of Sora, the brown and white tabby came to sit by her, aware that she was lost in thought.

Dappledleaf jump, not noticing her friend. "Yes. I was just thinking."

"Of your family?" Sora was rather known to Dappledleaf for her blunt questions and never-ending curiosity.

Dappledleaf hesitated, before nodding. "Of my sister."

"If you miss her so much, go back!" Sora couldn't see the calico's logic. "I could never stand being parted from my sisters and family."

"I wish I could." Dappledleaf crouched down to drink, showing that the conversation was over. Sora didn't notice, or didn't care.

"But why can't you? You can confide in me." Sora raised her paw, miming zipping it shut, "I won't tell anyone."

Dappledleaf couldn't hold back a small smile at her random antics. Sora was like that. Permanently happy, curious and slightly weird. In a good way, however. "Fine. I'm afraid of rejection."

"Why? That sister of yours sounds really nice from the stories you tell! And your brother as well." Sora persisted, asking endless questions. Dappledleaf found her annoying sometimes, when she just refused to shut up.

"We had an..argument." Dappledleaf chose her words carefully.

"I argue with others a lot but they never leave! There must be something you're hiding!"

Dappledleaf didn't want to offend her friend, but she'd had enough of being pestered. "Ask later. I'm off to rest."

Sora's face fell, "But it isn't even evening! Why can't we hunt or something? You never go out of the cave!" Sora pleaded, chasing after her friend.

"If I do, will you shut up?" Dappledleaf asked, half-jokingly. Sora would never shut up, no matter what she did.

"Nope!" Sora grinned. "But I will stop asking those questions."

"Alright." Dappledleaf decided that a simple hunt couldn't hurt. Hopefully. So, she followed Sora through the tunnels until they reached the surface.

There, not to far away, on the cliff, was something that made her heart miss a beat.

What was Feathersong doing there. She seemed to just be sitting, motionless, watching the clouds.

Sora followed her gaze, "Who is that?"

"Meet my sister." Dappledleaf said, simply. Sora's eyes opened wide with surprise.

"Great! You can meet her!" Sora began running towards the tabby.

Dappledleaf got the feeling that Sora knew that Feathersong would be there. How would she know? Well, Dappledleaf hadn't been exactly vague when ot came to explaining their appearances. And how many silver tabbies owned her amber eyes?

Feathersong had already looked over so it was too late to turn back. Hoping that her sister would just leave, she followed Sora, awkward and cautious.

Feathersong was observing the sky, deep in thought.

A cat running towards her, startled the tabby, and she turned Her head in surprise. Who even was it?

"Hi!" The cat said, breathing heavily as if she had run the entire earth and not a few meters.

Feathersong had to right to act defensive. This was not her place. "Who are-" She started to say, breaking off when she noticed the cat following behind.

No! It can't be! Feathersong looked for her iconic mark: the tail tip that was bent in a strange position since birth. She knew no others that had it.

Yes. It was. It had to be a dream! Dappledleaf was here!

She instinctively got ready to just escape, but she forced herself to sit still.

Dappledleaf paused, both of them searching the other's gaze. Feathersong was all fear and surprise. Dappledleaf showed wariness, surprise and a slightgreat fear.

"I'm so sorry!" Both of them spoke at the same time. Feathersong noticed tears in Dappledleaf's eyes and was aware of tears in her own.

"You go first." Feathersong spoke before her sister could ask a question. "How are you even alive!?"

Grotto went to check on the commotion that was going on, on the surface. She crawled up the tunnel and felt a little kick from her stomach. Walk, walk she told herself. She wanted to run but she forced herself to walk. soon the she-cat came to the scene, the she-cats smell that soaked the soil was there. She was Feathersong of Sunclan, she was crying some more as she recognized Dapple. Grotto's heart warmed at the sighting. Grotto had another sibling but she never shared the same bond the two had.

Mountain was a creme brown tokenise with very pale desaturated blue eyes. Forest was her other sister, she had dark enchanting green eyes, her fur was dark brown and her face was a black colour, they both were extremely beautiful. Grotto had another sibling she had gotten along with better, Hoodoo, he was a flame-coloured orange tom with blue eyes the last time Grotto had seen him.

Grotto let the scene to give the cats privacy, Sora hesitantly followed behind Grotto. More explain was to be down, and it was all Dappled's responsibility.

Many times sora looked like she was going to bolt back, and maybe she would. If she did, Grotto wouldn't stop her.

Silvermist instinctively glared at Dappledleaf.

This was the cat who caused Feathersong so much pain. How can Feathersong just welcome her like that?

Silvermist wanted to stalk up Dappledleaf and order her away, but she didn't it. She had promised to leave everything to Pufffrost. She looked around for the annoying tom, for once angry she couldn't find him. Silvermist just turned away, not wanting to cause a scene.

Pufffrost was on the other side of camp with Wolfshade, his fur prickled at his spine. He instinctively knew someone was angry. And specifically, someone who could tear his hide off. Pufffrost ran, he hadn't even told Wolfshade why but the big tom only turned and went to his apprentice Elkpaw. Pufffrost was guessing Feathersong was the angry one but a harsh glare from Silvermist saved him the worry. At least he knew Feathersong wouldn't tear him in two when he found her.

Soon Pufffrost was near Feathersong, and another cat, he knew her... but she was dead? Once Pufffrost saw Dappledleaf's figure he tried to turn to stop but he lost his footing a tumbled right into the cats...

"Hi..." Pufffrost mewed in a wary tone, the she-cats actually laughed as Pufffrost gathered himself from where he had fallen.

"This is Dappleleaf" Feathersong mew her voice was oddly light and free

"Yup that's me" The calico she-cat mewed

"Aren't you..." Pufffrost began to ask.

"Dead, oh yes apparently..." Dappled explained.

"Ok... I'm going to calm down, one second. I don't want to go in another moon long coma" Pufffrost mewed tiredness edged his tone.

Pufffrost ran off past Silvermist who pulled the tom back by the scruff as he ran by.

"Now listen up-" Silvermist asked many questions and shouted at the tom, he was half listening, by the end she asked.

"Are you even listening!"

"Not really"Pufffrost admitted.

"What I did learn is Dappledleaf is alive an-" Pufffrost was cut off

"Well thanks! I had no Idea flea-brain" Sivermist exclaimed.

"Sorry..." She apologized in a calmer softer voice,

"And... Feathersong is happy, her sister and nursery friend is ALIVE!" Pufffrost explained ignoring the she-cats sharpness.

"Oh..." A long period of silence crept between the minute.

Feathersong walks by with a smile on her face. Dappledleaf fallowed her sister and they chatted for quite a while.

Dappledleaf glanced behind her, almost wishing that she was back in the cave with Sora. Now, she was stuck with a cat she hardly knew, a cat who showed her obvious dislike and Feathersong. It was obvious that her sister missed her a lot and Dappledleaf missed Feathersong as well, but she was worried about the greetings she would get from the clans.

Feathersong looked behind at Silvermist, wondering why she felt hostility towards her sister. What did Silvermist even care? The silver and black she-cat would never understand why Feathersong was so pleased to have her sister again. Have her other part again.

Pufffrost soon grew bored with the conversation, he quietly slinked away to look over some of the apprentices training. He was super quiet as he left, he didn't want to be rude. Pufffrost was happy for feathersong, she seemed more stably now that the other she-cat was back. Pufffrost never really knew her, they had shared nods from over the border patrols a few times but that was all. A nod was pretty much a little acknowledgement, like "I know you're there".

Pufffrost watched the training for a while, they did many Mock fights. Cloverpaw was most interesting to watch.

"Ok Cloverpaw, remember sheth your claw, we don't need another accident" Dreamleap reminded the little white apprentice, guilt-filled her bright green eyes as Robinpaw revealed a large scar on his ear. The scar dragged from the top of his ear to his ribs. All the apprentices shuddered at the reminder, Cloverpaw held her head down in shame.

"Yes mam" Cloverpaw murmured with respect

Soon the battle began and then it was over in a quite toss from Cloverpaw, she then helped Robinpaw up and the bowed to each other out of respect. The apprentices did small applause and the same thing happened when Juniperpaw took Robinpaws place, Cloverpaw this time got the small tom out faster. then the other apprentices took her on, no one had come close...

Then Spiritpaw was up

"Cloverpaw remember..." Dreamleap went on and Cloverpaw nodded.

The battle had begun, this time Cloverpaw seemed to weaken and the battle went on. Soon Clover fumbled but a look in her eye made Pufffrost realize that the she-cat had done it on purpose. Cloverpaw exposes her stomach and then it aw the end.

"Dead" Windcatcher announced.

Cloverpaw smiled and picked herself up, a fake emotion of defeat clouded her eyes. The other cats seemed to believe it but being around Feathersong had given Pufffrost a sixth sense. Every time an emotion was fake, or strong for the matter Pufffrost could know from a single glance. Strong emotions were different, his fur would prickle at his spine, that how he always knew who to avoid. However when he was rambling and talking the Prickle never came, so if he was talking to someone and another person behind him was launching an attack he wouldn't know.

This small advantage was good, but in a way, it wasn't that great. He felt how others were, that's why it was almost hard to be around Feathersong, her sadness choked Pufffrost. Though Pufffrost was sad around Feathersong and most likely mad around Silvermist he still didn't mind either of them. Wolfshade was a calm dude and It was a relaxing break for Pufffrost. The Tom only picked up emotions off over cats after five minutes. This ability he held made sympathy a lot easier.

The mock battle finished and Clover bowed to Spiritpaw who had soon gained growing applause and praises from other mentors. The other apprentices congratulated Clover, she smiled and told them they all held up well. The she-cat praised Spiritpaw as well. Lifeleap her mentor smiled and praised his apprentice.

Pufffrost turned away and turned in early for extra rest.

CloverPaw watched the tom turn away she sighed, she knew he had figured her out. The curiosity in his eyes when she had "fumbled" gave him away, he knew. SHe didn't know how he knew he just had... it seemed natural for him to depict what was hidden in his eyes. But how only her brother knew that.

Even then her brother was falling off at depicting her emotions. Losing an eye had taken away the bigger picture. She had no idea but the tom hadn't seemed too interested. He had seemed to know Lifeleap though...

Dappledleaf's presence was gotten used to quickly. Since every day brought some form of surprise. Be it a cat brought from the death or Cloverpaw and her astounding skills, nothing seemed ordinary.

She had fallen into the rhythm of doing nothing, back in the other cave, so this was a huge difference. She didn't dislike it, as such, but sometimes she missed her nosy friend and the others.

But that was thoughtless and ungrateful. She had her bestest friend, and sister, back. Feathersong seemed to act like she always did around her. Just clingier. She was still the shy, emotional sister she had known most of her life. Maybe she was different without Dappledleaf?

She considered asking Pufffrost, a cat who Feathersong used to seek company with, and seeing what she was like. But that would seem like she didn't think Feathersong could cope without her.

So she didn't do anything, chatting endlessly with her sister, almost missing her old sanctuary.

Taloncall felt his jaw drop, Dappledleaf had just passed bye. Either Silentpaw was more colourful of it was Dappledleaf. He watched her pass by, was it really her? Or was it just a ghost? Was Taloncall hallucinating? No, no he was not the calico she-cat was chatting with other clan members, she also seemed wary of the newer Sunclan used to be Stoneclan cats. The deputy felt like Dappleleaf was almost a second chance, his life now had another meaning.

Taloncall had another crush, sure he would always love Silvermist but she was taken... Dappled had been another crush he had, for that reason after her death he left Sunclan knowing Silvermist would never have wanted him anyway. She still didn't seem to...

After a long time of debating the deputy went over to greet the she-cat. He did and as he did he felt sooooooooooo awkward.

"Hi, welcome back" Taloncall mewed

"Welcome where?" She asked

"Here?" Taloncall replied in an uncertain voice.

"Oh uh, thanks" Dappledleaf replied in a weird tone.

Taloncall spent the rest of the day kicking himself because of the awkward way he had greeted her. I had gone so miserable even Pufffrost laughed, and Taloncall knew what a hard time Pufffrost had. Pufffrost was always socially awkward...

The awkward encounter with Taloncall had confused the calico, more than anything. They hadn't really talked much before she..left, so this was surprising. Many cats had greeted her, but it sounded like Taloncall wanted to say more. Was she just thinking into it too much? Though watching his miserable expression made her feel bad. Though what could she do? The she-cat didn't recall doing anything wrong so what could she apologise for? 'I'm sorry for making you miserable by just being a harebrain?'

"Did you just hear what I said?" Feathersong sounded slightly impatient. Dappledleaf must have missed something important she wanted to say, as her sister was rarely annoyed by her.

"I'm sorry." Dappledleaf meowed, "Repeat what you said."

"No, it was nothing." Feathersong had lost her impatience, sounding more like the more miserable side of her. Dappledleaf sighed.

"Don't go all depressed on me. Just repeat what you said." Dappledleaf tried not to be annoyed with her sister, but sometimes she just wished that she could act more normally. Feathersong was often so..touchy. Say or do something slightly wrong and she would either snap or just burst into tears. Her sister could be a massive drama-queen, but she kind of understood what she was going through. Emberblaze had told her a while ago about what she had said. Feathersong had gone through some tough times, but why couldn't she just ask for help?

Feathersong said nothing. Was she trying to conjure up a lie or an excuse? Or was she hoping that Dappledleaf would forget and change the subject? Well, that would never happen.

Taloncall spent more time just thinking. Had he come on too strong? Was he becoming socially awkward? Did he have no chance? Why hadn't he found a love like his brother and sister easily had? Taloncall had many questions, most aimed at himself, but he didn't even know the answer. Did starclan know what he did not? He still didn't have a clue.

Cloverpaw passed by the tom, she chucked at the sight of a regretful deputy. Although that view wasn't that rare. Taloncall had always been a mess, some say he was fine before the journey, but over the time he grew close to the she-cat only to be shut down had. He clearly made a mistake and Cloverpaw wondered what...

However, Cloverpaw couldn't care too much, she was on her way for another "Battle" with Nightclan. The She-cat was looking forward to seeing Rublepaw. Clover passed her limping brother Shadow on the way, he was heading over to the medicine den, with yet again three mice. She rolled her eyes at the skinny prey he had caught. Lifeleap and herself had been feeding the prey more food than they would ever find in their lives and yet the clan could only seem to hunt the weak and skinny portion of the prey.

Clover rolled her eyes again and then regrouped with her mentor.

Feathersong was delighted that Dappledleaf was back, and it showed in her brighter gaze. They were like two halves, put together again. But that lingering sadness wouldn't go away. She thought of Mother, her real one, but tried not to. Honestly, she was so selfish! Her sister, after so long of wishing, was back and here she was, wishing again for something else. Her mother was far away and good riddance.

That's at least what she tried to tell herself. She tried talking to Dappledleaf about it in a burst of random courage, but Dappledleaf had zoned out. The words sounded childish and pathetic when she was asked to repeat it. Her moment was gone.

Dappledleaf saw that something bothered her and Feathersong saw that something was bothering Dappledleaf. Both were pleased to see each other, but their happiness seemed slightly..fake.

_I'm just being selfish and trying to make myself unhappy_. Feathersong struggled to find fault in others, but finding it in herself was almost second nature

Pufffrost was picking up on some depressing emotions, he looked at the other calico she-cats. Was she all sad due to Taloncall? Pufffrost knew he was a mess and all but still it's not like it would ever be her fault some snobby she-cat couldn't take a smaller tom. Pufffrost wanted to be nice to Silvermist for Feathersongs sake, but she was mean and snobby. He had this thought but he only knew the overprotective worrying cat who had shutdown Taloncall.

Those events were all that powered his view on the"fierce warrior" however, Cloverpaw easily could shred her to pieces now. Not that Cloverpaw would, she just could.

Silentpaw still felt a stab of hurt whenever she saw Feathersong. Her old 'friend'. When in reality, she was merely a distraction until other warriors noticed her. Silentpaw had been naive and fluff-brained to think that she could have been anything but a mute kit. But after those dreams, she had so hoped that they could become friends. So maybe the hurt was partly caused by regret and disappointment, thinking of what it could have been.

No, it wasn't her fault. Feathersong pushed her away like she did with everyone. Dappledleaf, that Pufffrost cat, probably even Silvermist. That was the only reason she could think of as to why they bad broken friends.

"Sillentpaw" A voice startled Silentpaw, scattering her thoughts.

She turned guiltily to face Rootberry. Oh, I forgot about sorting plants. Such a mundane task, it was, that the apprentice often got lost in thought whilst doing it.

'I'm sorry.' She hastily began to separate dry herbs from the fresh ones and placing them into correct piles, her paws working quickly as she wanted to finish soon. Why she wanted to finish, Silentpaw didn't know. She had nobody to go to when she had done, so really, she ought to be taking her time to stave off even more boredom.

Sadowpaw waited outside the Medicine cats den, he was silently waiting for Silentkit to go on a break. The tom waited and waited, but she did come out. He was sent away for more training, however, his gaze was on the medicine cats den the whole time. Skyfoot seemed to realize the fact. The mentor opens his mouth to say something but he shut his mouth again. Shadowpaw wondered if it was because he realized talking to his apprentice about girls would be very awkward.

Pufffrost passed by a pair of apprentices, Shadowpaw and Silentpaw. Although Silentpaw was in the medicine cats den, Pufffrost could tell he was looking towards her. Shadowpaw had a sad yet loving look in his eyes.

Puffrost giggles slightly. The tom passed by the apprentices.

Soon Pufffrost passed Taloncall who looked better, but all Pufffrost saw was an act. He saw the same look on Dappledleaf, although he still didn't know why she wasn't happy, was it his fault? Should he have slowly dealt her Feathersongs problems? Could he have even stopped Feathersoing from the dump load of drama? Pufffrost didn't know, but everyone in the clan seemed to be sad. The sadness was controlling his emotion, he needed to go somewhere better. And so he did, he scurried out of the camp to hopefully find cats with more positive emotions.

Cloverpaw was always happy and joyful, but she was scary and Pufffrost hadn't felt like big ripped apart today.

He thought about Silvermist but he didn't know where she was...

Silvermist crouched down, a rabbit a few tail-lengths away. She flicked her tail at her daughter, motioning for Spiritpaw to catch it. Spiritpaw nodded the leaped. Then she broke into a run, Silvermist chased after, in case her daughter lost it. Spiritpaw was so close but she was getting too close to the Skyclan border.

"Stop!" A voice rang out.

Spiritpaw and Silvermist skidded to a stop and watched their prey run into Skyclan. Silvermist looked up to see who yelled. She let out a groan.

Nightstar!

"What are you two doing? " he growled.

Spiritpaw stepped up to the larger cat boldly, "Hunting! And I would've caught that rabbit if you didn't yell!"

Nightstar's eyes flickered with interest, "Is she your daughter? What am I saying? If course she is, she is just as fierce and beautiful as you are."

Silvermist could see where this was going and quickly shielded Spiritpaw, "You are way to old! And she is my kit!"

Ewwww, of course, she's way too young... Why would she- oh nevermind. Nightstar muttered in his thoughts

"Ew, all I'm saying is she looks like she'll grow into a fierce warrior like yourself" Nightstar mewed, sincerity laced his voice. Spiritpaw nodded but Silvermist did otherwise.

"I still don't want you or any Skyclan cat near any of my kits!" Silvermist exclaimed her eyes hardened with hate, her voice was very hasty as she clarified her kits borders.

"Funny thing don't you think, Pufffrost was a warrior of mine and as was Feathersong, Taloncall too and you don't have a prob-" Nightstar was cut off.

"Feathersong is my friend, as for Pufffrost he's weak like most your warriors" Silvermist spat.

"Bold thing to say Dontcha think," Nightstar meowed and he stepped closer to the borderline, he loomed over Silvermist.

"I don't believe it's bold I believe it's only one who speaks there mind" Sivermist hissed.

"Now, now we're not doing this now. Why don't you take this rabbit and be gone" Nightstar mewed tossing the live rabbit back over the border as Simpleblossem hauled it over by the scruff.

"And before you say anything more about my troublesome past, I'll make you aware I already have an amazing and Loyal mate," Nightstar said through his teeth and flicked his tail towards Simpleblossem.

"I was mis-leaded and told to pick a fierce warrior, I did just that, and nothing more. Look at you now, you have a family and I have my warriors." Nightstar paused

"Although I must ask, who's are they? Did you crush Taloncall again with another heartbreak or is he the lucky cat with you as a burden?" Nightstar hissed with a meddling look in his eyes.

Silvermist held a pause for a long moment, Nightstar held her stare. Simpleblossem tossed the rabbit over the line and Spiritpaw chased it, but in a matter of minutes, the Rabbit was dead. The Minute crept by and everyone watched the leader and Sunclan warrior have a staredown.

"Wolfshade!" Silvermist barked after a minute.

Nightstar nodded as if he knew it all the time.

"Who would want to be mates with you?" came the shrill voice of Simpleblossom.

Silvermist growled and opened her mouth to speak but Spiritpaw beat her to it.

"You have a problem with my mother?"

Simpleblossom stalked forward, "Yeah, she is just a half-clan cat pretending to be a loyal Sunclan warrior. Think about it, her best friend is a depressed she-cat, her mother is a tratior, her father is an old traitor too. And her old friend Taloncall is just a weak cat who only stepped down from being deputy because he was in love with you."

Spiritpaw raised her hackles, "No one talks about my mother like that!"

Silvermist felt a flicker of pride at her daughter's courage to defend her but it didn't last long when Spiritpaw launched herself at the skyclan cat. Nightstar let out a yowl and raced to help his mate. Silvermist growled and leaped at Nightstar. Nightstar fell back, unprepared for the she-cat. Silvermist stood up on her hind paws and stuck him in the face. He hissed in pain then reached under her and pulled her legs out from under her. She fell down with a yowl and looked to see her daughter battling fiercely with Simpleblossom. Spiritpaw was a skilled apprentice but Simpleblossom was older and more experinced. Forgetting about Nightstar Silvermist went to help. She reached her claws up and stuck the warrior in the face, barley missing her eyes and catching her on the head. Simpleblossom fell and Silvermist leaped on her, taking advange of the she-cats exposed stomach.

"Stop!" Nightstar yowled.

"Mother!"

Silvermist could hear Spiritpaw calling. She whipped her head around and saw Nightstar holding Spiritpaw up by the scruff. With each struggle Spiritpaw made, Nightstar shook her around.

Silvermist unsheathed her claws and bared her teeth, "Put her down or your mate gets it!"

"Mother look out!" Spiritpaw shreiked.

Silvermist turned around just in time to see Simpleblossom leap at her.

"SIMPLEBLOSSEM!" Nightstar yowled from above all other voices, all the cat's heads turned.

"My side, NOW!" Nightstar commanded to his mate.

"Why you dirty rotten-" Silvermist was cut off.

"Fea-brains, we know. You really should find better insults." Nightstar interrupted.

"I know how you would love to tear us apart but I can't let you, my mate is pregnant and should not be participating in any sort of combat." Nightstar paused.

An, almost understanding nod was shared among the cats.

"It's one thing to attack a leader verbally, but it's another thing completely to attack his pregnant mate. I thought you would realize she was pregnant, after all, you were once as well." Nightstar hissed, Silvermist lovered her head down just a tad.

"However I'll let this slide, only because I don't really feel like watching my mate bleed out onto the grass." Nightstar scowled at the two Sunclan cats, hurt stung his eyes. The tom wanted forgiveness but little miss "I'm always better than you" Silvermist had to always get in the way.

All the leader wanted was to express his regret for the past, he was not the bad guy, Pufffrost isn't either. The two are Skyclan and yet they get different stares from the clans... The cats stalked off after the attack, Nightstar was ready to run with Simpleblossem on his back, he couldn't let her down. But before he even could...

"Oh, and honey. Your mother has a vivid history with Taloncall, what I said was true, that's the only reason he left his clan. He did it all for your mother, and she only put his out like a weak bird in the nest. That poor tom is more mentally scarred from the rejection than a kit is after a fox run in." Simpleblossem snarled, but she smirked on the last sentence.

"You should have seen your face" Simpleblossem shrilled joy iced her voice.

"You-" Spiritpaw began to lunge but Nightstar glared at her.

The two Skyclan cats padded off and deeper into there territory, but before they did. Just within earshot, Nightstar asked his mate.

"I don't get why you all are so hostile toward the Sunclan warriors," Nightstar asked his mate. Even though it was none of there business the sunclan cats heard the question. Silvermist definitely heard it, her ear twitched at the question.

Spiritpaw growled at the tails of the cats as they left. It must have been her that lead the foxes to her and her siblings all those moons ago. Beside her, Silvermist sighed. Spiritpaw sheathed her claws and trotted next to her mother.

"What did Simpleblossom mean when she said that you and Taloncall had a vivid history?" Spiritpaw asked after a while.

Silvermist sighed again and motioned for her daughter to sit down under a lone tree.

"You see," she began. "Your father and I weren't always going to be mates. In fact, Wolfshade, Taloncall, and basically every other tom wanted me to be their mate. Taloncall tried really hard to gain my attention, so hard in fact that I ended up getting captured by Nightstar. Nightstar wanted me to have his kits but I refused and Taloncall eventually rescued me. Later Taloncall just left, to this day I still don't understand why. I did end up becoming Wolfshade's mate and before I knew it I was expecting kits. Taloncall came back two days before I was going to give birth. It arrouse suspicions that Taloncall was the father, as you already know he stepped down from his deputy position and gave it to me."

Spiritpaw was silent the whole story and now had questions.

"Why did almost every tom want to be mates with you? Why did you pick Wolfshade? Did you claw Nightstar's face off?"

Silvermist held her tail up to stop her, "For some reason being feice and ambitions drives toms crazy. I was told that it could be our coloring pattern too."

"What do you mean our?"

"You are the exact copy of me, it won't be long before you get swarmed. But you don't need to worry about it."

Spiritpaw had more questions but Silvermist got up.

"Lets go home."

Silentpaw left the medicine-cat den eventually, surprised to see Shadowpaw. They'd had little interaction over the past half-moon or so but Silentpaw had to admit to herself that she'd missed the black tom.

'What are you doing here?' Silentpaw asked.

"What do you think? Catching fish?" Shadowpaw cracked a smile, and Silentpaw followed with a grin of her own. "I came to say hi."

'Stupid question.' Silentpaw apologised.

"It's alright." Shadowpaw said.

There were a few moments of brief silence, before Shadowpaw spoke again.

"How have you been? Life has been quite crazy the past few days, a dead cat is alive again and so forth..." Shadowpaw trailed off

"Yeah..." Silentpaw signed with misery in her eyes, Shadowpaw touched his tail the She-cats flank.

"Hey, It's ok... what's wrong" Shadowpaw mewed in his crackly deep voice. He was trying to comfort her but through his crackly voice, it was a little hard to tell.

"It's ok, never mind" Silentpaw signed again.

"No really, it's fine you can tell me" Shadowpaw mewed.

"Maybe ano-" Silentpaw was cut off mid-sign.

"Is it about feather...song?" Shadowpaw asked keeping his voice low

'Yes.' Silentpaw signed, looking over at the silver she-cat who was still beside Dappledleaf, though both were silent.

Shadowpaw said nothing, waiting for her to sign more.

'She..I don't think that she ever really liked me. I thought that we were friends but I was merely her item until others started taking more interest in her.' Tears welled up in Silentpaw's eyes but she pushed them back, waiting for Shadowpaw's reply.

Feathersong was sitting rather far away, but she noticed the conversation, temporarily leaving her thoughts and watching. She had heard her name, wondering what was happening.

What was apparently happening surprised her. Feathersong had no clue that she had been acting so self-centred towards the apprentice.

She noticed the glint of tears in her eyes, hating herself for planting misery on the young she-cat.

"What happened?" Dappledleaf asked, noticing Feathersong's change in manner.

"Silentpaw..I've been ignoring her, oblivious to her feelings." Feathersong admitted, looking at the ground. "I somehow shut her out and now she doesn't like me." I can see why, as I am just a self-centred, selfish, miserable monster who doesn't care about others and their feelings. She added, silently.

"Don't be too hard on yourself. You probably didn't realise." Dappledleaf told her, though her tone seemed distracted. Dappledleaf didn't listen as well as Pufffrost did, caught up in her own things. Feathersong hated dumping things on her like that, but she couldn't help doing so sometimes.

"Aw, it's ok really. You only an apprentice now, prove your more than just that." Shadow paw mewed, Silentpaw nodded.

"I don't mean this in any way at all to offend you but, being around someone who is mute can be hard especially if they don't know tongue swipe" Shadowpaw hushed as Silentpaw leaned on the tom, her eyes where clouded with tears

"Feathersongs always seemed like a bit of a mess, don't worry she too is on a path of recovery" Shadowpaw mewed, the mention at the she-cats name she had turned her head to listen.

"Hey, lighten up a little. I'm here and I promise you I will always be by your side. I promise I won't leave, we're in this together one step at a time." Shadowpaw cracks a smile and Silentpaw nodded again and then signed...

'thank you'

The she-cat nuzzled the tom. Shadowpaw felt the stares of his clanmates but he didn't care, his sole job was to protect Silentpaw from those who bring harm. And so he stayed, he shielded Silentpaws face from the unforgiving stares of his clanmates. They were in this together, and Shadowpaw had silently vowed to protect the she-cat, even in death...

Silentpaw stepped back, the fur prickling slightly on her neck as she felt the stares from other clanmates, glaring mainly at Shadowpaw.

She scanned the clan for Feathersong, noticing her sitting by Dappledleaf. They didn't seem to be saying much and Silentpaw looked away, not wanting the negative energy to rub off on her.

A thought came to her mind. She remembered a place that she had visited a few times before with Feathersong. A place nobody would go.

She started going, waiting for Shadowpaw to follow behind. She wanted to show him the best place around. The cliff.

Shadowpaw fallowed behind Silentpaw, she wasn't telling him where they were going but she had mentioned it was the best place a cat could go. The cat walked through the territory, they passed a patrol on the way. Shadowpaw caught a Rabbit for Silentpaw, the she-cat smiled at him. They walked for quite a distance, the Silentpaw broke into a run. Shadowpaw caught up and then, they arrive.

The tom looked over the cliff, it was stunning. A glowing puddle of water pooled at the bottom of the cliff. Shadowpaw sniffed the air and ground. The cliff smelt like Feathersong and piles of salt. Maybe no exactly salt, more of tears.

In a way, the cliff felt safe and comforting, but that was the same with any place. Just as long as Silentpaw was by Shadow's side. Silentpaw leaned on shadows shoulder, he smiled at her as she watched the horizon. The sun had just sunk behind the mountains that enclosed the territory.

Spiritpaw and Silvermist returned from a hunting patrol, Taloncall had started to pass, he tried to make it subtle so no one would notice. But to he realitstic, it was taloncall nothing he does is realistic. Wolfshade glared at Taloncall, he claerly wanted the tom to stop being so anxious, but he was so broken things didn't prosses right. Soon the fimiliar faces reappeared in Sunclan, he sighed a long sigh of relief. Something had changed and Taloncalll didn't know why, Spiritpaw held her head high as alway but she seemed almost wairy around Taloncall.

Taloncall found himself stumbling about the question about why Spiritpawnever even looked him in the eye when he asked... "Hey Spiritpaw, were heading out for a hunting patrol, wondered if you wanted to join Rainshine, Mistedsun, Emberblaze, Clearpaw, Freepaw, Violetpaw and I". Allt he she-cat said was. "yeah sure..."

Taloncall shook his hed after the weird interaction, way Silvermist mad at him? Had he doen something wrong? DId he upset Spriritpaw? Is she not geting along with one of her siblings? Does she dislike one of the mentors?

Pufffrost looked over at Taloncall, the tom just rolled his eyes.

"Taloncall seriously calm dow" Pufffrost mewed, Taloncall flinched at the fimiliar voice.

"I'm a complete mess..." Taloncall said looking down shuffling his paw.

"Yes you are, come on, forget about Silvermist! what about Dappledleaf?" Pufffrost exclaimed

"I'll never forget Silvermist." Taloncall stated stubbornly and loyaly.

"Fine, just get over it!" Puffrost added. Silence filled the air and Dappledleaf trotted over, she was full of questions.

"What about me?" Dappleleaf asked, Taloncall began to stutter. But Dappleleaf seemed to lose interest, the she-cat just waked away.

Spiritpaw pricked her ears.

"I'll never forget about Silvermist."

She had heard the conversation between Taloncall and Pufffrost. Before Taloncall could say anything else, Spiritpaw walked up to him.

"Yes Spiritpaw?" He asked.

"Mother already has a mate and it isn't you. So quit thinking about her and find someone else to obsess about."

"What? What do you mean?"

" You said that you'd never forget about Silvermist. Mother did tell me that you and her had a relationship. But you need to find someone else, " Spiritpaw answered.

"Well um yes I did like her..."

Spiritpaw interrupted, "Did you like her because of how she looked or did you like her because of her?"

Taloncall sat, his eyes clouded with an emotion he couldn't even depict. Spiritpaws question caught him off guard.

"Well, you see. I'm... well I don't even know what I am but I can't define a cat. your all blurry in my vision... so I only knew Silvermist voice and personality, along with skills in hunting and battle training when we were apprentices." Taloncall explained.

"Your lying!' Spiritpaw shouted.

"No... I'm not, I only see you as a black blob. To be honest, I thought you were Silvermist..." Taloncall tried to explain more.

"You have to be lying, how come the clan doesn't know, not even my mother" Spiritpaw spat.

"My brother knows, but we never announced it to the clan because we already had it hard enough being half clan." Taloncall mewed softly. The tom had seemed to forget all his social awkwardness, the whole argument had been the best Pufffrost had seen the tom talk or rather explain in awhile.

"It doesn't matter, my mother already has a mate so get over yourself and move on" Spiritpaw hissed, it wasn't hostile, it was just placed to prove her point. Hurt laced Taloncalls eyes.

"I know and I'm happy for her, and dear starclan, I even hope I fade before she reached starclan" Taloncall dropped his head, he was fighting a losing battle. A knot formed in her stomach at the thought of fading...

"I didn't even know she considered us in a relationship. If... If I had known I probably never would have left. I made my mistakes and I have so many regrets... but you're here now and that's a bonus to my biggest mistake." Taloncall said with a weak smile. It was a broken smile, a smile that was scarred from pain and trauma he had endured.

**Sorry the perspectives bounce so much**


	18. A farewell

p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 14px;"strongI want to apologise, I'm sorry but I'm no longer in this fandom and have unfortunately fallen out of love with warriors... If FreeEcho and Dappleleafthebootiful want to start a squeal they can go ahead. I'm so sorry but I know they will definitely do this story justice :)/strong/span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"they'll be fine without me... /span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"A simple thank you can't describe how thankful I am to have had this story to create last year but I can't find better words to describe this... I hope y'all are staying safe and sane, I'll miss y'all but life is challenging and I think I've passed this stage. Wish you the best!/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"Sorry for my short goodbye... I'm not good at goodbye's/span/p 


End file.
